Harry Potter y la Cámara de las Sombras
by Melisa Mistick
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tú fueras el único capaz de salvar a todos aquellos a los que amas? ¿Qué pasaría si tu fueras la única esperanza del mundo entero? Capitulo 19: La cueva de las serpientes
1. Siempre juntos

Esta es la continuación de mi otra historia, Harry Potter y el secreto de la antorcha, así que si no la han leido les aconsejo que lo hagan para que puedan entender ésta. El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes (aunque me encantaría que Sirius fuera mio). Espero les guste.

* * *

**1**

**Siempre juntos**

Recorría los pasillos que daban a los amplios jardines de Hogwarts. Tenía la cabeza agachada, provocando que su largo y negro cabello le cubriera la cara y no permitiera ver sus grises y melancólicos ojos que estaban clavados al suelo. Caminaba sin rumbo desde hace algún tiempo. Se sentía inusitadamente triste, tal vez fuera por el hecho de que ese sería su último día en ese que había sido su hogar, Hogwarts. Ahí vivió los mejores años de su vida, forjo amistades que con seguridad durarían eternamente y la había conocido a ella… Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro con tan solo pensar en ella. Levanto la mirada, había llegado al final del pasillo. Se recargo en la columna más cercana y vio con cierta fascinación esos increíbles jardines. La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban ahí paseando y platicando lo que harían durante sus vacaciones. A lo lejos, cerca del lago, pudo vislumbrar a una pareja muy cariñosa. Se trataba de su gran amigo, James Potter, y su novia, Lily Evans. Si regresará en el tiempo y se contara a si mismo que esos dos terminarían siendo novios definitivamente no lo hubiera creído. Continuo observando al resto de sus compañeros y su mirada se detuvo en una peculiar pareja. Una muchacha de cabello rojo que resplandecía y se hacia notar platicaba animadamente con un pequeño y regordete muchacho algunos centímetros más bajo que ella. Muchos se habían preguntado ya si Peter Pettigrew y Alexi Lestrange tenían algún tipo de relación pero ellos siempre lo negaban. Simplemente eran amigos. Un muchacho que paso corriendo cerca de ahí llamo su atención. Era pálido, de cabello castaño y con ropa muy raída. Se dio cuenta de que iba perseguido por una joven de largo cabello café ondulado. Con seguridad a Arabella Fig se le había ocurrido de nuevo alguna loca idea relacionada con su actual novio Remus Lupin y como siempre, éste seguramente se negó. Sus ojos volvieron a viajar a través del patio y se quedaron clavados en un grupo de Slytherin en cuya cabeza iban Bellatrix Black, que caminaba cual reina seguida por sus vasallos, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, cada uno a cada lado de Bellatrix; y al final, casi excluido del grupo, iba Severus Snape.

- ¿Me escribes en mi anuario? – pregunto una dulce voz detrás de él llamando por completo su atención. Giro la cabeza y la encontró ahí, parada atrás de él, con esa hermosa sonrisa que simplemente lo descontrolaba y ese brillo en los ojos que parecía la luz al final de un oscuro y tenebroso túnel. Le estaba ofreciendo un grueso libro.

- Por supuesto – respondió con una gran sonrisa cogiendo el anuario de manos de la muchacha.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – inquirió buscando con la mirada al objeto en cuestión.

- Lo tiene James, quería ser el primero en escribirme – explicó. En seguida noto cierta desilusión en la cara de su amiga y añadió – No ha de tardar en regresármelo.

- Yo creo que si – opinó señalando al lago. Voltio para encontrarse con la romántica escena de su amigo besando a Lily – Pero no importa – aseguro recuperando la atención del muchacho – te escribiré después de él.

La joven se recargo en la columna siguiente quedando frente a él y guió su mirada a los jardines. El silencio reino. Ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre que se quedaban solos ocurría eso, en algún momento el silencio se apoderaba de ambos. Le parecía que esos silencios no existirían si fuera capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Siete años habían pasado ya y nunca tuvo el valor para decírselo. Él, el gran Sirius Black, tenía miedo a que lo rechazara, más que a eso, le temía a la posibilidad de perderla, de perder su amistad, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

- Ahora todo va a cambiar – soltó ella rompiendo el silencio. Sus ojos ahora veían los suyos.

- Si – afirmo Sirius¿A qué se refería con eso?

- Gracias – agradeció la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto él desconcertado.

- Por salvarme, si no fuera por ti seguramente hubiera pasado más tiempo bajo la maldición durmicus – respondió con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, el cual la hacia ver más hermosa.

- No fue nada - aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa – lo hice porque no podía permitir que te hicieran daño.

La sonrisa de Melisa se acentuó más y volvió a ver a los jardines. Esa pregunta le había recordado a Sirius lo que hace algunos momentos atormentaba a su mente.

- ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora? – pregunto Sirius. Melisa fijo su mirada de nuevo en sus ojos.

- Lo que sea no será fácil – respondió con total honestidad Melisa. Sirius suspiro ante esa respuesta.

- Solo espero que cuando todo esto termine todos sigamos vivos – señaló Sirius con tristeza.

- Mi papá dice que las personas mueren cuando han cumplido su misión en esta tierra – dijo Melisa – así que no te preocupes, nadie morirá hasta que no haya cumplido su misión – volteo a ver el cielo – además, pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, todos.

Melisa se despego de la columna.

- Ya vi a Alexi, voy con ella – informó Melisa – hace un rato me pidió que le escribiera en su anuario pero como estaba escribiendo en el de Eduard no pude – se acerco a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Escríbeme algo lindo.

Y después salió corriendo rumbo a donde se encontraban Alexi y Peter. Sirius la siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a su destino. Abrió el anuario en la sección en la que debía escribir. Con enojo vio que no era el primero en escribirle a Melisa, Eduard McFord ya lo había hecho antes y escribiendo una sarta de cursilerías que le provocaban nauseas. Cerró el anuario y lo abrió en la última página. No sabía que escribirle. Lo pensó por un instante hasta que la inspiración le llego. Saco una pluma de su bolsillo y escribió en la hoja. Dos palabras, dos simples palabras con las que sellaba su destino y el de ella. Adorno la hoja y casi al borde escribió su nombre. Cerró el anuario y sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo a esa dulce niña, que con una simple mirada, hace ya siete años, se había robado su corazón.

Abrió los ojos y miró con melancolía el estrellado cielo de esa noche. De nuevo se había quedado dormido en el jardín. Después de tantos años de tener que dormir donde fuera, dormir encima de ese pasto tan suave era genial.

- Sirius – lo llamo una voz conocida. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio a Melisa acercándosele a paso lento – Si tienes sueño por qué no te vas a dormir a tu cuarto, si sigues durmiéndote aquí te vas a enfermar – lo regaño. Sirius sonrió. A pesar de los años, esa dulce niña no había cambiado en nada, exceptuando el hecho de que ahora era toda una mujer.

- No voy a enfermarme, he dormido en peores lugares – aseguró Sirius poniéndose de pie.

- Eso no importa, no puedo irme dejándote enfermo – expreso Melisa.

- En ese caso me enfermare para que no te vayas – bromeo Sirius provocando una sonrisa en Melisa.

- No digas tonterías – dijo Melisa dándose la media vuelta – además, si no te apuras Dung se va a acabar todas las galletas.

- ¿Galletas? – pregunto sin entender.

- Arabella hizo las famosas galletas de su mamá – explico Melisa. Al oír eso Sirius echo a correr con rumbo al comedor de la Cascada, dejando a una sonriente Melisa que en seguida corrió detrás su amigo.

En el comedor se encontraban sentados a la mesa Remus, Arabella y Mundungus. Al centro había un plato repleto de galletas con chispas de chocolate y alrededor de este un sin número de artefactos de aspecto sospechoso cubrían gran parte de la superficie de la mesa.

- Vaya, el bello durmiente despertó – se burlo Arabella en cuanto Sirius y Melisa entraron en el comedor.

- Gracias por lo de bello – agradeció arrogantemente Sirius cogiendo una galleta del plato provocando el enojo de Arabella – sé que soy irresistible, pero no era necesario que lo aceptarás Ara, no ves que Remus se va a poner celoso.

- Para tu información solo una tonta se fijaría en ti – saltó Arabella enfurecida y al instante volteo a ver a Remus, el cual inspeccionaba muy interesado uno de los tantos artefactos – Y no hay nadie que sea más guapo que Remus – el comentario provoco que Remus se pusiera completamente rojo.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba a la mesa al mismo tiempo que Melisa y viendo los artefactos añadió – Me dormí un rato y todavía siguen con eso.

- Quiero recordarte que tenemos que inspeccionar cada uno de estos instrumentos antes de que el Ministerio comience a buscarlos – expresó Remus como si ya hubiera dicho eso miles de veces.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hace el Ministerio? – pregunto Mundungus llenándose la boca de galletas ante la mirada de asco de Arabella.

- Por qué hay mortifagos infiltrados en el Ministerio que le regresarían esto a Voldemort – explico exasperado Remus – nuestro trabajo es deshacernos de las cosas extremadamente peligrosas para que no vuelvan a las manos de Voldemort.

- Sea lo que sea, yo ya me canse – confeso Sirius comenzando a balancearse sobre las patas traseras de la silla – Desde que llegamos de King's Cross en la mañana no hemos parado.

- Nosotros no, tú si – corrigió Arabella cogiendo uno de los tantos objetos que yacían sobre la mesa y sacando su varita.

- Y lo dice la señorita que se detuvo para hacer unas ricas galletitas – dijo Sirius señalando el plato de galletas.

- Mira, Black, si lo que estás buscando es que me lance enojada contra ti olvídalo – señaló Arabella mostrándole la mano derecha a Sirius dejando ver un hermoso anillo – Hoy nada puede empañar mi felicidad – una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en su cara – Al fin, después de 26 años detrás de él, Remus me ha propuesto matrimonio.

La noticia aún era nueva para todos los presentes; tan solo hace algunas horas se habían enterado de la pequeña hazaña que Remus Lupin había cometido la noche anterior mientras la Orden ajustaba algunos detalles de la seguridad con respecto al regreso de los alumnos de Hogwarts a sus casas. El hecho, con detalles, se había encargado de contarlo Arabella, siempre sonriendo. Se encontraban en King's Cross asegurándose de que todo en el anden 9 ¾ marchara bien para el día siguiente cuando, sin previo aviso, se quedaron solos, oportunidad que Remus aprovecho para hacerle la pregunta y entregarle ese increíble anillo. La respuesta de Arabella fue un grito que llamo la atención de todos los aurores y miembros de la Orden que enseguida acudieron al lugar con sus varitas en alto. Tras explicar que nada malo había sucedido ambos quedaron solos de nuevo. Al escuchar la noticia, Sirius simplemente se había lanzado sobre su amigo felicitándolo por al fin haberse atrevido a encadenarse de por vida con el monstruo de Arabella, comentario que provoco cierto enojo en la aludida, pero sorprendentemente no paso de ahí. Al parecer la boda estaba planeada para Navidad, si es que nada malo pasaba.

- Y no sabes como me alegro por ti, por Remus no, pero por ti si – dijo Sirius a lo que Arabella le lanzo el instrumento que tenía en las manos.

- ¡Eres insoportable, Black! – grito Arabella poniéndose de pie y después lo señalo – Lo que sucede es que te sientes humillado de que Remus tuvo más valor para pedirme matrimonio que el que tú nunca tendrás para hacer lo mismo.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no me quiero casar contigo, ni siquiera me interesas – indicó Sirius extrañado ante la acusación de Arabella.

- No me refiero a mí y tú lo sabes muy bien – espeto Arabella sentándose de nuevo. Sirius capto de inmediato que a la que se refería era a Melisa. La miro de reojo pero ésta estaba completamente entretenida con uno de los artefactos tenebrosos y parecía no haber escuchado el comentario de Arabella.

- Para que te lo sepas… - comenzó Sirius

- Hablando hipotéticamente¿qué pasaría si les dijera que tengo en mis manos una bomba que explotara en menos de 15 segundos? – pregunto Mundungus viendo con preocupación el objeto que tenía en sus manos. Todos lo voltearon a ver, incluso Remus y Melisa que parecían no haber escuchado nada de la discusión entre Sirius y Arabella.

- Que pregunta más estúpida, Fletcher – exclamo Arabella – nos pondríamos como locos.

- Pues comiencen – dijo Mundungus mostrando el frente del aparato donde se podía ver una cuenta regresiva.

Sirius, Remus y Arabella se pusieron de pie automáticamente. Sirius cogió del brazo a Melisa y la jaló al jardín con una velocidad impresionante, seguido de cerca por Remus y Arabella. Tan solo estaban a pocos pasos del comedor cuando la explosión sucedió. Remus y Arabella salieron despedidos por la ráfaga de aire cayendo a metros de ahí. Sirius, que iba mucho más adelante que ellos, alcanzo a abrazar a Melisa para protegerla y se agacharon. Después de unos segundos todo parecía completamente tranquilo. Sirius se despego de Melisa y la miro con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Sirius. Melisa, que se había abrazado a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas y tenía escondida la cabeza en el pecho de éste, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Sirius.

- Si – respondió temerosa.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamo una voz detrás de ellos. Sirius y Melisa voltearon para ver a Arabella y Remus abrazados unos cuantos metros de ahí. Ambos veían horrorizados al frente. Sirius y Melisa giraron sus cabezas al frente y quedaron petrificados. La cocina, el comedor, el vestíbulo y parte de la sala habían sido reducidas a escombros.

- No puede ser – negó Sirius con la cabeza poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Melisa para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿¡Qué sucedió!? – pregunto una voz muy aguada y agitada. Todos miraron a Jacome que llegaba a la escena. La elfina no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedo viendo consternada la destrucción que el pequeño objeto misterioso había ocasionado – Mi… mi… mi… casa – se lamento y al instante callo inconsciente al suelo. Todos fueron hacia ella.

- ¿Está bien? – pregunto Arabella a Remus que trataba de encontrarle el pulso a Jacome.

- Si, solo se desmayo – respondió Remus después de encontrarle el pulso y verificar que estaba normal.

- Muy bien, Ara, lleva a Jacome a su cuarto, Melisa, llama a San Mungo, Remus, avisa a la Orden, Dung… - dijo Sirius pero se detuvo al no encontrar a Mundungus con la mirada - ¿Dónde está Mundungus?

Todos buscaron con la mirada a Mundungus pero al no encontrarlo llegaron a una misma conclusión. Los cuatro salieron corriendo rumbo a donde, tan solo hace unos minutos, se encontraba el comedor.

- ¡MUNDUNGUS! – grito Sirius viendo para todos lados.

- ¿RATA ESTAFADORA, DONDE ESTÁS? – grito Arabella.

- ¿Y crees que te va a responder así? – pregunto Sirius viéndola con exasperación.

- ¡Aquí está! – aviso Melisa mientras trataba de levantar lo que parecía ser los restos de la mesa. Todos se acercaron de inmediato y ayudaron a Melisa a levantar la mesa. Debajo de ella se encontraba un mal herido y quemado Mundungus Fletcher. Sirius lo zarandeo llamándolo hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente.

- Dung¿estás bien? – pregunto Sirius.

- Alguna vez te han dicho lo guapa y exótica que eres, Narcisa – dijo Mundungus con una voz parecida a como si hubiera tomado cerveza hasta embriagarse.

- Si, está bien – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto Remus quitando sus ojos de Mundungus para ver a Sirius.

- Por lo mientras hagan lo que les dije, yo avisaré a Mcgonagall – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Y después? – pregunto Melisa que estaba haciendo un torniquete en el brazo derecho de Mundungus el cual tenía una larga y profunda herida de la cual fluía mucha sangre.

- No lo sé – respondió Sirius con preocupación echándose para atrás el largo cabello con la mano.


	2. Dragones, gigantes y dementores

**2**

**Dragones, gigantes y dementores**

El refrescante viento de verano le daba en la cara provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad. Dio vuelta a la página y comenzó a leer la siguiente. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que el curso en Hogwarts finalizo. Harry se encontraba sentado en el patio trasero del número 4 de Privet Drive leyendo con cierto interés un grueso libro escrito por algún muggle de título "Las grandes perdidas de la vida", regalo de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger. Leía con suma atención, tanta, que no se dio cuenta de que su tía llevaba ya mucho tiempo llamándolo desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero.

- ¡HARRY! – le gritó una voz provocando que diera un brinco. Levanto la mirada del libro para encontrarse con la tía Petunia parada enfrente de él con cara de exasperación – Vaya, al fin me haces caso; llevo horas hablándote y tú como si nada.

- Lo lamento – se disculpo cerrando el libro - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tienes que ir a arreglarte – respondió tía Petunia dándose la media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto Harry sin comprender.

- No me digas que se te olvido, si toda la semana te lo estuve recordando – se quejo tía Petunia y al ver la cara de Harry de interrogación lanzó un bufido de exasperación - Vernon acaba de ir a la estación – explico tía Petunia como si fuera la letra de una canción muy conocida. Harry que seguía sin comprender hizo el ademán de preguntar a que se refería pero fue interrumpido por su tía – Marge no tarda en llegar.

Esa simple oración hizo caer a Harry en cuenta de todo lo que sucedería ese día. Ese día la hermana de Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley, llegaba al número 4 de Privet Drive para quedarse durante una semana como visita. Harry recordaba muy bien su última visita, y por la forma en la que sus tíos lo habían tratado toda la semana, ellos también. Desde el mismo instante en el que había entrado de nuevo al número 4 de Privet Drive, hace cinco días, le habían hecho prometer que no haría nada en contra de la detestable tía Marge a cambio de que ellos impidieran por cualquier medio posible que se tocara el tema de sus padres, lo cual provocaría, sin duda alguna, que de nuevo la tía Marge terminará inflada como globo o cualquier cosa peor. Sin embargo, Harry no se había quedado tan tranquilo con la idea de volver a ver a esa mujer y sin dudarlo un solo segundo de inmediato se comunicó con Sirius poniéndolo al tanto de todo y deseando que éste viniera por él en ese mismo instante. Pero eso no sucedió. Sirius le explico que en ese momento era imposible que lo fuera a recoger de la casa de los Dursley ya que la Orden estaba resolviendo algunos problemas, los cuales, por supuesto, eran completamente confidenciales, por lo cual, Harry se quedo con la duda de saber de que se trataba, aunque la cara de preocupación de Sirius a través del espejo comunicador le decía más que mil palabras. Algo grave había ocurrido. Prefirió no seguir indagando en el tema y mejor convencer a Sirius de venir por él, no obstante, solo consiguió que Sirius aceptara ir por él hasta la siguiente semana, lo que significaba que tendría que convivir dos días con la tía Marge, muy a su pesar.

- Es cierto – dijo Harry desanimado.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Si no quieres que se meta contigo no le des motivos – le aconsejo tía Petunia prosiguiendo con su camino.

Harry miró el libro y después, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se puso de pie y siguió a su tía al interior de la cocina. Adentro ya todo estaba listo para la gran cena de bienvenida. Se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a su cuarto. Al entrar, cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de ver a la tía Marge. Tiro el libro al suelo, se dirigió a su cama y se tiro en ella. Apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y al instante sintió algo rasposo. Alzo la cabeza para ver una hoja de papel de un verde fosforescente algo estropeada sobre la almohada. Se sentó en la cama, cogió la hoja y le dio la vuelta. Del otro lado, con tinta azul, se podía ver la inconfundible letra de Luna Lovegood. Cada letra tenía su propio estilo, ninguna se parecía a otra, a veces se salían de la línea pareciendo como una onda. Esa carta le había llegado esa misma mañana. Hedwig, la cual llevaba cinco días de intenso trabajo viajando de la casa de Harry a la casa de Luna, y viceversa, se la había arrojado sobre la cara lo más fuerte que pudo despertándolo de su sueño, signo que Harry comprendió como una protesta por parte de Hedwig por no dejarla descansar, así que había decidido darle el día libre a su inseparable compañera.

- "Lo que te diga no importa, tú sabes que no es verdad y eso es lo que importa" – cito Harry una de las tantas líneas de apoyo que Luna le había escrito en esa carta. Eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que él no era como Luna, no era capaz de no hacer caso a quien hablara mal de alguien a quien ama, y mucho menos de sus padres. Ron y Hermione, a los que también les había escrito una carta informándoles de lo sucedido, le habían aconsejado lo mismo. "No hagas caso a nada", le había escrito Hermione. "Es una loca que no sabe nada", escribió Ron. "Trata de pensar en otra cosa" le pidió Sirius – Trataré – dijo como si los cuatro estuvieran ahí enfrente de él.

Se puso de pie y más o menos se arreglo. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaban tío Vernon, Dudley y la tía Marge enfrente de la puerta de la casa. Harry escucho como tía Petunia les abría la puerta y saludaba a tía Marge. Decidió no bajar hasta la hora de la cena. Si era posible evitar tiempo de ver a Marge Dursley a la cara lo haría. Se quedo sentado en su cama mientras seguía leyendo el gran libro "Las grandes perdidas de la vida". Fue alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche que tía Petunia subió hasta su cuarto para avisarle que estaban a punto de cenar. Harry se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaban reunidos todos los Dursley, lo más lento que pudo. Al entrar al lugar de inmediato capto la atención de todos.

- Vaya, vaya, así que sigues aquí – dijo tía Marge. Harry no pudo perder de vista la copa de whisky que tenía en la mano – Yo pensé que ya te habían echado.

Harry no respondió, simplemente se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió la comida. La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento extraño, entre pláticas sobre el trabajo de tío Vernon, la escuela y amigos de Dudley y los perros de tía Marge. Harry escuchaba nada más, tratando de comer lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, cuando terminó, una mirada suplicante de tía Petunia lo hizo quedarse en la mesa. Se concentró en comer pastel de chocolate, el postre que tía Petunia se esmero toda la tarde en cocinar. Cuando ya iba por la tercera rebanada de pastel sintió sobre él la mirada de tía Marge.

- ¿Y tú que piensas estudiar después de terminar la escuela? – pregunto tía Marge evidentemente ya pasada de copas. El tema había salido de que Dudley comentó que a el le gustaría convertirse en todo un boxeador profesional.

- Aún no lo sé – respondió Harry tranquilamente. No podía decir que quería ser auror como sus padres, porque simplemente ella no sabía que eran los aurores.

- Ya veo, seguramente terminarás siendo un vago como tu padre – comentó tía Marge dándole un sorbo más a su copa. Harry dirigió la mirada a su rebanada de pastel tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Y Ripper, Marge? – pregunto tía Petunia para cambiar el tema.

- Oh, hace unas semanas que el pobre murió, ya estaba muy viejo – respondió tía Marge tomando más whisky. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa noticia - ¿Y tú por qué sonríes?

- Por nada – respondió Harry

- Lo ves, Vernon, te lo dije – señaló tía Marge agitando su copa – este niño está loco, heredo la locura de su madre.

- Con permiso – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y con la voz más fría que pudo agrego – no pienso oír como una borracha insulta a mis padres.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto tía Marge poniéndose de pie al igual que Harry con la cara roja de ira.

- Creo que escucho bien como para que lo repita – soltó Harry viendo fijamente a tía Marge a los ojos.

- Harry, por favor… - comenzó tía Petunia

- Siéntate, muchacho, y pídele una disculpa a Marge – exigió tío Vernon enojado.

- Lo haré si ella le pide una disculpa a mis padres – dijo Harry sin dejar de ver a tía Marge como esperando algo.

- Yo no tengo porque pedir disculpas por decir que tus padres eran una porquería, por que lo eran – sostuvo tía Marge. Harry saco su varita del interior del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y apunto a la cara de tía Marge la cual lo miró como si estuviera loco. Al instante tía Petunia y tío Vernon se pusieron de pie. Dudley simplemente se quedo mirando la escena completamente paralizado.

- ¡NADIE HABLA ASÍ DE MIS PADRES! – gritó Harry completamente fúrico.

En ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse por absoluto. Harry, que no tuvo nada que ver con esto, bajo la varita lentamente viendo para todos lados. De repente se comenzó a sentir como si temblará.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto tía Petunia agarrándose fuertemente de tío Vernon para no caer al suelo por el movimiento.

- Yo no he hecho nada – aseguró Harry intranquilo. "Seguramente es un temblor, un simple temblor" pensó tratándose de tranquilizarse "y por lo mismo se corto la energía eléctrica". Pero lo que ocurriría enseguida lo haría aceptar que eso no era un simple temblor. Un rugido, como el de un animal gigantesco, destruyo el silencio de Little Whinging.

Harry se acerco a la puerta trasera de la casa cogiéndose de todo para no caer y seguido muy de cerca por todos los Dursley, los cuales estaban completamente asustados. Salió de la casa y al instante quedo en completo shock. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, simplemente no podía, era imposible… ¡Dragones y gigantes atacando en Little Whinging!

Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de diversos lugares. Harry vio como la gente comenzaba a correr totalmente enloquecida para salvarse. No sabía que hacer, nunca creyó que algo así sucedería. Sintió una mano temblorosa sobre su hombro y volteo instantáneamente para ver a su tía al borde un colapso nervioso, a tío Vernon intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermana la cual se había desmayado por la impresión y a Dudley, cuya mano estaba sobre su hombro, que lo miraba con miedo. Harry regreso su mirada al frente para ver algo terrible: un dementor tenía acorralada a una pequeña niñita, la cual, lloraba desesperadamente gritando por su mamá. Corrió de inmediato hacia el lugar con la varita en alto.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – grito Harry y al instante un resplandeciente ciervo salió de su varita en dirección al dementor, que salió huyendo del lugar. Llego a lado de la niñita. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Quiero a mi mami! – lloro la niña.

- ¿Dónde está tu mami? – pregunto Harry. La niña negó con la cabeza

- Que llorones son estos muggles, tan tontos – se burlo una voz detrás de él. Giró la cabeza para ver a Bellatrix Lestrenge con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Harry abrazo a la niña levantando la varita.

- No te preocupes por esa mocosa, preocúpate por ti, Pottie – aconsejo Bellatrix levantando la varita – ¿te imaginas lo que hará mi señor si te mato aquí mismo?

- Él ya lo ha intentado y no lo logro¿crees que tú podrías? – soltó Harry haciéndose para atrás junto con la niña.

- Por supuesto – aseguró Bellatrix con la misma sonrisa – además, si me imagino la cara de mi querido primito cuando te vea muerto, me da más ganas de hacerlo.

Lo siguiente sucedió como en cámara lenta. Bellatrix salió volando golpeada por algo invisible. Harry enfoco bien los ojos y pudo ver, con gratitud, la gran camioneta de Melisa, causante de lo ocurrido. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y salieron de ahí Arabella Figg, madre e hija.

- ¡Harry entra a la camioneta! – grito Arabella viendo para todos lados con la varita en alto por si Bellatrix regresaba. Harry cargo a la niñita al tiempo que volteaba hacia sus tíos. La señora Figg se estaba encargando de llevarlos a la camioneta. Se apresuro a entrar en la camioneta con la niña en brazos. Entro y sentó a la pequeña, la cual había dejado de llorar.

- Hola Harry¿cómo estás? – pregunto una voz delante de él. Harry miró al frente para ver a Mundungus Fletcher al frente del volante.

- ¿Cómo se puede estar con todo esto? – respondió Harry

- Comprendo – dijo Mundungus - ¿Y esa niña?

- No encuentra a sus padres y no pienso dejarla aquí – respondió Harry.

- ¡Muévete, Vernon, y mete a la gorda de tu hermana que no tenemos todo tu tiempo! – oyó Harry que la señora Figg le ordenaba a tío Vernon. Tía Petunia y Dudley ya estaban adentro de la camioneta. Se asomo afuera para ver a Arabella en la misma posición de vigilante y a tío Vernon tratando de cargar hasta la camioneta a su hermana seguido por detrás por una histérica señora Figg.

- Eso me dolió – indicó una voz burlona e infantil. Todos voltearon a ver a una Bellatrix totalmente despeinada y sucia que veía como loca a Arabella – Miren quien está aquí, el french poodle.

- Jamás me gusto ese apodo – señaló Arabella sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Bellatrix.

- A mi me encantaba – aceptó Bellatrix con una sonrisa burlona y al instante un hechizo salió de su varita. Arabella lo esquivo al tiempo que lanzaba ella un encantamiento. La pelea comenzó, entre hechizos y burlas, por parte de Bellatrix. Harry volteo y con desesperación vio que tío Vernon se había quedado pasmado ante lo que ocurría enfrente de él. Salió de la camioneta y apunto a tía Marge diciendo "Wingardium Leviosa". Al instante tía Marge comenzó a levitar enfrente de la mirada impresionada de Vernon Dursley. Harry dirigió rápidamente a tía Marge hacia la cajuela abierta de la camioneta introduciéndola en ella. La señora Figg le dio un bastonazo a tío Vernon para que reaccionará a lo que tío Vernon reacciono corriendo a la camioneta y entrando al lado de su esposa e hijo.

- ¡HARRY! – grito Arabella para llamarle la atención. Harry volteo el tiempo exacto para crear un escudo ante un hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix - ¡ENTRA A LA CAMIONETA! – ordeno Arabella.

Harry entro de inmediato a la camioneta. Al instante sintió como la niñita lo abrazaba.

- ¡ARA, YA VAMONOS! – grito Mundungus. Sin embargo, la pelea no paro. Bellatrix lanzo una serie de hechizos simultáneos y Arabella, al no poderse proteger de todos o esquivarlos, calló al suelo al ser alcanzada por uno de ellos. Harry hizo el ademán de irla a ayudar pero fue detenido por la señora Figg que veía la escena horrorizada.

- Hasta aquí llego el Poodle – dijo Bellatrix acercándose a ella – Que lastima que no te podrás casar con el hombre lobo. ¡Avada…

Mundungus oprimió una botón de la camioneta y de inmediato ésta comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en dirección a Bellatrix, la cual se asustó ante un acto tan repentino, hecho que aprovecho Arabella para ponerse de pie y darle un puñetazo de lleno en la cara a Bellatrix, que calló al suelo. Arabella corrió hacia la camioneta y entro sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

- ¡Vámonos ya! – exclamo cerrando la puerta. Mundungus puso en marcha a la camioneta, que no paraba de lanzar bolas de fuego, a toda velocidad y en poco tiempo ya estaban surcando el cielo de Little Whinging; fue ahí que Mundungus oprimió el mismo botón de antes para detener la salida de más bolas de fuego. La vista desde los cielos era mucho peor que en tierra firme. Las casas estaban destruidas, sino por el fuego era por los gigantes y Harry pudo ver a un sinnúmero de dementores deambulando de un lado a otro. En ese momento sintieron como la camioneta era golpeada, tambaleándose por un momento pero sin detenerse. Todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver que sucedía y vieron completamente aterrados como eran perseguidos por tres dragones, de pequeño tamaño, que eran montados por Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrenge que lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra contra la camioneta - ¡Demonios! – se lamento Arabella bajando la ventanilla y sacando la varita para contraatacar a los Lestrenge. Harry le cambio el lugar a la pequeña y siguió el ejemplo de Arabella.

- Necesitamos salir de la barrera, si salimos ya no nos podrán seguir – dijo Mundungus apretando el acelerador y haciendo maniobras para evadir los encantamientos y el fuego proveniente de los dragones.

- ¿Qué barrera? – pregunto Harry.

- Cuando llegamos instalamos una barrera alrededor de todo el lugar que están atacando para que ningún dragón, gigante o mortifago se escape – explicó Arabella.

Harry sintió que algo de gran tamaño pasó a toda velocidad a lado de él. Miró al frente justo a tiempo para ver como un hechizo salido de quien sabe donde le daba de lleno a Bellatrix en el pecho haciéndola perder el equilibrio cayendo al vacío. Dos hechizos más hicieron lo mismo con los Lestrenge restantes dejando solamente a los tres dragones que perseguían, sin importarles lo ocurrido, la camioneta. Un cuarto hechizo le dio en los ojos al dragón de en medio. Arabella y Harry lanzaron el mismo hechizo contra los dragones restantes, que al no poder ver quedaron completamente desorientados, oportunidad que aprovecho una criatura halada para atacarlos. Harry enfoco la mirada y vio con gusto que se trataba del hipogrifo Buckbeack.

- ¿Harry, estás bien? – le pregunto una voz del exterior. Harry giró la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver que su padrino se acercaba a su ventana montado en su gran motocicleta. Llevaba puestos una especie de googles que le impedían ver los ojos de Sirius.

- Si – respondió Harry feliz - ¿Y tú?

- De maravilla después de tirar a Bellatrix de un dragón – reconoció Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Sirius – le agradeció Arabella cerrando su ventana.

- No fue nada, futura señora Lupin – agrego Sirius. Un nuevo golpe hizo que la camioneta se tambaleara de nuevo. Sirius miró abajo y con una mueca de desilusión hablo – Que lastima, no los mate – regreso su mirada al interior de la camioneta. – Apúrense y salgan de aquí – Miró a Harry – Cuídate.

Y acto seguido bajo a toda velocidad al suelo.

– tú también – murmuro Harry siguiéndolo con la mirada.

- Harry cierra la ventana – le pidió Arabella. Harry obedeció y puso su mirada al frente. Una pequeña manita se poso sobre la suya. Volvió la cabeza para ver a la pequeña niñita que miraba con miedo en dirección a la ventana.

- Falta poco para que salgamos – anunció Mundungus.

- Pues apresura el paso – le exigieron al unísono Arabella y la señora Figg. Pero, faltando por completo a la exigencia de ambas mujeres, la camioneta se detuvo por completo y comenzó a caer. La niña se abrazo a Harry y Harry la rodeo con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía la varita en lo alto. Tía Petunia, tío Vernon y Dudley comenzaron a gritar como locos.

- ¿QUÉ HICISTE, IDIOTA? – lo regaño la señora Figg.

- YO NO HICE NADA – gritó asustado Mundungus.

La camioneta golpeo fuertemente contra el suelo. Harry, que estaba completamente abrazado de la niña, sintió un repentino escalofrío cruzar su espalda. El frío y silencio comenzó a reinar en el interior de la camioneta. Una extraña sensación de que la alegría del mundo había desaparecido domino a Harry, al instante que comenzaba a oír unos gritos a lo lejos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… Levanto la cabeza mirando al asiento del piloto y el copiloto. Mundungus y Arabella veían al frente paralizados. Harry miró a la ventana… La camioneta estaba completamente rodeada por dementores. Harry echo un vistazo a la parte de atrás. Dudley se encontraba en blanco rodeado por los brazos de tía Petunia que a la vez estaba siendo abrazada por tío Vernon. La señora Figg no perdía de vista a los dementores.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Mundungus.

- Mientras estemos aquí adentro estaremos seguros – aseguro Arabella que había palidecido por completo.

Harry escucho un ruido detrás de él. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver. En la ventana de Harry se había formado una pequeña fisura que avanzaba rápidamente por toda la ventana. Harry y la niñita se alejaron de la ventana para acercarse a la otra ventana, sin embargo, lo mismo sucedía con ésta, con las demás ventanas y con el parabrisas. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

- Remus – chillo Arabella en un murmuro tapándose la cara con las manos.

- ¡ESTUPIDAS PORQUERÍAS ALEJENSE DE MI CAMIONETA! - se oyó un atronador grito de afuera.

Un resplandor provoco que los dementotes salieran huyendo de ahí. Todos miraron al frente para ver dos figuras resplandecientes, las causantes de su buena suerte. Una era la de una lechuza y la otra tenía la apariencia de un lobo. La cara de Arabella recupero su color y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡Muévete, Fletcher! – le ordeno Arabella. Mundungus piso el acelerador y la camioneta salió disparada con rumbo al cielo a toda velocidad.

- Amo a Melisa, amo a Remus, los amo a los dos – exclamaba lleno de felicidad Mundungus.

- No hables así de mi Remus – le dijo Arabella.

- Ahí está la barrera – indicó la señora Figg con alegría. Delante de ellos Harry pudo vislumbrar una fina capa que rodeaba todo el lugar.

Cruzaron la fina barrera y en poco tiempo ya se encontraban lejos de la zona.

- ¡Lo logramos! – soltó Arabella con felicidad en su asiento. La alegría inundo a la camioneta.

- Aún no es momento de celebrar, bola de tontos – los regaño la señora Figg – aya atrás están destruyendo un centenar de casas.

Todos se callaron de inmediato regresando a la cruel realidad.

- Quiero a mi mami – dijo la niñita rompiendo el silencio. Por primera vez todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Arabella viendo a la niña.

- No lo sé – respondió Harry – un dementor la iba a atacar y la salve.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Arabella esta vez dirigiéndose a la niña.

- Milly – respondió la niña.

- ¿Y tus papás? – pregunto Arabella.

- No sé – contesto Milly al borde de las lágrimas.

- No, no llores, chiquita, ya verás que están bien, pronto volverás a estar con ellos – la tranquilizó Arabella revolviéndole el rubio y largo cabello. Milly se calmo enseguida. – Eres muy linda – una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la pequeña al oír el cumplido.

Harry volteo a ver de nuevo hacia la agrietada ventana. Estaban sobrevolando las afueras de Londres. Arabella había entablado una entretenida plática con la pequeña que parecía haber olvidado que tan solo hace unos minutos había estado a punto de morir por culpa de un ataque planeado por Lord Voldemort. Harry, que seguía con la vista pegada a la ventana comenzaba a darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle… no se estaban dirigiendo a la Cascada de Fuego.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Harry volteando a ver a Mundungus.

- Al cuartel general – respondió Mundungus

- Pero la Cascada está en otra dirección – indicó Harry.

- Si, bueno, es que no vamos para la Cascada, vamos a Grimmauld Place – informó Mundungus con un poco de vergüenza impregnada en la voz. Harry se dio cuenta de que al decir eso, tanto Arabella como la señora Figg lo miraron con irritación.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué paso con la Cascada? – inquirió Harry con curiosidad.

- Es una larga historia que es mejor no recordar – aseguró Arabella mandándole una fría y fugaz mirada a Mundungus para después continuar trenzando en cabello de Milly.

Dándose cuenta de que no podría sacarle absolutamente nada a nadie opto por esperar a ver a Sirius para que él le explicara lo sucedido, eso si regresaba del ataque en Little Whinging. Al pensar en eso, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. No quería que nada le sucediese a Sirius o a cualquiera que estuviera dentro de ese lugar y mucho menos a los muggles que nada tenían que ver en esa lucha. Volteo a ver a Milly, la cual había terminado dormida en las piernas de Arabella mientras ésta le trenzaba el cabello. ¿Qué habría sucedido con sus padres¿Los habrían matado los mortifagos¿Estarían bien? La camioneta comenzó a descender aterrizando exactamente enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el cual, apareció de inmediato, por arte de magia, entre el número 11 y el 13. Harry se bajo de la camioneta cerrando la puerta tras de si. Mundungus, que había bajado antes que él, le daba vueltas a la camioneta de Melisa inspeccionando los daños que ésta había sufrido que, sin duda, eran muchos. Todos los cristales estaban rotos, las llantas de enfrente estaban sin aire y las de atrás simplemente ya no existían, todo el vehículo estaba completamente lleno de abolladuras y también se podían ver numerosas partes donde el metal se había quemado. Melisa enloquecería en cuanto la viera.

- Entremos, Harry – le dijo Arabella que ya había llegado a su lado y traía en brazos a la pequeña niña.

- ¡Vernon, saca a tu hermana de ahí y tráela a la casa! – escuchó Harry que le ordenaba la señora Figg a su tío. Miró a los cuatro Dursley. Su tía aún lucía algo pálida y parecía necesitar apoyarse en Dudley para no terminar tirada en el suelo. Tío Vernon obedecía a la señora Figg con cierto disgusto al tiempo que su cuerpo aún temblaba de horror ante lo que acababa de vivir. Tía Marge aún seguía inconsciente y realmente no parecía que fuera a despertar muy pronto. Y por último, Dudley fue el que más le llamo la atención. Su primo tenía un semblante tranquilo, pálido, pero tranquilo y ayudaba a su madre a llegar hasta Harry y Arabella. Arabella se adelanto a la puerta del número 12, saco una llave de uno de sus bolsillos, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a tía Petunia, Dudley y Harry.

- Mundungus, deja esa estúpida camioneta y entra ya a la casa – le ordeno Arabella desde el umbral de la puerta.

Harry se acerco a su tía y a Dudley y ayudo a éste a llevar a tía Petunia hasta el pie de las escaleras al final del vestíbulo donde la ayudaron a sentarse en los primeros escalones.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Harry viendo a ambos. Recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de tía Petunia.

- ¿Por qué paso eso? – pregunto Dudley mirando a Harry a los ojos. La respuesta era muy sencilla pero era imposible de creer incluso para Harry. Jamás creyó a Voldemort capaz de hacer tal cosa.

- Porque a Voldemort le dio la gana matar a algunos muggles – respondió una voz rasposa. Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina en donde se encontraba recargada una mujer de baja estatura, cabello rojo, corto hasta los hombros y ojos del mismo color que relampagueaban. Se trataba de Alexi Lestrenge.

- Lo dices como si nada – le reprocho Arabella poniéndose a su lado con Milly en brazos.

- Es la verdad – reitero Alexi viendo a Arabella. La diferencia de estaturas no era mucha pero aún así Arabella era considerablemente más alta que Alexi.

- Con permiso, por favor – pidió la señora Figg. Todos voltearon a ver. Al parecer la señora Figg había optado por que Mundungus llevara con magia a tía Marge, que levitaba tranquilamente a un metro de altura en el vestíbulo seguida por Mundungus y tío Vernon, que miraba con malos ojos el hecho de que su hermana estuviera suspendida en el aire. La señora Figg, al frente de la comitiva, al ver que su hija y Alexi no se movían, les dio un bastonazo a ambas provocando que las dos se pegaran a la pared sobándose el lugar afectado mientras la comitiva se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras. Harry, tía Petunia y Dudley, para evitar sufrir lo mismo que Arabella y Alexi se apartaron de inmediato de las escaleras dejando pasar a la señora Figg y a los demás.

- Agradezco haber tenido una madre conciente – dijo Alexi revisándose el brazo, lugar donde había recibido el bastonazo de parte de la señora Figg.

- ¿Conciente¡Era una mortifaga! – señalo Arabella

- Y eso qué – soltó Alexi abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

- Y eso qué – repitió Arabella caminando a las escaleras – voy a dejar a Milly arriba y en seguida bajo – giro su cabeza para ver a tía Petunia y Dudley – si quieren descansar, arriba hay suficientes cuartos – y comenzó a subir las escaleras

Tía Petunia y Dudley se vieron entre si y siguieron a Arabella escaleras arriba.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla? – le pregunto Alexi a Harry llamando así su atención. Harry asintió. Alexi le sonrió y entro en la cocina. Miró hacia las escaleras para ver como su tía y primo se perdían de vista. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo en Little Whinging en ese momento¿Estarían Sirius, Melisa y Remus bien?

- Amo Harry, que alegría verlo bien – lo saludo una voz aguda desde la puerta de la cocina. Harry volteo para encontrarse con Jacome, la elfina domestica de la Cascada de Fuego, por no decir dueña. Pero¿qué hacía ella ahí? – No tiene idea de cómo nos preocupamos cuando nos enteramos del terrible plan del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Es un verdadero alivio ver que no le sucedió nada malo.

- Si – dijo Harry a lo que Jacome le sonrió.

- Voy a ver como se encuentran sus tíos – le informo Jacome para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Harry miró la puerta de la cocina y entro en ésta. Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la ya conocida cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Alexi se encontraba sentada a la mesa con dos vasos de cerveza de mantequilla enfrente de ella. Sin embargo, algo en ella helo a Harry. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, lo cual le daba un aspecto realmente terrorífico. Alexi cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir eran normales.

- Aquí está tu cerveza de mantequilla – le dijo a Harry señalándole uno de los vasos. Harry, que aún estaba algo asustado, tardo en procesar lo que le había dicho.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry acercándose a la mesa. Cogió una silla y se sentó en ella sin quitar la vista de Alexi.

- ¿Quieres ver que sucede? – pregunto Alexi

- ¿Dónde? – pregunto Harry sin comprender

- En Little Whinging – respondió Alexi como si fuera obvio. Harry entonces lo comprendió, por supuesto, hace unos segundos Alexi tenía sus ojos así por que estaba viendo, con ayuda de su legeremancia, lo que sucedía a kilómetros de ahí. Harry se preguntaba si Alexi había estado viéndolos desde la seguridad de Grimmauld Place mientras los demás estaban arriesgando sus vidas para enfrentar a Lord Voldemort – Exacto – acepto Alexi de repente – pero no fue por propia voluntad – cogió su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla – Mcgonagall dice que lo mejor es que yo no me entrometa en nada de esto hasta que ella me lo diga – le dio un trago a su vaso – Realmente insoportable, jamás nadie me ha mandado y ahora ella lo hace, que humillante.

- Seguramente Mcgonagall lo hace por algo – le aseguro Harry para tranquilizarla.

- Seguramente – repitió Alexi, se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su mano a Harry – Entonces¿quieres ver?

Harry titubeo por un instante pero tomo la mano de Alexi. Ésta dio un chasquido con los dedos y sus ojos de nuevo se pusieron rojos. Al instante, Harry sintió como si su mente fuera transportada con gran rapidez a otro lugar. Enfoco la mirada y pudo ver con cierto horror todo lo que sucedía. Los dragones y gigantes aún no habían sido detenidos y seguían destruyendo todo cuanto se ponía enfrente de ellos. Por todas partes estaban miembros de la Orden del Fénix y aurores luchando con mortifagos. En el suelo había un sin número de cuerpos tirados de los cuales ignoraba si seguían con vida o no. Volteo a la izquierda y vio algo que lo preocupo. Buckbeack estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse y junto a él estaba la moto de Sirius, también tirada en el suelo, pero ni rastro había del mago. Harry soltó la mano de Alexi enseguida. No podía seguir viendo eso. Sin embargo, Alexi seguía de la misma forma y ahora, con la mano que Harry había soltado, cogía su vaso de nuevo para darle un trago más. No entendía como podía estar tan tranquila.

- Hemos visto esto antes, Harry – hablo Alexi leyendo su mente de nuevo – es la forma que tiene Voldemort para divertirse y echarnos en cara el alcance que tiene. Este tipo de sucesos eran cosas de cada día cuando él estaba en la cima hace 16 años. Debo de aceptar que yo participe en varios de esos ataques. No dudes que el Ministerio encontrara una forma fácil de no alterar a la población muggle y de paso a la mágica. Siempre ha sido así, las personas conocen a Voldemort, le temen y desean que desaparezca pero no saben de lo que realmente es capaz de hacer. Solo aquellos que se han enfrentado a él o a sus mortifagos saben porque hay que temerle en verdad y eso es porque realmente son impredecibles. Jamás sabrás lo que harán cual será su siguiente movimiento. Es un genio, eso es algo que nadie puede dudar.

- Un genio, pero del mal – agrego una Arabella ciertamente furiosa mientras bajaba el último escalón de la escalera – hablas de él como si fuera una gran persona digna de admiración. Es un maldito asesino.

- ¿Y eso quién lo ha negado? – pregunto Alexi regresando a la normalidad – solo dije la verdad, o acaso mentí en algo

Arabella no dijo nada, tan solo le mando una mirada asesina a Alexi y se sentó a la mesa al lado de Harry. Alexi volvió a dar un chasquido y regreso a su visión de lo que sucedía.

- Remus está bien – le aseguró Alexi. Arabella levanto su mirada hacia la bruja – Está con Tonks y Melisa. Los tres están peleando con unos mortifagos.

- Ya veo – dijo Arabella ciertamente preocupada - ¿En qué mente te estás metiendo?

- Estoy entre la de Peter y la de Melisa, además, no es necesario estar de intruso en otra mente para saber que sucede – respondió Alexi.

Las horas pasaron después de eso. Era imposible saber cuánto había pasado desde que habían escapado de la zona de ataque. Arabella había terminado durmiéndose con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos encima de la mesa mientras jugaba con un pequeño y resplandeciente anillo entre sus manos. Mundungus, tras de seguir inspeccionando los daños provocados en la camioneta de Melisa y hacer la cuenta de lo que le saldría recomponerla, siguió el ejemplo de Arabella y se quedo dormido de la misma forma. Jacome le había dicho que sus tíos se habían dormido después de que ella les diera una poción para dormir y que la señora Figg se quedaría en la parte de arriba por si se les ofrecía algo a ellos o a Milly. Después de eso, la elfina se había abocado a la limpieza de la cocina para, según Harry, olvidarse un poco de que la mayoría de sus amos estaban a kilómetros de ahí peleando contra mortifagos. Alexi por su parte no había parado de ver lo que sucedía. Y él, era difícil explicar lo que había estado haciendo durante esas horas. Intento dormir al igual que Arabella y Mundungus, pero simplemente le era imposible, así que opto por ver que hacían los demás.

Tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa en dirección a la escalera que daba a la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de que en cualquier momento apareciera Sirius en ella y lo abrazara diciéndole que no se preocupara. Cerró los ojos intentando de nuevo dormir, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Alexi.

- Ya se acabo – anunció Alexi regresando sus ojos a su estado normal. Harry levanto la cabeza tan rápido que temió haberse lastimado el cuello en el acto. Jacome, que al terminar con la limpieza se había sentado al lado de Alexi, la miro expectante. Arabella despertó y dirigió su mirada a Alexi al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo en las costillas a Mundungus para que despertara. Éste se quejo y miró a Arabella con reproche.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? – pregunto Arabella arreglándose el cabello.

- Dije que… - comenzó Alexi pero fue interrumpida por ruidos provenientes del vestíbulo. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe dejando escuchar un par de voces que se gritaban una a la otra.

- En la cocina, en la cocina – decía una de ellas al parecer la de un hombre en forma de reproche – es acaso muy difícil ir a la cocina.

- Para tu información a cabo de recuperar mi oclumancia y legeremancia hace dos semanas, no puedo ser tan precisa como yo quisiera – le respondió otra voz, esta vez de una mujer.

Harry se paro al ver como Sirius y Melisa, sin dejar de gritarse el uno al otro bajaban las escaleras. Estaban seriamente lastimados. Sirius tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba manchándole toda la cara y en su pierna derecha también se podía ver una abertura de gran tamaño que sangraba de la misma forma; tenía numerosos golpes en toda la cara y su ropa estaba algo raída y manchada de sangre y tierra; llevaba en su mano izquierda lo que parecían ser los restos de sus googles. Melisa no se quedaba atrás: tenía una rajada en la mejilla y una similar en la ceja izquierda; no dejaba de cogerse el brazo derecho; su cara y ropas tenían las mismas señas que las de Sirius y, además, noto que su cabello tenía extraños cortes. Al bajar el último escalón Sirius volteo a ver a Harry y éste, al instante, se abalanzo sobre él en un abrazo. Sirius lo recibió en sus brazos y ambos se abrazaron con alegría.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Sirius en cuanto se separaron.

- Si¿y tú? – pregunto viendo lo mal que se veía su padrino.

- Bien, esto no es nada – respondió Sirius limpiándose la cara con la manga de su capa.

- Si, como no – dijo Melisa con una sonrisa. Harry la volteo a ver y acto seguido se encontraba abrazándola, aunque un pequeño quejido de parte de Melisa le indico que no debió de hacerlo.

- Perdón – se disculpo Harry mirando el brazo derecho de Melisa - ¿Qué te paso?

- Creo que me lo rompí – respondió Melisa viendo su brazo – pero no te preocupes, como dijo Sirius, no es nada.

- Que noche, que noche – entro quejándose Remus a la cocina seguido por Peter. Ambos no se veían tan mal como Sirius y Melisa pero por supuesto denotaban haber estado en una batalla.

- ¡Remus! – exclamo Arabella saliendo despedida hacia el aludido para lanzarse sobre él en un abrazo mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro. Remus, al que esto tomo por sorpresa pues no creía que Arabella estuviera ahí, solo atino a cogerse del barandal para no caer al suelo en cuanto Arabella le callo encima. Peter se aparto de inmediato convertido en rata y se dirigió a la mesa donde, regresando a su estado normal, se sentó al lado de Alexi apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

- Se nota que se divirtieron – dijo Alexi divertida viendo a Peter.

- Algo hay de eso – aceptó Sirius de nuevo limpiándose la cara.

- ¡Esto no tuvo nada de divertido! – soltó Arabella separándose de Remus - ¡fue terrible¡Casi nos morimos todos!

- Pero nadie se murió, Ara – la tranquilizó Sirius sentándose en el suelo. Harry se dio cuenta de que la falta de sangre ya le estaba comenzando a afectar.

- Por lo menos no alguien cercano, pero si hubo varios miembros de la Orden, aurores y muggles – añadió Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Arabella. El tan solo escuchar eso a Harry lo hizo sentir horrible.

- ¿Qué paso después de que nos fuimos? – pregunto Harry. Sirius hizo el ademán de comenzar a contar pero fue interrumpido.

- Ya habrá tiempo para historias – intervino Jacome poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Sirius - todo el que quieran después de que les cure esas horribles heridas.

- Estamos bien, Jacome, no te preocupes – dijo Sirius para calmarla.

- No me interesa, suban al salón en este mismo momento – ordeno Jacome.

- ¡Hasta el salón! – se quejo Sirius – en lo personal, Jacome, ni siquiera me puedo parar.

- Entonces traeré lo necesario – dijo Jacome y con un chasquido desapareció del lugar reapareciendo segundos más tarde con dos botiquines de primeros auxilios.

- Primero Melisa, ella lo necesita más que yo – aseguró Sirius señalando a Melisa.

- Yo no necesito de magia para esto – afirmó Melisa – me lo pasas, por favor – pidió a Jacome que le entrego uno de los botiquines.

Tras eso, Melisa se acerco al lavabo de la cocina, dejo el botiquín a un lado, ya abierto, y comenzó a lavarse las heridas con la mano izquierda.

- Estás loca o qué, no te vas a curar de forma muggle, eso es arcaico – le espeto Arabella viéndola como si Melisa no estuviera en sus cabales – Ni siquiera mi madre, que es una squib, lo hace.

- Pues yo si – dijo Melisa echándose agua en la cara. Harry no comprendía porque Melisa hacia eso cuando, con la magia, podía estar sana en menos de cinco minutos. Sirius levanto la varita apuntando hacia Melisa un pequeño destello azul salió de ella chocando contra el brazo roto de Melisa. Ésta volteo a ver su brazo y luego a Sirius.

- Así podrás curarte mejor – explico Sirius dejando caer la varita al suelo. Se veía ya muy pálido y cansado. Jacome se acerco de inmediato a él, abrió el botiquín dejándolo a un lado y comenzó a curarlo con magia.

- Gracias – le agradeció Melisa viéndolo con cierta preocupación. Harry también veía con preocupación a su padrino.

- Quiten esas caras, estoy bien – aseguró Sirius con su característica sonrisa mientras Jacome curaba su cara.

- Pues no lo pareces – indicó Arabella que se estaba encargando de curar a Remus.

- Como no lo va a estar si le corto el cabello a Bellatrix – hablo Peter llamando la atención de todos. Sorprendentemente, ahora Peter estaba intacto, como si nunca hubiera salido de esa casa. Seguramente Alexi ya se había encargado de curarlo por su cuenta. Sirius se comenzó a reír rememorando el bello momento.

- Hubieran visto su cara – se burlo Sirius entre risas – juro que jamás la olvidare.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Harry regresando la mirada a su padrino.

- Porque la muy maldita le quiso hacer lo mismo a Melisa y yo me le adelante – respondió Sirius sin dejar de reír, cosa que le dificultaba su trabajo a Jacome.

- Hubieras llegado antes – intervino Melisa con una sonrisa lanzándole una mirada a su cabello a lo que Sirius se rió con más ganas. Harry no sabía por qué, pero ver a Sirius riendo le causo risa y también se echo a reír. Fue seguido por Melisa, Remus, Peter, Mundungus, Alexi, Jacome y, por último, Arabella. Se sentía tan bien reír después de lo que habían vivido esa noche. Pero, como siempre, eso tenía que acabar. Un timbre proveniente de quién sabe donde comenzó a resonar por toda la cocina provocando que se fueran calmando hasta que la risa se apago por completo. Sirius busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco la insignia de la Orden del Fénix que llevaba un perro en el centro. Oprimió el centro.

- ¿Qué sucede profesora? – preguntó Sirius que apenas recuperaba el aire.

- Sería mejor preguntar qué no sucede – dijo una voz conocida desde la insignia. Se trataba de la profesora Mcgonagall – Voy de inmediato para aya.

- De acuerdo, aquí la esperamos, profesora – dijo Sirius y oprimió de nuevo el centro de la insignia.

- Aquí viene el recuento de los daños – habló Alexi tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla, la cuarta botella de esa noche según Harry.

Se oyeron pasos provenientes del vestíbulo. Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la cocina para ver entrar en ella a la profesora Mcgonagall. Harry no recordaba jamás haberla visto tan visiblemente intranquila. Estaba completamente pálida y algo despeinada. Su severo rostro denotaba cansancio y exasperación. Tan solo hubo bajado el último escalón su mirada recorrió a cada uno de los presentes.

- Harry, que alegría ver que estás bien – dijo la profesora deteniendo su mirada en Harry – por lo menos una buena noticia entre tantas malas – Harry no dijo nada mientras la mirada de Mcgonagall se dirigía a Alexi – Alexi, Harry, podrían retirarse un momento, necesito hablar con ellos en privado.

- ¿Por qué? – saltaron ambos enojados. Harry no comprendía porque no le permitían estar ahí

- Porque lo que vengo a tratar son asuntos de la Orden – respondió Mcgonagall

- Yo soy parte de la Orden – espeto Alexi poniéndose de pie. Harry bajo la mirada, a diferencia de Alexi el no pertenecía a la Orden y realmente era lo primero que cambiaría en cuanto cumpliera los diecisiete años.

- Eso lo tengo muy en claro, por eso dentro de una hora habrá una reunión de la Orden a la cual podrás asistir como miembro, sin embargo, ahora necesito hablar solo con los elegidos – informó Mcgonagall con una mirada severa a Alexi. Ésta lanzo un bufido y salió de la cocina completamente enojada. Harry dirigió de su mirada hacia la de su padrino que aún seguía bajo los cuidados de Jacome. Sirius le hizo un asentimiento para que obedeciera la petición de la profesora Mcgonagall. Volteo a ver a Melisa en busca de apoyo, pero ella estaba completamente sumergida en su propia curación. Regreso su mirada a Sirius y, después de que éste le hiciera una seña que significaba que después le contaría todo, salió disparado siguiendo a Alexi. Cerró la puerta tras él tratando de que esa acción no terminara en un portazo. Ya afuera se quedo viendo a Alexi, la cual estaba sentada en el primer escalón de las escaleras prendiendo un cigarrillo. Harry desconocía que ella fumaba, pero tomando en cuenta que tan solo la conocía de un año para acá eso debía de ser lógico.

- Me harta que me excluyan – expresó Alexi poniendo el cigarrillo en sus labios – como si no los hubiera ayudado demasiado.

Extrañamente, Harry se sentía completamente de acuerdo con ella. Se acercó y tomo asiento a su lado al tiempo que ella dejaba salir de su boca una hilera de círculos de un humo color azul que no despedía ningún aroma.

- ¿Quieres…? – comenzó Alexi quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca.

- No, gracias, no fumo – interrumpió Harry creyendo que Alexi se refería a si él quería un cigarrillo. Alexi sonrió divertida y se rió.

- No me refiero a eso, ya sé que no lo haces – dijo Alexi – me refiero a si te gustaría saber que pasa en la cocina.

- Si – afirmo Harry de inmediato reprendiéndose por haber interrumpido a Alexi la primera vez.

Alexi le ofreció su mano tal y como lo había hecho horas tras para que ambos vieran lo que sucedía en Little Whinging. Harry la tomo y, tras hacer un chasquido, su mente y la de Alexi ya encontraban en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todos, excepto Melisa que seguía curándose a si misma está vez con un poco de ayuda de parte de Jacome, estaban sentados a la mesa con una cara completamente seria. La profesora estaba repasando todo lo sucedido aquella noche así como los resultados de aquel suceso.

- Tenemos más de veinte muggles cuya muerte no podremos explicar, así como cinco más que sufrieron el beso del dementor – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall realmente angustiada – 6 aurores murieron y perdimos a 4 miembros de la Orden – Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante aquella información – absolutamente todas las casas del lugar están deshechas y los muggles que aún están concientes quedaron seriamente perturbados.

- ¿Quién no quedaría seriamente perturbado?, yo quede seriamente perturbada – aseguró Arabella al tiempo que Remus ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué harán con todos los dragones y gigantes que controlaron? – pregunto Sirius.

- Los dragones serán enviados a lugares donde no puedan causar daños, pensamos hablar con los amigos de Charlie Weasley para ver si pueden recibirlos en su campamento – respondió la profesora – en cuanto a los gigantes los regresaremos a su lugar de origen, con un poco de ayuda de Hagrid y Madame Maxime, esperando por supuesto el apoyo de ella.

- Ya veo – dijo Sirius algo distraído. Harry se dio cuenta de que su padrino seguía por el rabillo del ojo cada movimiento de Melisa y Jacome.

- ¿Y qué sucederá con los muggles y las casas? – pregunto Arabella como si esa fuera la única pregunta que necesitará respuesta en ese momento.

- A los muggles les modificarán la memoria y las casas serán reconstruidas – respondió Mcgonagall mirando a Arabella la cual dejo salir un suspiro – en cuanto a la versión que se dará para explicar tantas muertes no estoy segura, el Ministerio se encarga de eso ahora – hizo una pequeña pausa para dejar salir un suspiro – lo único bueno de esto es que pudieron sacar a Harry sin que nada les sucediera, no cabe la menor duda de que esto fue un intento para hacerle daño.

- Si, pero ahora él está a salvo aquí con nosotros – participó Sirius – y estará mejor mañana que me lo lleve a Ville Park - ¿Ville Park?, se pregunto Harry desconcertado¿Qué era Ville Park?

- De ninguna manera, Sirius – negó de inmediato la profesora Mcgonagall – Harry se quedará aquí, protegido por los miembros de la Orden.

- No hay ninguna necesidad de que Harry se quede aquí – argumento Sirius – puedo llevarlo conmigo a Ville Park y aya estará igual o mejor protegido que aquí. A nadie se le ocurriría irlo a buscar ahí y en caso de que ocurra, que lo dudo, yo lo protegeré.

- Harry estará mejor aquí, vigilado por todos los miembros de la Orden – repitió la profesora Mcgonagall – llevarlo a Ville Park simplemente es una locura, Sirius, lo estarías exponiendo de una manera increíble. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Voldemort se atreviera a hacerle algo y créeme que tú no se lo impedirás.

- Pues si tengo que dar mi vida por Harry lo haré – exclamo Sirius poniéndose de pie – aunque ya le dije que eso será innecesario porque a nadie se le ocurrirá buscarlo ahí, nadie sabe que tengo una casa en Ville Park.

- Sirius, estás siendo completamente irracional, pondrías a Harry en un peligro total – aseguró Mcgonagall poniéndose a la misma altura que Sirius.

- Quiero lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que es lo mejor para él – soltó Sirius al borde de la furia.

- ¿Lo mejor para él o para ti? – inquirió la profesora Mcgonagall. Sirius perdió el poco color que su rostro aún tenía y su mirada expresaba una completa furia la cual nadie de los presentes comprendía como podía reprimir – Por una vez desde que saliste de Azkaban piensa en el bienestar de Harry antes que en el tuyo. Deja de tratarlo como un amigo, es tu ahijado, tu responsabilidad. Quiero recordarte que, aunque te duela, Harry no es James.

Sirius, bajo la mirada respirando entrecortadamente antes de volver a hablar.

- A pesar de que ninguno de ustedes lo pueda creer, tengo muy en claro que Harry no es James – dijo lentamente sin levantar la mirada y acto seguido salió de la cocina completamente furioso dando un portazo.

El ruido provocado por el portazo hizo saltar a Harry y Alexi provocando que la visión se cortara y ambos abrieran los ojos para ver enfrente de ellos a un Sirius furibundo, que, sin tomar atención de la presencia de ellos dos, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa dando, igualmente, un portazo. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato y salió tras su padrino. Afuera del número 12 de Grimmauld Place se sentía un frío que lo hizo temblar enseguida. Un grito impregnado de furia cruzo la serenidad que comenzaba a existir aquella noche. Harry supo de inmediato que ese grito había sido proferido por Sirius y que, por lo fuerte del sonido, no debía de estar tan lejos. Bajo las escaleras y en cuanto sus pies tocaron la banqueta se echo a correr hacia la derecha, con la plena seguridad de que en esa dirección se encontraba su padrino. No tuvo que recorrer mucho, pues lo encontró a algunas casas de ahí, sentado en la banqueta con la cara apoyada en las palmas de sus manos y éstas a su vez en sus rodillas. Harry se le quedo mirando sin estar muy seguro de acercársele y decirle algo. Pocas veces había visto a Sirius de esa manera y realmente era atemorizante.

- Estoy bien – le aseguró Sirius en un susurro al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y se echaba para atrás el largo cabello negro. Lo volteo a ver. Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Sirius estaban llorosos y su rostro no poseía ningún color – Ven, siéntate.

Harry titubeo por un momento pero aceptó la invitación de su padrino sentándose a su lado en la banqueta.

- Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte – le dijo intentando sonreír cosa que no logro – Lo que pasa es que tengo un temperamento muy volátil, como diría tu padre – lanzo una carcajada completamente vacía de sentimiento – Cualquier tontería me enfurece.

- No fue una tontería – aseguró Harry poniendo en evidencia que él y Alexi habían estado espiándolos. Debía de admitirlo, él también estaba enojado con la profesora Mcgonagall, no entendía que había de malo con que él y Sirius se fueran a Ville Park, donde quiera que eso se encontrara.

- Por supuesto que si – aceptó Sirius – la profesora Mcgonagall tiene razón, tú estarás más seguro aquí cuidado por todos los miembros de la Orden los cuales no pasaron 12 años de su vida en Azkaban y por eso son mucho más aptos para protegerte que yo.

- Eso no es cierto, nada de lo que dijo la profesora es cierto – corrigió Harry – en lo único que tú piensas es en mi bien. No has hecho nada más que protegerme desde que te escapaste de Azkaban, incluso a costa de tu propia vida – añadió poniéndose de pie. Realmente comenzaba a sentir unas incontrolables ganas de gritarle a Mcgonagall eso - No me importa lo que diga la profesora Mcgonagall, yo me voy contigo a cualquier lugar, sea donde sea, no importa. Yo no pienso pasar ni un solo maldito día en esa casa lúgubre y olvidada siendo observado como un espécimen extraño por cada miembro de la Orden que cruce por la puerta – Sirius levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. - ¡Además, ella que poder tiene sobre mi¡Nadie tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre mí¡SOLO TÚ¡TÚ ERES MI PADRINO¡ERES MI FAMILIA¡LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA! – estaba comenzando a sentir una extraña picazón en los ojos - ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NADIE LO PUEDE COMPRENDER! – lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas - ¡TODA MI VIDA HE DESEADO TENER UNA FAMILIA Y AHORA QUE LA TENGO NADIE ME HA DEJADO DISFRUTARLA! – Sirius se puso de pie lentamente sin apartar la vista de Harry - ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMÁS YO QUIERO VIVIR POR UN MISERO INSTANTE LO QUE SE SIENTE TENER UNA FAMILIA¡QUIERO IRME CONTIGO A VILLE PARK LEJOS DE TODO ESTO!

No pudo continuar hablando pues su llanto se intensifico impidiéndoselo. Sirius se acercó a él y lo abrazo comenzando a llorar también. Sin duda alguna, las palabras de la profesora Mcgonagall los había herido a ambos. A Harry, recordándole el hecho de que jamás había conocido lo que se sentía vivir en familia, y a Sirius, recordándole el hecho de que su estadía en Azkaban había provocado que muchos perdieran la confianza en su juicio y en su propio cariño hacia Harry. Estuvieron largo tiempo así hasta que ambos lograron tranquilizarse.

- Creo que los dos tenemos un temperamento muy volátil – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mientras se separaban provocando una sonrisa en Harry.

- Creo que si – concordó Harry.

- Mañana después de desayunar nos iremos a Ville Park y que traten de detenernos – expresó Sirius regresando a su ya conocido humor. La sonrisa de Harry se acentúo más – pero, ahora regresemos antes de que comiencen alguna misión en busca de Harry Potter y Sirius Black.

Harry comenzó a reír ante la idea, aunque conociendo lo extremista que podía llegar a ser la Orden no le pareció tan disparatada. Caminaron hasta el número 12 de Grimmauld Place al tiempo que Sirius hacia un sin número de comentarios para provocar que Harry riera. Al llegar, vieron con sorpresa, que Melisa se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta esperándolos con los brazos cruzados. La mujer lanzó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto los vio, hizo un pequeño ademán en dirección al interior de la casa y los siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que daba a la entrada.

- Me estaban comenzando a preocupar – dijo Melisa. Harry pudo notar que su voz no mentía, pues era temblorosa. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sirius - ¿Estás bien?

- Siempre estoy bien – respondió Sirius con arrogancia. Melisa rodó los ojos con exasperación para de nuevo unir su mirada con la de Sirius – Solo dame un abrazo y estaré de maravilla.

Melisa sonrió y enseguida se acerco a Sirius para abrazarlo. Éste la rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Melisa. Así estuvieron por largo rato.

- Digamos que explote – dijo Sirius sin moverse.

- Lógico – fue lo único que Melisa dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Sirius. Los dos se separaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

- Claro que no fui el único – indicó Sirius señalando a Harry. Melisa lo volteo a ver con las manos en la cintura

- Así que alguien más necesita un abrazo aquí – dijo Melisa acercándose a Harry para acto seguido abrazarlo de la misma manera. Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Se impresiono al notar que ya tenía la misma altura que Melisa, tomando en cuenta que tan solo hacia unos días apenas le llegaba a las cejas. Estando así, dirigió su mirada al interior de la casa. Cerró los ojos una y otra vez para ver si no estaba soñando o alucinando lo que veía enfrente de él en el vestíbulo. Se alejo de Melisa sin dejar de ver a la persona que estaba ahí plantada, en medio vestíbulo, sin dejar de verlo con esa mirada soñadora. Simplemente era imposible. No podía ser cierto – Se me olvido decirte que llego alguien mejor que yo para darte un abrazo – informó Melisa volteando a ver al interior de la casa. Sirius se acerco una poco más para ver a la persona a la que Melisa se refería.

- Luna – susurró Harry antes de salir como bólido en dirección a la muchacha y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un espejismo que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Luna le regresó el abrazo de inmediato y así permanecieron por un largo rato.

- Hola, Luna – saludo Sirius al tiempo que él y Melisa entraban en la casa.

- Hola – respondió Luna aún sin soltarse de Harry.

- Miren quien regreso, el señor susceptible – lo recibió la voz de Alexi desde las escaleras. Harry levantó la mirada un poco para ver a Remus, Arabella, Peter, Mundungus y Alexi que los miraban con alivio.

- Qué quieres que se le haga – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Loco – murmuró Arabella para después perderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

- Los miembros de la Orden ya comenzaron a llegar, así que lo mejor es bajar nosotros también – informó Remus

- Vamos a ver a un montón de magos entrar en pánico – indicó Alexi.

- Yo ya entre en pánico – aclaró Mundungus al tiempo que él, Peter y Alexi entraban en la cocina.

- Pues vamos, creo que alguien debe disculparse por su falta de madurez – dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Mcgonagall? – pregunto Remus

- No, yo – respondió Sirius entrando a la cocina seguido por Remus.

- Vayan al salón – les pidió Melisa

- Si – aceptaron los dos al unísono deshaciendo su abrazo.

- Y no intenten oír o ver lo que sucede aya abajo – ordeno Melisa ingresando a la cocina y dejándolos solos al fin.

- ¿Dónde está el salón? – pregunto Luna

- Por aquí – respondió Harry conduciendo a Luna al salón. Al entrar, noto que éste tenía ciertos cambios que no podían ser pasados de altos. Las paredes habían sido pintadas, la alfombra fue cambiada por una nueva al igual que las cortinas y los sillones (ahora tenía tres sillones: uno largo, uno mediano y uno individual; todos de un color vino. Y enfrente de ellos se encontraba una hermosa mesa de té de cristal). Pero, lo que más llamó su atención fue el nuevo tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black que se erguía en la pared enfrente de ellos. Parecido al anterior, solo que mucho más chico que éste. En la parte de arriba se podían leer los nombres de Andrómeda Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy y Sirius Black, las dos primeras con sus respectivas ramificaciones de su familia.

- Que interesante – exclamo Luna acercándose al tapiz y observando con detenimiento habló de nuevo – No sabía que Sirius era tío de Virginia y Malfoy.

- Si – dijo Harry, pero, sin aguantarse más las ganas le pregunto - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Luna se giró para que los dos quedaron uno enfrente del otro y sonrió.

- Mi papá tiene amigos en El Profeta y ellos le informaron sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en Little Whinging. Yo me acordé que ahí vivías y le pedí a mi papá que me dejará venir a ver si estabas bien. Mi papá me dejo y me fui a la Madriguera donde les pedí a los señores Weasley que me trajeran con ellos y así es como llegue – explicó Luna, para después dirigirse saltando hacia el sillón más grande y sentarse en él.

- Eso significa que Ron también debe de estar aquí – dijo Harry.

- No, solo los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur estaban despiertos – señaló Luna – Fleur se quedo cuidando a Ron y Giny con la explicita orden de no decir absolutamente nada de lo sucedido para que no se les ocurriera venir para acá.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Luna.

- ¿Te paso algo¿Estás bien? – pregunto Luna mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, estoy bien, la verdad es que ni siquiera me atacaron – respondió Harry.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a hace un momento – saltó Luna abriendo aún más los ojos – Cuando llegue, la profesora Mcgonagall, Remus y Melisa se estaban gritando muy fuerte, algo sobre ti y Sirius, la verdad no entendí muy bien. Arabella nos explico que sucedió. Por eso te pregunto si estás bien.

- Sí, estoy bien – afirmó Harry – Sirius y yo nos pusimos un poco mal pero nada importante – y entonces su mente paro en lo que Luna acababa de decir: "… Mcgonagall, Remus y Melisa se estaban gritando muy fuerte, algo sobre ti y Sirius…" - ¿Mcgonagall, Remus y Melisa se pelearon?

- Los hubieras oído, todos se salieron de la cocina por eso – respondió Luna – Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Melisa salió de la cocina, abrió la puerta principal y se plantó en la entrada a esperarlos. Unos minutos después salió Remus. A Mcgonagall no la he visto.

Harry no habló, simplemente asintió. Se imaginaba el rumbo que había tomado dicha discusión. No cabía la menor duda de que hacia falta la presencia de Albus Dumbledore en ese lugar. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza escucho como Luna cambiaba abruptamente de tema hablando ahora sobre una extraña proposición que recibió hace algunos días de parte de Virginia Malfoy. La rubia le pidió que fuera la subdirectora del "Chismologo", la revista de chismes que se realizaba, publicaba y vendía en Hogwarts. Al parecer, Virginia había quedado al frente de la revista después de que su amiga y la anterior directora de dicha publicación, Daniela Derim, se graduara el curso pasado y ahora quería que su antiguo puesto como subdirectora fuera ocupado por Luna. Ésta aún no sabía si aceptar o no.

Después de casi una hora de hablar sobre cualquier cosa, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón abrazados. Fueron despertados por la estridente voz de la señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry, querido¿Dónde estás? – preguntaba la señora Weasley entrando al salón, provocando que ambos muchachos se despertaran de inmediato. Harry automáticamente saco la varita y apunto con ella a la señora Weasley que se paro en seco.

- Señora Weasley – dijo Harry bajando la varita de inmediato – Lo lamentó.

- Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, estás muy presionado – lo disculpo la señora Weasley acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Luna se paró del sillón de un saltó esquivando por muy poco el abrazo de la señora Weasley. – Oh, Harry, no sabes como me sentí cuando nos avisaron. Creí que te pasaría algo.

- No me paso nada – aseguró Harry apenas pudiendo respirar por el fuerte agarre de la señora Weasley.

- Mamá, lo estás asfixiando – indicó Bill Weasley después de entrar en el salón junto con su padre y Sirius, que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba en las manos una taza de lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la señora Weasley separándose de Harry para después acariciarle la mejilla – ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Si, señora Weasley, estoy bien – respondió Harry ya le estaba hartando que todo el mundo le preguntara lo mismo.

- ¿Quieres venir a la Madriguera con nosotros? A Ron y Giny les encantará tenerte ahí – preguntó la señora Weasley con una mirada anhelante. Algo le dijo a Harry que Sirius ya había informado a todos los miembros de la Orden de que se lo llevaría a Ville Park y conociendo la poca confianza que la señora Weasley le tenía a Sirius, con seguridad esa sería una forma muy fácil de impedir que el exconvicto se quedará solo con Harry sin protección alguna.

- No gracias, señora Weasley, pienso irme con Sirius a Ville Park – respondió Harry. El anhelo desapareció de los ojos de la señora Weasley y una mirada de "al menos lo intente" se pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos.

- Que suerte tienes, Harry, no muchos magos pueden entrar a Ville Park, solo los que tienen una casa ahí y realmente se necesita tener mucho dinero para eso – lo felicitó Bill con una sonrisa. Harry solamente asintió mientras hacia una nota mental de preguntarle a Sirius dónde se encontraba y qué era Ville Park – Yo entre una vez para un asuntó de Gringots, pero nada más.

- Pues cuando quieras, ahí está tu casa – lo invitó Sirius sentándose en el sillón individual.

- Gracias – agradeció Bill.

- Bueno, creo que ya debemos de irnos, los chicos no deben de tardar en despertar y de seguro querrán una explicación – dijo el señor Weasley provocando que Harry se preguntara que hora era – y el papá de Luna ya debe de quererla de regreso.

- Tienes razón – aceptó la señora Weasley – ya es hora de irnos, cualquier cosa, Harry, ya sabes donde estamos.

- Sí – asintió Harry. La señora Weasley se puso de pie y volteo a ver a Sirius.

- Cuídalo – le pidió a Sirius, a lo que éste solo le sonrió.

- Con mi vida – respondió Sirius.

- Bueno, ya vámonos – dijo la señora Weasley caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del salón. El señor Weasley y Bill estrecharon sus manos con las de Harry y Sirius para después salir detrás de la señora Weasley. Luna se acercó a Harry, se abrazaron por un momento y después se dieron un beso de despedida.

- Nos vemos en Hogwarts – se despidió Luna después de separarse de él.

- En Hogwarts – repitió Harry.

- Hasta luego y que se la pasen bien – dijo Luna siguiendo a la familia Weasley y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

- Me cae bien – expresó Sirius tras darle un largo trago a su chocolate.

- Si – afirmó Harry dejando salir un bostezo que ocasiono que Sirius sonriera aún más.

- Será mejor que te vayas a descansar, son las cinco de la mañana – le aconsejó Sirius. Harry se acostó en el sillón de nuevo. El salón se quedo en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el ruido que provocaban los miembros de la Orden al salir del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que no estén tan enojados por haberme tardado tanto pero es que mi computadora se descompuso y sumandole a eso la falta de tiempo por la escuela y la perdida de inspiración no pude terminar este capitulo hasta ayer. Realmente espero poder actualizar más seguido, del siguiente capitulo ya casi tengo la mitad y con algo de suerte lo termino este fin de semana, sin embargo, no les prometo nada. Pongan alguna crítica sea buena o mala no importa.

Gracias a shinji kun112, a kat-ireth-black y a Erika A por sus críticas.

Pedro I yo estoy muy bien y realmente lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el capitulo que espero te haya gustado mucho (exceptuando por supuesto la parte Harry/Luna). Gracias por tu crítica y por tu mensaje personal. Actualiza pronto tu historia.

Adiós


	3. El número 3 de Ville Park

3

**3**

**El número 3 de Ville Park**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer el lugar. Se encontraba en la habitación que había ocupado la última vez en Grimmauld Place junto con Ron. No recordaba el momento en el que se quedó dormido en el sillón del salón y mucho menos recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar. Se sentó en la cama, cogió sus lentes de la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que captara el gran cambio que estaba frente a él. No solo el salón y la cocina fueron remodelados, toda la casa paso por el mismo proceso. Todo parecía nuevo, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado por la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, pues se veía como Harry se imaginaba había sido en sus buenos tiempos. Recorrió toda la parte de arriba mirando maravillado el extraordinario cambio. Incluso los marcos de los cuadros habían sido cambiados por unos nuevos.

Bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso cuando vio a Jacome pasar con una cesta de ropa y se apresuro para alcanzarla.

- Buenos días, Jacome – la saludó a lo que la elfina lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Buenos días, amo Harry, ¿cómo durmió? – regreso el saludó Jacome dejando la cesta en el suelo.

- Bien, Jacome, gracias por preguntar – respondió Harry.

- ¿Le gusta lo que le hicimos a este lugar? – inquirió Jacome con curiosidad.

- Me encanta – reconoció Harry y después preguntó - ¿Quiénes lo hicieron?

- La señorita Alexi y yo principalmente - indicó Jacome y añadió – me negaba a vivir en un lugar tan asqueroso como lo era éste – Vivir. Esa palabra hizo que Harry recordara la duda que aún no había sido tratada.

- Jacome, ¿qué haces… - comenzó Harry.

- ¿Qué hicieron de desayunar?, me estoy muriendo de hambre – interrumpió Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Harry dándole un mirada de advertencia impidiendo que el muchacho terminara de formular su cuestión.

- La ama Arabella y su señora madre prepararon unos huevos fritos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja – respondió Jacome mirando a Sirius e inmediatamente regreso su mirada a Harry - ¿Qué me quería preguntar?

- Lo mismo – respondió Harry. Jacome sonrió y cargo la cesta de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres ayuda? – pregunto Sirius

- Los elfos domésticos no requerimos ayuda de ningún tipo – respondió tranquilamente Jacome siguiendo con su camino – nos vemos más tarde, amos.

Ambos siguieron con la mirada a Jacome hasta que ésta entro en el último cuarto del pasillo. Sirius soltó a Harry y lanzo un suspiró de alivio.

- Eso estuvo cerca – admitió Sirius echándose atrás el largo cabello.

- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? – pregunto Harry ciertamente molesto.

- Porque si no lo hacía en este momento Jacome estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas – respondió Sirius en forma de disculpa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Qué hace toda la Orden aquí? – pregunto Harry, sin embargo, había una sola pregunta que respondiera por consiguiente las demás - ¿Qué pasó con la Cascada de Fuego? – Sirius pareció meditar su respuesta antes de decirla.

- Resulta que el día que regresaste de Hogwarts, Remus, Melisa, Ara, Dung y yo nos reunimos en la Cascada para revisar unos artefactos oscuros que fueron encontrados en los escombros del cuartel general de los mortifagos antes de que llegaran al Ministerio de Magia y Voldemort pudiera recuperarlos con ayuda de sus contactos ahí – comenzó Sirius – Íbamos bien en eso hasta que Mundungus descubrió que uno de los artefactos era una bomba.

- ¿Una bomba? – pregunto Harry incrédulo.

- Sí, voló el comedor, la cocina, el vestíbulo y parte de la sala – concluyó Sirius – Jacome se puso muy mal, la tuvimos que traer aquí ordenándoselo y nosotros nunca le ordenamos nada.

- No puedo creerlo – expresó Harry - ¿qué van a hacer con la Cascada?

- La están reconstruyendo, Mcgonagall dice que estará en un mes – respondió Sirius caminando hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta baja – Y hasta entonces estamos aquí.

- Ya veo – murmuró Harry siguiendo a Sirius. Tenían la intención de bajar las escaleras, pero la visión que estaba enfrente de ellos los detuvo. Ahí, en el vestíbulo, se encontraban Remus, Arabella, la señora Figg y dos hombres que Harry no reconoció, platicando. El primer hombre era alto, delgado, de cabello castaño, rizado y corto; Harry sintió que se parecía a Arabella en cuanto a las facciones de la cara. El segundo hombre era alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y sumamente despeinado, asemejaba a la melena de un león; sus ojos eran de un azul relampagueante; estaba vestido con una capa de viaje y en su pecho resaltaba el escudo del Ministerio de Magia.

- ¿Reunión en el vestíbulo? - preguntó Sirius llamando la atención de todos. Fue ahí cuando Harry notó que los ojos de Arabella estaban vidriosos - ¿Por qué no invitan?

- Sirius Black, cuánto tiempo sin vernos – saludo el hombre del Ministerio.

- Ni tanto, nos vimos en el funeral de Ernest – dijo Sirius bajando las escaleras seguido por Harry. Ya abajo, ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.

- Cierto – aceptó el hombre.

- Te presentó a Harry Potter – dijo Sirius al soltar la mano del hombre – No sé si ya se conozcan.

- Yo si lo conozco, pero él a mi no – indicó el hombre ofreciendo su mano a Harry que la estrecho – Hernel Mcford, un placer verte, Harry.

- El placer es mío – señaló Harry soltando la mano de Hernel. Hernel lo miró de pies a cabeza.

- No quería creerlo, pero es verdad, eres la viva imagen de James – soltó Hernel con una sonrisa – espero no haya sacado el carácter también.

- Algo, aunque se parece más a Lily en ese aspecto – aseguró Sirius.

- Que bueno – dijo Hernel, volteo a ver a los demás presentes y dijo – Debo de irme, el Ministerio está hecho una locura en este momento.

- Cuídate – le pidió Remus. Hernel asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, la abrió, salió y antes de cerrarla dijo…

- Saluden a Alexi de mi parte – pidió, para después cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Harry, te presentó a mi hijo mayor, Gradel Figg – llamó su atención la señora Figg – es el hombre que me quiere llevar a Alemania.

- No empieces, mamá – la regaño Arabella dejando salir algunas lágrimas al tiempo que salía rumbo a las escaleras y las subía rápidamente.

- Mucho gusto, Harry – saludó Gradel estrechando la mano de Harry.

- Mucho gusto – respondió Harry al saludo.

- ¿Para qué vino Hernel? – preguntó Sirius a Remus.

- Como pensamos mandar lejos a los Dursley y a la señora Figg, por su seguridad – dijo Remus haciendo hincapié en la palabra "seguridad" – él será el encargado de llevar a los Dursley a un lugar seguro. El Ministerio le permitió llevar al grupo de aurores del que él es líder. Vino para hablar con los Dursley sobre el tema, creo que aún se encuentran en el salón, excepto esa mujer llamada Marge, se la llevaron a su casa hace como una hora, le modificaron la memoria para que no recordara ni siquiera el hecho de que iría a visitar a su hermano.

- También vino a decirnos sobre los padres de esa chiquilla que salvaste ayer, Harry – añadió la señora Figg.

- ¿Qué les pasó? - pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta.

- Los encontraron a unas cuadras de su casa… muertos – respondió Remus. Harry sintió un horrible hoyo en el estomago. Milly había quedado huérfana, igual que él hace ya dieciséis años. No podía creer cuantas vidas eran capaces de destruir Voldemort y sus seguidores.

- ¿Ya lo sabe? – preguntó Harry.

- No, pero imagino que Arabella se lo estará diciendo en este momento – respondió Remus.

- ¿Qué harán con ella? – pregunto Sirius – No se les habrá ocurrido mandarla a un orfanatorio muggle, o si.

- Por supuesto que no, me la llevaré conmigo – respondió la señora Figg – en vista de que mis hijos creen que lo mejor es sacarme de MI país, no me iré sola – esto último lo dijo lanzándole una mirada fría a su hijo que lo único que hizo fue rodar los ojos – la criaré como hija mía.

- Pobrecita – murmuró Sirius ganándose un bastonazo de parte de la señora Figg – ¡Eso me dolió! – dijo mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

- Te lo mereces – soltó la señora Figg.

- Bueno, iré a preparar todo para irnos – informó Gradel – regreso como en una hora.

Dio una mirada de despedida a todos y salió por la puerta principal.

- Yo voy a ver a esos Dursley – dijo la señora Figg antes de salir en dirección al salón.

- Y yo a Ara – manifestó Remus siguiendo el camino que minutos atrás había trazado Arabella.

- No es justo – soltó Harry pensando en Milly

- Muchas cosas no son justas desde hace algún tiempo – añadió Sirius abriendo la puerta de la cocina y entrando en ella. Harry lo siguió. En la mesa de la cocina se encontraban Peter y Alexi desayunado mientras platicaban animadamente

– Buenos días – saludo Harry llamando la atención de ambos.

- Buenos días – saludo Peter.

- Buenos días, bello durmiente – saludo Alexi burlonamente y al ver la cara de Harry se echo a reír – no es cierto, lo que pasa es que en mi casa siempre que te despertabas después de las doce te llamaban "bello durmiente". A Rabastan se le quedo el apodo de por vida.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Harry alarmado sentándose a la mesa mientras Sirius se dirigía a la estufa para cocinar algo.

- La una de la tarde – respondió Alexi viendo el reloj de pared que estaba colgado arriba del lavabo.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Harry

- No te preocupes, todos nos acabamos de despertar apenas – lo tranquilizó Sirius desde la estufa.

- ¿A qué vino Hernel? – pregunto Alexi mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. La mirada de Alexi se parecía a la de… Se dio un golpe mentalmente por lo último que había pensado, una simple tontería, pero, por un breve instante, sintió que esa mirada le pertenecía a Lord Voldemort.

- A hablar con los Dursley sobre su seguridad – respondió Sirius poniéndole un plato con huevos fritos enfrente a Harry y regresando a la estufa.

- Idiota, ni siquiera bajo a saludar – señaló Alexi claramente ofendida.

- Te mando saludos – la corrigió Sirius

- Así está mejor – aceptó Alexi dando un trago de su jugo de naranja - ¿va a regresar?

- Supongo que si – respondió Sirius.

- Así está mucho mejor – expresó Alexi con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios – Y ya consiguieron que la golpeadora aceptará irse a Alemania con Gradel.

- Parece que si – respondió Sirius – Incluso se va a llevar a la pequeña niña que trajeron ayer, a la cual por cierto aún no conozco.

- ¿A la brujita? – preguntó Alexi.

- Es muggle – corrigió Harry – los mortifagos mataron a sus padres.

- No sé porque no me sorprende – expresó Alexi y apuntando con su tenedor a Harry dijo – y te equivocas, no es muggle, es bruja, desprende esencia mágica, además de que anoche le describió a Arabella con lujo de detalles un dementor.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Harry sin poder creerlo.

- Como oyes – respondió Alexi cortando un pedazo de huevo con el tenedor.

- ¿Qué huele tan delicioso? – pregunto una voz desde las escaleras. Todos voltearon para ver llegar a Melisa, que de inmediato se dirigió a Sirius, el cual caminaba hacia la mesa con su plato de huevos fritos y se lo arrebató de la mano junto con un tenedor y comenzó a comerlos.

- Oye, eran míos – le espeto Sirius enojado.

- Lo siento, pero es que no he desayunado nada – se disculpo Melisa – y he estado casi tres horas hiendo del taller mecánico, a Little Whinging y viceversa – Sirius lanzó un bufido y fue hacia la estufa de nuevo. Melisa se sentó a la mesa al lado de Harry – Además, tienes un sazón en la comida que me encanta.

- Gracias – agradeció Sirius sarcásticamente.

- No te enojes – le pidió Melisa con tono infantil.

- No me enojo – aseguró Sirius.

- ¿Y cómo va todo por acá? – pregunto Melisa sirviéndose jugo de naranja en un vaso.

- Pues desde que te fuiste no ha cambiado casi nada – respondió Alexi – Remus, Arabella y Gradel se la pasaron tratando de lograr que la golpeadora entrara en razón y se fuera a Alemania con Gradel; según Sirius, parece que ya lo lograron y que además se va a llevar a la pequeña brujita que salvo ayer Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con sus padres? ¿Aún no los encuentran? – preguntó Melisa.

- Los mataron – respondió Alexi como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

- Que mal, y con lo pequeña que es – se lamentó Melisa – pero bueno, con la señora Figg estará bien.

- ¿Qué acaso soy el único que no conoce a la niñita? – pregunto Sirius volteando a ver a los demás.

- Y vino el maleducado de Hernel a hablar con los Dursley sobre su traslado – añadió Alexi en tono ofendido como si Sirius no hubiera hablado, hecho que hizo entender a éste que, en efecto, era el único que aún no conocía a Milly.

- ¿Hernel? Con razón no lo vi en Little Whinging con Kingsley – dijo Melisa con sorpresa – No me digas que él será el encargado de llevarse a los Dursley.

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero, ¿a dónde piensan llevarse a los Dursley? – pregunto Harry, el cual no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el tema.

- Es cierto, te dormiste antes de que te pudiera informar de eso – señaló Sirius con culpa mientras caminaba hacia la mesa con un nuevo plato con huevos fritos y se sentaba al lado de Harry – Lo que sucede es que la profesora Mcgonagall tomó la decisión de que lo mejor para los Dursley y para ti era que ellos fueran mandados lejos de aquí, lejos del alcance de Voldemort.

- Cosa que es imposible porque Voldemort puede simplemente teletransportarse y aparecer enfrente de ti en cualquier momento – comentó Alexi en un murmuro muy audible.

- Así que designo a alguien, en este caso a Hernel, para que los llevara a donde ellos escogieran protegidos de cualquier ataque – prosiguió Sirius sin hacer caso al comentario de Alexi.

- ¿A dónde ellos escogieran? – repitió Harry sin comprender.

- Nos dieron tres opciones fuera del país – respondió una voz desde las escaleras. Todos voltearon para ver a Dudley mientras bajaba el último escalón de la escalera. Harry notó, con mucha sorpresa, que su primo parecía estar completa y totalmente tranquilo – Mis padres aún están escogiendo.

- Y supondré que no accedieron tan fácilmente – dijo Harry mientras seguía con la mirada a Dudley, que se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Melisa.

- Accedieron porque yo se los pedí – reconoció Dudley. Si algo sabían Harry y él era que tía Petunia y tío Vernon eran incapaces de darle un no de respuesta a su querido hijito.

- ¿Y cuáles son las opciones? – pregunto Alexi con curiosidad. Dudley la volteo a ver con cierta desconfianza.

- Todos los que estamos aquí somos de confianza – aseguró Harry.

- Eso ya lo sé, solo que no los conozco – admitió Dudley.

- Y me quejo de los modales de Hernel – dijo Alexi para después presentarse – Alexi Lestrange – y después miró a Peter.

- Peter Pettigrew – se presentó Peter.

- Melisa Mistick – dijo Melisa con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano a Dudley. Dudley se la estrecho.

- Sirius Black – habló Sirius haciendo lo mismo que Melisa.

- ¿Sirius Back? ¿Él es tu padrino? – le preguntó Dudley a Harry incrédulo. Harry simplemente asintió. Dudley miró a Sirius y estrecho su mano – me lo imaginaba como un tipo temible. Realmente no parece que haya estado en la cárcel.

- Eres la primera persona que me dice eso desde que me escape de Azkaban – dijo Sirius alegremente.

- Es que es la verdad, sigues igual a como entraste a Azkaban – afirmó Melisa.

- Igual de guapo – añadió Alexi con una sonrisa picara.

- Eso ya lo sé – aceptó Sirius arrogantemente provocando que Harry sonriera.

- Creí sentir una oleada de ego que inundaba a la casa, pero me equivoque, solo eres tú, Sirius – comentó Arabella entrando en la cocina con Milly por delante. La pequeña niña denotaba haber estado llorando y llevaba en sus brazos a un peludo gato blanco. En cuanto vio a Harry corrió hacia él.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – pregunto Milly inocentemente. Sirius se paró de inmediato y se recorrió una silla cediéndole el lugar a Milly que se sentó de inmediato sin soltar en un solo momento al gato. Arabella, por su parte se sentó al lado de Dudley.

- Arabella – la llamó Alexi.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Arabella sirviéndose un poco de jugo.

- Nos estamos presentando al primo de Harry – informó Alexi a lo que Arabella giro la cabeza para ver a Dudley.

- Arabella Figg, hija de la señora Figg – se presentó Arabella ofreciéndole su mano a Dudley que la estrecho.

- No sabía que la señora Figg tuviera hijos – confesó Dudley soltando la mano de Arabella.

- No nos aparecemos mucho por aya – admitió Arabella.

- Y habiéndonos presentado ya todos, ¿cuáles fueron las opciones? – pregunto Alexi con inquisición

- Estados Unidos de América, Australia y Canadá – respondió Dudley – del país que escojan hay cinco ciudades para escoger de nuevo.

- Vaya, así que no se los dejaron tan sencillo – expresó Alexi divertida.

- ¿Y todavía no escogen nada? – pregunto Harry.

- Ahora que los deje estaban pensando entre Boston y Nueva York, en Estados Unidos – respondió Dudley posando su mirada en Harry.

- Mi tío vive en Boston – exclamó Melisa – y también mi molesto primo.

- Por lo menos ya escogieron un país – dijo Sirius – seguramente para cuando regrese Hernel ya habrán escogido una ciudad.

- Interesante – expresó Alexi y girando la cabeza volteo a ver a Harry – Oye, Harry, tengo una pequeña duda.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Esa niña que llego anoche es tu novia? – pregunto Alexi con mucho interés logrando que todos voltearan a ver a Harry.

- Si – respondió Harry.

- ¿Tienes novia? ¿Desde cuándo? – pregunto Dudley realmente sorprendido.

- En septiembre cumplimos un año – respondió Harry algo sonrojado.

- Ya un año – exclamo Arabella feliz – Que bueno.

- Si, algunos cumplen un año de novios y otros se casan – hablo Sirius provocando una sonrisa en Arabella, sin duda, la única sonrisa real que Harry había visto en la mujer desde la noche anterior.

- ¿Quién se casa? – pregunto Harry

- Remus y yo – respondió Arabella mostrando el hermoso anillo de compromiso – me lo propuso hace ya una semana.

- ¡Excelente!, ¿y cuándo se casan? – inquirió Harry con alegría.

- En diciembre, si no sucede algo que lo impida – informó Arabella radiante.

- Me sorprende como se pueden casar en plena guerra – soltó Alexi extrañada.

- Yo no le veo nada de malo – aseguró Arabella – además, entre tanta destrucción es bueno que haya al menos un poco de amor – Alexi sonrió ante eso.

- Creo que tienes razón, Figg – apoyo Alexi y regresando la mirada a Harry inquirió - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Harry sin entender.

- Tú novia – indicó Alexi.

- Luna, Luna Lovegood – respondió Harry. Alexi soltó una carcajada.

- Es idéntica a su madre – afirmó Alexi con una sonrisa melancólica.

- ¿Conociste a la mamá de Luna? – pregunto Harry incrédulo.

- Por supuesto, todos la conocimos – aceptó Alexi.

- Yo no me acuerdo de ella, solo de su padre, Xenosphillius Lovegood – admitió Sirius.

- Es imposible que la hayas olvidado – dijo Alexi – la niña de la que se burlaban todos, "la loca", "la rara" y no me acuerdo cuantos más.

- Es cierto – recordó Melisa – ahora que lo dices si me acuerdo de ella.

- ¿Así la llamaban? – pregunto Harry indignado y completamente furioso.

- Sobretodo los de Slytherin, mis hermanos y su grupo de amigos en especial – respondió Alexi para después lanzar un suspiro – bola de idiotas, ellos no sabían nada. Era el cerebro más increíble que he visto en mi vida, un verdadero genio, con una inteligencia y astucia inconmensurables. Si, era rara, pero eso era porque nadie la entendía. La conocí bien hasta que llegó al Ministerio a trabajar. Era inefable.

- ¿Inefable? ¿Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios? – pregunto Harry sin creerlo. La verdad es que sabía muy poco sobre la madre de Luna y está información era nueva para él.

- Si, le encantaban todos esos temas, sobre todo lo que se refería al Velo de la Muerte, se podía pasar horas ahí intentando descubrir cosas sobre él – comentó Alexi – básicamente todo lo que sabemos de él es gracias a ella – volvió a reír – me acuerdo que cuando llego yo le pregunte que hacia ahí y ella simplemente me respondió: "Aquí debo estar". Era una mujer realmente fascinante. Fue muy lamentable su muerte, para su familia y para todos aquellos que la tratamos.

- Luna me contó que murió por un experimento fallido – dijo Harry.

- Eso es lo que nos dijeron a todos también – confirmó Alexi – Le encantaba experimentar con todo, pero siempre tenía un sin número de experimentos secretos a los que solo tenía acceso su hija, Luna. Según tengo entendido ella estaba cuando sucedió ese accidente.

- Si – dijo Harry.

- Es idéntica a su madre – repitió Alexi – en todo, en la cara, en sus actitudes, en sus movimientos, y puedo asegurar que en su pensamiento también. Lo único diferente es el cabello que era más corto y los ojos, los de ella eran grises – se puso de pie y voltio a ver a Peter – Vámonos Peter

- ¿A dónde van? – pregunto Sirius.

- Al Ministerio – respondió Alexi al tiempo que Peter se ponía de pie y llevaba su plato y el de Alexi al lavabo.

- Pero para qué, las actividades fueron interrumpidas por hoy, además de que todo ahí es un verdadero desastre – dijo Arabella sin comprender la respuesta de Alexi.

- Precisamente, es que me encanta ver el caos – aceptó Alexi con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a las escaleras para salir de la cocina.

- Estás completamente loca – aseguró Arabella entregándole a Milly un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Espera un minuto, Peter, tú no puedes ir al Ministerio – le advirtió Melisa al verlo seguir a Alexi.

- Técnicamente – afirmó Peter antes de convertirse en rata y saltar al bolsillo derecho de la capa de Alexi.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Alexi antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la cocina.

- Loca – repitió Arabella sacudiendo la cabeza en forma reprobatoria.

- Déjala, así es ella – dijo Sirius – lo que no entiendo es porque se va antes de que llegue Hernel, hace rato se quejo de que él no la hubiera saludo y… - Sirius se paro en seco. Él, Arabella y Melisa se vieron entre si.

- Típico de Alexi – soltaron los tres al unísono.

- ¿Qué es típico? – pregunto Harry sin entender.

- Digamos que Alexi y Hernel llevan una relación un tanto extraña – explico Sirius – Cuando íbamos en Hogwarts ellos fueron novios durante largo tiempo, por supuesto que nunca fue algo formal, ya que los Lestrenge no aceptaban que su única hija se juntara con gente como los Mcford, una familia de traidores a la sangre. Pero se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

- Vaya – dijo Harry regresando a su desayuno.

- ¿Todas esas cosas en el vestíbulo son nuestras? – pregunto una voz desde la escalera. Todos voltearon para ver bajar a la cocina a tía Petunia y tío Vernon.

- Si, yo misma se las traje, así no tendrán necesidad de regresar a Little Whinging – respondió Melisa con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que todo este adentro de esas cajas – hablo esta vez tío Vernon con desconfianza.

- Absolutamente todo – aseguro Melisa.

- ¿Quieren desayunar algo? – pregunto Arabella. Tía Petunia y tío Vernon se vieron mutuamente y asintieron de mala gana. Arabella se puso de pie y se dirigió a la estufa.

- ¿Ya escogieron a dónde se irán? – pregunto Harry viendo a sus tíos. Ambos asintieron al tiempo que se sentaban a la mesa al lado de su hijo.

- Hemos escogido Nueva York – informó tío Vernon no muy convencido – Ahí hay una sucursal de mi compañía.

- Que bueno – dijo Harry sinceramente. A decir verdad, lo tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que por lo menos ellos estarían lejos de todo eso. Un "crack" se escucho haciendo que todos saltaran en sus asientos y que Harry, Sirius y Arabella sacaran la varita en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Solo soy yo! – exclamo Hernel Mcford viendo las varitas con precaución.

- ¡NO TE APARESCAS ASÍ! ¡SI VAS A APARECERTE HAZLO EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA! – le grito Arabella al borde de la histeria.

- Tranquila, Arabella, no exageres – le pidió Sirius mirándola.

- ¡Yo no exagero! – indicó Arabella guardando su varita y regresando su atención a lo que estaba cocinando.

- Lamento haberlos asustado, pero es imposible aparecerte en la parte de arriba con todas esas cosas obstruyendo la entrada – se disculpo Hernel con una sonrisa – si su plan es detener a Voldemort con todo eso, dudo que lo logren.

- Son las cosas de los Dursley, las traje para que no tuvieran que regresar a aya por ellas – informó Melisa. Hernel se le quedo viendo y su sonrisa se acentuó más.

- Melisita, no sabía que estabas por aquí – dijo Hernel mientras caminaba hacia ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a la silla vacía al lado de Sirius – Creí que seguirías en Privet Drive, Kingsley me contó que estuviste un buen rato ahí con Dung que, por cierto, dónde está, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con él.

- Si se trata de dinero, olvídate de él – le aconsejo Arabella dejándoles un plato con huevos fritos y pan tostado a tía Petunia y uno a tío Vernon.

- Solo una vez le preste dinero a ese hombre y después de eso decidí no volverlo a hacer – aseguró Hernel sentándose a la mesa – se trata de otra cosa – su mirada inspecciono la mesa por completo.

- Se quedo en el taller para ver que arreglaran bien mi camioneta – indicó Melisa.

- No me digas que culpaste al pobre de Dung por lo que le paso a tu camioneta, él no tiene la culpa – saltó Sirius.

- Por supuesto que no, yo pague todo, pero como esos tipos son sus amigos preferí dejarlo a cargo de todo – explicó Melisa.

- Melisa, uno no deja a cargo de nada a Mundungus – le advirtió Arabella – solo debes de ver lo que sucedió cuando lo dejaron vigilando a Harry.

- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero, Arabella tiene razón – apoyó Sirius

- Yo confió en Mundungus – aseguró Melisa – o por lo menos creo en el miedo que me tiene.

Arabella dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

- Bueno, cambiando de tema – dijo Hernel viendo a los Dursley - ¿Ya decidieron?

- Si, hemos decidido Nueva York – informó tío Vernon.

- Interesante decisión, muy bien, en ese caso creo que tendremos que preparar todo para irnos esta misma tarde – comentó Hernel provocando que tía Petunia y tío Vernon casi se ahogaran con su desayuno.

- ¡¿Está tarde?! – preguntaron ambos realmente sorprendidos, no creían que fuera a ser tan pronto.

- Eso es lo mejor – afirmó Hernel – mientras más rápido lo hagamos será mejor para ustedes – Se puso de pie – Como lo único que necesitamos en este momento es sacarlos del país, los llevaremos a Nueva York por traslador y se hospedaran en el mejor hotel de la ciudad – al escuchar eso, a Harry le pareció que la expresión de sus tíos se ablando un poco – ya después podrán escoger su nueva casa y nos preocuparemos por los papeleos en cuanto a su nuevo empleo, señor Dursley.

- Así que ya tenían todo preparado – dijo tío Vernon impresionado.

- La mayoría de las veces el Ministerio lo tiene todo preparado – expresó Hernel con orgullo y con un poco de pesadumbre añadió – cuando no, terminamos en un guerra como la de este momento.

- ¿Y nuestras cosas? – pregunto tía Petunia. Harry había aprendido con los años que su tía era increíblemente apegada a las cosas.

- Nos las llevaremos al Ministerio y después, cuando ya hayan escogido su casa, las mandaremos a aya – la tranquilizó Hernel.

- ¿Y cómo sé yo que no se robaran nada? – pregunto insegura tía Petunia. En ese instante, Harry vio como Arabella hacia el ademán de decir algo, pero fue detenida por Sirius.

- Arabella, querida, me podrías hacer más pan tostado – le pidió Sirius en un intento de desviar su atención de los Dursley.

- Si quieres algo Black, háztelo tú – le respondió Arabella para después regresar su mirada a tía Petunia – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todavía y que los sacan de en medio de la guerra, se ponen a preocuparse por trivialidades como esas! – Se puso de pie y señaló con el dedo a tía Petunia que se echo paras atrás - ¡Tú ya viviste esto! ¡Sabes lo que se siente no saber lo que sucederá al día siguiente, no saber si el mundo seguirá de pie! ¡Tu hermana murió! ¡Acaso te has puesto a pensar, tan solo un minuto, lo que pudo haber pasado ayer! ¡Lo cerca que estuvieron tú y tu familia de morir! ¡Deberías de estar agradecida por haber sobrevivido y mucho más por que te van a sacar aquí! ¡Hay gente que no puede decir lo mismo ahora!

Arabella le mando una mirada furiosa a tío Vernon y salió de la cocina hecha una furia. De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en tía Petunia para ver su reacción, sin embargo, esto no sucedió. Tía Petunia simplemente veía a algún punto en la pared de enfrente. Harry estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Arabella y no parecía ser el único.

- Y bueno, ese dulce carácter supongo que debe de tener alguna conexión con la decisión de su madre, ¿o no? – intuyó Hernel viendo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Seguramente – respondió Sirius

- ¿Y qué decidió? – pregunto Hernel

- Se ira con Granel – informó Sirius.

- Y yo me voy con ellos – añadió Milly provocando que todos la voltearan a ver.

- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Hernel – creo que tendré que hablar con ella. No puede sacar a un niño muggle del país así como así.

- A mi me cae bien la señora Figg – dijo Milly como defendiéndola – además yo no soy ninguna mug… - la pequeña se detuvo, al parecer porque aún no podía pronunciar la palabra bien – eso, yo soy una buja. Alesi dijo eso.

- ¿Alesi? ¿Quién es Alesi? – pregunto Hernel.

- Alexi – corrigió Melisa

- Ah, así que Alexi dijo eso – medito Hernel – pues si ella lo dice debe de ser verdad, pero aún así debemos de hablar yo y la señora Figg.

- Yo quieo ime con ella – saltó la niñita de repente.

- Está bien, está bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será – aseguró Hernel algo sorprendido por la actitud de la pequeña – encajaras perfectamente en la familia Figg.

- De eso no cabe la menor duda – apoyó Sirius viendo a Milly que ahora se encontraba acariciando al peludo gato blanco que estaba acostado en su regazo.

- Y hablando de la reina de Roma, ¿Dónde está "Alesi"? – pregunto Hernel buscando con la mirada a la aludida.

- Se acaba de ir al Ministerio – informó Melisa.

- Ya veo – notó Hernel con una media sonrisa – Siempre hace lo mismo. Supongo que la veré en el Ministerio. Vendré a eso de las cinco por ustedes, junto con un grupo de aurores. Si lo desean pueden llevar lo que quieran, mientras no sean cosas muy grandes.

Hernel sonrió y después siguió el mismo camino que Arabella minutos antes. Después de eso, los Dursley se enfocaron en revisar sus cosas, las cuales habían sido cuidadosamente empacadas por Melisa, y empacar un poco de ropa para llevárselas para el viaje. A Arabella no se le volvió a ver hasta que Remus, la señora Figg y Gradel regresaron a Grimmauld Place. Por su parte, Harry, Sirius y Melisa habían pasado todo el tiempo jugando con Milly juegos para niños que Harry jamás había jugado, ya que eran tradicionales de los magos. Le encantaba ver la facilidad con la que Milly lograba sorprenderse de cada hechizo o acción que Sirius hacia, sin embargo, lo que le sorprendió fue la felicidad de la pequeña, el simple hecho de que, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres, estaba feliz. Como le encantaría ser así de pequeño y no ver la realidad en la que estaba metido. Tras la hora de la comida, la señora Figg anunció que ya se iban. Harry se despidió de ella, que, aunque poco, significo algo para él, con mucho cariño y deseándole lo mejor. Arabella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y no soltó en ningún segundo la mano de Remus. Era completamente entendible; la verdad, es que no estaba segura si alguna vez la volvería a ver. Harry, que no podía dejar de ver la emotiva imagen, sintió de repente como una pequeña mano jalaba la suya. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con Milly que llegaba junto con Sirius. La pequeña, por primera vez, denotaba su tristeza y miedo, algo con lo que Harry se identificaba demasiado en ese momento. Se agacho a su altura y le agarró la mano.

- Cuídate – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Milly asintió y lo abrazó.

- ¿Vamos a volvenos a ve? – pregunto Milly.

- No sé – respondió honestamente Harry. No quería mentirle diciéndole que se volverían a ver en algún momento.

- Yo queo que si – expresó Milly sonriendo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y fue hacia la señora Figg. Minutos después, la señora Figg, Milly y Gradel se dirigían al aeropuerto en automóvil. Dos horas más tarde la escena se repetiría, con una cierta variación. Hernel llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place con un gran número de aurores subidos en cinco coches muy lujosos que portaban el escudo del Ministerio. Harry recordó ese tipo de coches de la vez que el Ministerio les había ofrecido a la familia Weasley trasladarlos a la estación King's Cross por seguridad de Harry hace ya cuatro años atrás. Dos aurores se encargaron de subir el equipaje de los Dursley a uno de los coches.

- Bueno, adiós, muchacho – se despidió tío Vernon mientras le extendía una mano a Harry. Harry la estrecho y al soltarse vio como tío Vernon se dirigía a la entrada de la casa. Volteo a ver a tía Petunia que lo veía con ojos algo vidriosos.

- Supongo que al fin te libraste de nosotros, debes de estar muy feliz – dijo tía Petunia. A Harry le pareció que hacia un esfuerzo titánico por no romper en llanto, hecho que en verdad no se explicaba.

- Aunque no lo creo ni yo mismo, los extrañare – expresó Harry con una media sonrisa. Era cierto que toda su infancia había sido realmente un infierno a su lado, pero por lo menos debía de agradecer haber tenido un techo donde dormir. Tía Petunia esbozo una media sonrisa para después abrazar a Harry. Harry no recordaba que su tía en algún momento lo hubiera abrazado, ni siquiera demostrado un poco de cariño, aunque en el último verano había cambiado mucho. Tardo en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo le regreso el abrazo. Bien o mal, ella era lo único que quedaba de su familia biológica, ella y Dudley, por supuesto. Los dos se alejaron y tía Petunia le acarició la mejilla.

- Siempre me gustaron los ojos de Lily – confesó tía Petunia y, antes de que Harry pudiera decir cualquier cosa, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su marido.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – pregunto Dudley llamando la atención de Harry. Éste lo miró. Su primo lo veía con algo parecido a anhelo.

- Porque aquí esta mi familia – respondió Harry lanzándole una mirada a Sirius y Melisa que se encontraban viendo la escena desde el barandal del primer piso. Ambos los saludaron desde ahí.

- Nosotros también somos tu familia – argumento Dudley creyendo que podría lograr algo con eso.

- Este es el lugar donde debo y quiero estar – concluyó Harry. La desilusión marco la cara de Dudley. Harry no podía creerlo, toda su vida había imaginado que el día que los Dursley se deshicieran de él sería el más feliz de sus vidas y ahora veía que se equivoco en eso. En serio, lo iban a extrañar.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto Dudley sabiendo la respuesta.

- No lo sé – repitió Harry. Dudley asintió en señal de que comprendía la respuesta. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por largo tiempo. Jamás se llevaron bien, ni un poco, pero, en ese momento, era extraño saber que lo más probable era que jamás se volverían a ver en su vida. Harry le sonrió y le extendió su mano para estrecharla con la suya.

- Adiós – se despidió Dudley al soltarlo para después dirigirse a donde estaban sus padres.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Harry. Los Dursley salieron del número 12 de Grimmauld Place y entraron en uno de los coches junto con Hernel Mcford. Los demás aurores entraron de nuevo a sus respectivos coches. Harry caminó hacia la puerta para ver a la comitiva de coches partir con rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Se sentía tan extraño. Después de tantos años de soñarlo, al fin sucedió, su vida con los Dursley concluía de esa manera; jamás lo había imaginado así, pero eso no importaba, el hecho era lo que contaba. Siguió con la mirada a los coches hasta que estos uno por uno dieron vuelta en una calle perdiéndose, así, de vista. Harry se sentó en las escaleras que daban a la entrada del número 12 sin dejar de ver hacia ese lugar. La ida de los Dursley no solo significaba no volverlos a ver, significaba que esta guerra se pondría mucho peor. Un atronador claxon lo saco de sus pensamientos provocando que saltara del susto. Giró la cabeza al lado contrario de la calle para ver como se estacionaba una inmensa camioneta de color negro enfrente de la entrada. Harry se sorprendió al ver lo nueva que se veía la camioneta de Melisa, es decir, después de ver como quedo anoche tras la huida de Little Whinging. La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió de la camioneta Mundungus al tiempo que Sirius y Melisa llegaban a la puerta.

- Ese taller si que es bueno – alabo Sirius al ver la camioneta – Tal vez mande mi moto, quedo algo estropeada anoche.

- Si quieres, puedo conseguirte un buen descuento con mis amigos – se ofreció Mundungus mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Podría pensarlo – consideró Sirius.

- Y hablando de tu moto, ¿dónde está? Ayer que Remus y yo te encontramos ya no la tenías – pregunto con curiosidad Melisa.

- Se la di a Hagrid para que se llevara a Buckbeack en ella – respondió Sirius. La mente de Harry viajo hacia la imagen de Buckbeack tirado en el suelo al lado de la moto de Sirius.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Buckbeack? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Nada de importancia – lo tranquilizó Sirius - se le rompió un ala y como yo solo sé arreglar huesos de humanos – añadió señalando al brazo de Melisa, única herida de anoche que no había dejado vestigio en el cuerpo de ésta – lo deje inconciente para que no sufriera tanto hasta que lo pudieran curar. Fue ahí cuando apareció Hagrid y él se lo llevó.

- Que bueno – soltó Harry aliviado.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Dung – le agradeció Melisa alargándole una mano para que Mundungus le entregara las llaves de la camioneta.

- No fue nada, Melisa – dijo Mundungus entregándole las llaves – además aproveche para hacer algunos negocios – añadió. Melisa rodó los ojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza - ¿Hay alguien?

- Solo Remus y Arabella, pero están arriba – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Y hay algo de desayunar? Tengo un hambre gigantesca – pregunto Mundungus entrando en la casa.

- ¿Desayunar? Son las cinco de la tarde, Mundungus – le informó Melisa.

- ¿En serio?, vaya como pasa el tiempo, bueno, no importa, aún así tengo hambre – señaló Mundungus sin detener su camino a la cocina.

- Si quieres te caliento las sobras de la comida – ofreció Melisa.

- ¡Me encantaría! – exclamo Mundungus desde las escaleras que daban a la cocina.

- Mientras tanto, ustedes prepárense para irnos – aconsejó Melisa siguiendo a Mundungus a la cocina.

Harry tardo en reaccionar a las palabras de Melisa y al parecer Sirius también. Una vez que ambos se hubieran acordado del hecho de que se irían a Ville Park, prepararon todo para irse. Subieron las cosas de Harry a la camioneta. Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, no solo llevaba su baúl de Hogwarts, sino que también llevaba absolutamente todas sus pertenencias que se encontraban en su habitación en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

- Sirius, sé que debí de haber preguntado desde ayer, pero, ¿qué es Ville Park? – pregunto Harry mientras Sirius cerraba la puerta de la cajuela de la camioneta.

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado que tú no sabes sobre eso – dijo Sirius con remordimiento volteando a ver a Harry – Es largo de explicar pero lo resumiré – comenzó al tiempo que se dirigían al interior de Grimmauld Place – Ville Park es una de las cuatro villas residenciales creadas por Gringots hace ya mucho tiempo. Básicamente fueron construidas con la idea de alojar en ellas a las personas más ricas del Reino Unido. Hay una al norte, Ville Lake, una al sur, Ville Wood, una al oeste, Ville Sea, y una al este, Ville Park – hizo una pausa mientras se echaba para atrás el largo cabello – Cuando mi tío Alphard murió yo tenía 16 años. A pesar de que toda la familia, y en especial mi madre, lo amenazaran con quitarlo del tapiz familiar si llegaba a heredarme todo su dinero a mi, así lo hizo. Debo de aceptar que después de salirme de aquí no tenía ni un solo quinto, incluso tus abuelos me compraron los útiles escolares de ese curso, por supuesto que yo se los pague hasta el último centavo. En fin, mi tío me dejo toda su fortuna, demasiado dinero como para contarlo, la verdad jamás me intereso hacerlo. Sin embargo, aún era menor de edad y no tenía el derecho de reclamarlo. Cuando pude hacerlo, lo primero que hice fue buscar una casa – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - Tus abuelos se entristecieron mucho cuando les dije que había comprado una casa en Ville Park. En verdad querían que me quedara con ellos.

- No sabía que tenías otra casa – confeso Harry sorprendido.

- Casi nadie lo sabe, solo algunas personas – admitió Sirius – por cuestiones de seguridad, James pensó que sería mejor así. Fui el único al que los mortifagos nunca tuvieron localizado, aunque yo creo que Peter seguramente debió de ir con el chisme a Voldemort.

- Y supongo que ha de ser mejor que aquí – indicó Harry

- Por supuesto, aunque algo empolvada, debes de tomar en cuenta que hace 16 años que nadie vivía ahí – dijo Sirius – Estos días he estado limpiándola. El vestíbulo, la sala, la cocina, tu cuarto y el mío son las únicas áreas fuera del polvo.

- ¿Mi cuarto? – pregunto Harry sin comprender. Acaso ya le tenía listo un cuarto.

- Si, Melisa me ayudo a decorarlo, yo soy muy malo para eso, claro que si quieres cambiarle cualquier cosa puedes hacerlo, al fin y al cabo es tu cuarto – respondió Sirius.

Harry estaba en una especie de shock. A pesar de lo sucedido anoche después de la pelea entre Sirius y la profesora Mcgonagall, a penas se daba cuenta de lo que esto significaba en verdad. Al fin, después de tanto soñarlo, viviría con Sirius, como en una verdadera familia.

- Harry – lo llamo Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry lo volteo a ver. Sirius lo miraba extrañado y algo preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Cómo quieres que este con toda la carga emocional que lleva, Black? – le pregunto Arabella desde las escaleras. Ambos giraron la cabeza para ver bajar las escaleras a Remus y Arabella, esta última denotaba haber estado llorando – Primero ve un ataque del Señor Tenebroso, después ve como se va su familia al otro lado del mundo y para darle el tiro de gracia tú te lo llevas a vivir hasta quien sabe donde.

- ¿Eso fue alguna clase de regaño? – pregunto Sirius que esta vez no tenía idea de porque intervenía Arabella.

- Por supuesto que no, idiota – respondió Arabella poniéndosele enfrente a Sirius a lo que éste dio un paso hacia atrás – solo era un comentario - Arabella le lanzó una sonrisa a Harry y después bajo a la cocina sin decir nada más.

- Remus, estás seguro de quererte casar con una bipolar – le pregunto Sirius viendo a su amigo. Remus se limitó a encogerse de hombros para después salir detrás de su futura esposa.

- Cuando estábamos en el colegio James decía que mis gustos eran los más raros – comento Sirius con una sonrisa provocando que Harry también sonriera.

- Yo no los veo tan extraños – dijo Harry refiriéndose a Melisa.

- Es exactamente por eso que tu padre lo decía – señaló Sirius – y yo siempre le decía que sus gustos eran masoquistas.

- ¿Quién es masoquista? - pregunto Melisa saliendo de la cocina

- James – respondió Sirius.

- Interesante – dijo Melisa al tiempo que veía su reloj – son las cinco y media, si nos apuramos creo que llegaremos como a eso de las ocho de la noche. ¿Ya tienen todo listo, verdad?

- Si – respondieron al unísono Harry y Sirius.

- En ese caso, ya vámonos, no quiero regresar tan noche – expresó Melisa cogiendo su capa del guardarropa que había en el pasillo.

- ¿Regresar? – pregunto Sirius sin comprender - ¿Por qué no te quedas?

- Y destruir el momento familiar – bromeo Melisa acomodándose el cabello, el cual, ahora era mucho más corto, llegándole a la mitad del antebrazo. Sirius le lanzo una mirada de enojo – Solo bromeaba, lo que pasa es que quede de verme con la señora Mirten.

- Pues le dices que no pudiste ir porque te traían de un lado al otro, por lo del ataque – aventuro Sirius con ilusión en su rostro.

- No me gusta mentir, así que apúrense a despedirse porque tampoco quiero que me regañe – concluyó Melisa caminando hacia la puerta – los espero en la camioneta.

Harry y Sirius vieron como salía de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Sirius dejo escapar un suspiro mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón en señal de derrota. Ambos bajaron a la cocina para despedirse. Desde el instante en que entraron al lugar hasta que salieron Arabella no paraba de recordarle a Sirius que debía de cuidar muy bien de Harry y que si cualquier cosa sucedía debían de regresar inmediatamente a Grimmauld Place. Al salir de la cocina, Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig, en la que la lechuza dormitaba tranquilamente, y siguió a Sirius al exterior. Dentro de la camioneta ya estaba Melisa esperándolos. Harry entró a la camioneta sentándose en los asientos de atrás, mientras Sirius se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. La camioneta arrancó y en poco tiempo ya estaban atravesando el cielo de Londres. Comenzaron a hablar sin tocar algún tema en especial y mucho menos sobre el ataque de la noche anterior. Harry veía por la ventana los hermosos paisajes que atravesaban, paisajes nunca antes vistos por él, o por lo menos así lo hizo hasta que el sol se oculto en el horizonte. Se acostó a lo largo del asiento dejando la jaula de Hedwig en el asiento posterior y, sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido rápidamente.

- Harry – escuchó a lo lejos una voz.

- Harry, despierta – decía otra voz – Ya llegamos.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente. Tardo un poco en recordar en donde se encontraba.

- No puedo creerlo, heredo el sueño pesado de James – escucho que decía la voz de Sirius.

- Lo dudo – dijo la voz de Melisa mientras se asomaba a ver a Harry – Lo ves ya está despierto – Sirius volteo para verificar lo que Melisa decía y le sonrió a Harry.

- Que bueno, ya estaba pensando que habías heredado de tu padre más de lo que te convenía – expresó Sirius burlonamente.

Harry se sentó en el asiento y volteo a ver a la ventana de la derecha. La camioneta ya no volaba y atravesaba un extenso campo completamente limpió. ¿Ese era Ville Park? De repente la camioneta se detuvo. Harry giró la cabeza para ver porque se habían detenido. Al lado de la camioneta se encontraba una pequeña casita de un piso de altura con las luces del interior prendidas. Melisa bajo el vidrio de su ventana y toco el claxon, sonido que atravesó el silencio de aquella noche. Segundos después, la puerta de la pequeña casa se abrió y salió de ella una mujer como de la edad de Sirius y Melisa, tal vez menor, de cabello castaño recogido en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un chongo y vestida con un vestido largo de color verde y un abrigo muy grueso de color azul, que se dirigió a la camioneta.

- Buenas noches – saludo la mujer amablemente - ¿Número?

- Tres, Caty, por favor – respondió Sirius desde su lugar sonriéndole a la mujer, que al verlo, se sonrojo.

- Sirius, que placer verlo de nuevo por aquí – soltó la mujer bajando la mirada – como anoche no vino a dormir y no veo a su hipogrifo por aquí creí que ya se había ido otra vez.

- Es que anoche tuve algunas cosas importantes que hacer – se excuso Sirius.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo la mujer sacando su varita. La mujer a punto al frente de la camioneta, hizo algunos movimientos y volvió a guardar su varita. – Que tengan buena noche.

- Gracias - agradecieron al unísono Sirius y Melisa. Sin embargo, Harry no presto mucha atención, pues se encontraba completamente maravillado con lo que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. En cuanto Caty hizo aquellos movimientos con la varita, alrededor de diez casas aparecieron en el campo anteriormente solitario, en dos hileras de cinco casas cada una, dando la cara una con la de enfrente. Las diez casas eran completamente diferentes entre si, sin embargo, todas daban el aire de que sus dueños eran magos de mucho dinero. La camioneta comenzó a andar en medio de las dos hileras y se detuvo justo enfrente de la tercera casa a la izquierda. Harry se quedó un poco extrañado por la apariencia de dicha casa. A diferencia de las demás, ésta se veía como una simple casa muggle, la verdad era imposible pensar que ahí viviera un mago. Sirius abrió su puerta y salió de la camioneta haciéndole una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera. Harry no lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta y seguir a su padrino hasta la entrada de la casa. Sirius sacó una llave del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, abrió la puerta de la casa y le cedió el paso a Harry.

- Harry, bienvenido al número 3 de Ville Park – le dio la bienvenida Sirius señalando el interior de la casa – bienvenido a tu hogar.

Harry jamás pensó que oiría esas palabras, "su hogar", ese era su hogar, de ahora en adelante, ya no habría más número 4 de Privet Drive, ahora en verdad tenía un hogar. Se adentró a la casa en penumbras.

- Las luces se prenden con el encantamiento Lumos – le dijo Sirius desde afuera. Harry sacó su varita y pronunció "Lumos", a lo que todo el vestíbulo se iluminó. La facha de casa muggle no era para engañar, como había pensado en un principio, ya que, incluso por dentro, parecía una casa muggle por cualquier lado. El vestíbulo no era tan grande, pero era de buen tamaño, las paredes eran de un color beige. A su izquierda se encontraba una mesa larga y delgada pegada a la pared llena de fotografías, las cuales, por cierto, no poseían ningún tipo de movimiento. Harry pudo reconocer entre las fotos, a sus padres, en especial a su padre que salía en la mayoría de ellas. Justo donde la mesita terminaba se encontraba la entrada a la siguiente estancia y al lado de ésta había un perchero. Al frente de la entrada se encontraba una escalera pegada al lado derecho. Y, por último, hacia su derecha, se encontraba una única puerta. Harry no sabía porque, pero dicha puerta, ahí tan sola, le llamaba la atención. Fue entonces que escucho a Sirius y Melisa platicar al tiempo que metían el equipaje de Harry en la casa.

- Bueno, pues ya que cumplí con mi cometido, me voy – anunció Melisa una vez que las pertenencias de Harry estuvieran adentro.

- Mira lo tarde que es, mejor quédate y te vas en la mañana – trato de persuadirla Sirius, pero Melisa negó con la cabeza.

- Yo me regresó a mi casa, donde debe de estar esperándome la señora Mirten, y ustedes se quedan aquí – concluyó Melisa acercándose a Sirius. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le dio uno propio a Harry – Nos vemos después – Y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

- Ya que – suspiró Sirius para después mirar a Harry – ¿te muestro la casa?

- Si – respondió Harry emocionado.

- Muy bien, en ese caso, comencemos – dijo Sirius emocionado – Éste, como seguramente ya te diste cuenta es el vestíbulo – Harry asintió – Por aquí pasas la sala – continuo entrando en la puerta de la izquierda; Harry lo siguió de inmediato. La sala era bastante grande; había tres sillones largos colocados en forma de rectángulo en la mitad de la estancia, entre estos se encontraba una mesa de madera llena de periódicos viejos y papeles y enfrente de estos cuatro había un televisor de gran tamaño. La sala conectaba con el comedor, haciéndolos una sola habitación. El comedor contaba con una larga mesa con puesto para por lo menos seis personas (Harry pensó que con seguridad esa casa fue punto de reunión para los merodeadores en más de una ocasión). Harry debía admitir que Sirius no era el mejor en cuanto a limpieza se refería, pues, aunque la sala estaba medianamente limpia, el comedor no corría con la misma suerte. Sin duda debería de ayudar a Sirius a arreglar todo el lugar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que vivir diecisiete años con una amante de la limpieza como tía Petunia lo había dejado seriamente afectado – Por ahí se entra a la cocina – escuchó decir a Sirius mientras señalaba una puerta abierta. Acto seguido camino hacia aya seguido de cerca por Harry. Entraron en el lugar; la cocina era algo más pequeña que la cocina de la Cascada, tenía una pequeña mesa pegada a la pared del fondo con dos sillas, un refrigerador bastante grande, un lavabo y una estufa, todo muggle. Sorprendentemente, parecía el lugar más limpio de la casa.

- Bueno, ahora vayamos a arriba – anuncio Sirius dirigiéndose de nuevo al vestíbulo. Harry fue detrás de él. Llegaron al vestíbulo y Sirius se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras. Sin embargo, esta vez Harry no lo siguió, se quedo plantado enfrente de esa misteriosa puerta que minutos atrás le llamó al atención - ¿Harry? – lo llamó Sirius desde arriba, pero no lo escuchó, algo dentro de él le exigía entrar en esa habitación, por qué, no lo sabía - ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunto Sirius tocándole el hombro con lo que Harry volvió a la realidad.

- No nada, solo que te falto aquí – dijo Harry señalando la puerta cerrada.

- Cierto, perdona, pero es que hace mucho que no entro ahí – se disculpo Sirius – Es una mini biblioteca-estudio, si deseas puedes entrar cuando quieras, solo que debe de estar muy polvoso allí dentro. ¿Seguimos?

- Si – asintió Harry y ambos fueron escaleras arriba. Terminando la escalera llegaron a un largo pasillo que se extendía de derecha a izquierda. Al fondo de cada lado había una puerta y entre estás se encontraban otras dos puertas a lo largo del pasillo.

- La puerta del fondo es mi habitación – habló Sirius señalando hacia la izquierda – La que le sigue es la habitación de invitados, la siguiente es la tuya y la del fondo es el baño – continuo señalando una por una cada puerta.

- De acuerdo – afirmo Harry - ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunto señalando la habitación que Sirius nombro como suya.

- Por supuesto, es tu recamara – respondió Sirius como si fuera obvio. Harry sonrió, entro en su habitación y encendió la luz. La habitación era más grande a la que tenía en Privet Drive, sin embargo, le llamó la atención el decorado. Todo era blanco, hasta las cobijas de la cama y los muebles.

- ¿Por qué es tan… blanco? – pregunto Harry extrañado.

- Fue idea de Melisa, ella dijo que era mejor que tú decoraras tu cuarto con los colores que quisieras, eso incluye paredes, techo, cortinas, cama, muebles y si quieres el piso – explicó Sirius.

- ¡Genial! – soltó Harry encantado con la idea. En Privet Drive jamás pudo escoger lo que quería para su cuarto.

- Bueno, ahora que conoces la casa, supongo que debes de tener tanta hambre como yo – aventuro Sirius.

- Creo que si – aceptó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, voy a hacer algo para cenar – anunció Sirius y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Harry salió al pasillo y lo vio de lado a lado. Le dio mucha curiosidad ver el cuarto de Sirius, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo con el permiso de él. En su lugar, se acerco al cuarto de invitados. Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de la habitación. A diferencia de su cuarto, éste restaba completamente decorado con un tema de lunas, estrellas y soles. Harry tuvo la ligera impresión de que ese cuarto ya habían tenido dueño con anterioridad. Fue ahí cuando noto algo en una de las paredes. Se acerco a ella y pudo leer en medio de una estrella la palabra "gracias" escrita a mano con lo que le pareció tinta de la que se usaba para escribir. Harry reconoció la letra de inmediato, era la de Melisa. Pero, ¿por qué Melisa escribiría eso? y ¿por qué precisamente ahí?

- ¡Harry! – escuchó que lo llamaba Sirius desde la planta baja. Dejo a un lado la inscripción en la pared y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padrino. Conforme cada paso que daba una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Le era imposible creer aún que ahora tenía un lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

* * *

Lo prometido aquí está, lo cumpli y soy feliz por ello. Tengo la esperanza de que les guste y espero poder actualizar el siguiente pronto (yo sé que si). Por favor ponganme alguna crítica, sea buena o mala, no importa.

Gracias a lokitha por su crítica, éste capitulo va dedicado para ti.

Adiós ;)


	4. Mónica Evoran

**4**

**Mónica Evoran**

A la mañana siguiente, la mesa de la sala se encontraba llena de cartas dirigidas a Harry escritas por Ron, Hermione, Luna, la señora Weasley, Hagrid y una del Ministerio de Magia a nombre de Hernel McFord. Las primeras cinco le preguntaban que tal se la había pasado en Ville Park aquella noche y la última era para informarle que sus tíos y Dudley llegaron sanos y salvos a Nueva York. Después de escribirle sus respuestas a cada uno, Sirius y él se pusieron a la tarea de limpiar cada rincón de la casa. Durante eso se entero de que, después de la muerte del padre de Melisa, esta se paso a vivir un tiempo con Sirius, hecho que explicaba a la perfección el estilo muggle de la casa y las palabras escritas en la pared de la habitación de huéspedes, pero que no explicaba como era posible que aún Melisa no se diera cuenta de lo que Sirius sentía por ella, aunque Harry debía de admitir que Sirius podía llegar a ser un gran actor cuando la situación lo ameritaba. La última habitación que limpiaron fue la pequeña biblioteca-estudio de la planta baja que, tal como lo había predicho Sirius, estaba completamente llena de polvo. El lugar estaba compuesto por un escritorio, un sillón individual perfectamente situado enfrente de la ventana, y cada una de sus paredes estaban tapizadas con grandes libreros atiborrados de libros, en su gran mayoría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones.

Después de terminar con la limpieza de la casa, tanto Harry como Sirius se entregaron a la diversión total, llegando a dormirse en incontables ocasiones pasadas las cuatro de la mañana o provocando quejas de los vecinos que estaban acostumbrados a una vida pacifica y tranquila. A Harry le había bastado menos de una semana para conocer a sus vecinos, magos en su mayoría alegres y algo estrafalarios, de más de cuarenta años. No había nadie de su edad, sí había niños, pero eran menores de los diez años. La que más se le acercaba era la hija de la cuidadora Caty, Sofia, una chica de catorce años que Harry recordaba haber visto una que otra vez por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En cuanto a visitas, Remus había llegado dos o tres veces con algunos víveres para la casa, mandados, según Sirius, por Arabella creyendo que Sirius mataba a Harry de hambre; y Melisa los visitaba cada dos días trayendo suministros de comida chatarra, hecho que le hacía entender a Harry la actitud de Arabella al mandarles comida siempre saludable.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, para disgusto de Harry, y justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños llego al número 3 de Ville Park un mensaje de parte de la profesora Mcgonagall informándole a Sirius que la reconstrucción de la Cascada de Fuego había reconstruido y que lo mejor para la seguridad de Harry era trasladarlo ahí de inmediato. Así que, en vista de que su libertad pronto sería restringida por las reglas de Jacome y la señora Weasley, ambos hombres decidieron darse un último día de libertad dando un paseo por el campo llegando demasiado lejos como para regresar a pie.

- Algo me dice que ya he estado aquí antes – dijo Sirius mientras escalaban una pequeña pendiente.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Harry que a pesar de estar cansado por los kilómetros ya recorridos tenía demasiados ánimos como para seguir. Sirius le llevaba la delantera, y él tampoco parecía nada cansado. Vio como su padrino llegaba a la punta de la colina y se quedo viendo hacia abajo sorprendido.

- Si, ya había estado aquí antes – respondió Sirius. Harry se apresuro para ver lo que su padrino veía. Al llegar a la cima miró al frente y vio una mansión completamente destruida, como su hubiera sido bombardeada.

- ¿Qué lugar es ese? – pregunto Harry dirigiendo su mirada a Sirius.

- Éste, Harry, es uno de los lugares más conocidos en las batallas que se han librado contra Lord Voldemort – respondió Sirius sentándose en el pasto.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry, ya que el lugar se le hacia muy poca cosa.

- Era el cuartel general de Voldemort hace dieciocho años – comenzó Sirius – La Orden lo descubrió después de una serie de investigaciones. Cuando decidimos atacar, el Ministerio se nos unió, fue una de las pocas batallas en las que peleamos juntos – Sirius lanzo un suspiro – Muchos murieron aquí, de ambos bandos, Voldemort jamás había sufrido tantas bajas y hay que admitir que nosotros tampoco. Fue un duro golpe para Voldemort y para nosotros también – Sirius se puso de pie y se estiro – No sabía que estaba tan cerca de Ville Park.

Harry rió ante el comentario de Sirius, ya que, tomando en cuenta que habían salido a las seis de la mañana de Ville Park y ahora ya eran las seis de la tarde, era muy improbable que ese lugar estuviera cerca, no por lo menos en la definición de "cerca" que él conocía.

- ¿Qué te parece si regresamos? – pregunto Sirius animadamente.

- ¿¡Caminado!? – pregunto Harry conmocionado pues no creía que sus pies dieran para otras doce horas de caminata.

- Por supuesto que no, digo, si fueras animago sería más fácil, pero como no lo eres, creo que tendré que usar un pequeño truquito que me enseñaron hace años – dijo Sirius ofreciéndole la mano a Harry.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? – pregunto Harry inseguro previendo alguna locura al estilo de Sirius.

- Mira – le pidió Sirius. Harry asintió y cogió la mano de su padrino. Al siguiente instante, vio como los ojos de Sirius se volvían completamente grises y sin más regresaban a su estado normal. El hombre vio con seria aprensión su alrededor – Creo que aún me falta un poco de definición - Harry sin comprender lo que sucedió miró a su entorno y vio, completamente sorprendido, que se encontraban a menos de diez metros de Ville Park.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto Harry poniéndose de pie anonadado.

- Es una de las tantas cosas que se puede hacer con la legeremancia, se llama teletransportarse, es menos riesgoso que la Aparición y no se necesita licencia para ello – sonrió Sirius caminando hacia el pequeño pueblito – aunque aún soy muy malo para ello, pensé en estar dentro de la casa y aparecemos a diez metros, eso si es ser malo

- Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo – salto Harry siguiendo a Sirius.

- Pídeselo mejor a Melisa, yo soy muy malo para enseñar – dijo Sirius echándose a reír – Sino pregúntaselo a Peter; si fuera por mi jamás hubiera logrado ser un animago.

Esa noche, Harry se fue a dormir muy temprano y no despertó hasta las doce del siguiente día y con un fuerte dolor en las piernas. Se notaba y mucho lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a ese tipo de caminatas. Y aún a pesar de eso, una hora y media después, el equipaje de él y de Sirius ya estaba listo en el vestíbulo para su partida. Mientras Sirius se encargaba de activar la red flu de la casa, Harry se había dirigido a la pequeña biblioteca-estudio, la cual aún atraía a Harry como un imán cada vez que pasaba por ella. Se puso a leer los títulos de cada uno de los libros hasta que de repente se detuvo en seco al leer el título de uno de ellos. Era un libro forrado de negro en cuyo lomo relucía el título, escrito en letras de oro, "Instrumentos raros de la magia". Harry, llamado por una voz interior inexplicable, cogió el libro y lo tomo entre sus manos. En la cubierta el título resaltaba de la misma forma que en el lomo. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando la voz de Sirius se oyó desde la sala avisándole que la red flu ya estaba conectada. Miró la cubierta del libro de nuevo y salió de la biblioteca. Caminó hasta la sala para ver como Sirius acercaba los equipajes a la chimenea que había sido agrandada mágicamente para que pudieran viajar por ella.

- Sirius… ¿vas a mandar el equipaje por la red flu? – pregunto Harry que jamás había visto que alguien hiciera eso.

- Si – respondió simplemente Sirius colocando su baúl dentro de la chimenea. Después agarró algo del suelo, su insignia de la Orden y le dijo a ésta – Aya va mi baúl.

- OK – escucho que salía de la insignia. Sirius cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los tiró sobre el baúl al tiempo que gritaba "Cascada de Fuego". Las llamas de la red flu envolvieron al baúl y este desapareció de inmediato. Segundos más tarde se escucho de la insignia – Ya llego, manda el otro – Esta vez Harry pudo reconocer la voz de Melisa. Sirius asintió y cogió el equipaje de Harry.

- Le dije a Hedwig que se fuera volando a la Cascada de Fuego, seguramente llegara mañana en la madrugada. No me pareció bueno que viajara en la red flu – le aviso Sirius a Harry señalando la vacía jaula de Hedwig que estaba fuertemente atada al baúl de Harry.

- ¡Espera! – exclamo Harry haciendo que Sirius se detuviera - ¿Puedo llevarme este libro? Estaba en la biblioteca – Sirius miró el libro de un lado al otro y asintió.

- Harry, todo lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo, no tienes que preguntar si puedes llevarte algo – le recordó Sirius con una sonrisa – anda, mételo a tu baúl para que podamos enviarlo.

Harry metió el libro en su baúl, lo cerró y se lo entrego a Sirius para que, como el suyo, fuera enviado a la Cascada. Después de que Melisa les avisara que ya estaba el baúl en la Cascada. Harry fue el siguiente para viajar en la red flu. Entró en la chimenea y tirando un puñado de polvos flu, grito "Cascada de Fuego". De inmediato se sintió viajar a través de la red flu y, con la misma rapidez que había comenzado sintió el final con un fuerte golpe del suelo. Abrió los ojos descubriendo que de nuevo sus lentes se le habían caído. Se sentó al tiempo que una mano le acercaba algo. Harry reconoció que eran sus lentes y se los puso. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con una sonriente Hermione.

- ¡Bienvenido, Harry! – lo saludo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara. Harry la tomo y se puso de pie. Tenía que admitir que la red flu era su medio de transporte menos querido.

- Hermione, que gusto verte, ¿cuándo llegaste? – pregunto Harry.

- No es que quiera interrumpirlos, pero si no se quitan de ahí, Sirius les va a caer encima y no es metáfora – les avisó Melisa que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de la Cascada de Fuego. Harry y Hermione se movieron de inmediato de ahí.

- Llegue ayer, mis padres y yo pensamos que era mucho más seguro que estuviera aquí – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y solo estás tú aquí? – pregunto Harry.

- Pues si, los Weasley llegan hasta hoy en la noche, así que me la repasado con Jacome, Alexi y Melisa. – respondió Hermione - Las platicas que he tenido con Jacome han sido muy interesantes, parece que no está muy de acuerdo con algunos de los postulados de la P.E.D.D.O. Dice que los elfos domésticos nacieron con la única tarea de servir a sus amos, eso si, con dignidad, y la verdad a mi me parece que tiene algo de razón en…

Hermione no pudo seguir porque en ese instante un sonido de explosión se escucho en toda la sala y de golpe, ella, Harry y Melisa terminaron estrellados contra el muro que separaba a la sala con el vestíbulo. Harry sintió todo su cuerpo gritar de dolor, sobre todo sus ya adoloridas piernas. Miro a su lado para ver a Hermione y Melisa que abrían los ojos al igual que él pero que se quedaban viendo al frente con la boca abierta. Harry volteo y vio que la parte de arriba de la chimenea se encontraba destruida y de ella salían unas marcas como de llanta que llegaban a la ventana de enfrente que conectaba la sala con el corredor que a su vez daba con el inmenso jardín de la Cascada. La ventana estaba destrozada como si algo la hubiera atravesado por completo.

- Yo lo mato – escucho decir a Melisa que se ponía de pie rápidamente y salía al patio. Harry siguió con la mirada la huella de llanta hasta que ésta acababa donde se encontraba una moto tirada. Siguió el camino temiendo lo que había sucedido y encontró a Sirius tirado a varios metros de la motocicleta.

- ¡Está completamente loco! – exclamo Hermione incrédula, al tiempo que ella y Harry se ponían de pie y corrían hasta Sirius. Llegaron junto a Melisa al tiempo que el hombre se iba levantando lentamente del suelo.

- ¿Qué acaso estás loco? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir tremenda tontería? – pregunto Melisa a gritos haciendo que Sirius sonriera.

- Pero si no paso nada – dijo Sirius en su defensa.

- ¿A no? – señalo Melisa apuntando a la sala. Sirius hizo una mueca.

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de magia – puntualizo Sirius tras ver el desastre provocado – Solo no le digas a Jacome y todo estará bien.

- Tarde – le anunció Jacome que se encontraba detrás de él. Sirius la volteo a ver. Si las miradas mataran, Sirius ya estaría muerto gracias a Jacome. - ¡Un mes, un mes para que quedara bien y usted viene y destruye la sala!

- Pero sino la destruí, solo la deje un poco maltrecha, pero nada más – se disculpo Sirius poniéndose de pie – Perdóname, Jacome, te prometo que estará como nueva antes…

- ¡Antes de que olvide que es mi amo y me lance a golpes contra usted! – salto la elfina señalándolo con el dedo.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo Sirius y salió rumbo a la sala seguido por una Melisa que no paraba de decirle que estaba loco.

Por su parte, Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver incrédulos. En el tiempo vivido con Sirius aprendió que éste no era muy cuerdo en algunas de sus actitudes, pero llegar por red flu subido en su motocicleta era un exceso. Harry comenzaba a temer que Azkaban en verdad hubiera dañado a su padrino. Los dos se dirigieron al interior de la sala para escuchar como Sirius era regañado por Melisa al tiempo que trataba de resarcir lo hecho comenzando por la chimenea.

- ¡Es la segunda vez que haces esto! – gritaba Melisa completamente histérica.

- Es divertido, si lo intentarás sé que te divertirías – dijo Sirius a su favor.

- ¡Acaso me crees lo suficientemente idiota para hacerlo! – grito Melisa incrédula del comentario de su amigo – que tú y James estén lo suficientemente imbéciles para hacerlo no significa que yo lo haga.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Harry sin entender

- De que esto no es nuevo – respondió Melisa tratando de tranquilizarse – el imbécil de tu padre y el imbécil de tu padrino ya lo habían hecho antes.

- ¡No somos imbéciles! – exclamo Sirius en defensa de él y su amigo.

- No, como crees, perdona que lo haya dicho – soltó Melisa sarcásticamente para continuar regañando a Sirius.

- Creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos – propuso Hermione a lo que Harry accedió y ambos desaparecieron de la sala rumbo al vestíbulo, donde aún se escuchaban los atronadores gritos de Melisa, por lo cual, por decisión unánime, los dos amigos decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por las calles aledañas a la Cascada, no sin antes avisarle a Jacome.

- No puedo creer semejante idiotez – se quejo Hermione.

- Yo menos, y eso que es mi padre y mi padrino – acordó Harry.

- Oye, Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto Hermione insegura.

- Si – respondió Harry extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

- ¿Ron te ha escrito en las vacaciones? – pregunto Hermione

- Si, varias veces, como siempre, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- No, por nada – aseguró Hermione no muy convincentemente.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Harry. Conocía muy bien a su amiga como para saber que algo le ocurría.

- Es solo que… - comenzó Hermione volteando a ver a Harry.

- ¿¡Hermione Granger!? – pregunto una voz masculina enfrente de ellos. Los dos se voltearon para ver a un hombre de cabellos dorados, tez blanca, ojos azules y muy guapo que se acercaba a ellos por la calle al lado de una mujer de cabellos completamente blancos y que poseía varias arrugas en la piel. A Harry le pareció haber visto a aquella mujer en algún otro lado, pero no sabía donde.

- Michel Evoran, que gusto verlo – saludo Hermione con una sonrisa al hombre. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Michel estrecho la mano de Hermione.

- Deberás que el mundo es pequeño, quien iba a decir que nos encontraríamos aquí – dijo Michel entusiasmado. Mientras tanto Harry no entendía nada del encuentro, pero si se había dado cuenta de algo, la señora no dejaba de verlo y con una mirada que a Harry no le agradaba – Quiero presentarte a mi tía, Mónica Evoran.

- Mucho gusto – la saludo Hermione ofreciéndole su mano. La señora la miro de pies a cabeza para después estrechar su mano por un breve momento y regresar su mirada a Harry. Al darse cuenta de eso Hermione vio a Harry – Éste es mi amigo, Harry Potter.

- Potter – repitió la mujer con interés.

- Es un placer, Harry – estrecho su mano Michel y después su tía sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Harry - ¿Y tus padres cómo están? ¿Irán al siguiente congreso de dentistas?

- Están bien, y creo que si tienen planes de ir, aunque creo que este año no podré acompañarlos – respondió Hermione.

- Es una lastima, una chica tan lista como tú - soltó Michel guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

- Así que tus padres son dentistas – hablo Mónica Evoran viendo a Hermione que asintió y después regreso su mirada inquisitivamente a Harry - ¿Y los tuyos? - pregunto la mujer. Harry noto un leve destello en los ojos de aquella mujer que no le gusto para nada.

- Murieron hace mucho tiempo – respondió Harry fríamente.

- Que lástima, lo siento mucho – dijo la mujer. Al instante se oyó una carcajada parecida al ladrido de un perro.

- Pero que hipócrita se oyó eso – aseguro Sirius detrás de Harry y Hermione. Como si les hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica Michael y Mónica Evoran retrocedieron – Ahora me va a decir que lamenta la muerte de una par de monstruos como James y Lily, porque, hasta donde sé, así es como usted nos llamaba a nosotros, los magos.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Hermione sin comprender su comportamiento.

- Ustedes dos, por donde vinieron – le ordeno Sirius a Harry y Hermione que no se movieron un ápice sin entender lo que ocurría – y ustedes dos, aléjense de aquí y ni se les ocurra acercarse ni siquiera un poco a Melisa.

- ¿Y tú quien eres para ordenarnos algo? – pregunto la mujer dando un paso al frente. Sirius saco su varita y apunto a la cara a la mujer que se puso blanca.

- ¡Sirius! – saltaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione.

- Soy el encargado de proteger a Melisa de basuras como usted – anunció Sirius – así que sino quiere que me inicie en el ámbito de asesino más le vale no acercársele ni un milímetro, porque yo… soy capaz de todo – Sirius bajo la varita y le hizo una seña a Harry y Hermione para que le siguieran. Ambos jóvenes lo siguieron.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso, Sirius? – pregunto Hermione ofendida cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Michel y Mónica

- Esa mujer es la madre de Melisa y el hombre es su primo – explico Sirius sin voltear a verlos.

- Eso es imposible, Melisa me dijo que su madre murió junto con su padre – negó Harry.

- Eso es lo que siempre dice Melisa – revelo Sirius deteniéndose y volteando a ver a los muchachos – Cuando el padre de Melisa murió, ella apenas tenía 17 años. Esa mujer, para no llamarla de otra forma que sería demasiado ofensiva, después de poner en orden lo del testamento y más papeles decidió que ella y Melisa se fueran a vivir a Houston, e Estados Unidos de América, ya que ahí vivían sus familiares. Melisa se negó porque no quería separarse de nosotros, además de que estábamos en plena guerra. En fin, los ánimos se fueron caldeando hasta que su madre exploto diciéndole una sarta de cosas a Melisa que, créeme, una madre no le dice a su hija. En pocas palabras la llamo monstruo estúpido, que ella jamás había querido tener una hija y que si quería podía ir y morirse en la guerra porque a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Melisa se enojo tanto que sus poderes se salieron de control y una vez estando fuera de la casa le prendió fuego accidentalmente con su madre dentro. Por suerte o por desgracia, James, Lily, Remus, Arabella y Peter íbamos para la casa de Melisa a verla, y llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarla. Por supuesto que después de enterarme de lo que le dijo a Melisa yo me arrepentí profundamente de haberlo hecho. Personas como ella y mi madre merecen lo peor.

- No puedo creerlo – expresó Hermione incrédula. Harry no sabía que decir, lo único que sabía es que tenía deseos de hacerle algo a Mónica Evoran.

- En fin, les voy a pedir que no le digan nada a Melisa – les pidió Sirius – a ella no le gusta rememorar nada de eso.

- De acuerdo – aceptaron Harry y Hermione, para después los tres seguir su camino a la Cascada de Fuego.

* * *

Y aquí está el siguiente capitulo, casi un mes y medio después, lo lamento. Sé que hasta ahora no ha pasado nada interesante, pero creanme, sucedera más adelante. Por lo mientras espero que este capitulo les guste y que dejen una crítica, sea buena o mala, ya saben que no importa. Actualizare pronto, no sé si en esta semana o la siguientev pero juro que no pasa de eso.

Adiós ;)


	5. El noviazgo entre Ron y Hermione

**5**

**El noviazgo entre Ron y Hermione**

Durante todo el trayecto no se escucho ni una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una Melisa que los esperaba en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, no habían ido tan lejos – hablo Sirius por primera vez desde el incidente en cuanto vio a Melisa.

- Eso es bueno – se tranquilizo Melisa sonriendo y al voltear a ver a los chicos dijo extrañada - ¿Y esas caras? ¿Qué les paso?

- Es que Sirius nos regaño por habernos salido – mintió rápidamente Hermione – la verdad Harry no tiene la culpa de nada, fue mi idea, no se me ocurrió que pudiera ser peligroso salir a dar un paseo, además de que sus gritos eran realmente molestos.

- Me es imposible imaginar a Sirius regañando a alguien que no sea el mismo – expresó Melisa viendo al aludido con burla.

- Para tu información, sé ejercer disciplina – se ofendió Sirius sonrojándose levemente.

- Aquí algo más paso, pero si no me quieren decir está bien – concluyo Melisa para volver a ver a los chicos – la próxima vez que salgan pídanle a alguien su insignia para que así podamos tener un medio de comunicación por su cualquier cosa.

Y regreso a la sala. Los tres se vieron entre si.

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió – se defendió Hermione de cualquier recriminación que pudieran hacerle ambos hombres.

- Y fue buena, lástima que nos conocemos tan bien – se lamento Sirius.

El resto de la mañana la tomaron para ayudar a Sirius en la reconstrucción de la sala, supervisada todo el tiempo por Jacome que no dejaba de ver a Sirius con ganas de golpearlo. A eso de las tres de la tarde se detuvieron para la comida, preparada por Arabella, que había llegado a la Cascada acompañada de un Remus que parecía bastante contento de ya no estar solo con su futura esposa. Por lo que escuchaba Harry en las charlas de Sirius y Remus, Arabella no paraba de llevar de un lado al otro al hombre lobo viendo diferentes detalles de la boda, a pesar de que está estaba a varios meses de distancia, y Remus parecía ya no poder aguantar más una sola pregunta en relación con ello, por lo cual Sirius adoptó la pregunta "¿y cómo va tu boda?" para molestar a su amigo cada vez que lo veía.

Justo unos minutos después de que se sentaran a la mesa, Alexi llegó acompañada de Peter, ambos con un botón en sus capas donde relucía la leyenda "Mcford para Ministro". Era una de las noticias que llenaba "El Profeta" a diario: las futuras elecciones de Ministro de Magia en Reino Unido que se llevarían acabo el 24 de diciembre de ese año, con solo dos candidatos, el actual Ministro, Cornelius Fudge, y un miembro del Ministerio llamado Eduard Mcford, hermano menor del auror Hernel Mcford y del difunto, también auror, Ernest Mcford. A pesar de los intentos de Fudge, era imposible esconder el hecho de que Mcford le llevaba una gran delantera en las últimas encuestas, e incluso la gran mayoría de las instituciones afiliadas al Ministerio ya le había brindado su apoyo en la campaña. Harry era partidario de Mcford, el que, a pesar de no conocer, le parecía una buena persona por las fotos en las que salía en "El Profeta", aunque esa impresión se empañaba cada vez que Sirius denotaba su disgusto hacia tal hombre. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que era mencionado Eduard Mcford, Sirius se enojaba o despotricaba contra él diciendo que no sería un buen Ministro.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – salto Melisa en defensa de Mcford cuando Sirius hizo uno de sus ya conocidos comentarios hacia él – Eduard será un gran Ministro, sin duda el mejor que jamás hayamos tenido.

- Si tú lo dices – accedió Sirius molesto.

- Mientras no se intimide con el nombre "Voldemort", estará bien – opinó Alexi para después ver a Sirius en tono de burla – además no nos vendría nada mal un hombre tan guapo como Ministro.

- Perdón, pero ese ni me llega a los talones – exclamo Sirius arrogantemente.

- ¡El ego de Sirius ha entrado a escena! – anunció Arabella divertida.

- Pues yo creo que Melisa piensa diferente que tú – habló Alexi con una voz tan viperina que parecía escupir veneno en las palabras. Melisa, que estaba tomando agua, se comenzó a atragantar al tiempo que Sirius la volteaba a ver.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Melisa una vez que logro recuperar su capacidad para respirar.

- Es que como fuiste la novia que más le ha durado y, mucho más importante, su amor platónico, pensé que diferirías de Sirius en esta ocasión, o… ¿piensas igual que Sirius? – respondió Alexi que parecía realmente divertida de meter en ese predicamento a su amiga. Sirius la miraba con ojos que parecían poder penetrar cualquier cosa. Pero la respuesta de Melisa jamás llegó, pues, como si ella lo hubiera pedido, justo en ese momento, se escucharon llegar a los Weasley a través de la red flu. Uno de los primeros en ponerse de pie fue Sirius, que sin voltear a ver a Melisa se dirigió a la sala para recibir a los recién llegados, seguido de cerca por Harry y Hermione.

Una vez en la sala recibieron con un abrazo a Giny, la primera en llegar, que no paraba de sacudirse la ropa maldiciendo su ocurrencia de haberse vestido ese día con una playera blanca. El siguiente en llegar fue Ron, que con una sonrisa se dirigió a abrazar a Harry para después saludar con cierta extrañeza a Hermione. Después llegaron, Fred, George, la señora Weasley y por último el señor Weasley. Tras saludar a todos los presentes, todos los Weasley se fueron a acomodar su equipaje, limpiarse el hollín y más tarde se unieron a los demás en la mesa.

La pregunta de Alexi había quedado en el olvido, ya que cuando regresaron a sentarse a la mesa, ésta y Melisa estaban enfrascadas en una plática que nada tenía que ver con el tema. Sin embrago, Harry pudo notar cierto distanciamiento entre sus padrinos durante toda la tarde, y no fueron los únicos en dicho aspecto. Desde su llegada, Ron parecía hacer lo imposible por estar lejos de Hermione y ésta, cansada de la actitud de su amigo, había preferido irse con Giny a platicar de cualquier cosa en la habitación que ambas compartieron la anterior vez y que de nuevo compartirían.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre ustedes? – pregunto Harry mientras él y Ron desempacaban sus cosas en el mismo cuarto usado por ellos la vez anterior, después de la cena.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron aparentemente sin entender la pregunta de su amigo.

- De ti y Hermione, llevas toda la tarde evitándola y aparte no le escribiste en todo el verano – respondió Harry sentándose en su cama y viendo fijamente a su amigo.

- ¿Eso te dijo ella? – inquirió Ron girándose a ver a Harry.

- No, pero lo supuse por algunas cosas que me pregunto – expresó Harry extrañado de la actitud de su amigo - ¿se pelearon?

- No – respondió secamente Ron – es solo que aún no estoy listo para hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Harry. Ron lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

- Es una tontería – aceptó Ron y después contó – lo que pasa es que el último día que nos vimos, en King's Cross, pues ella…

- ¿Ella qué? – pregunto Harry impacientándose.

- Ella me beso – respondió Ron en un tono casi inaudible.

- ¡¿En la boca?! – pregunto Harry sorprendido. Desde hace meses ya no era un secreto que a Hermione le gustaba Ron, pero jamás pensó que su amiga llegara a hacer eso.

- ¡¡NO!! – grito Ron alarmado – Fue en la mejilla.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de extraño? A mi me ha dado besos en la mejilla varias veces, incluso a ti también – indicó Harry estando más perdido que en el principio.

- Es que… es que… - comenzó Ron pero no pudo seguir porque en ese momento entro Hermione vestida con su pijama.

- Harry, solo quería darte las buenas noches – dijo Hermione haciendo caso omiso de Ron.

- Buenas noches – dijo Harry, antes de que Hermione saliera del cuarto.

- ¡Ahora me ignora! – se quejo Ron tirándose a su cama.

- ¿Y quién la ignoro primero? - le pregunto Harry en tono de reproche. Odiaba que esos dos se pelearan porque el que siempre quedaba en medio de todo era él. Ron se incorporo en la cama y vio a Harry.

- Amo a Hermione – revelo Ron con una seriedad que Harry recordaba haberle escuchado solo en momentos de peligro.

- La amas y la ignoras, no conocía esa forma de amor – habló Harry, al instante acordándose de Sirius – tal vez si.

- Es que no sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo, y sé que si estoy solo con ella no voy a poder evitar decirle lo que siento – explico Ron.

- ¡Pero si le gustas Ron! – exclamo Harry desesperado por todo eso.

- Una cosa es gustar y otra amar, Harry – señaló su amigo. Harry se quedo sorprendido ante eso, la verdad jamás imagino que Ron fuera capaz de tal conclusión tan cierta – Por eso no he hablado con ella, pero si le he escrito – dijo al tiempo que sacaba un montón de cartas sujetadas por un cordón de su baúl – solo que siempre me arrepentía y terminaba no enviándoselas.

- Tienes que hablar con ella – le aconsejo Harry sin nada más que se le ocurriera decir ante eso.

- Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo – aseguro Ron tirándose de nuevo en su cama.

Harry miró a su amigo y para subirle el ánimo cambio el tema a algo que sabía le encantaba, el quidditch. El plan función en cierto modo, por lo menos logró que su amigo se durmiera tranquilamente o por lo menos eso creyó. Ron esperó a ver que Harry estuviera profundamente dormido para salir del cuarto. Una vez afuera volteo a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más despierto además de él. El silencio y la aparente ausencia de presencias le indico que tenía el camino libre. Camino lentamente al cuarto de junto y toco la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos para que ésta se abriera y dejara ver a una Hermione con aparentes indicios en la cara de haber estado llorando.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron? Por si no lo sabes ya es muy tarde y la gente normal suele dormir a estas horas – dijo Hermione en susurros para no despertar a Giny.

- Es que… necesito hablar contigo – respondió Ron. Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero de inmediato lo miro con enojo.

- Pues si eso quieres puede esperar hasta la mañana – indicó Hermione haciendo el ademán de entrar a su cuarto pero fue detenida por Ron que la agarro del brazo y después la soltó rápidamente poniéndose completamente colorado.

- No puedo esperar hasta mañana – admitió Ron tratando de volver a su color natural. Hermione lo vio ceñuda, cogió el pomo de la puerta y la cerró para no molestar más Giny y salio hasta el jardín. Ron la siguió completamente nervioso.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Hermione deteniéndose y girándose para ver a la cara a Ron. Estaban en la mitad del jardín.

- Yo… - comenzó Ron

Se quedo viéndola por largo tiempo sin poder decir nada, las palabras simplemente se le quedaban en la garganta haciéndose un nudo. Y la paciencia de Hermione ya no dio más. La muchacha bufo exasperada y se dirigió a paso rápido a su cuarto sin más.

- Te amo – confesó Ron volteándose para ver a Hermione. Ésta se detuvo en seco y lo volteo a ver incrédula. De todas las reacciones que Ron pudo esperar de Hermione, esta era la única que no estaba en su lista. La muchacha se le acerco y le pego una cachetada que mando a Ron al suelo. Cuando reacciono, Ron la vio para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hermione.

- Sabía que eras un idiota, Ron, pero nunca pensé que tanto – exclamo Hermione esta vez sin cuidar su tono de voz – ¡Me ignoras todo el verano, me evitas en cuanto me ves y ahora me dices que me amas! ¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino a su cuarto llorando. Ron, tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se puso de pie inmediatamente, corrió hasta Hermione, la halo hacia él y unió sus labios con los suyos, al tiempo que la abrazaba para impedir que se le escapara. La muchacha se trato de zafar al principio, pero después simplemente se dejo llevar. Había anhelado tanto tiempo ese momento que no dejaría que nada lo empañara, aunque deseaba lanzarse a golpes contra Ron en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos sintió jamás algo así, era una sensación de felicidad completamente indescriptible. Sin embargo, en cuanto se separaron, Hermione se hecho a llorar apoyando su frente en el pecho de Ron. Éste lo único que atino a hacer fue acercarla más a él y acariciarle el pelo suavemente. Pasado un tiempo Hermione se tranquilizo un poco y se separo de Ron al tiempo que se limpiaba los ojos con las mangas de su pijama.

- Me perdonas, fui un idiota – le pidió Ron arrepentido. Hermione sonrió ante eso y rió un poco.

- Eso ya te lo dije – puntualizo Hermione viendo a Ron a los ojos – Te perdono con dos condiciones.

- Lo que tú quieras – salto Ron de inmediato.

- Número uno, jamás en tu vida se te ocurra volverme a ignorar – expuso Hermione

- Jamás – aseguró Ron.

- Y número dos… - empezó Hermione para después unirse de nuevo en un beso, menos largo que el anterior, y al separarse concluyo – desde hoy somos novios.

- Me parece imposible negarme – aceptó Ron besándola de nuevo.

Después de ese último beso, los dos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, donde ya los esperaban tanto Harry como Giny despiertos y listos para saber porque sus amigos habían desaparecido a mitad de la noche.

- ¿Viste eso? – pregunto una voz asustándola. Acababa de entrar en el comedor en busca de dulces y no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, por eso mismo espero hasta que Ron y Hermione se fueran a dormir definitivamente. Se giró por completo para descubrir a un hombre sentado en la esquina que formaban la pared y la ventana corrediza. Se trataba de Sirius que tenía en su poder un prácticamente vacío tarro de helado de chocolate.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto alegre de que ya le volviera a hablar.

- De Ron y Hermione – respondió Sirius.

- ¡Pero que chismoso eres! – le espeto Melisa acercándose a él.

- Ni tanto, desde aquí no se oye nada – se defendió Sirius ofreciéndole helado a Melisa pero ésta se negó.

- No duermes – señaló Melisa.

- Digamos que ya me había acostumbrado a mi cama en Ville Park – añadió Sirius - ¿Lo viste? – pregunto de nuevo.

- Algo – admitió Melisa - quise salir justo cuando estaban afuera, así que me espere a que regresaran a sus cuartos.

- Envidió a Ron – declaró Sirius metiéndose una cucharada de helado en la boca.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Melisa sin entender. A menos de que a Sirius le gustara secretamente Hermione, lo cual sería una prueba de que no se encontraba ya en sus cabales, no tenía una razón para envidiar al muchacho.

- Porque él tuvo el valor de hacer lo que yo jamás podré hacer – respondió Sirius viendo a los ojos a Melisa.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por largo rato, sumidos en ese profundo silencio que tanto los caracterizaba cuando estaban solos.

* * *

Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, que aunque pequeño (creanme que no fue por tiempo ni nada, así es el capitulo), espero que cubra las espectativas de todos los seguidores de Hr/R. Sé que hay personas que están leyendo este ficc pero me gustaría que me dejaran uno que otro comentario, sea bueno o malo, no importa. No sé cuanto me tarde en escribir el siguiente capitulo, porque ese si está algo largo, pero no se preococupen, será pronto.

Adiós ;)


	6. Visitas inesperadas

**6**

**Visitas inesperadas**

- ¡Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! – gritaba por milésima vez Ron Weasley al tiempo que él y Harry salían de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina para comer algo.

- Y yo soy el hombre más cansado sobre la tierra – anunció Harry para después bostezar. Tras el pequeño encuentro de Ron y Hermione durante la madrugada, Harry no pudo volver a dormir gracias a su amigo que no paraba de hablar y decir cosas que ni siquiera tenían que ver con el tema. Harry se sentía muy feliz por sus dos amigos, pero después de tres horas sin poder dormir, realmente había comenzado a desear que los dos siguieran peleados e ignorándose.

- ¿Si estás cansado porque nos levantamos? – pregunto Ron inocentemente a lo que Harry solo se limitó a mandarle una mirada asesina. Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo menos faltaba una hora para que la señora Weasley se levantara para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo que debía de llegar al trabajo temprano.

- Buenos días, chicos – saludo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos muchachos giraron la cabeza para ver a Hermione cerrando la puerta de su habitación, donde Giny aún se encontraba dormida – No sabía que fueras capaz de levantarte a estas horas, Ron.

- No durmió, ni me dejo dormir – explicó Harry.

- Pero que inconciente eres, Ron – lo regaño Hermione.

- ¡Es que estoy tan emocionado! – soltó Ron abrazando a Hermione por detrás.

- Yo también, pero no por eso me la pase toda la noche sin dejar dormir a Giny – puntualizó Hermione girándose para quedar de frente a Ron. Harry dio media vuelta y dejo a sus amigos solos. Preveía que de ahora en adelante pasaría más tiempo solo, tomando en cuenta que esos dos desearían tener su propio espacio.

- Extraño a Luna – susurro mientras entraba al comedor.

Fue ahí que vio una escena que lo dejo helado. Cerca de la puerta-ventana se encontraban dos cuerpos acostados. Como no podía verles la cara, la mente paranoica de Harry enseguida pensó en un ataque, provocando que sacará su varita. Se acercó lentamente al lugar y cuando al fin pudo ver de quienes se trataba y que, mucho más importante, respiraban, soltó un suspiro de alivio y a la vez de confusión. Eran Sirius y Melisa, sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue la forma en la que se encontraban. Sirius estaba desparramado en el suelo mientras con un brazo rodeaba a Melisa por la cintura, al tiempo que ésta se encontraba pegada a él con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Sirius.

- Oye, Harry, no te vayas así – pidió Ron entrando junto con Hermione al comedor – si lo haces nos sentiremos culpables.

- ¿Qué ves? – pregunto Hermione interesada mientras se acercaba a ver la escena.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Ron viendo lo que Harry y Hermione veían.

- No sé – respondió Harry - ¿los despertamos?

- Yo creo que si, antes de que alguien más los vea y esto se convierta en el tema del día – indicó Hermione. Harry asintió, se acerco a Sirius y comenzó a zarandearlo levemente, mientras lo llamaba.

- Cinco minutos más – pidió Sirius adormilado.

- Sirius, estás en la cocina – indicó Harry sin dejar de mover a su padrino.

- ¡¿En la cocina?! – saltó Melisa despertándose tan sorpresivamente que provoco que Harry, Ron y Hermione se cayeran para atrás y que Sirius despertará. Melisa volteo a ver a Sirius para después ponerse completamente roja – Voy a arreglarme - se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta donde se detuvo y se giro a ver a Harry - ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!

- ¿Feliz cumpleaños? – repitió Harry sin comprender el significado de eso.

- Es cierto, hoy cumples diecisiete años – señaló Sirius poniéndose de pie y acto seguido abrazo a Harry – Legalmente ya eres mayor de edad.

- Se me había olvidado por completo, Harry, perdóname – se disculpo Ron avergonzado en cuanto Sirius y Harry se separaron.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me acordaba – admitió Harry.

- Solo a ti se te olvida un día tan importante – lo regaño Hermione tomando el lugar de Sirius abrazando a su amigo.

- Hay que hacer fiesta, no todos los días uno cumple diecisiete años – propuso Sirius y mirando a Ron y Hermione añadió – además no es la única cosa que se debe celebrar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Ron.

- A que ustedes dos ya son novios, ¿o no? – señaló Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida – se suponía que apenas les diríamos hoy.

- Estaba tranquilamente comiendo helado aquí – señaló el punto donde minutos atrás él y Melisa estaban durmiendo – cuando de repente escuche gritos, así que sin querer me entere de todo, y supongo que con los gritos que se echaron no fui el único.

- Genial – dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Y tú y Melisa qué hacían aquí? – preguntó Ron en retahíla.

- Pues, después de que ustedes se metieran de nuevo a sus cuartos ella llego aquí quejándose de insomnio – comenzó Sirius – nos pusimos a platicar y nos quedamos dormidos.

- Ah – dijo Ron algo decepcionado, esperaba descubrir algo mejor.

- Buenos días – saludo la alegre voz de la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina – No me esperaba que ya estuvieran despiertos. ¡Oh, Harry, feliz cumpleaños! – lo felicitó y abrazó. Se separó de él y tomo cu cabeza entre sus manos – Espero que entiendas lo que significa ser mayor de edad.

- Si, señora Weasley, lo entiendo – le aseguró Harry haciendo que los ojos de la señora Weasley se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Crecen tan rápido – soltó en forma de lamento, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la cocina. – Debemos de preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche.

- No es necesario una fiesta – habló Harry rápidamente.

- Por supuesto que si, no todos los días se cumple la mayoría de edad – expresó la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – apoyó Sirius.

- Oye, Harry, haz tu primer hechizo – pidió Ron emocionado. Harry asintió, sacó la varita y pensó en algo bueno que hacer, al fin y al cabo era el primer hechizo que podría hacer sin temer ser expulsado de Hogwarts. Entonces se le ocurrió algo perfecto.

- ¡Accio regalos! – exclamó Harry. Bastaron solo segundos para que un gran número de paquetes entraran por la puerta-ventana del jardín y cayeran perfectamente acomodados en la mesa del comedor.

- No se me hubiera ocurrido algo mejor – aplaudió Sirius al tiempo que los cuatro se acercaban a la mesa.

Harry cogió uno a uno los regalos abriéndolos. Ron le regaló un gran libro con la historia entera del quidditch; Hermione un libro titulado "El juego de la vida y cómo jugarlo" de un autor muggle que él no conocía; Sirius, sorprendentemente, le regalo una snitch; los señores Weasley le dieron un reloj de oro que al reverso tenía su nombre y la fecha de ese día, regalo tradicional en la familia Weasley; Giny una dotación de dulces de Honeyduckes; Fred y George una dotación de Sortilegios Weasley; Remus y Arabella le dieron una brújula de oro, que, según la tradición de la familia Figg, se le daba a los que llegaban a la mayoría de edad para que no perdieran el camino; Alexi y Peter le regalaron algo parecido a una Profecía en la que se podía leer, gracias al humo de su interior, la oración "¡Feliz cumpleaños 17, Harry!"; y por último, el regalo de Melisa fueron unos googles con extrañas letras dibujadas en los bordes de los lentes. Pero, sus sorpresas de cumpleaños estaban lejos de terminar. Después del desayuno, Sirius se las había encargado para cerrar todas las ventanas que daban al patio y hacerles un hechizo mediante el que no se pudiera ver a través de ellas, recluto a los gemelos, a Bill (que acababa de llegar a la Cascada), a Remus, a Peter, a Alexi y a Mundungus (que también fue tomado desprevenido por Sirius) y juntos se encerraron en el jardín sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, aunque Harry pudo notar cierta mirada de complicidad entre los merodeadores cuando dicho proceso comenzó. Por otra parte, ni Harry, ni Ron, Hermione o Giny, tuvieron la oportunidad de investigar que era lo que estaban haciendo en el jardín, pues Melisa de inmediato los mando a vestirse y arreglarse para salir a pasear. La mañana y gran parte de la tarde se la pasaron recorriendo uno tras otro centro comercial que existiera en Londres y de cada uno salían con más y más bolsas. Sin duda alguna, Melisa se estaba haciendo cargo de lo que Hermione llamó "distracción". Sin embargo, y a pesar de que se la estaba pasando de lo mejor, algo inquietaba mucho a Harry: hasta ese momento no había recibido nada de Luna, ni una felicitación o un regalo, nada. Y eso lo preocupaba demasiado. Sabía que Luna era despistada, pero no era olvidadiza, además las últimas semanas ambos mencionaron varias veces el cumpleaños de Harry en las cartas que se mandaban diario, así que, la falta de algo de su parte lo hacia inquietarse.

- No te preocupes, ya vas a ver que estará esta noche en tu fiesta – lo tranquilizó Ron mientras iban de regreso a la Cascada. Todos ya se habían dado cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba el cumpleañero – tal vez te tiene una sorpresa que solo te puede dar en persona.

- Tal vez – dijo Harry en un intento fallido por tranquilizarse.

- Si algo le hubiera pasado a Luna ya lo sabríamos, Harry, así que no te preocupes en vano – hablo Melisa desde el volante de su camioneta.

- Melisa tiene razón, ese tipo de información es lo primero que se sabe en estos días – apoyo Hermione refiriéndose a las amarillistas páginas del Profeta donde cada día se daba la noticia de una nueva desaparición o una muerte descubierta.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron a la Cascada. Lo que fuera que estuviera en el jardín ya estaba listo, pues los implicados se encontraban adentro preparando todo para la fiesta de esa noche. Tomando como escusa que la fiesta debía de ser una sorpresa para él, Harry no dudo en plantarse en el vestíbulo esperando a que en cualquier momento entrara por aquella puerta Luna.

- Harry, creo que alguien te espera en nuestro cuarto – le indico Ron algo conmocionado minutos después de haber tomado su lugar en el vestíbulo. Harry se paro con la velocidad de un rayo y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Entro y al instante sintió una mezcla de sentimientos: desilusión e intranquilidad porque no se trataba de Luna y sorpresa por ver quien era. Se trataba de la majestuosa ave fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, que llevaba en su pico un sobre de color blanco. El muchacho se acerco y cogió el sobre al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Fawkes. Se sentó a un lado del fénix en su cama, abrió el sobre, saco la carta de su interior y antes de empezar a leerla pudo reconocer la inconfundible caligrafía de Albus Dumbledore. Leyó

_Querido Harry:_

_Puedo asegurar que si estás leyendo esto significa que yo ya he muerto. Esta carta la he escrito en caso de eso._

_No puedo explicarte con palabras muchas cosas, solo quiero decirte una sola: se fuerte, nunca te rindas, no permitas que Voldemort te haga menos, porque no lo eres. Tú eres un gran mago, Harry, y una gran persona también. Estas destinado a un futuro terrible, pero sé también, que después de cumplirlo, te merecerás uno hermoso. Tienes a una gran familia, a los que tus padres escogieron especialmente para ti, no los desaproveches, y si es posible, ayúdalos a ellos a no desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No te separes de tus amigos, porque de ellos has de sacar toda la entereza que necesitaras próximamente. Disfruta de cada momento con Luna, esos serán los más importantes y los que más te impulsarán para llegar a tu meta. Deja a un lado los momentos tristes, bórralos de tu mente y llena esos huecos con momentos felices. Vive tu vida._

_Y por último, y como una despedida, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, Harry. Me iré de este mundo, pero seguiré en el otro haciendo lo que hacia en este: cuidarte._

_Con cariño, Albus Dumbledore._

_PD. Espero que no te importe hacerte cargo de Fawkes, puede ser muy útil en ciertas situaciones._

Harry dejo a un lado la carta para después limpiarse las lágrimas que habían comenzado a escurrir de sus ojos. Jamás se había esperado algo así y menos el día de su cumpleaños. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del fénix.

- Espero que te lleves bien con los hipogrifos, porque aquí vive uno – comento Harry con una sonrisa acariciando de nuevo la cabeza del ave, a lo que esta lanzo un dulce silbido.

- Oye, Harry, ¿listo para tu gran sorpresa de cumpleaños? – dijo Sirius musicalmente entrando en la habitación. En cuanto se percato de la presencia del fénix se acerco extrañado - ¿Es Fawkes?

- Si, Dumbledore me lo dejo – respondió Harry acercándole la carta a Sirius. Canuto la tomo y la leyó. Harry pudo notar como cambiaba la expresión de su padrino conforme la leía. Al finalizar, le regreso la carta a Harry.

- Pues espero que se lleve bien con los hipogrifos o esto se va a poner muy mal – río Sirius aunque sus ojos se veían algo empañados.

- Justamente, pensé en lo mismo – sonrió Harry poniéndose de pie - ¿Y cuál es mi gran sorpresa?

- Ya verás – dijo Sirius haciéndole una seña para que saliera. Harry le ofreció su brazo a Fawkes y este se poso en el majestuosamente. Ambos magos salieron del cuarto. Las puertas-ventanas ya estaban abiertas y descubiertas, pero aún así, Harry no notaba nada interesante en ello, exceptuando a un Ron y una Giny ya afuera y completamente emocionados. Salió al jardín y de inmediato comprendió porque la emoción. Sirius y sus cómplices habían convertido el jardín de la Cascada en un campo de quidditch, casi del mismo tamaño que el de Hogwarts, con sus tres aros suspendidos de cada lado e incluso, al centro del jardín, se encontraba una caja con un quaffle y dos bludgers que intentaban desesperadamente salir despedidas de ahí.

- No puedo creerlo – soltó Harry después de salir del shock.

- Este es tu regalo de parte de dos personas que no pudieron estar aquí hoy – explicó Sirius ganándose la atención de Harry – Sé que seguramente, tu padre bromeaba cuando lo decía, pero como fue lo único que dijo al respecto, lo tome literalmente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry sin entender.

- Una vez James dijo que cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad él te compraría un campo de quidditch para ti solito, por supuesto que detrás de ese regalo estaban sus segundas intenciones, pero eso no importa ahora – indicó Sirius – por otra parte, Lily, lo regaño por pensar en algo tan tonto como eso para festejar el día más importante en la vida de su hijo, así que ella propuso que te regalarían esto – Sirius saco una foto algo arrugada de su bolsillo y se la entrego a Harry – De parte de tus padres, Harry, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Fawkes salió volando hacia donde estaban Hedwig y las demás lechuzas descansando para dejar a Harry coger la foto. La tomo y la observo por un momento. En ella salían dos jóvenes de veinte años, ambos radiantes de felicidad. Era un hombre, de cabello negro azabache demasiado desordenado y ojos cafés que abrazaba con dulzura a una mujer hermosa, de cabello rojo que resplandecía y ojos verde esmeralda, que llevaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto desde el que se podía ver a un pequeño bebé dormido.

- Es su primera foto de familia. Se la tomaron el día que Lily salió del hospital – señaló Sirius – Melisa logró rescatarla de entre los escombros de la casa una semana después de todo.

Harry miro la foto, después el campo de quidditch y por último a su padrino. Esto era más de lo que esperaba para su cumpleaños. No eran los regalos, sino lo que significaban, y esos dos, sin duda alguna se habían sacado el primer lugar. Le costo mucho no derrumbarse enfrente de todos, aunque no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Sirius le paso un brazo por los hombros.

- Supongo que querrás usar tu regalo de cumpleaños, y creo que ellos también – soltó Sirius. Harry gritó a ver a sus amigos que veían maravillados el recién construido campo de quidditch. Después volteo a ver a Sirius para darse cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Para el tampoco debía de ser fácil ser el emisario de su mejor amigo.

- No creo que sea un día para llorar, no creen – dijo la voz de Melisa detrás de ellos. Ambos la voltearon a ver. Llevaba en sus manos la Saeta de Fuego de Harry – al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años.

- Tienes razón – aceptó Harry tomando su Saeta de Fuego de manos de Melisa, al tiempo que ella cogía la foto de las suyas.

- Yo me llevo esto a tu cuarto – le anunció con una sonrisa. Harry siguió su ejemplo y camino hacia sus amigos; bastaron segundos para que todos los hermanos Weasley corrieran por sus respectivas escobas. Melisa miro a Sirius a los ojos – Yo creo que James estaría muy orgulloso.

- Como no, si Harry es un chico estupendo – apoyo Sirius.

- Yo no me refiero a Harry, me refiero a ti – corrigió Melisa antes de salir en dirección al cuarto de Harry. Sirius la siguió con la mirada extrañado por su comentario.

En cuanto todos regresaron con sus escobas al jardín y después de que Jacome le encontrara una escoba a Hermione para que también jugara (a pesar de que la muchacha se negara, al final fue convencida por Giny y Ron) el grupo se dividió en dos equipos: uno con los gemelos y Giny y el otro con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Fred tomo el puesto del guardián, al tiempo que Ron tomaba el mismo puesto en la cancha contraria, George y Hermione quedaron como cazadores y Harry y Giny como buscadores; se había optado por no dejar salir a las bludgers, más por petición de Jacome, que no quería destrozos en su remodelado hogar, que por otra cosa. El juego comenzó con cierta desventaja para el trío, ya que Hermione, aunque sabía las reglas del quidditch, no era una experta en jugarlo, pero después de veinte minutos de juego, fue capaz de anotarle un tanto a Fred, anotación que fue festejada por todos con aplausos. Sirius había tomado el puesto de comentarista al lado de Remus, al que consecutivamente atacaba con chistes relacionados con bodas. El juego se extendió por largo rato, pues la snitch (la misma regalada por Sirius) había tomado provecho de encontrarse en un lugar cerrado y se escondía en lugares incluso dentro de la casa.

- No sabía que tenían un campo de quidditch dentro de la casa – hablo un voz con tono soñador detrás de los espectadores que había tomado asiento en la entrada del comedor. Todos giraron para ver a una Luna vestida estrafalariamente: un largo vestido de un color verde chirriante, cortado en la cintura por un lazo de color naranja intenso. Su largo y despeinado cabello lo tenía sujetado con una pinza que tenía la forma de un rábano, al igual que sus ya conocidos pendientes de rábano, que también llevaba puestos. Por último llevaba unas botas gruesas como de explorador.

- No lo teníamos hasta hace unas horas – dijo Sirius.

- Me alegra que llegaras, Harry estaba muy preocupado – le informo Melisa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Luna sin entender la razón de la preocupación de su novio, mientras no quitaba sus ojos de él.

- Como no llego ningún regalo tuyo pensamos que algo te había pasado – explico Arabella.

- Ah – dijo Luna asintiendo mientras se sentaba al lado de Melisa en el suelo.

- ¿No quieres una silla? – le pregunto Bill amablemente poniéndose de pie. Luna negó.

- Uno debe de tener contacto con la madre tierra – respondió Luna a lo que la gran mayoría se vio entre si.

- ¿Cuánto más durara esto? – pregunto la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie – ya casi es hora de cenar.

- Hasta que Harry o Giny encuentren la snitch, son las reglas del quidditch – respondió Sirius con seriedad.

- En ese caso nos tardaremos una semana – se quejo la señora Weasley entrando en la casa.

- No necesariamente – dijo Melisa viendo la cabeza de Luna. Le quito el micrófono inventado a Sirius y hablando a través de él – Harry, ya llegó Luna.

Harry se congelo en el aire y giro para ver a Luna que le sonrió y lo saludo. Harry sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima. Y entonces lo noto, había algo resplandeciente que daba vueltas sobre la cabeza de Luna. O ya estaba alucinando y veía a Luna como una ángel con su aureola o… Demasiado tarde, Giny ya se había volcado sobre Luna. Harry hizo lo mismo pero Giny ya le llevaba ventaja y llego antes agarrando la snitch que volaba sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Luna no se movió ni un milímetro, es más parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, solo le sonreía a Harry. Al instante, Fred y George estallaron en gritos y cantos a favor de su hermana menor. Giny volvió donde sus hermanos para festejar, mientras Harry llegaba a donde estaba Luna.

- Eres una tramposa de lo peor – le incrimino Sirius a Melisa.

- No es para tanto, Sirius – sonrió Melisa parándose y entrando en la casa.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que te ves muy bien volando? – pregunto Luna con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras vamos juntos – la invito sentándose a su lado - ¿Por qué no llamaste o mandaste algo? Estaba preocupado.

- Quería sorprenderte, no pensé en preocuparte – se disculpo – aunque deberías de ser más optimista.

- A estas alturas ya no se sabe – soltó Harry al tiempo que tocaba con su mano la mejilla derecha de Luna – Tengo miedo de despertar un día y descubrir que te paso algo.

- Por eso digo que debes de ser optimista – sonrió Luna. Como le encantaba esa sonrisa. La miró por primera vez por completo. Debía de admitir que el color verde y naranja fosforescentes eran demasiado para sus miopes ojos, pero también debía de admitir que esos colores solo se veían bien en una persona, su novia.

- Hola Luna – la saludo Hermione llamando la atención de los dos. Ron iba con ella, ambos agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Ya andan? – pregunto Luna como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- Si – respondió Ron feliz.

- Ya era hora – se alegro.

- Bueno, nosotros vamos a dentro – dijo Ron, a lo que ambos entraron al comedor seguidos de cerca por los gemelos y Giny, que saludaron de lejos a Luna para seguir cantando su victoria, no todos los días se vence a Harry Potter. Harry miró a su alrededor para ver que solo estaban él y Luna ahí afuera.

- Que bonita – saltó Luna de su lugar. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la muchacha llego a donde estaba Fawkes con Hedwig y las demás lechuzas – ¿Es un fénix?

- Si, regalo de Dumbledore – respondió Harry acercándose a ella.

- Así que esté es el famoso fénix de Dumbledore – se asombro Luna acariciando el liso y hermoso plumaje de Fawkes. El ave giró su cabeza hacía Luna e hizo un ruido como de agrado. – Dicen que las plumas de un fénix son la mejor carnada para atrapar a un blibber maravilloso.

- Ah si – dijo Harry un poco conmocionado de que a Luna se le ocurriera arrancarle una pluma a Fawkes para buscar un animal inexistente.

- Si, pero solo funciona si es una pluma que se cae sola, a los blibbers no les gustan las plumas arrancadas con crueldad – aumento Luna para después ver a Harry – Si algún día se le cae una, me la regalas. Estoy segura que si pongo una cerca del lago de Hogwarts encontrare un blibber maravilloso.

- Por supuesto – aseguró Harry aliviado. Aunque dudaba que un blibber apareciera atraído por una pluma de fénix, le encantaba ver la cara llena de alegría que Luna ponía con la simple ilusión de algún día encontrar alguno. Luna sonrió y regreso su atención a Fawkes. Estuvieron por un momento así, sin decir nada, Harry viendo a Luna y Luna viendo a Fawkes.

- Te tengo un regalo, aunque no sé si sea bueno – hablo Luna rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía.

- No es necesario que me regales nada, con verte a salvo ya está – afirmó Harry y no mentía, tenerla ahí a sui lado era su mejor regalo ese día.

- Toma – dijo Luna entregándole lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel. Harry lo cogió entre sus manos para darse cuenta de que no era un simple pedazo de papel, ¡era un boleto de avión muggle de ida a las islas griegas! Harry se quedo boquiabierto viendo el boleto sin creérselo. - ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Me compraste un viaje a las islas griegas? – pregunto Harry como si el boleto no fuera suficiente afirmación.

- Mi mamá siempre hablaba mucho de ese lugar, decía que debía de ir ahí algún día – explico Luna – y yo me dije a mi misma, ¿por qué no voy con Harry?

- Pero, no entiendo, tú y yo… - empezó Harry.

- No, no solo tú y yo, también tengo para Ron, Hermione y Giny – explicó Luna – mi papá puso una cara rara cuando le dije que solo irías tú así que invite a Ron, Hermione y Giny para que se le quitará. La verdad no entiendo nada a mi papá – Harry si que loo entendía. ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio iba a dejar a su hija sola con su novio a kilómetros de distancia?

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Entonces si te gusto? – pregunto Luna.

- Por supuesto que si – respondió Harry.

- El avión sale mañana a las 9 – informó Luna comenzando a saltar.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué un avión? Si somos magos, no – pregunto Harry alegre.

- Pensé que te gustaría subirte a uno, yo nunca me he subido a uno pero dicen que es fascinante – respondió Luna.

- Yo tampoco me he subido a uno – anunció Harry.

- Y eso que te criaste como muggle – soltó Luna.

- Mis tíos jamás fueron de los que les gustara sacarme a pasear – habló Harry con tristeza. No había pensado en sus tíos desde hace algunas semanas, cuando Hernel Mcford había ido a Ville Park a avisarle que sus tíos ya se encontraban en Estados Unidos y se comenzaban a acostumbrar al cambio. Luna paro de saltar.

- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Luna - ¿No has sabido nada nuevo?

- No – respondió Harry secamente. La verdad no le gustaba hablar del tema.

- Me hablo Virginia – informó Luna cambiando súbitamente de tema. Esa era una de las cualidades de Luna que a Harry le encantaban: la facilidad para cambiar de un tema a otro.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Harry.

- Ella bien, pero dice que Malfoy está pasando por una etapa… como dijo… ah si, depresiva – respondió Luna agarrando del brazo a Harry y girándolo para comenzar a caminar rumbo al comedor.

- ¿Depresiva? – pregunto Harry, no es que le importara Malfoy ni nada por el estilo.

- Si, dice que pasa todo el día encerrado en su cuarto, solo sale para comer – respondió Luna – dice que está así desde que llego una carta de su padre, hace como una semana.

- ¿Qué decía la carta? – pregunto Harry curioso.

- Virginia nunca supo, no quiso leerla – informo Luna poniéndose detrás de Harry y tapándole los ojos, hay que decir que debía de ponerse de puntitas pues Harry le llevaba mucha ventaja en altura.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Harry algo asustado

- Sigo órdenes – respondió Luna. Mientras seguían caminando. – También me pregunto algo que aún no sé responderle.

- ¿Qué te pregunto? – inquirió Harry.

- Si me gustaría ser la vicepresidenta de "El Chismologo" – anunció Luna – yo no sé que decirle, la verdad no me llama mucho la atención eso. Me parece una imitación de "El Profeta" si se pareciera más a la revista de mi padre sería otra cosa.

- Podrías incluir buenos artículos – argumento Harry. Debía de admitir que la revista del padre de Luna no era algo 100% verídico, pero era bastante entretenida.

- Si, yo también pensé en ello - apoyo Luna destapándole los ojos.

- ¡¡SORPRESA!! – gritaron todos en cuanto Harry abrió los ojos. Aunque esto no tenía de sorpresa nada, a Harry le encanto la reacción. A parte de la familia Weasley, de los merodeadores, Alexi y Mundungus, ahí se encontraban Tonks y Ojoloco.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – lo felicito Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla para después alejarse y dejar que todos los demás abrazaran y felicitarán a Harry.

Después de eso, la fiesta comenzó. La señora Weasley, con ayuda de Jacome y Arabella, había preparado un impresionante banquete con todos los platillos favoritos de Harry, sin mencionar un inmenso pastel en forma de diecisiete que adornaba el centro de la mesa y del cual no quedo una sola rebanada. Harry se sentía tan bien en ese ambiente, un ambiente donde todos se olvidaban, por un momento, que afuera de ahí estaba Voldemort haciendo de las suyas, todos menos él. No podía dejar de pensar, que tal vez, esta sería la última vez que estarían así, juntos, sonriendo, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa. Y precisamente por eso, debía de aprovecharlo, cada minuto, cada segundo, aunque era imposible pedir que ese día no terminara.

- ¿¡Las islas griegas!? – exclamo Ron en cuanto vio su boleto. La mayoría había ido a dormir y en el caso de Ojoloco ya se había retirado a su casa.

- Si – afirmó Luna adormilada, parecía que hace mucho que había sobrepasado su hora de sueño, sin contar por su puesto la posición en la que se encontraba. Ella y Harry estaban en el sillón más grande de la sala, Harry estaba recargado en el brazo derecho del sillón completamente estirado y Luna estaba acostada a su lado, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, que jugueteaba con su largo y enmarañado cabello.

- ¿Qué con las islas griegas? – pregunto Sirius entrando en el lugar.

- ¡Luna nos invitó a las islas griegas! – soltó Ron mostrándole el boleto a Sirius - ¡Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry!

Sirius tomó el boleto y lo vio por un momento antes de hacer una mueca.

- ¿Harry, podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto Sirius. Harry miró a su padrino prediciendo lo a punto de ocurrir.

- Si - accedió Harry. Luna se paró como un rayo asustando a todos los presentes. Harry la miró extrañado a lo que ella le sonrió, le regresó la sonrisa y se puso de pie siguiendo a su padrino al jardín - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto molesto.

- Harry, se que ya eres mayor de edad y que ya eres completamente libre de decidir sobre tu vida, pero esto es una locura – habló Sirius -, y no quiero decir que Luna este loca – añadió Sirius para evitar un enojo más grande de parte de su ahijado.

- ¿Por qué es una locura? – pregunto Harry sin entender – ¿es una locura querer salir de aquí para divertirme un poco con mis amigos sin tener que enterarme de todo lo que pasa a diario por culpa de Voldemort?

- No, esa no es la locura – aseguró Sirius echándose el cabello hacia atrás – Harry, te das cuenta de que si sales de aquí Voldemort no perderá un solo segundo en ir detrás de ti – lanzo un suspiro de cansancio – Voldemort no se acerca a aquí por que hay más de cien magos en la zona que te protegen, Harry. Tan solo imagínate que gran oportunidad será para él tenerte a kilómetros de aquí sin ninguna protección, y no solo eso, también piensa en Ron, Hermione, Luna y Giny, ellos también estarían en peligro.

- ¡Ya lo había pensado, no era necesario que me lo recordarás! – saltó Harry furioso - ¡Solo creí que por una vez, podía pasar un día de mi vida pensando que Voldemort no existe!

Y sin decir más, se fue a su cuarto entrando en él tras azotar la puerta. Se tiró en su cama y ahí se quedo sin más por un rato hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y creyendo que era Sirius hablo.

- ¡Vete, ya entendí el mensaje! ¡No aceptare el regalo! – exclamo enojado. No estaba enojado con Sirius, más bien estaba enojado con toda la situación. Él sabía a la perfección todo lo que Sirius había dicho, pero había pensado ilusamente que tal vez eso no importaría ahora, que tal vez podría irse con sus amigos a disfrutar por tres semanas la lejanía a la realidad.

- Está bien – hablo una voz en tono soñador. Harry se paró como un rayo justo para ver como Luna salía del cuarto. Se maldijo a si mismo y salió detrás de ella. La encontró enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y Giny.

- Luna, lo siento, no creí que eras tú – se disculpo Harry acercándose a ella que de inmediato le sonrió.

- No te preocupes, está bien, todo esto es mi culpa, debí de pensar en un mejor regalo – se disculpo por su parte Luna sin dejar de sonreír.

- Fue un buen regalo, solo que sería muy peligroso que yo lo use ahora – habló Harry.

- Bueno, entonces lo pospondremos – invitó Luna – para cuando ya no sea peligroso - Harry no supo que decir, no sabía ni si quiera si llegaría algún día en el que todo esto ya no fuera peligroso. Lo único que su mente y su cuerpo optaron por hacer en ese momento fue tomar a Luna del rostro y besarla. Estuvieron unidos por un tiempo que Harry no supo. Cada vez que unía sus labios con los de Luna sentía como si el tiempo no existiera. Al separarse, Luna se abrazo a él y Harry siguió su ejemplo.

- No deberían de posponerlo, tú y los demás, aprovéchenlo – hablo Harry.

- Hay una sola cosa que odio de ti, Harry Potter – hablo Luna con voz baja y triste.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Harry separándose de Luna dándose cuenta de que silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Harry jamás había visto llorar a Luna y debía de admitirlo, esa visión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Tu falta de optimismo hacia la vida – respondió Luna secándose la cara con la manga de su suéter – Buenas noches.

Harry miró sin hacer nada como Luna entraba al cuarto de Hermione y Giny y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Harry se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar, aunque sea bajos, los sollozos de Luna. Se maldijo una vez más, regreso a su cuarto, se tiró a la cama viendo al techo hasta que el sueño lo hizo caer en la inconciencia.

- Se puede saber, ¿qué paso? – pregunto una Melisa muy extrañada en cuanto Sirius entro al comedor donde se encontraba Melisa, Remus y Arabella.

- Esto paso – indicó Sirius entregándole el boleto a Melisa. Ésta lo vio por un momento antes de hacer la misma mueca que Sirius había hecho al enterarse.

- Supongo que Harry debe de estar enojado – pensó en voz alta Melisa al tiempo que Arabella le quitaba el boleto de las manos.

- Y con justa razón – apoyo Remus.

- Pero, bueno, no se puede hacer nada, por lo menos no ahora – se lamentó Sirius.

- Sirius – lo llamo una voz de mujer desde el umbral de la puerta. Todos giraron para ver de quien se trataba. La sorpresa en sus rostros era poca – Necesitamos hablar.

Harry despertó a las cinco de la mañana, ya que sus ojos se negaban a volverse a cerrar. De golpe recordó absolutamente todo, pero sobre todo, recordó las lágrimas de Luna. Salió del cuarto no sin antes echar un vistazo a Ron que dormía apaciblemente. La Cascada se encontraba en un sepulcral silencio. Prorrumpió en el jardín viendo el campo de quidditch. Se sentó en el pasto y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto la voz de Sirius a su lado.

- Me siento de lo peor, hice llorar a Luna – respondió Harry abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué? – pregunto Sirius.

- Le lastima mi negatividad – indicó Harry – pero no soy negativo, solo soy realista.

- Debes de admitir que a veces te pasas de realista, y te lo dice alguien que ha vivido el último mes contigo – enmarcó Sirius.

- Me propuso que aplazáramos el viaje para cuando ya no hubiera peligro – hablo Harry.

- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? – inquirió Sirius.

- Nada, solo la bese – respondió Harry.

- Con eso le diste a entender que no piensas salir de esta y que dudas llegue un momento donde ya no haya peligro – psicoanalizo Sirius.

- Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo, no puedo mentirle diciéndole que todo estará bien, cuando sé que no lo estará. Ni si quiera sé si es bueno que sea mi novia – soltó Harry.

- Ey, espera un minuto, el que Luna y tú sean novios y sean felices no tiene nada de malo – exclamo Sirius – jamás pienses lo contrario.

- Pero la estoy poniendo en peligro, al igual que a Ron y a Hermione – afirmó Harry con culpa.

- Número uno, Ron y Hermione son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber a donde meterse y a donde no, y si ellos quieren estar dentro de esto tú no puedes hacer nada – comenzó Sirius – y número dos, es bueno ver un poco de amor en medio de esta guerra, o por lo menos eso dice Arabella.

Harry miró a Sirius y medio sonrió. Ambos pasaron el resto de la madrugada jugando un partido de dos jugadores de quidditch. Fue dos horas después que las personas comenzaron a movilizarse dentro de la Cascada. Ron, Hermione y Giny se pusieron a preparar sus cosas para el súbito viaje que emprenderían en unas cuantas horas. La señora Weasley, que preparaba el desayuno para su esposo y Bill, parecía seriamente molesta por el viaje (más tarde Harry sabría que había accedido al viaje solo si eran acompañados por un grupo de magos). Melisa se había instalado en el pasillo afuera de su cuarto viendo el mini juego entre Harry y Sirius, pronto los gemelos y Mundungus, que hablaban de algún tipo de negocio, se le unieron. Sin embargo, Luna no había dado señas de vida.

- No entiendo, cómo vamos a ir nosotros sin ti, Harry, si es tu regalo de cumpleaños – se quejo Ron, en cuanto Harry acompañado por Sirius y Melisa, entro al comedor, después de concluir su juego y ganarle a Sirius por casi cincuenta puntos.

- No quiero que pierdan esta oportunidad – aseguró Harry.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludo la voz soñadora de Luna desde el umbral de la puerta del comedor - ¿Listos para irnos? Mi papá va a venir por nosotros como en 15 minutos.

- Si, ya tenemos todos listo – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que vayamos sin ti? – le pregunto Luna. Harry la miró, su eterna sonrisa estaba ahí, no había ni una pizca de la tristeza que la noche anterior enmarcaba su rostro, era como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Si, estoy seguro – asintió Harry.

- Bueno, pero recuerda que me debes un viaje – aceptó la muchacha a lo que Harry le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Por supuesto – dijo Harry en cuanto se separaron – perdón por lo de anoche.

- ¿Qué de anoche? – pregunto Luna como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Nada – respondió Harry, a lo que Luna le regreso el beso para después agarrar un pedazo de pan.

*****

- No le has dicho, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Melisa viendo la escena desde la cocina.

- Si le hubiera dicho, créeme que estaría gritándome en este instante – aseguro Sirius.

- ¿Y cuándo piensas decirle? Cuando él ya este aquí instalado o qué – inquirió Melisa.

- Dame tiempo, deja que se despida de sus amigos, y después le digo – prometió Sirius.

- Al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Melisa.

Los 15 minutos que Luna había pronosticado pasaron con rapidez y terminaron con la llegada de Xenosphillius Lovegood, un hombre alto, de la estatura de Harry, de cabello color cenizo y corto, algunas arrugas y ojos azules y desorbitados como los de su hija, iba vestido estrafalariamente. Harry lo saludo cordialmente, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, y debía de admitir que le había caído muy bien. Todos se despidieron de Harry y salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de Londres. En cuanto se fueron, Harry se dirigió de nuevo al comedor para seguir con su desayuno, sin embargo se encontró con Sirius bastante nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Harry acercándose a la mesa.

- Te aconsejo que te sientes, Sirius tiene algo que decirte – le dijo Melisa ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Sirius.

- Lo que sucede, Harry, es que… - comenzó Sirius – anoche vino Narcisa a hablar conmigo.

- Aja – asintió Harry para que continuara.

- Y, bueno, resulta que hace unos días Draco recibió una carta de parte de su padre, donde le decía su ubicación para que s encontrarán, y no sé que más… – continúo Sirius. Harry no sabía para donde iba todo esto – entonces, Narcisa consiguió el permiso del Ministerio para poder llevarse a un grupo de aurores en busca de Lucius.

- Que bueno – se alegro Harry, realmente esperaba que encontraran a ese tipo.

- Si, eso es bueno, pero… - siguió Sirius sin saber como continuar.

- Narcisa no quiere dejar solos a sus hijos – continuo Melisa – Virginia se quedara con su amiga Daniela Derim, pero al parecer, Draco no quiere ir a ningún lado ni quedarse con ninguno de sus amigos.

Harry dejo el tenedor que acababa de coger y miró a Sirius incrédulo. Algo dentro de él ya le decía hacia donde iba todo esto.

- Dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste – pidió Harry tratando de evitar uno de sus arranques de furia, que últimamente eran muy frecuentes.

- Narcisa me pidió de favor que cuidara a Draco mientras ella no está – informó Sirius. Harry sintió como si le pusieran plomo en el estomago – Va a traerlo a aquí en la tarde. Draco se quedará el resto de las vacaciones en la Cascada.

* * *

Hola, aquí está el siguiente capitulo, que espero les guste mucho. Probablemente me pase de cursi en algunas partes pero no pude evitarlo. Por favor pongan críticas sean buenas o malas, no importa. Pronto estará la continuación.

Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, mi lindo Perri, que ya estás disfrutando de los hermosos campos del cielo.

Adiós ;)


	7. El cambio de Draco

**7**

**El cambio de Draco**

- ¡Harry, creo que necesitamos hablar! – grito de nuevo Sirius a la puerta cerrada con seguro de la habitación de Harry y de nuevo no recibió respuesta alguna.

- No creen que se está comportando como un niñito de siete años – señalo Alexi recién despertada y recién puesta en hechos.

- Es una reacción normal – argumento Melisa. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares enfrente de la puerta de Harry. – Sirius está metiendo al enemigo a su hogar, a su santuario, es normal su reacción.

- Deja que se calme e inténtalo más tarde – aconsejo Remus. Estaba parado a unos metros de Sirius.

- ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre venir y meter a un Malfoy a aquí! – exclamo Arabella desde la puerta corrediza del comedor.

- ¡Será un Malfoy pero también es un Black, que no se te olvide Arabella! – salto Sirius acercándose al borde del pasillo.

- ¡Es más Malfoy que Black!, ó, ¿por qué crees que su honorable padre lo contacto? – señalo Arabella sin moverse de su posición.

- ¡Pero él no acepto nada, hasta se lo dijo a su madre! – sumo Sirius.

- ¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo! ¡Déjalo entrar y mañana tendremos a todos los mortifagos sobre nosotros! – aseguro Arabella.

- ¡Arabella, ya basta! – la callo Remus exasperado. Todos voltearon a ver a Remus sorprendido, jamás le había hablado de ese modo a Arabella. Ésta hizo cara de puchero y entro de nuevo al comedor sin decir nada.

- No era necesario eso – intervino Sirius viendo a Remus.

- La amo, pero me harta su paranoia – hablo Remus antes de emprender el camino rumbo al comedor. Todos se quedaron en silencio viendo a Remus caminar hacia el comedor y en cuanto entro esperaron a que saliera en cualquier momento atacado por Arabella, hecho que no sucedió.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – pregunto la voz de Harry. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver al muchacho parado en el umbral de la puerta y observando a Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

- Necesito que entiendas porque lo hice – respondió Sirius acercándose a Harry.

- Pues espero una buena explicación – exigió Harry. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero por lo menos ya no tenía ganas de golpear a Sirius, eso ya era algo.

- Narcisa está muy preocupada por Draco, últimamente no ha sido el mismo – explicó Sirius – o al menos eso dice ella. Se peleo con cada uno de sus amigos e incluso con su novia y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Narcisa quiere que su hijo no tenga contacto con ellos, debido a que sus padres son cercanos a Voldemort. Ella necesita saber que sus hijos están en buenas manos antes de lanzarse a la aventura de buscar a su esposo, solo por si algo malo sucede.

- ¿Y por qué contigo? – pregunto Harry después de entender lo dicho por Sirius.

- Porque soy su único familiar con el que se lleva más o menos bien – respondió Sirius como si fuera algo obvio – Bellatrix no es una opción; Andrómeda y ella… digamos que tampoco es una opción; y yo soy lo único que le queda; entiende Harry, es mi familia, como tú… bueno, tal vez no tan cercana como tú, pero es mi familia al fin… además… se lo debo a Narcisa.

- ¿Por qué se lo debes? – pregunto Harry curioso.

- Larga historia – respondió simplemente Sirius con un tono que anunciaba no ahondaría más en el tema.

- Está bien – aceptó Harry a regañadientes después de un tiempo de pensarlo – Pero si se mete conmigo, quedas avisado de cómo puedo reaccionar.

- Lo sé – concedió Sirius con cierto tono de triunfo.

- ¿A qué hora llega? – inquirió Harry con desanimo.

- A las tres – informó Sirius

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora a lidiar con la furia de los demás! – exclamo Melisa poniéndose de pie.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Sirius sin entender.

- Tienes a una familia Weasley en el comedor desayunando – clarifico Melisa señalando el comedor. Sirius miro hacia el comedor, lanzo un suspiro y se encamino a aya seguido por Melisa.

No faltaba decir el descontento de la familia Weasley en general, en especial de los gemelos que anunciaron irse a vivir a la Madriguera durante la estancia de Malfoy ahí. Los señores Weasley y Bill lo tomaron con más tranquilidad, pero aún así no estaban en nada de acuerdo con eso. Fuera de eso, Sirius logro sobrevivir con nada más que la mirada furibunda de la mitad de los habitantes de la Cascada. Harry agradeció al cielo que Ron, Hermione y Giny se hubieran ido, sino estaba seguro de que una lucha campal entre alguno de ellos y Malfoy se habría desatado en cuanto éste cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

Espero con desanimo a que dieran las tres de la tarde, acompañado de Fawkes, Hedwig y Buckbeack en el jardín. Sin embargo, dieron las tres y Narcisa y Malfoy no llegaron. Harry pudo comer tranquilamente y con la esperanza de que Malfoy se hubiera contentado con Crabbe o Goyle y se fuera con ellos a pasar las vacaciones. Pero sus esperanzas fueron rotas cuando, alrededor de las siete de la noche, llegaron a la casa los Malfoy. Narcisa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry la vio, no obstante, Malfoy parecía otro. Harry solo lo vio entrar a la Cascada acompañado de su madre y después dirigirse a la sala junto con Sirius que los había recibido. Se acerco a la sala y se quedo en el umbral de la puerta para escuchar la plática que podría llegar a suceder. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Melisa llegara a su lado y se colocara al otro lado del umbral. Visto desde atrás no parecía haber cambiado tanto, solo se veía más flaco y su cabello más largo y bastante despeinado para la forma relamida en la que solía peinarse Draco Malfoy. Iba vestido muy desarreglado y su postura denotaba la poca alegría que le causaba estar en ese lugar.

- Perdona la tardanza, Sirius, tuvimos algunos problemas antes de salir – se disculpo Narcisa dejando una pesada mochila en el suelo de la sala. Malfoy llevaba su baúl y una mochila al hombro.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya están aquí – dijo Sirius con una de sus esplendidas sonrisas. Su mirada pasaba de Narcisa a Malfoy consecutivamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy miraba hacia el suelo.

- Si tienes algún problema con esto, puedo buscar otra solución – le propuso Narcisa. Parecía realmente preocupada y nerviosa.

- No tengo ningún problema – aseguro Sirius. "Pero yo si" pensó Harry.

- Bueno, en ese caso, me voy – dijo Narcisa tomando de nuevo la mochila del suelo, se acerco a Sirius y lo abrazo, éste le correspondió el abrazo. – Si llega a complicársete esto, no dudes en llamarme.

- No creo que haya problema – aseguro de nuevo Sirius fijando su mirada en Harry. Harry se escondió detrás de la pared.

- En ese caso, hasta luego – se despidió alejándose de Sirius. Se acerco a su hijo con el ademán de darle un beso en la mejilla pero Malfoy movió el rostro rápidamente para impedírselo. Narcisa asintió en señal de comprensión con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada. Vio de nuevo a Sirius y se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

- Cuídate – pidió Sirius. Narcisa solo asintió y salio de la sala viendo solamente a Melisa saludándola con una sonrisa antes de salir de la Cascada a saber quien sabe donde en busca de su despreciable marido.

- ¿Dónde me voy a quedar? – pregunto Malfoy con una voz apenas audible y bastante diferente a la que Harry solía recordar, esa voz que arrastraba las palabras ahora parecía cansada, demasiado cansada, e incluso podría decirlo: triste.

- Yo te llevo – salto de inmediato Melisa poniéndose en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Harry que seguía escondido detrás de la pared solo escucho el ruido provocado por el movimiento del baúl de Malfoy antes de verlo salir de la sala. Ambos quedaron frente a frente viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Si antes Malfoy era pálido, ahora daba la impresión de ver a un fantasma que en cualquier momento podría atravesar las paredes; además tenía ojeras gigantescas, dos moretones, uno en la frente y otro en el pómulo derecho, y dos cortes, uno sobre el labio inferior y otro sobre la ceja izquierda, sin contar que su mirada ya no era la misma, había perdido ese toque que lo hacía el inconfundible Draco Malfoy. A Harry le costo un poco reconocer a quien tenía enfrente de él – Ven, Draco, es por aquí – anunció Melisa que ya los había adelantado y estaba en el pasillo. Malfoy jalo su baúl, paso a Harry y siguió a Melisa sin decir palabra alguna. Harry se giro para verlos desaparecer en el pasillo.

- Alguien te dijo que es de mala educación estar detrás de la puerta escuchando – hablo Sirius detrás de él haciéndolo saltar. Harry giro para encarar a un Sirius bastante divertido con la reacción de su ahijado.

- Melisa también estaba y no había puerta – argumento Harry entrando en la sala. Su mirada fue a parar a la enorme puerta corrediza desde donde se podía ver a Melisa y Malfoy caminando en el pasillo con rumbo a algún cuarto - ¿Dónde se va a quedar?

- En el cuarto de Remus, Remus dormirá en mi cuarto – respondió Sirius - ¡Jacome! – llamo. Pasaron segundos antes de que la elfina apareciera enfrente de Sirius.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, amo Sirius? – pregunto Jacome.

- ¿Puedes decirle a todos que vengan a la sala, por favor? – pidió Sirius. Jacome asintió y desapareció de inmediato.

- ¿Para qué vas a reunir a todos? – inquirió Harry sentándose en el sillón de una plaza.

- Para establecer las reglas – respondió Sirius.

En menos de cinco minutos estuvieron todos los inquilinos de la Cascada reunidos en la sala: la señora Weasley, Remus, Arabella y Mundungus; el señor Weasley, Bill, Petter y Alexi aun no regresaban de su trabajo (Petter trabajaba como rata infiltrada en el Ministerio para sacar información mientras Alexi hacia su trabajo como inefable). Una vez reunidos, Melisa y Malfoy regresaron a la sala entrando por la puerta corrediza. Al ver a todos reunidos ahí, Malfoy rodó los ojos con fastidio.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, estableceremos las reglas para tener una buena convivencia o sino por lo menos tolerable – comenzó Sirius y después mirando Malfoy dijo – Primera regla, no quiero oír las palabras "sangre sucia", "sangre mestiza", "sangre limpia" o cualquier frase referente a la sangre. ¿Entendido? – Malfoy simplemente se encogió de hombros - ¿Entendido? – repitió Sirius en espera de una respuesta.

- Entendido – repitió Malfoy de mala gana.

- Bien, regla número dos, no quiero insultos, ni venidos de ustedes ni venidos de ti, Draco, ¿Entendido? – siguió Sirius.

- Entendido – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- Y por último, ustedes dos – señalo a Harry y a Malfoy – no quiero insultos, referencias a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su origen, a su vida, a la escuela, al quidditch o a cualquier cosa que pueda causar una pelea y en caso de que se peleen, no importara quien haya comenzado los dos van a salir muy mal de ello. ¿Entendido?

- ¿Si causo una pelea entre Potter y yo me echaras de aquí? – pregunto Malfoy. Todos voltearon a ver a Sirius esperando su respuesta

- No – aseguro Sirius ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

- ¿Y si insulto a alguien o uso las palabras prohibidas? – pregunto Malfoy de nuevo.

- No – repitió Sirius. Malfoy agacho la mirada.

- En ese caso todo está claro – dijo Malfoy con cierta decepción - ¿Puedo irme?

- Después de que Harry me diga que ha quedado entendido – dijo Sirius volteando a ver a Harry. Todos, excepto Malfoy, siguieron su ejemplo.

- Estaré tranquilo si él está tranquilo – aceptó Harry dirigiendo una mirada a Malfoy.

- Bien, con eso me doy por satisfecho – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Esas fueron las palabras para que Malfoy se diera la vuelta y regresara a su ahora cuarto.

- ¿Vas a cenar? – le pregunto Melisa asomándose por la puerta corrediza.

- No tengo hambre – se escucho decir a lo lejos.

La cena fue tranquila, como si no hubiera llegado Malfoy hace unos momentos. En cuanto llegaron, el señor Weasley, Bill, Alexi y Peter fueron puestos al tanto de las reglas impuestas por Sirius e incluso Sirius trato de hablar con los gemelos para que se quedaran, los cuales habían regresado solamente por sus cosas; Sirius logro convencerlos a cambio de ayudarlos a crear un nuevo producto para la compañía, trato que puso los pelos de punta a la señora Weasley. Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir tranquilamente, era imposible hacerlo sabiendo que a tres puertas de su cuarto estaba Malfoy durmiendo o haciendo sabrá Dios que cosa. Se despertó con el anunció de Jacome de que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Se baño, arreglo y dirigió de inmediato al comedor. Al entrar encontró a todos ahí, exceptuando al señor Weasley, Bill, Alexi, Peter, Sirius, Melisa y Malfoy.

- Buenos días, Harry – lo saludo la señora Weasley con una esplendida sonrisa poniéndose de pie – Siéntate, en un momento te sirvo tu desayuno.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Harry al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Fred a la mesa.

- Cuéntanos, Harry, ¿qué tal estuvo la llegada de Malfoy ayer? – pidió Fred mirando a Harry al igual que su hermano.

- Seguramente despotrico contra todo, ¿no? – propuso George.

- No, casi no hablo, solo llego y se metió a su cuarto – hablo Harry.

- Si, claro, Draco Malfoy desaprovechando la oportunidad de burlarse como nunca – dijo sarcásticamente Fred.

- Aunque no lo crean así fue – apoyo Remus.

- Debió de ser por el momento, pero te puedo asegurar que cuando lo traiga Sirius se va a poner de lo lindo – previo Fred.

- Pero no lo dejaremos propasarse, está en nuestros dominios – hablo George con mirada de malicia.

- Técnicamente son dominios de Jacome, los demás somos solo huéspedes – corrigió Sirius entrando al comedor por la puerta corrediza acompañado de un Malfoy con actitud derrotada. Tanto Fred como George se quedaron con la boca abierta en cuanto lo vieron; sin duda no esperaban ver a Malfoy de esa forma.

- Buenos días, Draco – saludo Remus con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días – respondió Malfoy sentándose lo más apartado que pudo de los demás.

- Aquí tienes, cariño – dijo la señora Weasley mientras salía de la cocina con un plato de huevos fritos para Harry. Se lo puso enfrente sobre la mesa y miro a Malfoy con mirada dulce - ¿Te gustan los huevos fritos? – Malfoy simplemente asintió sin ver a la señora Weasley. – Bien, ahora te traigo unos.

El silencio reino por unos momentos en el comedor hasta que fue roto con la entrada de Melisa al comedor.

- Buenos días – saludo la mujer alegremente.

- ¿Y ahora por qué tan tarde? – pregunto Sirius que se había sentado al lado de Harry.

- Tenía flojera, además estaba leyendo el correo – explico Melisa y asomándose a la cocina dijo - ¿Me haces unos, Molly?

- Claro – se oyó la voz de la señora Weasley.

Melisa sonrió y se sentó a la mesa al lado de Malfoy. Este solo la miro de reojo con extrañeza.

- A ver – comenzó Melisa sacando dos cartas de su bolsillo – Esta es para ti… – le entrego una a Malfoy. Este la cogió, vio de quien era y después la dejó sobre la mesa – y esta para ti – entrego una carta a Harry. Harry la cogió y vio de quien era; era de Hermione, que seguramente servía de emisaria por todos sus amigos. La abrió y comenzó a leer en voz baja:

_Querido Harry:_

_Esperamos te la estés pasando bien. Nosotros acabamos de desempacar y adecuarnos al clima de aquí (es mucho más caliente que en Inglaterra). Ron no deja de maravillarse por la playa, como si en su vida hubiera visto una, Giny y Luna se han propuesto encontrarle un novio griego a Giny (ya debes de imaginarte la cara de Ron). Yo he preguntado por algunas librerías de por aquí, aunque la única que se ha apuntado para acompañarme fue Luna (Ron y Giny dicen que no van a aburrirse en vacaciones). Y tú, ¿cómo te va?, sabemos que solo es un día, pero Luna tiene ansias de saber como estás, así que responde en cuanto leas. También preguntan si quieres algo de aquí. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Besos y abrazos._

_Luna, Ron, Giny y Hermione._

Harry cerró la carta y siguió con su desayuno.

- ¿Qué tal les va? – pregunto Fred con un poco de envidia.

- Bien, Ron está maravillado con la playa, Luna y Giny se la pasan por ahí y Hermione pregunta por librerías – sintetizo Harry omitiendo lo del novio griego para Giny, no porque Fred o George pudieran decir algo, sino por la reacción de la señora Weasley que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

- ¿Por librerías? ¿Acaso sabe el significado de la palabra "vacaciones"? – pregunto George incrédulo.

- Eso no es nada, Remus se pasaba las vacaciones estudiando todos los días – comento Arabella con malicia. Parecía lista para regresarle a Remus el grito del día anterior.

- Cierto, me gustaba estudiar y aún me agrada – aceptó Remus. Arabella le lanzo una mirada asesina para regresar a su desayuno.

- Gracias – agradeció Malfoy a la señora Weasley cuando le puso su plato enfrente.

- Gracias, Molly – agradeció también Melisa al ver su desayuno. Después volteo a ver a Sirius - ¿Y tú no vas a desayunar?

- Desayune con Arthur y Bill – informo Sirius sirviéndose un poco de jugo en un vaso.

- Ya – asintió Melisa comenzando a comer – Estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿En qué? - preguntaron Sirius y Remus automáticamente.

- Necesito ir al banco a hacer un pequeño retiro – anunció Melisa.

- Podemos acompañarte, nosotros vamos al Callejón Diagon – dijo Fred.

- No, no voy a Gringotts, voy a un banco muggle – corrigió Melisa dándose cuenta de que había omitido esa parte.

- Ah, en ese caso olvídalo – dijo George.

- No se preocupen, yo estaba pensando en que Harry y Draco me acompañaran – hablo Melisa. Harry, que ya estaba acostumbrado a los inesperados planes de Melisa (la mujer había ido por el dos veces de improvisto a Ville Park para llevarlo a pasear por centros comerciales e ir a visitar a la señora Mirten) no puso objeción alguna, aunque eso significara pasar tiempo con Malfoy. Por su parte, Malfoy casi se atraganta al escuchar dicha propuesta.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto cuando dejo de toser.

- Si – asintió Melisa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Malfoy sin entender.

- Porque necesito a dos muchachos fuertes que me cuiden – argumento Melisa con una sonrisa.

- No intentes decirle que no, no funcionara – le advirtió Sirius.

- No quiero salir – dijo Malfoy regresando a su desayuno.

- ¿Dónde escuche eso antes? – pregunto Melisa lanzándole una mirada a Harry. Este recordó la primera vez que Melisa lo había sacado de Grimmauld Place el año pasado a pasear por ahí; él había dicho lo mismo y Melisa se las ingenio para sacarlo aunque no quisiera. Desde ese momento supo que era imposible negarle algo a Melisa, tal vez fuera algo referente a sus poderes de legeremancia o simplemente tenía un poder de convencimiento muy bueno.

- Mejor dile que si o te arrepentirás más tarde – le aconsejo Harry – te lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Uh, no me digas que ya uso su poder de convencimiento contra ti – salto Sirius mirando a Harry - ¿acaso soy el único inmune?

- Yo también soy inmune, porque no voy a ir – negó de nuevo Malfoy terminando con su desayuno. Se puso de pie, cogió la carta y se fue de regreso a su cuarto.

- Le daré quince minutos, sino regresa, tendré que ir por él – hablo Melisa siguiendo con su desayuno.

Media hora después…

Harry salía de la Cascada seguido de cerca por un Malfoy con cara de fastidio. Aún era incapaz de comprender como había logrado Melisa sacar a Malfoy de su cuarto, pero bueno, era Melisa. Se acerco a la camioneta y se recargo en ella esperando a que su madrina saliera de la Cascada. Malfoy se recargo en el muro de enfrente sin ver a Harry en ningún momento. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Melisa apareció con una bolsa al hombro y las llaves de la camioneta en la mano. La mujer abrió la puerta del conductor, entro y abrió la puerta del copiloto y la de atrás. Harry se sentó en el siento de copiloto cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras Malfoy hacia lo propio en el asiento de atrás. En poco tiempo estuvieron recorriendo las innumerables calles del centro de Londres hasta llegar a un imponente edificio de color mármol, de fachada antigua, con una escalinata que daba a una gran puerta de cristal que se abría automáticamente. Los tres bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron al interior del banco. Al entrar, Harry noto cierta familiaridad, si no recordaba mal, habría acompañado a su tía algunas veces a ese lugar. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un largo mostrador donde varias señoritas y hombres atendían a los clientes del banco. Su derecha había algunas mesas con empleados del banco y clientes platicando entre si y a su izquierda tres cubículos donde parecía se daba un trato más personalizado a los clientes.

- Si quieren siéntense ahí, regreso en un minuto – indicó Melisa señalando tres sillones ubicados a la derecha cerca de las mesas ocupadas por los empleados y los clientes, para después caminar en dirección al mostrador.

Ambos hicieron caso a la petición de Melisa y se sentaron en uno de los sillones. Harry miraba a Melisa, la cual hablaba con una de las señoritas mientras le mostraba un papel. La señorita asintió, tomo el teléfono, hablo unos segundos y después colgó. En cuestión de segundos un hombre no muy agraciado, alto y corpulento, de cabello rubio relamido hacia atrás, expresión de autosuficiencia y vestido de un impecable traje se acerco a Melisa y con una sonrisa le estrecho la mano. En seguida, el hombre dirigió a Melisa hacia uno de los cubículos anteriormente mencionados. Harry no perdía de vista a Melisa y menos por la mirada que ese tipo le lanzaba, una mirada de completa lujuria, sin mencionar las caras y ademanes que le hacia a Melisa; podía apostar que si Sirius estuviera ahí, ese hombre ya estaría en el suelo. Tal vez no debió de haberse preocupado tanto por Melisa, tal vez debió de haberse preocupado más por Malfoy, probablemente hubiera podido evitar lo que a continuación pasaría… Una explosión se escucho tan cerca, que creyó había sucedido a su lado; el suelo se cimbro y el pánico se apodero de cada uno de los presentes. Giró su cabeza para ver a Malfoy, sin embargo, se encontró con su lado del sillón vacío. Saco instintivamente su varita y salió corriendo del edificio, no sin antes voltear a ver a Melisa, la cual estaba de pie e intentaba tranquilizar al señor que la atendía. Lo que vio estando afuera lo dejo estático. La calle entera y las fachadas de los edificios estaban tapizadas de negro y lo más interesante, no había coches. Pero eso fue lo segundo que Harry vio, lo primero fue a un Malfoy con varita en mano y una sonrisa de satisfacción que lo miraba desde la acera con esa mirada marca Malfoy. Ahí estaba, de regreso, Draco Malfoy. Pronto Harry estuvo rodeado por todos los clientes y empleados del banco que salían a ver lo sucedido. Algunos gritaron al notar que su coche ya no estaba, o más bien, había sido reducido a cenizas. Una mano lo tomo del hombro al tiempo que en desbandada, la mayoría salían del banco en completo estado de pánico. Harry volteo para ver a una Melisa con la boca abierta que miraba incrédula el desastre causado por Malfoy. Harry busco la camioneta de Melisa, era la única en pie, sin ningún daño aparente solo algo sucia.

- Harry, habla a la Cascada – fue lo único que Melisa fue capaz de decir antes de entrar al banco de nuevo sin dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy y entregándole su insignia. Harry asintió mirando a Malfoy. Su radiante sonrisa proseguía en su cara y lo miraba en tono burlón. Como tenía ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa a golpes. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer? Oprimió el centro de la insignia y de inmediato le respondió Jacome, no tardo mucho en contarle lo sucedido y después termino su conversación con ella. Se sentó en el último escalón de la escalinata y, sin dejar de ver a Malfoy, ahí se quedo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que unos coches de color negro con el emblema del Ministerio aparecieran en escena. Harry salto de su lugar temiendo lo peor y por su parte, Malfoy los miraba encantado, como si eso fuera... lo que quería.

- Draco Malfoy, queda usted bajo arresto por usar magia en contra de muggles – dijo un hombre al salir de uno de los coches. Detrás de él salieron un sin número de miembros del Ministerio de los demás coches y con la misma premisa, arrestar a Malfoy. Harry no sabía si meterse o mejor dejarlos llevarse a Malfoy, pero no necesito pensarlo.

- ¡Espere un minuto! – exclamo Sirius apareciendo por una de las esquinas de la calle acompañado por Remus. Sirius se acerco a Malfoy y a los hombres con rapidez viendo el desastre a su alrededor – Creo que podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

- ¿Acuerdo?, el señor Malfoy exploto más de diez coches muggles sin contar el probable daño físico a alguno de ellos – exclamo el hombre, al parecer el jefe de todos los demás.

- Lo entiendo, pero creo que mi sobrino nos puede dar una buena explicación a sus actos – intervino Sirius interponiéndose entre los hombres y Malfoy.

- Lo hice porque odio a los muggles – explico Malfoy. Harry lo miro con incredulidad al igual que Remus. ¡Sirius trataba de ayudarlo y él se hundía más! Los hombres avanzaron.

- Bien, lo acepto, mi sobrino odia a los muggles, ya es mayor de edad y lo pueden juzgar como uno y lo que hizo es terrible, pero aún pienso que podemos llegar a un acuerdo – intento de nuevo Sirius.

- ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo, Sirius? – pregunto una voz detrás de la bola de hombres. Estos se apartaron para dar paso a Hernel Mcford.

- No lo sé, tú dime – sugirió Sirius.

- Yo digo 48 horas de arrestó en el Ministerio, la confiscación de su varita hasta su ingreso a Hogwarts y trabajo comunitario por lo que le resta de vacaciones – sugirió Hernel llegando a unos cuantos pasos de Sirius.

- Y a eso súmale que les pagaremos hasta el último centavo a los muggles afectados – intervino Melisa a un lado de Harry. Éste no dijo nada, eso era hablar de mucho dinero, seguramente millones.

- Me parece – acepto Sirius ofreciéndole su mano a Hernel -, aunque me gustaría algo más, no le digamos esto a Narcisa, no necesita saber cada locura que su hijo hace.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamo Malfoy incrédulo - ¿¡Acaso estás loco!?

- Probablemente – acepto Sirius girándose para encarar a Malfoy. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un rato.

- Maldito desgraciado – soltó Malfoy antes de caminar voluntariamente hacia uno de los coches. Los demás hombres se dispersaron regresando a sus coches.

- ¿Nos acompañas, Sirius? – pregunto Hernel.

- Solo dame un minuto – pidió Sirius para después subir la escalinata con una rapidez impresionante. Remus fue detrás de él.

- Ya puse al gerente a contactar a todos los muggles que estaban aquí – hablo Melisa primero – creo que con un poco de dinero bastara para indemnizarlos y creo que la limpieza de la calle puede ser el trabajo comunitario de Draco.

- Buena idea – aseguro Sirius – Toma la llave de mi caja fuerte en Gringotts y saca el dinero de ahí, no voy a dejar que tú lo pagues.

- No hay problema… - comenzó Melisa.

- Si lo hay – interrumpió Sirius – no debí permitirte sacarlo, Narcisa me lo advirtió.

- ¿Qué te advirtió? – pregunto Harry.

- Que intentaría hacer algo así – respondió Sirius – No te has preguntado por qué los golpes. Malfoy ha pasado los últimos días metiéndose en cuanto problema se le ocurre para evitar que su madre fuera detrás de su padre. Se peleo a golpes con sus amigos, quemo su cuarto, inundo el cuarto de su hermana, hizo algunas atrocidades en pueblos cercanos a su casa y no se cuantas cosas más, todo para evitar que Narcisa se fuera, ahora lo que quiere es hacerla regresar.

- Quiere que la llames por esto y ella regrese para hacerse cargo de él – puntualizó Melisa comprendiendo toda la situación.

- Aún así, esto fue una locura, pudo lastimar a alguien – indicó Remus serio.

- Pero no lo hizo, como tampoco voló la camioneta de Melisa – expuso Sirius – no busca lastimar a nadie, solo quiere a su madre aquí.

"Tiene miedo de perderla", pensó Harry en ese momento. Sirius se fue con Hernel al Ministerio, mientras él, Remus y Melisa se mantenían en el banco tratando de explicar el pequeño desequilibrio psicológico de Malfoy, nombrado ahora sobrino de Melisa, hecho que relajo a la mayoría de los empleados. Una vez contactados cada uno de los muggles afectados y de inyectarles a sus cuentas el dinero perdido regresaron a la Cascada. Esa noche, Harry no pudo dormir, se quedo despierto acompañando a Melisa; ambos esperaban noticias de Sirius, las cuales llegaron a mitad de la noche y no muy buenas: Malfoy se había agarrado a golpes con sus compañeros de celda y por eso lo tuvieron que pasar a una celda para él solo. Las restantes horas de arrestó de Malfoy pasaron bastante lento e incluso les pareció un sueño a todos ver a Malfoy entrar a la Cascada, dos días después, con un nuevo moretón en la cara, completamente furioso y con cara de frustración y dirigirse a su cuarto del cual no saldría en los siguientes días por imposición propia. Le habían quitado su varita, pero el servicio comunitario prefirieron evitarlo, por bien de él y de cualquiera a su alrededor. El pequeño incidente, a vista de los muggles, había sido provocado por un loco que comenzó a lanzar bombas contra los coches y murió a cusa de una de ellas. No hubo lesionados. La frase "te lo dije" salió en más de una ocasión de la boca de Arabella y la señora Weasley. Ron, Hermione, Luna y Giny se enteraron de lo sucedido y mandaron una carta de inmediato suplicándole a Harry que se mantuviera lo más lejos de Malfoy que le fuera posible.

Los días pasaron de lo más tranquilo después. Una semana paso para que Harry le volviera a ver la cara a Malfoy. Se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la Cascada cuando lo vio, sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, leyendo un libro. Le basto un segundo para darse cuenta de que Malfoy no era la despreciable persona, cobarde y sin sentimientos con la que había convivido durante los últimos seis años; ese, al que tenía enfrente, sentado leyendo un libro, con los ojos vidriosos, la cara demacrada y llena de golpes y rasguños, con una expresión de dolor y frustración, era, sin temor a equivocarse, el verdadero Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hola, aquí está un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Sé que hasta ahora no ha tenido mucha emoción pero deben de entender que esto solo es una introducción. A partir del siguiente capitulo entraremos de lleno en la trama de la historia o por lo menos en uno hecho que se desarrollara a lo largo de la historia. Espero que este capitulo les agrade, por lo menos a mi me gusto escribirlo, siempre he pensado que Malfoy no es tan malo como se pinta a él mismo y aquí hay una pequeña prueba de ello, a lo largo de la historia ya veremos que papel toma Malfoy en todo esto (aunque creo que ya puse una pista en mi anterior historia). Les haya o no gustado pongame un review, la verdad es algo desanimante no ver ninguno.

Adiós ;)


	8. Nuevos profesores

**8**

**Nuevos profesores**

- ¡Harry, que alegría verte! – lo saludo Hermione en el preciso momento en que ella, Ron, Luna y Giny entraban en la Cascada acompañados por la señora Weasley, Remus y Bill, que habían ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Exactamente ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que se fueron.

- A mi también me alegra – salto Harry acercándose un poco más a ellos, en especial a Luna, a la que, en cuanto la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca beso en los labios.

- Hemos regresado para salvarte de tu sufrimiento – indico Ron.

- Más bien hemos regresado porque ya solo falta una semana para entrar a clases – hablo Giny.

- ¿Quieres ver mis TIMOs? – pregunto Luna acercándole una carta a Harry. Harry la cogió y la leyó. Se sorprendió demasiado de ver tantos Extraordinarios en una boleta que no fuera de Hermione.

- ¿Y tú, Giny, qué tal te fue? – pregunto la señor Weasley con sumo interés.

- Pues no me quejo – respondió Giny

- Bueno – dijo la señora Weasley no muy satisfecha con la respuesta de su única hija - ¿por qué no vamos al comedor? Pronto será la hora de comer.

De ese modo, la platica se llevo al comedor. Los chicos comenzaron a relatar sus últimas semanas con lujo de detalle, mientras Harry, Remus, la señora Weasley (desde la cocina haciendo la comida) y Bill los escuchaban atentamente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Melisa y Arabella llegaran al comedor, saludaran a los recién llegados y también se unieran para escuchar la historia.

- ¡Vaya, si que se divirtieron! – exclamo Melisa emocionada.

- Si, pero no fue gran cosa – dijo Hermione tratando de minimizar las últimas semanas. Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo hacía por él.

- Pues, yo no me la pase tan mal – hablo Harry de inmediato – Melisa no me ha dejado quedarme encerrado ni un solo minuto. Creo que ya conozco cada rincón de Londres.

- Aún no – señaló Melisa.

- Pero miren esto, ¡si que se quemaron! – indicó Sirius llegando al comedor. Tenía el largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y estaba lleno de polvo. Ante el comentario Hermione, Ron y Giny se sonrojaron. Era cierto, los tres habían aumentado, por lo menos, un tono a su piel; la única que seguía igual era Luna, que solo tenía algunos pocos enrojecimientos en ciertas partes.

- ¿Y a ti qué te paso? – pregunto Giny.

- Estoy limpiando la biblioteca y cómo es el único lugar en el que no se puede usar magia se debe de hacer a la forma muggle – respondió Sirius. Después de ver que Malfoy pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, Sirius había decidido limpiarla y dejarla en perfecto estado para mayor disfrute del muchacho. Sin embargo, para lograrlo, no solo estaba recibiendo la ayuda de Jacome, sino que también la ayuda del mismo Malfoy, al cual no le quedo de otra al ver su pequeño santuario invadido por Sirius y Jacome. Llevaban exactamente una semana en eso y aún no terminaban pues la biblioteca era increíblemente grande y poseía un aún más grande acervo de libros.

- ¿Y por qué no se puede usar magia? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad.

- Lo que sucede es que un día nos toco a mí y a James limpiarla, lo intentamos hacer con magia pero, como jamás fuimos buenos en eso de los hechizos de limpieza, terminamos incendiando un estante completo. Lily se enojo tanto que le exigió a Dumbledore que se le pusiera un conjuro antimagia al lugar.

- Bien merecido – apoyo Hermione.

- Bah, no era para tanto – señalaron al unísono Sirius y Melisa.

- Eran libros, con seguridad de muchos años de antigüedad – salto Hermione indignada.

- Técnicamente, de aproximadamente mil años de antigüedad algunos – indicó Malfoy entrando en el comedor en el mismo estado que Sirius – la magia hace milagros con las reliquias – paso de largo la mesa y entro a la cocina. La sorpresa de los cuatro chicos recién llegados fue notoria. Todos sabían por Harry, del estado en el que se encontraba Malfoy, pero verlo cara a cara, era una cosa bastante extraña. A excepción de los golpes y rasguños que casi habían desaparecido de su cara, Malfoy se veía igual a como había llegado tres semanas atrás.

- ¡Por ahí me pasas algo para tomar! – pidió Sirius. Segundos después, salió Malfoy con dos cervezas de mantequilla en la mano. Paso de nuevo la mesa sin ver a nadie hasta llegar con Sirius para entregarle una de las cervezas. Acto seguido se encamino a su cuarto. Todo esto sin voltear a ver a nadie.

- ¿Todavía sigue aquí? – señaló Ron con fastidio.

- Eso me recuerda… - dijo Sirius al tiempo que se giraba para ver por donde iba Malfoy - ¡Draco, ven para acá! – pasaron unos segundos hasta que apareció Draco enfrente de Sirius con fastidio.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Malfoy.

- Solo quería recordar las reglas de convivencia – anunció Sirius – Primera regla…

- No quiero oír las palabras "sangre sucia", "sangre mestiza", "sangre limpia" o cualquier frase referente a la sangre, insultos de cualquier tipo o insinuaciones sobre sus vidas, escuela, familias, etc. – lo interrumpió Malfoy hablando tan rápido que sorprendió a todos – solo tengo una pregunta.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Sirius.

- ¿Si rompo alguna de esas reglas con ellos le hablarás a mi madre? – pregunto Malfoy directamente.

- No le hablaré a tu madre ni aunque te estés muriendo, Draco – respondió Sirius de la misma forma.

- Bien – susurró Malfoy molesto antes de salir del campo de visión de todos.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con el nuevo inquilino de la Cascada, la platica continuo como si nada. Después de comer, los chicos se dedicaron a desempacar sus cosas y a entregarle a Harry un sin número de recuerdos que habían comprado. Harry se sentía realmente avergonzado de ello, pero cada vez que decía algo los demás lo callaban de inmediato. La tarde paso rápidamente y de inmediato la oscuridad de la noche se hizo en la Cascada y con ella comenzaron a llegar los miembros de la Orden puesto que esa misma noche estaba agendada una junta. Como siempre, y a pesar de que la gran mayoría ya sobrepasaba la mayoría de edad, ninguno pudo pasar, pues la señora Weasley se negó rotundamente al igual que Sirius, así que no tuvieron de otra que aceptarlo. Además, para Harry ya no era una gran preocupación enterarse de lo sucedido en las reuniones, pues siempre era informado de todo por Sirius, por supuesto, sin que nadie más se enterara de nada. Hasta ahora la información que la Orden poseía era poca, nadie sabía donde se encontraba Voldemort, ni siquiera Snape, que era el único espía que les quedaba; esto se debía a que Voldemort seguía buscando un lugar que reemplazara a su antiguo y destruido cuartel general y al parecer aún no daba con el mejor lugar. Fuera de eso todo parecía estar igual, los mortifagos seguían causando pequeños desastres en pueblos muggles, reclutando gente nueva y, lo más alarmante, ganando más terreno en el Ministerio de Magia, el cual, por las próximas elecciones, era incapaz de saber cuantos mortifagos ya eran parte de dicha institución.

Los cinco se instalaron en el comedor, la estancia más cercana a la sala de reunión de la Orden, para ver si podían llegar a escuchar algo, aunque, después de diez minutos de empezada la reunión y habiéndose dado cuenta de que no escucharían nada, Harry y Ron decidieron sacar el ajedrez mágico y ponerse a jugar, mientras eran vistos por Hermione, Luna y Giny. Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que la reunión concluyo y todos los citados se fueron. Sin embargo, Harry pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que algo había sucedido durante la reunión, pues, en cuanto salió de la sala donde se reunían, Sirius parecía completamente furioso al igual que Snape, lo cual solo indicaba una cosa: de nuevo acababan de pelear entre ellos.

- ¿Quién va ganando? – pregunto Sirius sentándose junto a los chicos a la mesa, mientras los demás invitados se despedían entre ellos.

- Ron – respondió Harry. Sirius hizo un ademán de haber escuchado al tiempo que su mirada se volvía en una letal daga dirigida a Snape y Melisa, que se encontraban en la puerta del comedor que daba al vestíbulo despidiéndose. Snape se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sirius y se la regreso. Ante esto Melisa cogió a Snape del brazo y lo jalo fuera del campo de visión de Sirius. Con todo esto, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Draco Malfoy al comedor, el cual se había sentado al lado de Sirius y miraba la escena al igual que los demás.

- ¿De nuevo pelearon? – pregunto Hermione.

- Es un imbécil – respondió Sirius y después dirigiéndose a Malfoy añadió – ni se te ocurra apoyarlo.

- Yo no iba a decir nada – hablo de inmediato Malfoy – solo que es lo más divertido que he visto en lo que llevo aquí.

- Bien – dijo Sirius. Al instante entro Melisa en el comedor.

- ¿Acaso es demasiado pedir que no se insulten y casi maten cuando se ven? – pregunto Melisa exasperada.

- Demasiado – aseguro Sirius poniéndose de pie.

- Por favor, Sirius, tal vez jamás se caigan bien en el futuro, eso ya lo acepte, pero por lo menos podrías demostrarle un poco de confianza – pidió Melisa - Severus se está arriesgando mucho para conseguir información, al menos podrías agradecerle eso, no crees.

- No, no lo creo – respondió Sirius acercándose a la puerta que daba al pasillo, se detuvo ahí y miro a Melisa con una expresión imposible de determinar – y me pides que confíe en él, que confíe en él después de todo. En serio, Melisa, me sorprende que tú confíes en él - ante dicho comentario, Melisa palideció por completo.

- Yo… no pensé que aún recordaras eso – indicó Melisa bastante extrañada.

- Yo nunca olvido nada – expresó Sirius antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y no salir de ahí hasta el siguiente día. Melisa se quedo parada por un momento, y sin decir nada, entro en la cocina aún pálida.

Todos se vieron entre si extrañados por la escena que acababan de presenciar. La cena pasó sin ningún evento destacable, sin contar, por supuesto, que Sirius no regreso al comedor y no se le volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente. También, durante la cena, la señora Weasley les informó a todos que mañana irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para el curso que estaba por comenzar.

Esa misma noche, Harry tuvo un sueño bastante extraño. Él se encontraba en la biblioteca de la Cascada, justo en la puerta. Miro a ambos lados, como inspeccionando que no hubiera nadie. Una vez que estuvo seguro de estar solo comenzó a caminar entre los estantes, como si buscara algo, algo muy importante; recorrió cada pasillo hasta llegar al último. Un tanto derrotado observo con atención los libros de ese último pasillo, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en uno de ellos. Era un libro forrado de negro en cuyo lomo relucía el título, escrito en letras de oro, "Instrumentos raros de la magia". Harry sintió que una alegría inundaba su pecho, alargo la mano y trato de coger el libro, sin embargo, a pocos centímetros de tocarlo se oyó un portazo que hizo a Harry saltar del susto. Olvidándose del libro corrió hasta la puerta para descubrir que ésta se había cerrado. Miro a ambos lados buscando al culpable de ello, pero solo estaba él. Trato de girar sobre si mismo para volver por el libro, pero se encontró con que le era imposible mover un solo centímetro de su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado. Al instante el pánico se apodero de él, tenía ganas de gritar pero no podía, tenía ganas de correr y no podía hacerlo tampoco. Fue entonces, que de repente, despertó, encontrándose en su cuarto, completamente iluminado por la luz del sol. Ya era de día. Volteo la cabeza para ver la cama de Ron vacía. Lentamente comenzó a tranquilizarse y una vez que su pulso se normalizo, decidió irse a arreglar con rapidez, pues si Ron ya se había despertado, significaba que ya era bastante tarde. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que aún era temprano y Ron solo se había parado para ir al baño; aún así, estaba seguro de que le sería imposible volver a reconciliar el sueño. Paso el tiempo entre su abrupto despertar y el desayuno sentado en el jardín de la Cascada viendo en dirección a la biblioteca. Jamás en su vida había entrado a aquel lugar, solo lo conocía por algunas veces que se asomo al pasar por ahí, pero nada más. Trataba y trataba, pero no le encontraba razón a su sueño, tal vez ni siquiera la tuviera, o tal vez, ni siquiera era un sueño, también podía tratarse de una visión y en ese caso, ¿qué demonios tenía que estar haciendo él buscando un libro que él mismo tenía guardado en su baúl? Se puso de pie como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica. ¡Por supuesto, él tenía ese libro! Con seguridad su sueño había sido una forma de su subconsciente de decirle que lo leyera. Se dispuso a ir por el libro…

- Buenos días, Harry – lo saludo desde el pasillo enfrente de él Sirius. Harry lo volteo a ver. Ya no parecía estar enojado, más tampoco parecía estar de su inconfundible humor de siempre. Era difícil de explicar la expresión de Sirius.

- Buenos días – saludo Harry.

- Te despertaste temprano – indico Sirius caminando por el pasillo con rumbo al comedor.

- Ya no tenía sueño – explico Harry acercándose a Sirius. El libro se borró de inmediato de su mente - ¿Y tú?

- Me acaba de despertar Vella picoteándome la cara – respondió Sirius - A veces me pregunto si en verdad sentirá afecto por mi esa lechuza.

- ¿Y por qué te levantó? – pregunto Harry. Tenía pensado preguntar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior pero primera debía de calibrar de que humor había despertado Sirius.

- Mcgonagall me mando una carta, al parecer aún no termina mi condena en Hogwarts y quiere hablar conmigo sobre eso – informó Sirius – Supongo que seguiré como ayudante de Filch, lo cual a mi parecer es la peor ironía que alguna vez haya oído.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Harry, al darse cuanta de que no parecía estar molesto.

- Pregunta – aceptó Sirius presintiendo lo que vendría después.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche entre tú, Melisa y Snape? –pregunto tratando de esconder su interés.

- Nada, solo una típica pelea entre nosotros dos en la que Melisa se mete para que ninguno de los dos salga herido, principalmente Snape – respondió Sirius tranquilamente. Harry decidió dejar ahí el tema, sabía de sobra que no se enteraría de nada más.

- ¿Y qué hablaron en la junta de ayer? – pregunto Harry cambiando un poco el tema.

- Nada nuevo, todo igual, así que no te preocupes – informó Sirius un tanto aburrido – Harry, puedo pedirte un favor.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Harry, algo dentro de él le decía que no sería bonito lo que oiría a continuación.

Tres horas después…

- ¡Para que el mundo lo sepa, no necesito niñera! – exclamo Draco al tiempo que él, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Giny, Luna, la señora Weasley, Jacome y Melisa salían de la Cascada hacia la camioneta de Melisa para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon.

- Eso lo hubieras pensado el día que se te ocurrió explotar todos esos coches – indicó Melisa abriendo las puertas de la camioneta.

- En ese caso, es mejor para todos que me quede – expresó Draco haciendo el ademán de regresarse, pero Melisa lo cogió del brazo.

- Nada de eso, tú vienes, te guste o no – aseguro Melisa.

El camino al Callejón Diagon fue rápido y la plática de nuevo se centro en el viaje que los chicos tuvieron. Harry estaba en un dilema desde hace tres horas: no sabía si reírse o llorar por el favor que su padrino le pidió; lo único que sabía era que ahora tenía el título de "niñera" de Draco Malfoy. Al parecer, Sirius no podría acompañarlos al Callejón Diagon por su junta con la profesora Mcgonagall y Remus también iría a Hogwarts a hablar con el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Ares Oscuras (a penas se enteraron esta mañana de que Remus ya no sería su profesor, pues Arabella lo quería metido de lleno en la boda, cuya fecha ya estaba planeada para el 20 de diciembre). Todo esto se sumaba al imperante deseo de Melisa de sacar a Draco por lo menos esa vez para que le diera un poco de aire y sol, así que, para evitar cualquier repetición de lo sucedido semanas atrás, Harry estaba comisionado a no quitar la vista ni despegarse un solo minuto de Draco Malfoy, hecho que no le agradaba en ningún modo a Malfoy. Llegaron al lugar, pasaron por el Caldero Chorreante saludando a Tom, el dependiente, y entraron al Callejón Diagon. De inmediato se dividieron. La señora Weasley, preocupada por la presencia de Draco, se llevo a su pequeña hija y a Luna por un lado pretextando que ellas necesitaban cosas para otro curso diferente; también quiso llevarse a Hermione, pero ésta prefirió quedarse con sus amigos, mientras que Jacome aceptó irse con ella. Y así se quedaron los tres, Malfoy y Melisa juntos recorriendo las tiendas. Pudieron realizar todas las compras sin ningún exaltamiento, hasta llegar a Flourish & Blotts, donde, por cosas del destino, se encontraban Crabbe y Goyle comprando sus útiles.

- No creo que sea una buena idea entrar – exteriorizó Hermione al notar dicha presencia.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – apoyo Melisa mirando a su alrededor - ¿Qué les parece si comemos un helado? Ya caminamos mucho, no creen.

- No pienso golpearlos, ya lo hice y como puedes observar no me sirvió de nada – aseguro Malfoy abriendo la puerta y entrando al local. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió, Ron, Hermione y Melisa siguieron su ejemplo. Malfoy camino sin mirar a nadie hasta donde se encontraba el dependiente – Me da estos libros – pidió entregando su lista de libros. El dependiente pestañeo, al parecer había sufrido la misma impresión que todos los que veían a Malfoy últimamente.

- Y estos también, por favor – pidió Harry al llegar al lado de Malfoy – Ron, Hermione, sus listas de libros. – Los mencionados la entregaron a Harry y éste al dependiente que sin decir nada y sin dejar de ver a Malfoy fue a buscar los libros.

- ¡Mira, sacaron un nuevo libro de runas! – salto Hermione acercándose a una pila de libros. Melisa la siguió, pues también se interesaba en las runas. Harry y Ron se miraron entre si, para después girar la cabeza y ver como eran observados los tres por Crabbe y Goyle que hablaban entre si. Tal vez entrar ahí no había sido una buena idea. De repente, una chica se acerco a Crabbe y Goyle también viéndolos a ellos. Los dos amigos la reconocieron de inmediato, se trataba de Pansy Parkinson. Ambos voltearon a ver a Malfoy que no apartaba su mirada del lugar por donde el dependiente se fue. Regresaron su mirada al frente para ver a Pansy acercándoseles con Crabbe y Goyle detrás de ella. Al parecer ya tenían nueva jefa. Justo en ese momento el dependiente llego con una pila de libros siguiéndolo detrás de él. Puso la pila en el mostrador y esta se dividió en cuatro pilas.

- Servidos, serían 200 galeones de todo – dijo el dependiente. Harry saco su dinero más rápido que todos y le pago de inmediato al señor.

- Disculpe, me podría dar estos libros – pidió Pansy al dependiente entregándole una lista. El dependiente asintió y fue a buscar los libros. Harry, Ron y Malfoy cogieron los libros y fueron en dirección a Hermione y Melisa que seguían emocionadas por el nuevo libro.

- Melisa, ya nos dieron los libros, nosotros nos vamos a afuera, ustedes si quieren sigan aquí – informó Harry. Las dos mujeres vieron hacia el mostrador para notar porque la prisa de Harry.

- Ok, ahorita vamos con ustedes – acepto Melisa.

- Si quieres dame mis libros – dijo Hermione a Ron.

- No, yo me los llevo – negó Ron, antes de darse cuenta de que Harry y Malfoy ya no estaban a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y casi corrió detrás de ellos que ya estaban en la puerta – No me hagan eso.

- Lo siento, Ron – se disculpo Harry sin detenerse mucho, pues Malfoy ya estaba a algunos metros de él. Los dos lo siguieron hasta la Heladería Florean Fortescue, donde se acerco a una mesa, dejo los libros ahí y se sentó, mirando con cierta diversión a sus perseguidores.

- ¿Crees que es divertido perseguirte? – pregunto Harry molesto al llegar a la mesa, dejando los libros en ella. Ron hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que es divertido que te persigan? – regreso la pregunta Malfoy – pero por lo menos le da un poco de diversión ver tu cara.

- Lo mismo digo – acepto Harry. Ver la cara de fastidio de Malfoy durante todo el día había sido su mejor aliciente para su encomienda. Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, lo más lejos posible de Malfoy - ¿También te peleaste con Pansy?

- Qué te importa – respondió simplemente.

- Trato de hacer conversación – soltó Harry.

- Pues no trates – dijo Malfoy.

- Bien – dijo Harry.

- Creo que voy a pedir algo, ¿quieren algo? – pregunto Ron. Ambos negaron a lo que el pelirrojo se fue.

- ¿Por qué les intereso tanto? – pregunto Malfoy – a Black y a Mistick, no lo entiendo.

- A Sirius le interesas porque eres parte de su familia y a Melisa le interesan todos – respondió Harry como si fuera algo bastante simple.

- Soy parte de su familia, pero también soy Malfoy y él odia a los Malfoy – expresó Malfoy – y después de todos los chismes que hice alrededor de ella, me sorprende que me hable y me trate tan bien.

- Son buenas personas y no les es difícil querer a los demás – dijo Harry. De eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho. Era otra de las cosas que Sirius y Melisa tenían en común, ambos eran muy abiertos a tomarle cariño a todo.

- Pues sigo sin entenderlo – puntualizó Malfoy con un tono que sellaba la plática ahí.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro que no paso a mayores, el día transcurrió tranquilo y sin más sobresaltos y del mismo modo aconteció el resto de la semana. Con rapidez y sin que se dieran cuenta ya había llegado el último día de vacaciones. Todos aprovecharon para disfrutar el campo de quidditch que aún seguía en pie, a pesar de que el cumpleaños de Harry sucedió un mes atrás. El único que no jugo, fue Draco, que paso el día entero encerrado en la biblioteca. En la noche, la señora Weasley, Jacome y Arabella prepararon una fiesta de despedida, provocando que todos se durmieran bastante tarde, exceptuando de nuevo a Draco, el cual solo cenó y después se fue a su cuarto. Esa misma noche, Harry volvió a tener el mismo sueño de la biblioteca con el mismo final desesperante. Lo malo fue, que está vez termino despertándose a las cuatro de la mañana y no pudo volver a reconciliar el sueño.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió Harry a Sirius en cuanto lo vio salir de su habitación. El hombre lo volteo a ver extrañado.

- Buenos días, ¿Me estabas esperando aquí? - pregunto Sirius sorprendido. La verdad es que Harry había pasado las últimas horas tirado en el jardín de la Cascada esperando a que Sirius o Melisa se despertaran.

- Algo así – mintió Harry para no demostrar tanto su preocupación.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – pregunto Sirius con interés.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber si un sueño no es un sueño y es una visión? – pregunto Harry algo exaltado.

- Bueno, en tu caso eso es fácil, solo necesitas ver la llave – respondió Sirius – ésta comienza a resplandecer cuando su portador tiene una visión, ¿por qué la pregunta?

- He tenido un sueño, un poco raro – respondió Harry simplemente.

- ¿Y quieres contarlo? – inquirió Sirius mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo al comedor. Harry lo dudo un poco, pero después de pensarlo, le contó con lujo de detalles su sueño a Sirius que lo escucho atentamente hasta el final – Suena interesante, ¿quieres qué vayamos a la biblioteca?

- No, gracias – dijo Harry sintiendo escalofríos y provocando una sonrisa en Sirius.

- Pues mira, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero lo que si sé, es que las visiones tienen un cierto punto de control, es decir, puedes tener cierto control de los hechos que suceden en ellas – empezó Sirius – Podrías esperar y ver si en verdad se trata de una visión o la próxima vez que tengas ese sueño-visión trata de hacer algo diferente, no hagas lo mismo que la última vez.

- ¿Eso en qué me ayudaría? – pregunto Harry.

- Es muy posible que te lleve a otro camino – respondió Sirius –. Es probable que te lleve a lo que realmente te quiere mostrar la visión.

Harry asintió en señal de haber entendido. Esa mañana paso bastante rápido, entre el desayuno y las despedidas. Llegaron a la estación King's Cross con algunos minutos de ventaja. Ya en el anden 9 ¾ se despidieron de la señora y el señor Weasley que los habían acompañado y los seis subieron al Expreso de Hogwarts junto con Sirius y Melisa. Según les informaron esa mañana, éste sería el primer viaje a Hogwarts con maestros como vigilantes. Entendía que Melisa por ser profesora de oclumancia debía de estar ahí, pero no entendían la presencia de Sirius, aunque suponía que esa era una de las tantas encomiendas que le darían durante el año. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius y Melisa se dirigieron al primer vagón para recibir las instrucciones de ese año. Mientras tanto, Harry, Luna y Giny se pusieron en busca de un compartimiento vació. No lo encontraron, pero durante su búsqueda llegaron a uno ocupado solo por Neville. Con rapidez se entablo la plática sobre las vacaciones, de la cual Harry solo fue participe oyendo, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar; termino recargándose en la ventana viendo hacia el exterior. El Expreso comenzó a moverse unos minutos después dejando el anden 9 ¾. Fue entonces que Harry se percato de algo, ese era el último 1º de septiembre que iría a Hogwarts, ese era su último año en la escuela de Magia, dentro de un año ya estaría estudiando una carrera, por supuesto, eso si lograba sobrevivir ese año. Trato de poner más atención en la plática, no quería entrar en un lapso de melancolía en ese momento. Pasaron unos minutos para que Ron y Hermione aparecieran en el compartimiento.

- Acabamos de conocer a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – informó Hermione al entrar en el compartimiento – Hola, Neville – saludo al muchacho para después sentarse al lado de él.

- ¿Y cómo es? – pregunto Giny.

- Pues parece buena gente, aunque se lleva bastante con Snape – dijo Ron –, pero también se lleva con Sirius, así que no debe de ser mala persona. A la única que creemos no le cae bien es a Melisa, hubieran visto la cara que puso cuando la vio, se nota que las dos se odian o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Harry con interés.

- Se llama Andrea Mcford – respondió Hermione – y por lo que logramos sacar era compañera de tu papá, Sirius y los demás en Hogwarts, mas ella iba en Slytherin.

- Eso explica porque se lleva con Snape – indico Giny – pues a mí de entrada ya me dio desconfianza.

- ¿Mcford? ¿Tiene algo qué ver con Eduard Mcford, el candidato a Ministro? – pregunto Neville.

- Es su hermana – informo Ron.

- Entonces también es hermana de Hernel Mcford – dedujo Harry.

- Exacto y también es aurora – añadió Ron.

- ¿Y por qué no le cae bien a Melisa? – pregunto Luna.

- Quien sabe – soltó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

- Problemas de hombres – respondió una voz desde la puerta del compartimiento. Todos voltearon; ahí estaba Virginia Malfoy, un poco más alta, con el cabello más largo y ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Harry.

- Según mis informantes, en sus días de alumnas se peleaban por el mismo hombre – respondió Virginia – pero no me hagas mucho caso, no estoy segura, aún estoy juntando mi grupo para "El Chismologo" – esto lo dijo lanzándole una mirada inexplicable a Luna – oigan, ¿saben dónde está mi hermano?

- Se quedo en el primer vagón – respondió Hermione.

- Gracias – agradeció Virginia acercándose a Luna y cogiéndola del brazo – Te la robo un rato – le dijo a Harry. Antes de jalar a Luna al pasillo sin que la muchacha pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Y eso qué fue? – pregunto Ron. Todos se encogieron de hombros. Minutos después, Luna regreso como si nada hubiera pasado.

La noche llego a Hogsmeade junto con el Expreso de Hogwarts. Todos bajaron del Expreso y se dirigieron a los coches jalados por thestrals. Los seis subieron a un coche y se encaminaron al castillo. Ya ahí, Luna se separó del grupo para ir a su mesa en el Gran Comedor, mientras ellos se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se quedo viendo la mesa de profesores: básicamente la mesa estaba vacía, solo estaba Mcgonagall hablando con dos profesores, no le sorprendió notar el nuevo puesto que Mcgonagall ocupaba en la mesa: la antigua profesora de Transformaciones ahora ocupaba el asiento que anteriormente le pertenecía a Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunto Sirius a su lado. Harry volteo la cabeza rápidamente para ver a Sirius sentado a su lado.

- Bien, ¿y el suyo? – pregunto Ron que estaba sentado al otro lado de Harry.

- Hilarante – respondió Sirius señalando la entrada del Gran Comedor. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver lo que señalaba Sirius. Ahí estaban Snape, Melisa y una mujer que Harry no conocía: era de la misma altura que Melisa, de cabello rubio y largo sujeto en una trenza, de piel algo bronceada y lucía un vestido largo verde y una capa del mismo color. Los tres parecían estar platicando plácidamente, aunque la cara de Melisa destruía esa visión. Harry jamás la había visto sonreír tan falsamente, como en ese momento.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Neville con curiosidad.

- Ella es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Andrea Mcford – respondió Hermione.

- Tuve que soportar el genio de Melisa todo el viaje – informo Sirius echándose su largo cabello para atrás – algo realmente desesperante.

- ¿Por qué le cae mal? – pregunto Harry esperando una respuesta verídica esta vez.

- Andrea siempre estuvo enamorada de Snape, no entiendo porque, pero él jamás le hizo caso porque estaba muy preocupado haciéndole caso a Melisa – explico Sirius -, por eso, desde cuarto año Andrea se decidió a hacerle la vida imposible a Melisa ganándose su odio.

- ¿Todo fue por Snape? – pregunto con incredulidad Ron.

- Sorprendente verdad – señaló Sirius poniéndose de pie -. Bueno, yo me voy a la mesa de profesores.

Y se alejo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decirle algo. Harry regreso su mirada a la puerta. Snape, Melisa y la profesora Mcford caminaban ahora en dirección a la mesa de profesores. En cuanto pasaron cerca de ellos, Harry pudo ver la mirada de superioridad que la última le lanzaba a Melisa. No sabía porque, pero presentía no le iba a caer bien esa nueva profesora. Los tres llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron en uno de los extremos, Snape entre las dos mujeres; segundos después se les acerco Sirius y se sentó al lado de Melisa. Pasados unos minutos y ya estando todos sentados en su lugar la ceremonia de selección dio lugar con la entrada de los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts. No le fue difícil recordarse a si mismo ahí, en esa fila de niños asustados y emocionados. Esta vez, el encargado del Sombrero Seleccionador era el profesor Flitwick, que a causa de su pequeña estatura, ponía el sombrero sobre la cabeza de los chicos usando un simple Wingardium Leviosa. La selección paso con rapidez y al finalizar Mcgonagall se puso de pie.

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts – habla Mcgonagall – como muchos deben notar, este año habrá algunos cambios, empezando por el personal docente: en primer lugar, he sido nombrada como la nueva Directora de Hogwarts y como subdirector se ha nombrado al profesor Filius Flitwick – Se oyó un aplauso, en especial proveniente de las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – Por esto mismo, ya no podré seguir siendo la profesora de Transformaciones ni tampoco la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Para el cargo de jefa de casa, se ha escogido a la profesora Melisa Mistick – los Gryffindor aplaudieron a lo que Melisa simplemente sonrió – y como profesor de Transformaciones decidí contratar a uno de mis mejores, por no decir el mejor, de mis alumnos, el profesor Sirius Black - de inmediato, las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff se arrancaron en aplausos y gritos. Durante su última estancia en Hogwarts Sirius se había hecho amigo de muchos alumnos a los que ayudo con Filch. Sirius se puso de pie y saludo a todos. Harry y compañía simplemente estaban estupefactos, ninguno era capaz de reaccionar. Ninguno podía creerlo, a pesar de lo lógico que parecía.

- ¡Gane! – salto Hermione de repente y extendiendo su mano hacia Ron, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, dijo – Mis cinco galeones.

- ¿No sé de qué me hablas? – fingió amnesia Ron. Hermione entrecerró los ojos – Te pago mañana, ahorita no traigo nada de dinero.

- Espero no se te olvide mágicamente, Ronald Weasley – indico Hermione.

- También, el profesor Remus Lupin dejo vacante su puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, puesto que tomara la aurora del Ministerio, la profesora Andrea Mcford – continuo Mcgonagall en cuanto los aplausos cesaron. Al ser nombrada, la profesora Mcford se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia sin dejar de sonreír, para después volver a sentarse. Esta vez el aplauso fue más apagado. – Y ahora, pasando al tema de la seguridad. Este año, Hogwarts estará vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por un grupo de aurores mandados por el Ministerio, es muy posible que ninguno de ustedes llegue a tener contacto con ellos, pero de ser así se les suplica los dejen hacer su trabajo y no los distraigan. Por otra parte, por la seguridad de todos los alumnos se ha tomado la determinación de cancelar todas las salidas al pueblo Hogsmeade establecidas para este curso escolar – expresiones de descontento se escucharon, que de inmediato fueron calladas por una de las duras miradas de Mcgonagall -. Tal y como ya estaba impuesto desde el curso anterior, el toque de queda comienza a las ocho y cualquier alumno encontrado fuera de su sala común a esas horas será severamente sancionado. La entrada al bosque Prohibido y sus alrededores, está prohibida e incluso se ha impuesto un cerco mágico alrededor de éste. Y por último, por disposición del Ministerio de Magia, sus pertenencias están en este momento siendo revisadas antes de ser llevadas a sus respectivos dormitorios - Esta vez los gritos de desacuerdo no se dejaron esperar. Todos estaban completamente indignados por ello, en especial las chicas. Harry no le veía nada de malo, es más, le parecía una maravillosa idea – Entiendo su molestia, más debo recordarles que lo principal es su seguridad en este momento y todas las medidas tomadas son por ello. Sin más que decirles que comience el banquete.

La comida apareció instantáneamente sobre la mesa, sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez minutos para que todos los alumnos se calmaran y comenzaran a comer tranquilamente. Llegó un momento en donde Harry no soporto más el sueño que tenía y decidió irse a dormir, no sin antes preguntarle a Ron y Hermione la contraseña para pasar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pasó por la mesa de Ravenclaw para despedirse de Luna y después salió del Gran Comedor con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Harry, espera – lo llamo Sirius desde la puerta del Gran Comedor una vez que él ya caminaran algunos pasos.

- Felicidades, profesor Black – lo felicito Harry regresando sobre sus pasos con una gran sonrisa.

- Perdón por no habértelo contado, pero me pareció que sería una gran sorpresa – se disculpo Sirius.

- No importa y me alegro por ti – dijo Harry antes de bostezar.

- Y tú ya te estás cayendo de sueño – señaló Sirius divertido, le dio un pequeño empujón – vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases.

- Está bien – dijo Harry comenzando a caminar – ruega por que está noche si pueda dormir.

- Lo haré – dijo Sirius.

Le hizo un ademán con la mano de despedida y siguió su camino antes pospuesto.

Esa noche, comenzaría lo que para Harry sería su tormento durante los próximos meses. A pesar de sus ruegos, esa noche tampoco pudo dormir. De nuevo se encontró en la biblioteca de la Cascada, solo. Camino una vez más entre los pasillos viendo los libros, en busca de uno en especial y por última vez se paró enfrente de ese enigmático libro de terciopelo negro. Alargo la mano hacia él y al instante escucho la puerta cerrarse. Estuvo a punto de ir a ver, pero algo lo detuvo, las palabras de Sirius "la próxima vez que tengas ese sueño-visión trata de hacer algo diferente, no hagas lo mismo que la última vez". Regreso su mirada al libro y lo tomo entre sus manos. Al instante, el librero de donde saco el libro se echo para atrás y después se deslizo hacia la derecha dejando en su lugar una escalera que iba hacia abajo. Dudo por un momento, más decidió seguir la escalera. Bajo hasta llegar a un piso liso que seguía hacia adelante y parecía no tener fin. Camino a lo largo de ese pasillo, iluminado por antorchas con llama de color verde. De repente vislumbro algo tirado en el piso. Con cierto miedo se acerco a ello para saber de que se trataba. A cada paso el bulto tomaba forma, hasta tomar la forma de una mujer, sin embargo, Harry tuvo que estar a un lado de ella para poder reconocerla. Era Melisa y a juzgar por la falta de color en su piel, su inexistente respiración y el charco de sangre que la rodeaba, estaba muerta. Y no solo eso se lo hacia pensar: todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa completamente raída y sucia. Harry sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho y unas incontenibles ganas de llorar. Pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, pues en cuanto dejo de ver el cadáver de Melisa notó que más adelante había otro bulto en el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalada. Paso a Melisa dándole un último vistazo y se acerco al siguiente bulto. En cuanto supo de quien se trataba comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Sirius, estaba ahí, acostado, como dormido, sin ninguna muestra de batalla, simplemente parecía dormido, pero Harry estaba completamente seguro de que también estaba muerto. Levanto la mirada para ver con horror que más adelante había otro cuerpo. Algo le decía que se detuviera ahí, que no siguiera, pero siguió. Llego ante el nuevo cuerpo sin poder detenerse de llorar. Se trataba de Hermione, cuyo cabello revuelto estaba teñido de sangre a causa del charco de sangre que rodeaba toda su cabeza. No podía dejar de sentir un tremendo dolor. Regreso su mirada al frente con miedo para ver a lo lejos un cuerpo más. Camino hasta él casi automáticamente y esta vez, al ver de quien se trataba por poco cae al suelo. Ron estaba ahí tirado, con los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre escurría de su boca abierta. Harry era incapaz de seguir con eso, mas volvió a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la terrible visión de otro cuerpo. Se dio la media vuelta para salir corriendo de ahí, sin embargo se topo con una pared que le impedía el paso. No tenía otra que seguir su camino. Se giro y volvió la mirada a ese otro cuerpo. Camino con una lentitud inusitada rogando en su interior que no se tratara de quien sospechaba se trataba. Llego hasta su lado y sin poder sostenerse más en pie se dejo caer al suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Luna – salió de su boca en un susurro – no, tú no.

La muchacha estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de sangre, su cuerpo tenía múltiples golpes y heridas cuya importancia era desviada por una profunda herida en su costado derecho de la cual salía sangre. Alargo su mano para poder tocar la mano de Luna y entonces todo desapareció, estaba en su dormitorio, acostado en su cama, con la cara surcada de lágrimas. Se levanto con lentitud hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama sin poder detener su llanto. Volteo a ambos lados para descubrir que no había despertado a nadie. Agacho la cabeza y justo con ese movimiento se percato de algo. Cogió la cadena de la que colgaba la medalla en forma de rayo regalo de Melisa y la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas que, en ese momento, resplandecía con un color verde casi enceguecedor.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo con el que comenzamos la acción de la historia. Espero que les guste y que dejen algún comentario sea bueno o malo.

Adiós ;)


	9. La primera muerte

**9**

**La primera muerte**

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando Sirius Black se levanto entusiasmado; ese sería su primer día como profesor, un cargo que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó poseer algún día. Se arreglo tranquilamente y finalmente a eso de las seis cuarenta y cinco ya estaba listo para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar con Melisa. Camino hacia la puerta del anteriormente conocido despacho de Mcgonagall, ahora su despacho, y la abrió. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Harry ahí parado y con intenciones de tocar la puerta. Al instante se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba nada bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Sirius preocupado.

Harry se sintió incapaz de responder esa pregunta, simplemente se abrazo a Sirius y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Desde el momento en que había despertado de la visión le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, por lo que paso toda la noche en la sala común rememorando cada detalle de la visión. Cuando vio que ya era una hora conveniente para salir de la torre de Gryffindor sin ser castigado lo hizo para ir a ver a la única persona que con seguridad no se le quedaría viendo horrorizado al contarle todo. Y así fue. Después de tranquilizarse, le contó a Sirius paso a paso su visión. Éste jamás se inmuto, ni siquiera al oír que él también aparecía muerto en su visión. Al terminar no pudo evitar de nuevo echarse a llorar.

- Se van a morir – dijo entre llanto Harry.

- Harry, todos nos vamos a morir algún día – hablo Sirius.

- ¡Yo no quiero que mueran! – exclamo Harry.

- Muy bien, primero que nada tienes que calmarte, sino te calmas no puedo hablar bien y tú no me puedes escuchar bien – señalo Sirius poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a una pequeña alacena. La abrió y saco de ahí una barra de chocolate la cual entrego a Harry – Cométela.

- ¿Acaso los merodeadores tiene una fijación con los chocolates? – pregunto Harry comenzando a comer la barra.

- Fue culpa de Remus, el nos pego la adicción – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa – Bien, ahora quiero que me escuches Harry. No sé si Melisa ya te explico algo sobre las visiones del futuro pero debes saber que las visiones del futuro no son exactas, es decir, en cierto punto nos pueden mostrar hecho concretos y en otros hechos no tan concretos, o sea, hechos que no sucederán exactamente de esa manera. Por ejemplo, en tu visión tú entrabas a un túnel subterráneo en la Cascada, el cual, dudo exista y ahí encontrabas todos nuestros cuerpos; en ese caso dudo que entres a un túnel y encuentres nuestros cuerpos exactamente del mismo modo. Más bien, se podría decir que tu visión incluía una serie de eventos separados: cada muerte indica un evento y el túnel tal vez ni exista o tal vez si y en algún momento entraras en él. ¿Entendiste?

- Si, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que vayan a morir – indico Harry exasperado.

- Otra de las características de las visiones del futuro es que nos muestran hechos que pueden ser cambiados fácilmente – continuo Sirius – Mcford nos lo explicaba así: Todos los hechos del futuro están escritos en un libro y son imposibles de cambiar, es decir, son nuestro destino. Sin embargo, hay pequeños hechos sobre los cuales nosotros tenemos el control y de esa forma cambiar nuestro destino. Esos hechos son los que vemos en las visiones.

- ¿Quieres decir que su muerte es evitable? – pregunto Harry esperanzado; Sirius asintió - ¿Puedo evitar tu muerte, la de Melisa, la de Ron, la de Hermione y la de…?

- Todas y cada una, solo es necesario estar pendiente, ver lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor - aseguro Sirius – por así decirlo tenemos que vigilar a cada uno. Yo personalmente tratare de no meterme en problemas, aunque debo de admitir que eso de morirme dormido no suena tan mal – Harry lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. – pero no te preocupes, tratare de no morirme mientras duermo, es más, iré a dormirme con Melisa, así ella me cuidara y vigilara que no muera.

- Eso suena demasiado conveniente – se burlo Harry un poco más tranquilo.

- Demasiado – acepto Sirius. En ese momento se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta del despacho. Sirius se puso de pie, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a una Melisa con los brazos cruzados – Y hablando del rey de Roma.

- ¿Estabas hablando de mi? ¿Con quien? – pregunto Melisa entrando al lugar.

- Con Harry – respondió Sirius. Melisa volteo a ver al muchacho.

- ¿No deberías de estar en el Gran Comedor?, ya hasta repartí los horarios, le deje el tuyo a Ron – le dijo Melisa - ¿Y qué decían de mi?

- Hablamos de ti y de tu entrañable amiga Andrea Mcford – mintió Sirius tan convincentemente que hasta Harry se lo creyó.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – pregunto Melisa entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tal vez – respondió Sirius - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver si seguías vivo o te habías muerto mientras dormías – bromeo Melisa, broma que no agrado a Harry para nada – solo eso explicaría porque no llegaste a desayunar a la hora establecida. Pero ahora que lo veo, puede haber otras explicaciones.

- Lo lamento, se nos paso el tiempo – se disculpo Sirius – pero ahora mismo vamos para aya, ¿o no, Harry?

- Pues ahora desayunaras tú solo – anuncio Melisa – Nos vemos, Harry – se despidió antes de salir del lugar.

- ¿Está enojada? – pregunto Harry.

- Está furiosa – corrigió Sirius – Andrea Mcford al ataque. Mejor vamos al Gran Comedor a desayunar algo.

- Si – accedió Harry, aunque no tenía mucha hambre debía de aparecer, a estás alturas ya todos debían de estar preocupados por él – Sirius, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Lo que quieras – respondió Sirius.

- No le digas a nadie sobre la visión – pidió Harry – que sea algo entre tú y yo.

- Lo mejor sería que todos los implicados estuvieran informados, Harry – señalo Sirius.

- Por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie – pidió de nuevo Harry – No quiero preocupar a nadie más.

- Está bien – acepto Sirius no muy de acuerdo – prometo no decirle a nadie

*****

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Ron alarmado al verlo llegar al Gran Comedor. Esa pregunta llamo la atención de Hermione, Luna y Giny que platicaban por su lado.

- Estaba con Sirius – informo Harry sentándose a la mesa al lado de Luna.

- Por lo menos pudiste avisarnos – le recrimino Ron.

- Estábamos muy preocupados, Harry, no vuelvas a desaparecerte así – pidió Hermione algo enojada.

- Lo lamento, no volveré a hacerlo – se disculpo Harry – no creí que me tardara tanto, se me fue el tiempo. Lo siento.

- Bueno, ya que – dijo Ron entregándole su horario – No está tan mal, aunque tenemos dos horas con Snape hoy.

- Y nos toca con Sirius hasta la última hora – dijo Hermione presumiendo su pago de la apuesta.

- Ya deja de hacer eso – salto Ron.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Luna a su lado. Harry la volteo a ver. Le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

- Si – mintió Harry.

- ¿Quieres? – pregunto Luna ofreciéndole un pan tostado en su plato – Yo ya no me lo voy a comer.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry tomando el pan, sin embrago, se quedo viendo a Luna como hipnotizado recordando su cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

- ¿Seguro estás bien? – pregunto Luna de nuevo.

- Si – mintió de nuevo Harry llevándose el pan a la boca.

Después de terminar de desayunar se dividieron: Luna tenía su primera clase de transformaciones con Sirius, Giny tenía Herbología y Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían Encantamientos. La hora se paso entre un discurso de Flitwick sobre lo importante de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., exámenes que llevarían acabo al final del curso. Pero Flitwick no fue el único en recordárselos, del mismo modo lo hicieron Sprout durante su hora y Snape al llegar pociones.

- Si vuelvo a escuchar otro discurso sobre lo terribles que serán los EXTASIS juro que me mato – dijo Ron saliendo del aula de Pociones en las mazmorras.

- Es importante que estés conciente de la importancia de estudiar este último año, sobre todo tú, Ron, que siempre dejas todo al último – señalo Hermione.

- ¿Nos toca con Sirius? – pregunto Harry.

- Si – asintió Hermione.

- ¿Se dieron cuenta? – pregunto Ron a sus amigos al ver pasar a Draco Malfoy a su lado.

- ¿De? – pregunto Hermione.

- Estaba solo y en un rincón – indico Ron.

- Parece que sus conflictos con los otros Slytherin son en serio – añadió Hermione – hoy en la mañana también desayuno solo.

- Se lo tiene bien merecido – dijo Ron.

- Tal vez – apoyo Harry viendo como Malfoy se alejaba del lugar.

Los tres se dirigieron al aula de Transformaciones donde encontraron a una bola de niñas de 4º año alrededor de Sirius (que tenía el largo cabello sujeto en una colita de caballo) hablando con él y a algunos de sus compañeros Gryffindor de 7º ya sentados. Al parecer Sirius seguiría siendo un galán en Hogwarts, ya fuera como alumno o como maestro. Tardaron por lo menos diez minutos en entender que Sirius les decía que se fueran porque tenía otro grupo al que dar clases.

- Muy bien – comenzó Sirius después de cerrar la puerta tras la última chica con hormonas alborotadas – Ahora que las señoritas nos han abandonado comenzaremos la clase – se dirigió al frente del salón – Muchos de ustedes deben de conocerme como Sirius Black el exconvicto de Azkaban. No tengo problema con eso, solo quiero especificar que nadie tendrá que temer por su vida estando en esta aula y que no responderé preguntas sobre Azkaban, sobre como llegue ahí o sobre como salí de ahí - Harry vio como un gran número de caras se desilusionaba. – Bueno, como ustedes ya saben y como seguramente todos sus maestros de hoy ya les recordaron, este año harán los EXTASIS…

- No puede ser – se quejo en un susurro Ron.

- Podría decirles lo difíciles que son pero la verdad eso no les serviría de nada porque ya lo saben, así que mejor nos concentraremos en que sean lo menos difíciles posibles – añadió Sirius – quiero que al final del curso todos ustedes hayan aprobado su EXTASIS de Transformaciones, sea con la calificación que sea pero aprobado. Sé que son capaces de eso, solo es cuestión de practicar - Y tras decir eso, una caja apareció enfrente de cada alumno – adentro de esas cajas hay alrededor de quince copas de vidrio que tendrán que transformar en pájaros, pequeños, grandes, de cualquier color, eso no importa, lo único que importa es que sean pájaros y estén preferente vivos.

- Eso es de segundo año – señalo Hermione.

- Exacto, pasaremos las primeras semanas perfeccionando los hechizos que ya aprendieron anteriormente y después, a partir de noviembre, comenzaremos con los temas de este curso – explico Sirius – y en ese caso, yo los instaría a comenzar, porque no van a salir de aquí hasta tener quince pájaros en su caja.

Ante eso, todos abrieron sus respectivas cajas y comenzaron con las transformaciones. Hermione fue la primera en terminar faltando veinte minutos para que la clase concluyera y aprovechando esa ventaja se puso a hablar con Sirius sobre los temas de ese año, temas sobre los que ya había practicado como siempre. La mayoría de la clase terminó a tiempo y unos cuantos incluyendo a Harry tardaron por lo menos unos diez minutos después de la hora.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Tú no eres tan lento para eso – pregunto Ron mientras salían del aula de Transformaciones dejando a Sirius con una nueva bola de chica, pero esta vez de séptimo año.

- Estoy algo cansado, no dormí bien – admitió Harry a medias, la verdad también estaba distraído pensando en su visión.

- ¿Oyen eso? – preguntó Hermione deteniéndose. Harry y Ron siguieron su ejemplo y pudieron oír a lo lejos una serie de gritos. Al instante Harry se vio apoderado por un terrible escalofrío y salió corriendo en dirección a los gritos, seguido por Ron y Hermione. Fue un tanto tranquilizador ver, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, que solo se trataba de una pelea de puños protagonizada por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle y que los gritos provenían de los alumnos espectadores que habían formado un círculo alrededor de los tres slytherins. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra ante la escena, la cual nadie tenía intención de detener. Miro entre la gente ahí reunida y pudo ver a Luna al lado de Collin Creevey y una Virginia Malfoy que gritaba desesperada para que la pelea se detuviera. Sin entender porque lo hacia, Harry se metió entre Malfoy y los otros dos para ponerle fin a esa pelea; por suerte su iniciativa hizo que Ron, Collin y otros tres slytherin también intervinieran, los slytherin cogieron a Crabbe y Goyle por un lado y Harry, Ron y Collin agarrón a Draco y lo llevaron al lado contrario.

- Uy, mira, Draco ya tiene nuevos amigos – se burlo Crabbe provocando una carcajada general en los slytherins presentes.

- ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Y ustedes suéltenme trío de idiotas! – salto Malfoy furioso forcejeando con los otros tres.

- Te soltamos si te vas y dejas de pelearte – hablo Harry aún sin entender porque le importaba todo esto.

- ¡Y tú qué te crees, Potter, mi jefe o qué! – exclamo Draco aún forcejeando. Finalmente se calmo y hablo – Está bien, suéltenme y me voy.

- Está bien – accedió Harry soltándolo, acto seguido Ron y Collin hicieron lo mismo. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su hermana y entonces, sin más, saco una pequeña pelota de uno de sus bolsillos y la tiro en el suelo, para después salir corriendo jalando en su camino a Virginia y a Luna. Todos se extrañaron ante tal movimiento. Hermione miro con más detenimiento la pelota aún sin moverse del lugar y después…

- ¡CORRAN! – grito a todo pulmón antes de lanzarse sobre Ron y Harry, jalarlos con toda la fuerza posible para comenzar a correr. Ante tal grito todos comenzaron e esparcirse. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la pequeña bolita explotara. Harry, Ron y Hermione voltearon para ver el daño, sin embargo, la explosión dejo una gran nube que tardo en disiparse bastante tiempo.

*****

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – exclamo Sirius al ser informado de los sucedido. Se encontraba en la oficina de Mcgonagall junto con Malfoy y Snape.

- Lanzo una bomba en medio de sus compañeros – repitió Mcgonagall -. Por suerte nadie salió herido y tampoco hubo daños estructurales en el pasillo afectado, solo quedaron algo quemadas las paredes.

- ¿Estás loco? – pregunto Sirius.

- Tenía que usar mi última carta – respondió Draco que no se veía para nada culpable.

- Pues no te va a servir de nada – señalo Sirius – no pienso llamar a tu madre ni aunque te estés muriendo tú o tu hermana.

- Ya me di cuenta – murmuro Malfoy.

- A mi no me interesan sus problemas personales, señor Malfoy – hablo Mcgonagall – no puedo creer su inconciencia, pudo haber herido a alguien.

- Esa porquería no heriría a nadie, solo era para asustar – aseguro Malfoy como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Eso explica porque salió corriendo del lugar de inmediato – añadió sarcásticamente Snape.

- Está bien, si lastima, pero no sucedió – dijo Malfoy en su defensa.

- Por suerte, pero pudo haber sucedido – repitió Mcgonagall.

- No sucedió, acaso soy el único que se da cuenta – repitió Malfoy exasperado.

- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo sucedido es una transgresión a las reglas de Hogwarts y recibirá su castigo – indico Mcgonagall -. Limpiara todo el desastre que provoco, sin magia, y tendrá dos semanas de detención con el profesor Snape.

- Y dos conmigo – añadió Sirius. Malfoy hizo el ademán de quejarse pero se detuvo.

- Bien, ¿puedo irme? – pregunto Malfoy aceptando su castigo sin más.

*****

- Está completamente loco – repetía una vez más Ron. El trío se encontraba en la Torre de Gryffindor haciendo los deberes de ese día.

- Ya entendimos, Ron – apoyo Hermione harta.

- Casi nos mata – añadió Ron sin escuchar a Hermione.

- Ya olvídalo, Ron – pidió Harry sin quitar su mirada de la entrada de la sala común. Estaba esperando ver entrar a Luna; no la había visto desde el incidente en el pasillo.

- Harry – lo llamo una voz femenina a su lado. Harry giro la cabeza y vio a Giny junto con Dean Thomas.

- Hola, Giny – saludo Harry - ¿pasa algo?

- Nos preguntábamos nosotros y los hermanos Creevey cuando serán las pruebas para el puesto de cazador que queda en el equipo – pregunto Giny. Harry tardo en captar la pregunta de Giny; la verdad no recordaba el hecho de que Kattie Bell se había graduado y ahora le hacia falta un cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

- No le he preguntado a Melisa, pero le preguntare en cuanto la vea – respondió Harry.

- Está bien – asintió Giny – solo espero que haya buenos aspirantes este año.

- Yo también, los del año pasado fueron un asco – apoyo Ron, ganándose una mirada de parte de Dean.

- ¿Aspirantes para qué? – pregunto Virginia llegando al lugar junto con Luna, que al instante se sentó al lado de Harry, saco sus útiles y comenzó a hacer sus deberes.

- Para el puesto de cazador – respondió Dean.

- Uh, eso me llama la atención, tal vez me aparezca por ahí – dijo Virginia entusiasmada.

- ¿Sabes algo de tu hermano? – pregunto Harry a Virginia.

- No, solo que está en la oficina de Mcgonagall con Sirius y Snape – respondió Virginia – deberás que ahora si se le zafo un tornillo, pero bueno, es familia y la familia es familia – añadió señalando un broche que llevaba colgado en la solapa de su túnica. Harry lo observo con detenimiento, era una serie de serpientes formando una "M" de plata.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunto Harry curioso, sin razón alguna.

- Es el escudo de mi familia – informo Virginia – Bueno, voy a ver si puedo encontrarme con el loco de mi hermano. Solo venía a regresarte a mi subdirectora.

- ¿Subdirectora? – pregunto Harry viendo a Luna.

- Acepte ser la subdirectora del "Chismologo" – respondió Luna con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Pronto llego la hora de la cena, momento que Harry aprovecho para hablar con Melisa, aunque no en muy buen momento. La encontró entrando al Gran Comedor acompañada por Andrea Mcford; era visible a kilómetros de distancia el odio entre ambas mujeres. Por suerte, Harry apareció para evitar aun nuevo enojo de parte de su madrina.

- Profesora Mistick – la llamo Harry acercándose a ella y a Andrea. Ambas voltearon para ver a Harry.

- Señor Potter, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Melisa fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Creo que yo me voy, Severus ya debe de estarme esperando – anuncio Andrea – señor Potter – y después entro en el Gran Comedor.

- Alguien debe de odiarme demasiado – dijo Melisa - ¿pasa algo?

- Es que necesitamos hacer pruebas para un nuevo cazador para el equipo de quidditch – informo Harry – y me preguntaba cuando podríamos hacerlo.

- Tengo que hablar con Mcgonagall, pero te conseguiré el campo lo más pronto posible, no te preocupes – aseguro Melisa sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez de manera real.

- ¿Y cómo vas con ella? – pregunto Harry.

- No voy, ese es el punto – señalo Melisa lanzando un bufido - ¿Y tú, estás bien?

- Si, ¿por qué la pregunta? – inquirió Harry temiendo que Melisa se enterara de su visión.

- Te sentí extraño en la mañana – respondió Melisa.

- No pude dormir mucho – repitió su excusa una vez más.

- Si, las visiones pueden ser un fastidio – admitió Melisa sorprendiendo a Harry. ¿Acaso sabría algo?

- ¡Harry! – lo llamo Luna saliendo del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry.

- Nada, solo nos preguntábamos porque te tardabas tanto – señalo Luna saltando hasta él.

- Bueno, yo me voy, tengo hambre – hablo Melisa alejándose del lugar.

- El Gran Comedor está aquí – señalo Harry.

- Y Andrea también – añadió Melisa – prefiero comer en la sala de oclumancia.

Ambos vieron como Melisa se alejaba del lugar.

- ¿Qué es una visión? – pregunto Luna con curiosidad. Harry palideció y miro Luna.

- Son como sueños que tenemos los oclumistas donde se puede ver el pasado, presente o futuro – explico Harry.

- ¿Por eso estás tan preocupado? ¿Viste algo qué no te gusto? – pregunto Luna.

- Algo así – acepto Harry agachando la mirada.

- Pues yo creo que el futuro se puede cambiar – dijo Luna ganándose la mirada de Harry – al fin y al cabo, somos nosotros quienes lo construimos, ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón – admitió Harry sonriendo. Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento. Verla a los ojos le hacia recordar esa mirada perdida y muerta que había visto en su visión. ¿Y si no era capaz de cambiarlo? ¿Y si no era capaz de evitar todas las muertes? ¿Y si su visión del cuerpo sin vida de Luna se hacia realidad? Puso su mano en la mejilla de Luna y comenzó a acariciarla. Tenía miedo, un miedo horrible de perderla, de perder esa sonrisa y mirada soñadora, esa forma de ser diferente a los demás. Se acerco más a ella y unió sus labios con los de Luna. Se besaron hasta que ambos necesitaron respirar de nuevo. Se quedaron viendo un rato más sin decir nada.

- Todo va a estar bien – aseguro Luna positivamente abrazando a Harry. Él le respondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro entre su enmarañado cabello. En serio deseaba ser tan positivo como ella.

*****

- Debe de limpiar todo el desastre provocado, sin magia, tendrá dos semanas de castigo con Snape y dos semanas conmigo – informo Sirius a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna. Los cinco estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando. Harry estaba agradecido de haber podido dormir toda la noche sin tener otra vez su visión u otra visión.

- Debieron de expulsarlo – salto Ron – casi nos mata.

- Por suerte no paso a mayores – señalo Sirius.

- ¿No deberías de estar desayunando con los demás profesores? – pregunto Hermione.

- Prefiero estar aquí, sino Andrea comienza con su cizaña contra Melisa – indico Sirius.

- Y hablando de Melisa, ¿dónde está? – inquirió Harry.

- En la sala de oclumancia – respondió Sirius – ya hizo un voto de no volver a comer en el mismo lugar que Andrea.

- Parecen niñas – dijo Hermione.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo – acepto Sirius.

Tras terminar de desayunar cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. A la penúltima hora, los Gryffindors de séptimo año tuvieron su primera clase con la nueva maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Andrea Mcford. A pesar de lo anteriormente oído sobre ella, a los tres les fue imposible tener algo en su contra, pues al parecer, ella solo era detestable en presencia de Melisa, lejos de ella era una persona bastante buena e incluso se olvidaba el hecho de que era una Slytherin; de nuevo les dio el ya conocido discurso sobre los EXTASIS y se quejo de sus anteriores profesores, excluyendo a Remus, del cual hablo maravillas. Al terminar la clase, muy pocos, casi nadie, se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Los tres aún seguían en el curso según sus horarios, y al llegar al salón, se percataron de que eran muy pocos los que estarían con ellos ese año; en pocas palabras, eran tan pocos que Melisa había unido a las cuatro casas en la misma clase y no eran arriba de veinte alumnos. Se sentaron en las bancas de adelante donde ya se encontraba Malfoy. Harry se iba a preguntar porque Melisa habría tomado la decisión de dejar a Malfoy ahí, pero entonces recordó el color de ojos de Malfoy: gris.

- Buenos días – saludo Melisa entrando al aula – Como pueden ver no son muchos y si quieren pueden irse, ya saben, esta asignatura es optativa. No tendrán EXTASIS de ella, eso se los aseguro – al parecer estaba de mejor humor -. Y bueno, comenzaremos con una pequeña clase práctica. Salgamos al patio a divertirnos un poco.

El grupo salió al patio con rapidez platicando entre ellos. El único alejado del grupo era Malfoy. Y en el patio, Melisa dio instrucciones…

- Muy bien, la clase de hoy y las que siguen se trataran de un mismo tema: leer la mente del otro – hablo Melisa algo emocionada – Se colocaran en parejas y trataran de entrar a la mente de su compañero usando el conjuro _Legeremens_. Por su parte, su compañero tratar de impedirlo poniendo su mente en blanco. Así que, hagan sus parejas – se acerco a Harry – excepto tú.

De inmediato las parejas se formaron, quedando Harry y Malfoy sin pareja. Melisa le hizo una seña a Malfoy mientras los demás comenzaban con el ejercicio. Éste se acerco con lentitud.

- Ustedes harán pareja – anuncio Melisa una vez que Malfoy llegara hasta ellos.

- ¿Para evitar otro evento como el de ayer? – pregunto Malfoy con fastidio.

- No, porque si los pongo con sus compañeros terminaran destruyéndolos mentalmente – explico Melisa – Ustedes son los únicos con poder de oclumancia y legeramancia de nacimiento, por eso será más productivo si los dos practican, y en ese caso los quiero juntos todas las clases.

- A mi me suena a algo muy conveniente – señalo Malfoy.

- Puede ser – admitió Melisa dejando a los dos solos. Los dos se vieron.

- Comencemos – dijo Harry sacando su varita, la cual salió volando de su mano a la de Melisa.

- Mejor sin varita – le señalo Melisa metiendo su varita en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Te quiere mucho – se burlo Malfoy sacando su varita – Espero no lo tomes personal, Potter.

- No, no lo tomara personal – dijo Melisa dando un chasquido; al instante la varita de Malfoy salio volando de sus manos a las de Melisa.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos el ejercicio? – pregunto Malfoy cruzándose de brazos.

- Usando nuestra legeremancia – respondió Harry con cierta superioridad.

La clase llego a su fin dejando a la gran mayoría de los alumnos con un gran dolor de cabeza, por suerte solo tendrían una clase a la semana.

- Debo de admitirlo, no eres tan mal compañero como pensaba – hablo Harry una vez que Melisa anuncio el final de la clase.

- Si esperas que diga algo bueno, olvídalo – dijo Malfoy cogiendo sus cosas, para después caminar de regreso al castillo.

- No lo espero – aseguro Harry solo para él mismo.

- Al final harán buen equipo – señalo Melisa detrás de él.

- Si tú lo dices – acepto Harry completamente escéptico.

- Por cierto, hable con la profesora Mcgonagall y me dijo que podemos usar el campo de quidditch el jueves después de clases – le informo Melisa.

- Me parece – asintió Harry.

- Y en ese caso, nuestra practica de oclumancia y legeremancia serán los lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases – añadió Melisa.

- Está bien – accedió Harry - ¿Me regresas mi varita?

- No – negó Melisa.

- La necesito – salto Harry, hace unos meses no le había importado andar sin varita, pero en este momento tenerla era algo crucial si deseaba evitar a toda costa su visión, la cual no tenía idea cuando sucedería.

- Lo sé, por eso ahora te aplicarás a aprender en menos tiempo como hacer magia sin ella – señalo Melisa alejándose de Harry.

- Pero… - iba a protestar Harry, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería algo completamente inútil y menos con el humor de Melisa.

*****

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Hogwarts. Llevaba prácticamente ahí toda la tarde limpiando el pequeño desastre causado por él mismo un día antes. Tal vez si tenían razón y estaba enloqueciendo, pero, siendo realistas, quien no enloquecería si de repente todo lo que conocías como tu mundo desapareciera: su padre se había largado importándole más El-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado que su familia, su madre estaba buscándolo de la manera más suicida, los que eran sus amigos y su novia ya no lo eran; en resumen, estaba completamente solo.

- ¿Cómo te va, hermanito loquito? – inquirió una voz cerca de él. Levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana, Virginia, acompañada de Lunática Lovegood. ¿Cómo demonios eran amigas? Bueno, si hablaban de eso, su hermana tenía pésimos gustos para sus amistades.

- ¿Cómo te parece que me va? – le regreso la pregunta Malfoy volviendo a su trabajo.

- Admítelo, no estarías metido en esto si no te hubieras puesto a explotar cosas – señalo Virginia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Malfoy fastidiado.

- Mira, estoy formando mi grupo para el "Chismologo" y bueno, ya tengo casi todo, solo me falta un experto en deportes – respondió Virginia.

- ¿Y eso me importa por qué? – inquirió Malfoy.

- Sé que no estás bien, que ya nada volverá a ser como antes y que probablemente estés solo ahora, hecho que es tú culpa por ser un idiota sin sentimientos ni cerebro, pero creo poder ayudarte – comenzó Virginia -. Por eso quiero ofrecerte algo: ¡se mi experto en deportes para el "Chismologo"!

- ¿¡Qué!? – pregunto Malfoy completamente incrédulo.

- Solo piénsalo, tendrás tu propia columna en mí revista – trato de convencerlo Virginia – podrás escribir lo que quieras, hasta puedes insultar a la gente si quieres, aunque yo prefería evitar eso.

- ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Malfoy - Tienes un millón de idiotas detrás de ti y me pides a mí hacerlo.

- Porque eres mi hermano y a pesar de todo te quiero – respondió Virginia como si fuera algo obvio – y ya me canse de verte en el papel autodestructivo. Esto por lo menos te ayudara a entretenerte un poco.

- Olvídalo – negó rotundamente Malfoy.

- Solo piénsalo, si – le pidió Virginia.

- Ya lo pensé y mi respuesta es no – repitió Malfoy – ahora lárguense que pienso terminar esto antes de la hora de la cena.

Virginia dio un resoplido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar; Luna por su parte se quedo parada donde estaba, ganándose la mirada de Malfoy.

- No eres tan malo – dijo Luna – creo que solo quieres parecer malo.

- No quiero parecer, soy malo, soy un Malfoy – corrigió Malfoy.

- Si fueras malo no estarías aquí, estarías con tu padre sirviendo a Voldemort – indico Luna – Yo pienso que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y tal vez, si tú lo decides, te la podríamos dar.

- Estás loca – apunto Malfoy.

- Puede ser – acepto Luna con una sonrisa – Creer en ti solo lo hace una loca.

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue saltando para alcanzar a su amiga. Malfoy la siguió con la mirada sin saber que pensar.

*****

- ¿El jueves entonces? – pregunto Collin Creevey viendo el anuncio sobre las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch.

- Si – asintió Harry.

- Bien – se dio por enterada Giny.

- Por cierto, ¿alguno ha visto a Luna? – pregunto Harry a Collin y a Giny los cuales negaron con la cabeza. Tal vez se estaba volviendo en un paranoico, pero prefería tener a Luna cerca donde pudiera protegerla.

- Debe de estar con Virginia – aventuro Collin – están formando al nuevo equipo para el "Chismologo".

- ¿Cuándo sale su primer número? – pregunto Hermione con cierto interés ganándose una mirada de parte de Ron - ¿Qué?, no hay nada de malo con que quiera saberlo.

- No, claro que no – admitió Ron divertido.

- La próxima semana, el viernes – informo Collin.

- ¡Collin, quiero un chocolate! – exclamo Virginia entrando en la sala común de Gryffindor enojada seguida por Luna, a lo que el muchacho salió corriendo a su dormitorio – Ultima vez que hago algo por alguien.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Giny intrigada.

- El idiota de mi hermano es un idiota – explico Virginia sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- Te dijimos que no iba a aceptar – señalo Denis Creevey.

- No estoy para "te lo dijimos" – se enojo Virginia.

- ¿Y ahora qué hizo Malfoy? – pregunto Harry.

- Le ofrecí tener una columna en mi revista y se negó – expreso Virginia cruzando sus brazos – es un idiota, ni siquiera sé porque me preocupo por él.

- Yo creo que no quiso porque todos eso es cosas para niñas – hablo Ron.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – salto Virginia ofendida.

- Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes – la calmo Ron antes de que se le tirara encima.

- No te preocupes, yo sé que aceptara tu propuesta – hablo Luna.

- ¡Lo ven! ¡Ella si es una buena amiga! – exclamo Virginia poniéndose de pie - ¡Me dice lo que quiero escuchar aunque sea imposible!

Y sin más se fue de ahí rumbo a su dormitorio, justo cuando Collin bajaba con el chocolate en mano.

El miércoles y el jueves pasaron con rapidez y por fin llego el momento de las pruebas para el puesto de cazador. No era necesario decir lo malos que eran todos los aspirantes, a excepción de una. Virginia Malfoy había sido capaz de meterle casi todas las quaffles a Ron, solo una fue detenida por él.

- ¿Esos fueron todos? – pregunto Harry después de ver al último aspirante, un chico de cuarto año.

- No – hablo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Había estado toda la selección sentada junto al equipo al lado de Luna, Sirius y Melisa solo como espectadoras – Falto yo.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamaron todos los presentes completamente sorprendidos. ¿Acaso escucharon bien? ¿Hermione dijo lo que creyeron haber oído?

- ¿Hermione, de qué hablas? – pregunto Ron sin entender a su novia.

- ¿Me prestas tu escoba, Giny? – le pregunto Hermione, a lo que la pelirroja se la entrego cautelosamente. Después, Hermione fijo su mirada en Ron – Hablo de que quiero entender porque cada año casi se matan por una estúpida copa, cuyo valor es menor que un excelente en un examen. Además, este año necesitare algo en que descargar todo el estrés de los exámenes.

- Pero si ni siquiera tienes una escoba propia – señalo Ron.

- Eso ya lo arreglare después – aseguro Hermione.

- ¡Harry! – lo llamo Ron pidiéndole ayuda.

- Según las reglas cualquiera que lo deseé puede presentarse para las pruebas – intervino Harry -. Solo quiero que sepas, Hermione, que si entras al equipo deberás de poner todo de ti, incluso como si fuera un examen.

- Eso ya lo sé – acepto Hermione – Y entonces, ¿me harán la prueba o no?

Ron rodó los ojos y volvió a subir a su escoba; Hermione por su parte, subió a la escoba de Giny y comenzó a volar. Al finalizar su prueba la cara de todos era más que de sorpresa. Hermione no fallo ninguno y volaba bastante bien. ¿De cuándo a acá Hermione era una experta en quidditch?

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? – pregunto Ron bajando de su escoba al mismo tiempo que ella.

- Simple práctica – respondió Hermione – acaso creen que ustedes eran los únicos que aprovechaban el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry.

- ¿Sabías algo de esto? – pregunto Harry a Giny, mientras la pareja hablaba por su lado.

- Estuvimos jugando, pero nunca creí que fuera a querer un puesto en el equipo – respondió Giny.

- Fue la mejor – señalo Dean – Pero es Hermione.

- ¿Y eso qué? – pregunto Giny.

- Solo piénsalo, ¿quien nos asegura que no se va a echar para atrás cuando sean los EXTASIS? – apunto Dean.

- Para cuando sean los EXTASIS la copa ya será nuestra – aseguro Harry, para después hacer el anuncio - ¡Hermione, estás dentro del equipo!

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamo Ron al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Hermione.

- Eso si es algo inesperado – señalo Sirius en un susurro a Melisa mientras todos se acercaban para felicitar a la nueva cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, incluso quienes había luchado por el puesto también.

- Ni que lo digas – apoyo Melisa – Es como si Lily se hubiera postulado para el equipo de Gryffindor – Justo en ese momento Vella, la lechuza de Sirius, se paro en el hombro de éste con una carta en la garra. Sirius cogió la carta y la lechuza se fue, no sin antes picotear la cabeza de su dueño.

- Eso es agresión – exclamo Sirius a la lechuza.

- ¿De quién es? – pregunto Melisa. Sirius abrió la carta y al leyó con rapidez.

- Una buena y una mala noticia – respondió Sirius – Narcisa regreso porque le perdieron la pista a Malfoy y los demás mortifagos.

- Bueno, por lo menos Draco dejara de hacer locuras – pensó en voz alta Melisa.

- Esa es la noticia buena – admitió Sirius – La mala es que de nuevo no tenemos ni idea de donde está Voldemort.

El resto de la tarde y la noche se fue en una pequeña fiesta preparada en honor de Hermione, la cual estaba muy feliz por su logro y al parecer ya había conseguido que Ron se sintiera igual de feliz, por supuesto, después de pasar por su etapa de negación. Harry por su parte, estaba regresando a la normalidad. Acepto el hecho de que solo debía de estar atento en el momento preciso y eso no significaba volverse loco ni paranoico. Y, sin duda alguna, la pequeña fiesta también le sirvió para tranquilizarse.

Las clases del viernes pasaron con rapidez hasta llegar a la última hora, la clase de Encantamientos. En ese momento, Harry comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza y un ardor en los ojos que no lo dejo tomar la clase. Al terminar la misma, Harry se quedo sentado sin poder moverse, simplemente agarrándose la cabeza.

- Yo creo que deberíamos de ir con la señora Pomfrey – señalo Ron viendo preocupado a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo si ni siquiera se puede mover del dolor? – pregunto Hermione acariciando la espalda de Harry con la esperanza de calmarlo un poco de esa forma.

- Iré por la señora Pomfrey – anunció el profesor Flitwick alejándose del trío para salir del aula.

Harry sintió el dolor ceder y pudo abrir los ojos. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, no se encontró con sus amigos, sino con una imagen que lo horrorizo. Enfrente de él estaba Melisa, tirada en el suelo, del mismo modo que la había visto en su visión. Y entonces, comprendió todo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo visualizando el aula de Encantamientos, a Ron y a Hermione completamente preocupados y al pequeño profesor Flitwick saliendo del aula.

- ¡ALTO! – grito Harry para que el profesor Flitwick se detuviera.

Éste se detuvo mientras Harry se ponía de pie como un rayo y salía corriendo de ahí con todas las fuerzas que le daba su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta si Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Melisa. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de Transformaciones. Al llegar entro para encontrarse con Sirius rodeado por un grupo de alumnos de primero.

- ¡Sirius! – lo llamo Harry. Sirius volteo a verlo algo extrañado - ¿Dónde está Melisa?

- En la sala de oclumancia, creo – respondió Sirius y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa más, Harry salio corriendo del lugar justo al mismo tiempo que llegaban ahí Ron, Hermione y Luna.

Sirius no tardo mucho en entender lo que sucedía y cuando lo hizo palideció, se transformo en perro y salió corriendo detrás de su ahijado, ambos seguidos por Ron, Hermione y Luna. Los cinco corrieron hasta la sala de oclumancia, con Sirius al frente, ya que era mucho más rápido en su forma de perro. Al llegar a la sala de oclumancia, Sirius se transformo de nuevo en hombre y tiro la puerta de una patada, entrando en el lugar. Harry y los demás entraron detrás de él quedando completamente sorprendidos. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, todos los muebles estaban tirados, al igual que las cosas, y un gran número de papeles desperdigados por doquier. Las paredes parecían como arañadas por algo y había un gran número de cosas rotas en el suelo.

- ¡Melisa! – la llamo Sirius desesperado - ¡Melisa!

- No creo que esté aquí – aventuro Hermione.

- Si está – aseguro Harry – hay que buscarla.

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Melisa frenéticamente en toda la sala.

- ¡Chicos! – los llamo Luna a un lado de la mesa volcada – creo que la encontré.

Sirius fue el primero en llegar. Se veía una mano sobresalir debajo de la mesa. Sirius cogió la mesa y de un solo tirón la lanzo lejos de ahí dejando ver una horrible visión. Ahí estaba Melisa, tirada en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, con un gran número de heridas en el cuerpo y la ropa raída. Sirius se hinco a su lado, la levanto entre sus brazos, se puso de pie, cerro los ojos y chasqueo con una de sus manos desapareciendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Ron en shock.

- Se teletransportó… – comenzó Hermione.

- A la enfermería – termino Harry antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Los cuatro corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la enfermería. Ahí estaba Sirius, recargado en la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, completamente pálido, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la ropa manchada por la sangre de Melisa.

* * *

Muy bien, aquí está otro capitulo que espero les guste. Quiero agradecer a AllieDanger por su comentario, eres la primera en comentar desde el capitulo dos, muchas gracias, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Adiós ;)


	10. Uno más al equipo

**10**

**Uno más al equipo**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban de pie recargados en una de las paredes cercanas a la enfermería. Snape estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente. Sirius, Harry y Luna estaban sentados, recargados en una de las puertas de la enfermería, abrazados. De lo sucedido ya había pasado exactamente media hora y en esa media hora muchas cosas ocurrieron: se dio la alarma a todo Hogwarts causando un estado de extrema alerta, todas las puertas fueron cerradas y todos los alumnos tenían prohibido salir de sus salas comunes; se mando la alarma al Ministerio de Magia, y para estos momentos dos grupos de aurores, comandados por Kingsley y Mcford, ya estaban en el castillo haciendo una inspección profunda; la Orden había sido puesta sobre aviso y un grupo de miembros se había sumado a los aurores en busca del causante, hasta ahora no identificado. Pero era lo menos que les importaba en ese momento a los reunidos afuera de la enfermería, a ellos solo les importaba escuchar a la señora Pomfrey decir: "Melisa está bien, no fue gran cosa"; por eso mismo, esa espera de media hora había sido un martirio, en especial para Sirius, el cual, a pesar de haber parado de llorar, ahora se encontraba en un estado catatónico. Harry por su parte, deseaba haber llegado a tiempo, deseaba desesperadamente que no estuviera muerta Melisa. Se oyeron pasos corriendo a lo lejos. Ron, Hermione, Luna y Snape voltearon justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Remus, Peter, Arabella y Alexi al lugar.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Remus fijando la mirada en su amigo.

- Aún no sabemos, la señora Pomfrey no ha salido – respondió Hermione con voz algo baja.

- ¿Dónde fue? – pregunto Alexi.

- En la sala de oclumancia – respondió esta vez Ron.

- ¿Quién demonios entra a la sala de oclumancia? – exploto Arabella – No se supone que es el lugar más seguro de Hogwarts. Y no se supone también que Hogwarts es una fortaleza.

- Solo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo – señalo Alexi – Voldemort.

- Eso es imposible, Alexi – intervino Remus - ¿Para qué se arriesgaría tanto Voldemort a entrar en Hogwarts solo para atacar a Melisa? En dado caso, lo más lógico era que atacara a Harry directamente.

- A mi no me parece imposible – hablo Harry.

- Alguien me apoya – dijo Alexi, al tiempo de que Mcgongall llegaba al lugar.

- ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Mcgongall algo alarmada.

- No sabemos – respondieron casi todos al unísono.

- ¿Se sabe algo sobre el ataque? – pregunto Snape.

- No gran cosa, pero las marcas en las paredes demuestran que no fue simple magia la que utilizaron para pelear – informo Mcgonagall – al parecer todo fue mental, es decir, tanto Melisa como su atacante utilizaron magia relacionada con la oclumancia y legeremancia.

- Otra prueba a favor de Voldemort – salto Alexi.

- Es cierto, él es el único mortifago con ese tipo de poderes – añadió Remus sorprendido.

- Por supuesto que no – hablo por fin Sirius mientras miraba de una manera asesina a Snape.

- ¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo, Black? – inquirió Snape enderezándose.

- Solo digamos que no sería la primera vez que mandas a Melisa al hospital – señalo Sirius. Ante tal comentario Snape saco su varita y apunto a Sirius, el cual se puso de pie y saco su varita también.

- No es el momento para estarse peleando – intervino Remus poniéndose en medio de los dos.

- Si hablamos de mortifagos con oclumancia y legeremancia, también podemos contar a Lucius Malfoy y a mi – añadió Alexi, tratando de apoyar a Remus.

- Tú nunca atacarías a Melisa y a Malfoy le perdieron la pista cerca de Suecia – clarifico Sirius sin dejar de ver con odio a Snape – Los únicos culpables posibles son Voldemort o Snape.

- Si tienes como probarlo, Black, me encantaría escucharlo – soltó Snape, viendo del mismo modo a Sirius.

- No tengo como probarlo, pero la lógica te apunta una vez más Quejicus – dijo Sirius.

- Te equivocas, Sirius – intervino una voz. Todos voltearon para ver a Andrea Mcford con los brazos cruzados – Severus estuvo conmigo hasta que se supo lo del ataque, es imposible que él lo haya hecho.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo para encubrirlo? – soltó Sirius.

- Sirius, ya basta – le llamo la atención Remus – Sé que estás muy afectado por esto, todos lo estamos, pero no por eso tienes derecho a culpar al primero que se te ponga enfrente. El culpable aparecerá tarde o temprano y sea quien sea deberá pagar por esto. Lo único que podemos esperar ahora es a saber como está Melisa, después ya nos preocuparemos por lo demás.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente guardo la varita y regreso a su puesto al lado de Harry. Éste por su parte se preguntaba por qué Sirius había dicho que esta no sería la primera vez que Snape mandaba a Melisa al hospital. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, provocando que Harry, Luna y Sirius casi se cayeran de espaldas, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Sirius.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Sirius sin siquiera dejar a la señora Pomfrey salir completamente de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Delicada – respondió la señora Pomfrey – la mayoría de las heridas que sufrió son bastante profundas, pero por suerte ninguna afecto un órgano. Eso si, perdió mucha sangre; un minuto más y habría muerto desangrada, realmente le salvaron la vida. Como las heridas son mágicas aun no he logrado cerrarlas del todo, solo controle las hemorragias y además creo que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Hay qué transportarla a San Mungo? – pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.

- No sería una buena idea, cualquier movimiento en falso causaría que las heridas comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo – señalo la señora Pomfrey -. Estará mejor aquí, bajo mis cuidados.

- Estoy de acuerdo – apoyo Sirius - ¿Podemos verla?

- No le veo el caso – expreso la señora Pomfrey – la tengo sedada para que no sienta el dolor. No despertara hasta mañana.

- No importa, yo quiero verla y quedarme con ella toda la noche – salto Sirius.

- Sirius – lo llamo Remus.

- No pienso dejarla sola a expensas de que el culpable quiera venir a terminar el trabajo – señalo Sirius de inmediato – Así que, quiera o no, señora Pomfrey, yo no me muevo de aquí hasta ver a Melisa salir de esta enfermería de pie y capaz de defenderse.

- Pues tendrá que quedarse afuera, porque usted no entra a mí enfermería hasta mañana – puntualizo la señora Pomfrey antes de entrar a la enfermería y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

- Como si fuera la primera vez que duermo en el suelo – dijo Sirius.

La amenaza de Sirius se vio cumplida. Se volvió a sentar donde minutos antes estaba de y ahí no se movió, al igual que Harry, Ron, Luna, Remus y Peter; Hermione fue a la sala común a informar a todos los Gryffindors del estado de salud de su jefa de casa, para después regresar y quedarse junto con sus amigos; Arabella regreso a la Cascada para hacer lo mismo con la Orden; Snape y Andrea se fueron de ahí echados por la mirada acusadora de Sirius; y Mcgonagall y Alexi fueron al lugar de los hechos para ver el lugar. Llegada la noche, haciendo uso de un poder de convencimiento no conocido en él, Remus logro que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna se fueran a sus dormitorios para descansar. Primero acompañaron a Luna hasta la torre de Ravenclaw y después, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Remus se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Era tétrico el silencio que provocaba la ausencia de alumnos en los pasillos.

- Remus, ¿puedo preguntar algo? – inquirió Harry. Tenía una duda desde hace algunas horas y no pararía hasta verla respondida.

- Lo que quieras, Harry – acepto Remus sin preveer la pregunta.

- ¿A qué se refería Sirius con eso de que esta no sería la primera vez que Snape mandaba a Melisa al hospital? – pregunto Harry viendo a Remus expectante, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Remus miro a Harry, rodó los ojos y en tono derrotado respondió.

- Unos meses después de salir de Hogwarts hubo una pelea en el cuartel general de Voldemort de ese entonces – comenzó Remus – Eran demasiados mortifagos, así que a medida que la lucha iba avanzando nos fuimos dispersando. Cuando Sirius terminó con sus contrincantes fue en busca de Melisa, se suponía que no debíamos de dejarla sola.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ron.

- Melisa estaba mal, un mes antes su padre había muerto y su madre, bueno, se peleo con ella – explico Remus – No estaba completamente lista para una pelea de esas magnitudes, por eso ninguno le permitió ir, Sirius hasta la encerró en un cuarto de la Cascada, pero aún así Melisa se las arreglo para llegar al lugar del encuentro, una casa no muy lejos de Ville Park. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta era muy tarde para llevarla de regreso. En fin, el punto es que, cuando Sirius encontró a Melisa, ésta estaba inconciente siendo atacada por un mortifago. Sirius lo detuvo de inmediato y casi lo mata. Estando en San Mungo nos enteramos de que además de herirla gravemente, el mortifago le hizo como cinco cruciatus seguidos.

- No puedo creerlo – soltó Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

- El punto aquí es que, cuando Sirius mando a volar al mortifago para alejarlo de Melisa a éste se le cayó la mascara – continuo Remus – y resulto ser Snape.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron los tres completamente sorprendidos. Jamás hubieran imaginado a Snape lastimando a Melisa.

- Después de eso, Snape alego diciendo estar bajo la maldición imperius en ese momento – hablo Remus – Por supuesto, nadie le creyó, mucho menos Sirius. El único en creerle fue Dumbledore y, una vez curada, Melisa también le creyó y lo perdono. Eso nos basto a todos para dejar en paz a Snape con el tema, aunque Sirius, cuando dieron de alta a Melisa y se la llevo a su casa, puso un escudo protector alrededor de la casa para impedir a Snape acercarse, y al parecer, aún ahora recuerda el incidente.

- No fue un incidente, ¡la mando al hospital! – exclamo Harry furioso - ¿Y aún así Melisa sigue siendo su amiga?

- Aún así – repitió Remus – En fin, es Melisa, es su vida, nosotros no podemos meternos.

- ¿Crees que haya sido él? – pregunto Ron.

- No lo creo – expreso Remus – Me apego más a la teoría de Voldemort, aunque sea menos probable.

- Pues yo no sabría por quien votar – hablo Harry.

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con esta atiborrada de alumnos, los cuales se fueron retirando al ver entrar a Harry y sus amigos al lugar. Esa noche, Harry prácticamente no pudo dormir. Su mente entera estaba con Melisa, preguntándose como seguiría; se tranquilizó pensando que si algo sucedía con seguridad Sirius le avisaría. Por otra parte, Sirius pasó la gran parte de la noche en vela, sentado en el mismo lugar a un lado de la puerta. Para su suerte, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la señora Pomfrey, aceptando que no se movería de ahí, se apiado de él y lo dejo entrar a la enfermería, para estar por lo menos un poco más cómodo. Ya adentro, Sirius se acerco a la cama donde estaba Melisa acostada. Ésta se encontraba dormida y no noto cuando Sirius cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama. Tenía vendados la gran parte de su cuerpo, o por lo menos lo que dejaba ver la cobija, exceptuando la cara, que solo tenía algunos cortes y moretones. Sirius acerco su mano a la mejilla de Melisa y la acaricio. Era impresionante como, incluso con golpes y heridas, Melisa seguía viéndose hermosa. Alejo su mano de ella y se estiro, para después convertirse en perro, subirse a la cama y acostarse a los pies de Melisa, con la cabeza en dirección a la suya, para vigilarla.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hicieron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Giny fue ir a ver a Melisa, seguidos por un gran número de Gryffindors, sobre todo de los últimos años.

- Lo lamento, pero no pueden pasar – los detuvo la señora Pomfrey a la puerta de la enfermería. Al instante se oyó a todos quejarse – la profesora Mistick se encuentra descansando y no voy a permitir entrar a tantas personas a verla y perturbar la calma de esta enfermería.

Ante esto, los Gryffindors se fueron alejando del lugar, exceptuando a Harry y los demás.

- Pareciera que con ustedes hablo otro idioma, ¿verdad? – se quejo la señora Pomfrey.

- Solo queremos verla y saber como está – hablo Harry.

- Está bien, Potter, te tomare la palabra solamente si logras echar de aquí a Black – negocio la señora Pomfrey – lleva aquí toda la noche, creo que no ha dormido nada.

- Lo intentare – aseguro Harry.

- Pasen – acepto la señora Pomfrey entrando a la enfermería. Los cinco entraron detrás de ella. Caminaron hasta la cama de Melisa, donde encontraron a esta profundamente dormida y a Sirius, sentado en una silla al lado de su cama mirándola fijamente.

- Sirius – lo llamo Harry, llamando la atención del animago.

- Hola – saludo Sirius con voz apagada – Todavía no despierta.

- No tardara, pronto terminara el efecto del sedante – aseguro la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me quedo con ella – dijo Harry – si pasa cualquier cosa te aviso.

- No quiero dejarla – negó Sirius.

- Nosotros nos quedamos – insistió Harry – tú estás aquí, desde ayer en la tarde. Si Melisa se entera de eso, te va a regañar, mejor ve a descansar un rato y regresas después – Sirius lo pensó un rato y después lanzo un suspiro.

- Cualquier cosa me hablas – pidió Sirius levantándose de la silla. Le dio un último vistazo a Melisa y salio de la enfermería a paso lento.

- Bien hecho, Potter – lo felicito la señora Pomfrey – ahora les voy a pedir que salgan mientras le cambio los vendajes y las curaciones.

*****

- Aún no puedo creer como dejaron este lugar – expreso la profesora Mcgonagall viendo el desastre existente en la sala de oclumancia, la cual estaba repleta de aurores y miembros de la Orden revisando el lugar – la sala más segura de Hogwarts.

- Al parecer vinieron a atacar a Melisa directamente – le informo Kingsley a su lado – No hay señales de que alguien quisiera abrir los casilleros.

- Aunque se me hace tomar demasiados riesgos para hacer solo eso – añadió Hernel.

- Los mortifagos son estúpidos – hablo Alexi.

- Lo dice un mortifago – señalo Hernel divertido.

- Un mortifago retirado – corrigió Alexi.

- ¿No han abierto las puertas del castillo? – pregunto Remus.

- No – negó la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Que bueno – dijo Sirius. Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, cuya cara de desvelo era más que evidente.

- ¿Cómo está Melisa? – pregunto Remus.

- Igual – respondió Sirius - ¿Alguna pista?

- Aún nada – respondió Hernel – El culpable tiene conocimientos de escape.

- Pero no creemos que haya tenido tiempo para salir del castillo, debe de estar por aquí, muy bien escondido – añadió Kingsley.

- Avísenme cuando lo encuentren – dijo Sirius – quiero agradecerle personalmente.

- En ese caso, no te avisaremos – hablo Remus.

- Deberías de ir a descansar – le propuso Peter, al lado de Alexi.

- Yo estoy bien – aseguro Sirius – solo necesito comer algo.

- Y dormir – insistió Remus acercándose a su amigo -. Anda, vamos a tu despacho para que te cambies y duermas un rato.

- No necesito niñera, Remus – se quejo Sirius.

- Yo creo que si – indicó Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius – Vamos.

- ¡Mcford! ¡Kingsley! ¡Miren aquí! – los llamaron un grupo de aurores desde el balcón de la sala. Kingsley y Mcford se dirigieron al lugar, y nadie pudo impedir que Sirius también lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hernel al llegar.

- Encontramos esto – hablo uno de los aurores mostrando un pequeño broche. Hernel lo cogió y lo vio con cuidado.

- Debe de ser de Melisa – aventuro Hernel.

- A ver – pidió Sirius. Hernel le dio el broche y Sirius lo vio con extrañeza. Era una serie de serpientes formando una "M" de plata. – Esto no es de Melisa.

- En ese caso debe de ser del atacante – señalo Kingsley.

- Seguramente – apoyo Sirius mirando con odio el pequeño broche.

*****

Los cinco amigos habían tomado posesión de la cama al lado de la de Melisa. Según la señora Pomfrey, el estado de Melisa era el mismo: las heridas aún no lograban cerrarse y la mujer seguía inconciente. Las horas pasaron lentamente, al parecer de Harry, cuya mirada nunca se quitaba de su madrina. A pesar de haber ya transcurrido una noche, no podía creer que esto de su visión en verdad iba en serio. Miro a sus amigos por un momento. La única ahí a salvo era Giny, ¡qué suerte tenía! De repente escucho un sonido proveniente de Melisa. Giro la cabeza para ver como ésta abría lentamente los ojos.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey! – la llamo inmediatamente al tiempo que se acercaba a la orilla de la cama y se sentaba en ella – Está despertando.

Todos se sorprendieron al oír esto y se acercaron a la cama. Melisa viajo su mirada entre los presentes deteniéndola en Harry. Sonrió, con esas sonrisas que solo ella podía hacer.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Melisa en un susurro después de notar donde estaba.

- Te atacaron, Melisa – respondió Harry – Pero ahora estás bien.

- ¿Cuándo me atacaron? – pregunto Melisa desconcertada.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunto Harry.

- Lo último que recuerdo es haber hablado con Severus – informo Melisa.

- Muy bien, háganse a un lado, déjenme revisarla – ordeno la señora Pomfrey abriéndose camino entre los estudiantes. Harry y los demás se alejaron un poco de la cama mientras la señora Pomfrey examinaba a Melisa. Sin embargo, Harry en ese momento estaba comenzando a pensar lo peor. El simple hecho de que Snape fuera la última persona que Melisa recordaba ya lo convertía en el sospechoso número uno.

- Harry – lo llamo Hermione imaginando los pensamientos del muchacho. El aludido la volteo a ver -, no puedes pensar lo que creo que estás pensando.

- ¿Y qué crees que estoy pensando? – inquirió Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

- Que Snape es el culpable – expreso Hermione.

- Todo lo acusa – señalo Harry.

- Por supuesto que no – refuto Hermione – El hecho de que haya sido la última persona en ver a Melisa no significa nada.

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro – hablo Ron en apoyo a su amigo. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Bien, piensen lo que quieran – soltó Hermione derrotada.

- Yo no creo que haya sido él – expreso Luna ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte Harry.

- Yo no sé que pensar – intervino Giny.

- Listo, no veo ningún problema – anuncio la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿La perdida de memoria no es un problema? – pregunto Melisa tratando de tomarlo por el lado positivo.

- Eso se debe al fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no hay porque preocuparse – explico la señora Pomfrey y volteando a ver a Harry y los demás – Más les vale no cansarla, necesita reposo.

- No se preocupe – hablo Harry. La señora Pomfrey asintió y regreso a su oficina. Los chicos se acercaron de nuevo a la cama.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Harry.

- Cansada – respondió Melisa - ¿No me digas que has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Y hablando de eso, ¿cuánto llevo aquí?

- No, no he estado aquí todo el tiempo – respondió Harry – y estás aquí desde ayer en la tarde.

- ¿Cómo pasó? – pregunto Melisa con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera regresarle esos momentos olvidados.

- No tenemos idea – dijo Harry – Nosotros ya te encontramos inconciente y herida en la sala de oclumancia.

- Interesante – señalo Melisa con una sonrisa – Entonces les debo la vida.

- Técnicamente se la debes a Sirius, el se teletransporto contigo hasta aquí – indico Harry – de no haber llegado tan rápido… bueno…

- Estaría muerta – termino Melisa como si nada - ¿Y dónde está mi gran salvador?

- Aquí – hablo una voz detrás. Todos voltearon y vieron a Sirius, cambiado de ropa y un poco menos cansado – Tú ya me debes muchas vidas, eh.

- Lo recordare la próxima vez que te tiren detrás de un velo de la muerte – dijo Melisa.

- En ese caso, ya estamos a mano – señalo Sirius sonriendo por primera vez desde lo sucedido.

Melisa no tardo en quedarse dormida rápidamente y los chicos decidieron dejarla con la compañía de Sirius y Harry nada más. Fue el momento oportuno para que Sirius le mostrara a Harry el pequeño broche encontrado en el balcón de la sala de oclumancia, única prueba del atacante de Melisa. A Harry le pareció conocido, pero no supo bien de donde. A lo largo de la tarde recibieron la visita de Remus, Arabella y Peter, los cuales no tardaron en irse. Al llegar la noche, Harry salió de la enfermería con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando nuevamente a Sirius cuidando a Melisa. Sin embargo, se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy al final del pasillo. Éste parecía tener la intención de acercarse a la enfermería, pero al ver a Harry salir de ella, simplemente regreso sobre sus pasos, dejando sumamente desconcertado a Harry. Llego a la sala común de Gryffindor donde solo estaban muy pocos alumnos, incluyendo a Ron, que al parecer había estado esperándolo.

- No es la hora de la cena – señalo Harry al sentarse a lado de Ron en un sillón.

- No es que se pueda tener mucha hambre en estos momentos – se excuso Ron, aunque su actitud era un poco extraña – Hermione, Giny y Luna se fueron a cenar, pero yo no quise ir, les dije que te esperaría.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry, poniéndose de pie – Entonces vamos a cenar.

- La verdad no te espere para ir juntos a cenar – expreso Ron mirando a Harry -, te espere porque la verdad no entiendo.

- ¿No entiendes? – pregunto Harry tomando asiento de nuevo.

- Ya sé que nos dijiste que todo fue cuestión de suerte, pero yo no lo veo así y sé que Hermione y Luna tampoco – comenzó Ron – Solo quiero entender, ¿cómo supiste qué Melisa estaba en peligro? Y no digas que fue suerte, porque hasta implicaste a Sirius en esto – Harry lanzo un suspiro. Ron lo miraba serio, en espera de una respuesta y, la verdad, se la merecía, sobretodo porque él también estaba metido en todo esto. Recordó a Melisa. De no haber sido por Sirius, ella no habría sobrevivido. No podía hacer esto solo, necesitaba ayuda y aunque sabía de sobra que Ron era bastante impresionable, también sabía que podía confiar en él para cuidar el secreto.

- ¿Quieres saber? – inquirió Harry a lo que su amigo asintió – Vamos al dormitorio, pero antes, debes de prometer no decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione.

- Lo prometo – aseguro Ron sin más.

- Bien – acepto Harry poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al dormitorio, el cual, con seguridad, estaría completamente vacío.

*****

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que eres un exagerado? – pregunto Melisa viendo con diversión a Sirius con la cabeza recostada en la orilla de la cama. El animago levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

- ¿Exagerado? ¿acaso te has visto? – soltó Sirius con el mismo tono.

- No, no me puedo mover – señalo Melisa.

- Pero pronto podrás hacerlo – expreso Sirius.

- Si estuvo feo, ¿verdad? – inquirió Melisa, Sirius asintió.

- Eso ya fue, no importa – dijo Sirius – lo importante es que te recuperes pronto – Melisa sonrió mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

- Hace frío aquí – expreso Melisa. Al instante, Sirius se quito su abrigo y se lo puso encima.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Mejor – respondió Melisa sonriendo también. Sirius se acerco a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

- Y sé como darte más calor – señalo Sirius. Acto seguido, se convirtió en perro, subió a la cama y se acostó al lado de Melisa poniendo su hocico sobre su mano. Melisa miro a Sirius al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre su cabeza y lo acariciaba.

- Mucho mejor – señalo Melisa antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo. Sirius se acomodo y no tardo en quedarse también, profundamente dormido.

*****

La cara de Ron estaba completamente blanca, Harry incluso temía que su amigo hubiera entrado en algún tipo de shock, hasta que lo vio pararse y comenzar a caminar por todo el dormitorio.

- Hermione se va a morir – fueron las primeras palabras que Ronald Weasley logro expresar después de escuchar con lujo de detalle la visión de su amigo. A Harry le sorprendió que Ron relegara a segundo plano el hecho de que él también iba a morir anteponiendo la muerte de su amiga; eso solo demostraba lo mucho que la amaba.

- Se puede evitar, como con Melisa – trato de tranquilizarlo Harry – Solo necesitamos estar alerta. Por eso te lo he dicho. Sirius también lo sabe, por eso ha podido ayudar a Melisa a tiempo. Ahora que los tres lo sabemos, solo es cuestión de cuidarnos entre nosotros. Tú estarás con Hermione protegiéndola, e indirectamente, ella te protegerá a ti con su presencia. Yo haré lo mismo con Luna y Sirius sabe cuidarse solo. Podemos evitarlo, todo es cuestión de no perder noción de nada.

- Entiendo – aseguro Ron sentándose de nuevo. El color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro – No hay de que preocuparse, mientras nos cuidemos mutuamente – Harry asintió – pero, en ese caso, no deberían de saberlo también Hermione y Luna.

- No – negó Harry – no quiero preocupar a nadie más. Quiero que las dos sigan teniendo una vida normal.

- Pensándolo así, está bien – acepto Ron un poco más tranquilo – Pero… ¿estás seguro de que podremos evitar todas las muertes?

- No, no estoy seguro – fue sincero Harry – pero no voy a permitirlas tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, eso ya es algo – señalo Ron sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

Después de la plática, ninguno de los dos tuvo deseos de ir a cenar, aunque esperaron a Hermione, la cual fue recibida por un Ron bastante cariñoso. A la mañana siguiente, Harry, sus amigos y la comitiva Gryffindor de la vez pasada se dirigieron a la enfermería después de desayunar. Para suerte de todos, está vez la señora Pomfrey dejo entrar a todos, con la condición de que salieran rápido. Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Melisa prácticamente sentada en su cama apoyada en un gran número de cojines y con una cara mucho más colorida y feliz. Con ella estaba Sirius, Remus, Peter, Arabella y Alexi, los cuales, parecía, ya llevaban un buen rato ahí reunidos. Los Gryffindor saludaron a Melisa y le desearon verla pronto restablecida, además de dejarle un pequeño ramo de flores, cortadas de los campos de Hogwarts y una pequeña dotación de dulces reunida por Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati y Lavander. Melisa lucia encantada con la visita y hasta reclamo cuando la señora Pomfrey comenzó a echarlos. Los únicos suertudos que pudieron eludir a la señora Pomfrey fueron Harry, Ron, Hermione, Giny y Luna, uniéndose a la pequeña reunión. Según el informe de Sirius, las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse, lentamente, pero comenzaron. La hora de la comida llego, y con ella Remus, Peter, Arabella y Alexi se fueron. Así mismo, después de comer, Giny se fue diciendo que debía de hacer unos deberes. Por su parte, los restantes, comenzaron a jugar cartas, aunque Ron y Luna tuvieron que ser aleccionados por Sirius antes de comenzar el juego, pues, siendo un juego muggle, ellos no lo conocían.

- ¡Gane! – exclamo por tercera vez Melisa con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

- ¿No quieres dormirte?, te ves cansada – inquirió Hermione.

- Ya dormí dos días seguidos, no necesito más – aseguro Melisa. En ese momento se oyó como alguien tocaba la puerta. La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina y al pasarlos los vio con reprobación. Llego a la puerta, la abrió y salio.

- Quiero recordarte que tu cuerpo está reponiendo toda la sangre que perdiste – señalo Sirius.

- Estoy bien, solo necesito distraerme y no pensar en que tengo heridas abiertas por todo el cuerpo – hablo Melisa con diversión, aunque los demás no le encontraban lo divertido a su situación.

- ¿Cómo está la bruja más hermosa del castillo entero? – pregunto una voz masculina desde la puerta. Todos giraron la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, exceptuando a Sirius, que solo hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ahí, parado en la puerta, estaba un mago alto, delgado, de cabello café algo despeinado, ojos azules relampagueantes, vestido con una capa muy elegante, y bastante guapo. A Harry le pareció conocido de algún lugar.

- Estoy, ese es el punto – señalo Melisa con una sonrisa esplendida además de que el sueño parecía haberla abandonado - ¿Y cómo está el candidato a Ministro de Magia más guapo?

- Muy bien – respondió el hombre acercándose a la cama. Se notaba un pequeño tono seductor en su voz – Aunque debo admitir que me preocupe cuando Hernel me contó lo sucedido. El Ministerio lo ha encubrido todo, no ha habido noticia de lo sucedido.

- Pues para estar preocupado, apenas llegaste, Mcford – soltó Sirius con cierta ponzoña jamás escuchada antes en su voz – Melisa lleva aquí dos días.

- Es Eduard Mcford, el candidato a Ministro de Magia – señalo Hermione con emoción – Sus propuestas me llaman por completo la atención, sobretodo la ley de prohibir a los mortifagos trabajar en el Ministerio.

- A mi también me encanta esa ley – acepto Eduard Mcford con arrogancia - ¿Y quién es esta bella jovencita?

- Hermione Granger – se presento Hermione alargando su mano para estrecharla con la de Eduard Mcford, sin embrago, en vez de hacer esto, Eduard Mcford cogió su mano y beso el torso de ésta, ante la mirada de un Ron bastante celoso.

- ¿Y ésta otra bella jovencita? – inquirió Eduard mirando a Luna.

- Luna Lovegood – dijo Luna alargando su mano para ser igualmente besada por Eduard Mcford.

- Lovegood, ¿eres algo de Xenosphilius Lovegood? – pregunto Mcford.

- Es mi padre – informo Luna.

- Interesante – dijo Eduard para después ver a Ron y Harry – Tú debes de ser Harry Potter, gusto en conocerte – esta vez fue él el que extendió la mano que estrecho Harry – y tú debes de ser un Weasley, ¿no?

- Ron Weasley – dijo Ron estrechando su mano con la de Mcford como si de un enemigo se tratara.

- Un placer – hablo Mcford y después regreso su mirada a Melisa – Acabo de ver como dejaron la sala de oclumancia.

- Espero que haya quedado habitable – pensó en voz alta Melisa.

- No puedo creer que el Ministerio no haya dado informes de lo sucedido – señalo Eduard –. Ahora mismo están atestados de cartas de padres de familia enterados de los hechos por sus hijos. Quieren respuestas, respuestas que el Ministerio no quiere dar para que no se de una desbandada de Hogwarts, lo cual sucederá cuando los padres se enteren de que el causante del ataque sigue dentro del castillo.

- ¿Creen que sigue dentro del castillo? – pregunto Harry.

- Es lo más posible – hablo Sirius – Al parecer, según lo que Kingsley y Hernel han encontrado, del ataque al momento en que encontramos a Melisa no hubo mucho tiempo. Además, con seguridad, Voldemort mando a ese mortifago para varias tareas, no solamente para atacar a Melisa.

- Tan solo imagínate cuando todo salga a la luz – dijo Eduard con ensoñación – ese si sería un gran golpe para Fudge, sobretodo en estos momentos, le ganaría unos buenos puntos en las encuestas.

- ¿Me vas a usar como parte de tu campaña? – pregunto Melisa sorprendida.

- Lo haría si no te quisiera tanto – respondió Eduard -. Y hablando de eso, ¿cómo te va con mi gemelita?

- Omitiré mi respuesta – dijo Melisa.

- Yo la acabo de ver y se estaba muy bien acompañada por Snape – señalo Mcford -. Espero que esa no sea la causa de tu omisión.

- A mi no me molesta su relación con Severus, lo que me molesta es ella – clarifico Melisa.

- Eso suena tan bien, ¿saben por qué? – inquirió Eduard.

- No – negaron todos excepto Sirius.

- Porque significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo – indico Mcford, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de la mayoría, excepto de parte de Sirius, el cual ni siquiera lo vio.

- ¡Que lindo! – dijo Melisa tomándolo a broma – Yo escuche por ahí que ya tenías novia.

- Si – asintió Eduard con una sonrisa de enamorado -. La mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, lo lamento, pero ya te desbanco.

- Así, ¿y quien es? – pregunto Sirius encontrándose repentinamente interesado.

- Eso es un secreto – respondió Eduard – Ella quiere que sea secreto hasta que hable con sus padres.

- Cualquier padre con sentido común le prohibiría a sus hijas acercarse a ti, el hombre más mujeriego del mundo entero – señalo Sirius.

- ¿En serio?, pensé que tú habías tenido más novias en Hogwarts que yo – dijo Eduard – como era… ah sí, una por semana, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – salto Sirius ofendido -. Eran dos semanas.

- Salio con todas las mujeres de Hogwarts – indico Eduard – exceptuando a Lily, Arabella, tus primas y, quien más… ah si, Melisa – esto último lo dijo en tono de burla. Sirius hizo el ademán de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido a tiempo por Melisa.

- ¿No tienes cosas importantes que hacer, Eduard? – pregunto Melisa con un tono de "mejor te vas".

- ¿Acaso me estás echando? – regreso la pregunta Eduard algo dolido.

- No, como crees – negó Melisa – Solo quiero evitar que la señora Pomfrey te eche a patadas junto con Sirius.

- Ese es un buen punto – acepto Eduard Mcford –. En ese caso, me voy – se acerco a Melisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla – pero vendré a verte después – miro a Harry y los demás – Un placer conocerlos – y por último su mirada se cruzo con la de Sirius – Nos vemos, Sirius.

- Nos vemos, Mcford – se despidió Sirius. Todos vieron como Eduard Mcford se dirigió a la puerta y salía de la enfermería.

*****

- Acepto – dijo una voz detrás de Virginia haciéndola saltar a ella y a Collin que disfrutaban tranquilamente de su cena. Virginia giro la cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué aceptas? – pregunto Virginia sin entender.

- Acepto escribir en tu revista – clarifico Malfoy con los brazos cruzados -, con una condición.

- Si hay una condición significa que aún no aceptas – señalo Virginia - ¿Cuál?

- Actualmente no estamos en temporada de quidditch y escribir sobre los partidos no me llevara más que un número después de cada uno de ellos – señalo Malfoy a lo que Virginia asintió en comprensión – el resto del tiempo quiero escribir lo que se me de la gana en tu revista.

- Suena bien, aunque, darle una columna a Draco Malfoy no creo que sea algo sensato – indico Virginia – Acepto.

- Bien – hablo Malfoy antes de darse la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

- ¡Necesito tu columna para el jueves! – le informo Virginia a lo que Malfoy le hizo una seña de haberla escuchado.

- ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? – pregunto Collin.

- Mientras no ponga a todo el colegio en contra del "Chismologo" no tengo problema – respondió Virginia continuando con su cena.

*****

El día siguiente llego y como se trataba de un lunes, le fue imposible tanto a Sirius como a Harry estar todo el día con Melisa, hecho que fue agradecido por la señora Pomfrey, amante de la tranquilidad y el silencio. Fue hasta después del final de las clases que pudieron ir a ver como se encontraba, hallando una Melisa bastante mejor, aunque sus heridas aún no terminaban de cerrar. Esta vez, solamente se quedaron Harry y Sirius con ella, pues los demás decidieron hacer los deberes en la sala común después de ver a Melisa tan mejorada. Llegando la hora de la cena, Sirius se fue por un momento en busca de algo para pasar la noche de nuevo con Melisa, dejando a ésta y a Harry solos.

- No te he agradecido como se debe – comenzó Melisa en cuanto Sirius salio de la enfermería.

- No entiendo – dijo Harry.

- Tú entiendes – señalo Melisa – Si no fuera por ti yo estaría muerta – Harry bajo la mirada esperando que Melisa no tratara de sacarle nada sobre la visión – Las visiones siempre son difíciles de descifrar, pero tú lo hiciste. Gracias.

- ¿Cómo sabes sobre la visión? – pregunto Harry.

- Hay una visión que te preocupa desde hace algún tiempo – respondió Melisa – supongo que fue en ella en donde me viste muerta.

- Algo así – acepto Harry.

- No tienes de que preocuparte – lo animo Melisa – si pudiste salvarme, podrás cambiar cualquier cosa de tu visión. Solo es cuestión de no dejarse llevar por el miedo.

- Intento de no hacerlo, aunque es difícil – hablo Harry mirando a Melisa.

- Solo piensa en lo mejor que será el mundo si tu visión no se cumple, eso apaga el miedo – señalo Melisa con una gran sonrisa – Ahora, quiero que dejes esta horrible enfermería y vayas con tus amigos a cenar. Ya tengo suficiente con un exagerado como Sirius. Además mi padre decía que los hospitales y las enfermerías chupan la energía de los sanos.

- Pensé que tu padre era doctor – dijo Harry.

- Por eso lo decía, él sabía del tema – añadió Melisa – Anda, vete.

- Está bien, buenas noches – se despidió Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a Melisa. Acto seguido, cogió sus cosas y se retiro de la enfermería. Ya afuera, una vez más se encontró con Draco Malfoy al final del pasillo, el cual, otra vez, al verlo, salio de allí rápidamente. Harry se encogió de brazos sin comprender en absoluto al nuevo Draco Malfoy, aunque terminaría comprendiéndolo el siguiente día cuando, sin razón alguna, falto a la clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia, cuyo maestro sustituto era Snape. Como las parejas ya habían sido formadas y a petición de Melisa, Snape debía de seguir lo impuesto por ella, Harry se quedo solo, preguntándose donde estaría Malfoy en esos momentos.

*****

- ¿Pero quien es a esta hora? – pregunto molesta la señora Pomfrey a nadie en especial mientras caminaba con rumbo a la puerta, pues alguien había tocado. Melisa despego su mirada del techo, el cual repentinamente se había vuelto en algo muy fascinante, y volteo a ver hacia la puerta. La señora Pomfrey abrió, salio por unos momentos y entro de nuevo acompañada. – Tiene visitas.

Melisa no pudo esconder su asombro, no porque no esperara que viniera a verla, sino por la hora en la que venía a verla.

- ¿No tienes clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia a esta hora, Draco? – pregunto Melisa a lo que el aludido bajo la mirada y la señora Pomfrey lo miro con desaprobación.

- No me había dicho que no tenía clases a esta hora, señor Malfoy – señalo la señora Pomfrey notablemente molesta.

- Lo lamento, pero necesitaba ver a la profesora Mistick – se disculpo Malfoy. La señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza y regreso a su oficina diciendo algo sobre la responsabilidad.

- Dejaste solo a Harry – indico Melisa.

- Potter entenderá – aseguro Malfoy – Necesitaba verte.

- Podías haber venido a cualquier hora, Draco, y evitarte un regaño – dijo Melisa aún sin entender la presencia del joven ahí –. Anda, siéntate.

- Lo sé, pero Sirius y Potter siempre están aquí – hablo Malfoy sentándose en la silla – y yo necesito hablar contigo a solas.

- ¿De qué? – pregunto Melisa con curiosidad. Draco la miro a los ojos con la culpabilidad marcándole cada parte de su rostro.

- Yo sé quien te ataco – expreso Draco dejando a Melisa un poco sorprendida –. Fue mi padre.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Melisa.

- Porque yo lo vi antes de que te atacara – informo Malfoy bajando la mirada y antes de que Melisa pudiera decir cualquier cosa continuó – Yo tenía hora libre en ese momento y me puse a pasear por el castillo, fue entonces que me encontré con mi padre, cerca del lago. Me dijo que había venido a buscarme para llevarme con él porque al Señor Tenebroso le interesaban mis servicios. Yo le dije que no me interesaba seguirlo, pero él siguió insistiendo hasta que le dije que lo pensaría. Él me informo que regresaría en una semana para saber mi respuesta y se fue. – Draco se detuvo un momento y continuó - Yo, no creí que fuera a hacerte daño. No pensé que fuera detrás de ti, creí que iba detrás de Potter y como él siempre está acompañado de sus amigos no me preocupe. Lo siento tanto. Si le hubiera avisado a alguien, no estarías aquí en este momento. Fui un idiota.

Melisa se quedo pensativa sin saber que decir o hacer, solo veía a Draco con sorpresa. Y entonces, reacciono…

- ¡Señora Pomfrey! – llamo Melisa. No paso mucho tiempo para que la enfermera saliera de su oficina y caminara hasta la cama de Melisa.

- ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió la señora Pomfrey viendo con malos ojos a Draco.

- Podría llamar a la profesora Mcgonagall, por favor, Draco debe decirle algo importante – pidió Melisa.

- Con gusto – acepto la señora Pomfrey regresando a su oficina. Draco volteo a ver a Melisa asustado, pero esta simplemente le sonrió.

- Para mala suerte de tu padre, Sirius y Harry llegaron demasiado pronto como para huir del castillo – señalo Melisa – y con tu ayuda ahora sabemos a quien buscamos.

Draco miro con extrañeza a Melisa. Se esperaba todo, excepto una sonrisa y un agradecimiento.

*****

- ¿Dónde creen que esté Malfoy? – pregunto Harry a sus amigos.

- Saltándose las clases, al parecer ya nada le importa – aventuro Hermione.

- Apoyo a Hermione – hablo Ron.

- ¿En qué? – pregunto Luna uniéndose al grupo.

- En que a Malfoy ya no le importa nada – dijo Harry - ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

- Bien - respondió Luna – pues yo creo que todavía le importa algo, sino, no le hubiera pedido una columna a Virginia en el "Chismologo".

- ¿Qué hizo qué? – pregunto el trío sorprendidos.

- Va a escribir una columna a su preferencia cada semana – anuncio Luna.

- No puedo creerlo – soltó Ron incrédulo.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la enfermería sin dejar de comentar la noticia dada por Luna, sin embargo, se detuvieron al entrar en el pasillo al encontrarse con una escena no esperada: Draco Malfoy estaba platicando con la profesora Mcgonagall, Kingsley y Hernel Mcford. De inmediato, todos pensaron en que Malfoy había hecho de nuevo de las suyas, y no fueron los únicos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hizo? – pregunto Sirius detrás de los chicos llegando al lugar.

- No tenemos idea – respondió Harry. Sirius lanzo un resoplido y se adelanto para ver de qué se trataba la reunión afuera de la enfermería.

- ¿Nos quedamos aquí? – pregunto Ron.

- Vamos con Melisa, Sirius nos contara después en que se metió ahora Malfoy – hablo Harry siguiendo con su camino al interior de la enfermería. Tocaron y esperaron a que la señora Pomfrey les abriera y los dejara pasar. Al entrar se encontraron con otra sorpresa más: Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba ahí platicando animadamente con Melisa.

- Hola – saludo Harry al tiempo que los cuatro se acercaban a la cama de Melisa.

- Hola, chicos, ¿cómo están? – pregunto Melisa con una sonrisa radiante, mientras Narcisa Malfoy los miraba con detenimiento.

- Bien, ¿y tú? – regreso la pregunto Harry.

- Mucho mejor, aunque las malditas heridas siguen sin cerrarse del todo y esta mañana me empezó a sangrar una otra vez – respondió Melisa.

- ¿Y aún así estás mucho mejor? – inquirió Ron como si Melisa hubiera enloquecido.

- Si – asintió Melisa.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy – anuncio Narcisa Malfoy levantándose de la silla a lado de la cama de Melisa -. Espero te recuperes pronto.

- Yo también – dijo Melisa, para después despedirse de Narcisa con un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, Narcisa salio de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué hacía aquí Narcisa Malfoy? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad.

- Vino a saludar y a disculparse por el trato que me dio su adorable esposo – respondió Melisa con un gran tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Harry sin entender.

- Mi atacante fue Lucius Malfoy – informo Melisa como si nada.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Lo capturaron? – pregunto Harry.

- No, Draco lo vio unos momentos antes de atacarme – respondió Melisa.

- ¡Lo vio y no dijo nada! – exclamo Harry. De haber dicho algo, Melisa no estaría en esas condiciones.

- No creyó que fuera a atacarme a mí, pensó que te atacaría a ti, y como tú estás muy protegido por tus amigos y los maestros, no le tomo mucha importancia – salio en su defensa Melisa.

- Viéndolo así, suena muy lógico – intervino Hermione.

- Sea lo que sea, debió de haber dicho algo – salto Harry – así lo hubiéramos atrapado a tiempo, no ahora que quien sabe donde esté

- Es su padre, Harry – señalo Melisa – no puedes esperar que alguien entregue a sus padres así como si nada. Sean como sean, tus padres siguen siendo tus padres, hagan lo que hagan, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Ante eso, Harry no tuvo nada más que decir, al igual que los demás.

*****

- ¿Qué piensas de Draco? – pregunto Sirius a Melisa mientras revisaba unos deberes entregados ese día. Ambos se encontraban solos en la enfermería, pues Harry acababa de irse a dormir.

- Que es un buen chico – respondió Melisa entretenida con un envoltorio de dulce – solo necesita una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

- Interesante, yo pienso lo mismo – señalo Sirius dejando de ver los deberes y volteando a ver a Melisa. Verla jugar, como una niña, con un simple envoltorio, era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de ella – Narcisa dijo que está pensando en sacarlo de Hogwarts, para que deje de hacer estragos.

- Sería una tontería – dijo Melisa – si Voldemort lo está buscando, éste es el lugar más seguro para él.

- Yo ya no estoy tan seguro de eso – soltó Sirius escéptico.

- ¿Todavía te faltan muchos deberes por revisar? – pregunto Melisa dejando la envoltura a un lado y cogiendo otro dulce de una pequeña bolsa.

- Algunos – respondió Sirius – ahora entiendo porque Mcgongall se enojaba tanto con la letra de James y de Peter.

- Con esos jeroglíficos quien no se molestaría – bromeo Melisa – y tu letra tampoco es tan buena.

- ¿Perdón?, mi letra es perfecta – corrigió Sirius ofendido. Melisa se rió con cierta dificultad – Sabes, voy a pedirle a Mcgonagall que te trasladen a San Mungo. Ya no estás tan mal como para no hacerlo y ahí sanaras más rápido.

- Si así fuera, ya me habrían trasladado desde hace mucho, Sirius – señalo Melisa – Aquí estoy bien, tengo compañía las veinticuatro horas del día y la señora Pomfrey me cuida muy bien. Además, en San Mungo no dejan entrar a perros – Los dos se echaron a reír – y que voy yo a hacer sin mi perro favorito.

- No sabía que tenías otros perros – indico Sirius fingiendo celos – ahora me siento muy pero muy celoso – Melisa volvió a reír.

- Claro que no, tú eres mi único perro, por eso eres el favorito – dijo Melisa – como si me fuera a fijar en alguien más.

Sirius trato de comprender lo dicho por Melisa. Era su imaginación o técnicamente acababa de decirle que no había otro hombre para ella que él. No, con seguridad era su imaginación.

- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí?, esa silla se ve muy incomoda – ofreció Melisa haciéndose a un lado para dejarle un espacio en la cama a Sirius. Sirius sonrió y se sentó al lado de Melisa recargándose en las almohadas. Fue entonces que Melisa recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius y cerró los ojos. Éste se le quedo viendo por un rato y, después, cogió los deberes que le faltaban y continuo revisándolos.

*****

Las clases del miércoles y el jueves pasaron con tranquilidad. El jueves, una vez terminadas las clases, Harry solo tuvo un momento para ir a visitar a Melisa, cuyas heridas habían comenzado a sanar con rapidez y la señora Pomfrey aseguraba podría salir ese fin de semana de la enfermería si seguía del mismo modo. La razón, ese día el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor tenía entrenamiento. Así que paso a visitar a Melisa junto con Ron, Hermione y Luna, como siempre, y después los cuatro se dirigieron al Gran Comedor a comer algo antes del entrenamiento. Hermione fue la primera en terminar e irse a la sala común diciendo querer adelantar algo de los deberes antes de entrenar. Harry, Ron y Luna todavía se quedaron un rato más comiendo y platicando. Para cuando terminaron de comer, ya solo tenían veinte minutos para ir al campo de quidditch listos para el entrenamiento. Luna los acompaño hasta la sala común de Gryffindor donde se encontraron con Hermione y Giny, las cuales ya tenían sus cosas preparadas para irse al campo de quidditch, incluyendo la escoba Nimbus 2001 de Virginia Malfoy, prestada a Hermione. Los chicos todavía se tardaron unos diez minutos en quitarse los uniformes y encontrar sus cosas para el entrenamiento. Finalmente salieron de la sala común, solo acompañados de Luna, pues Hermione y Giny habían decidido adelantarse para que Hermione se adecuara a la Nimbus 2001. Iban con buen tiempo, sin embargo, a mitad del camino, ya en los jardines del colegio…

- ¡Lovegood! – la llamo Draco Malfoy unos pasos atrás de ellos. Luna se detuvo y Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Luna con una sonrisa.

- Aquí está la columna – dijo Draco entregándole un rollo de pergamino a Luna. Esta lo cogió y lo metió en su mochila – Quise dárselo a Virginia, pero no la encontré por ningún lado.

- Está bien, yo se la daré – aseguro Luna.

Y entonces sucedió. Una fuerte punzada de dolor recorrió la cabeza de Harry tan de repente que lo hizo quejarse y llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Ron, Luna y Draco lo voltearon a ver de inmediato; Ron y Luna con preocupación, Draco con extrañeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – pregunto Ron de inmediato.

- No – negó Harry cerrando los ojos del dolor. Al hacerlo se encontró con una visión no muy agradable y que le provoco un escalofrío: Hermione tirada en el suelo, vestida con el uniforme del equipo de quidditch, los ojos abiertos y perdidos, y un charco de sangre debajo de su cabeza que le manchaba el largo y enmarañado cabello. Rápidamente abrió los ojos, desapareciendo de este modo el dolor – Hermione.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse a correr con rumbo al campo de quidditch. Ron tardo en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo, siguió el ejemplo de Harry e incluso lo rebaso con rapidez. Luna y Draco se vieron entre si y fueron detrás de ambos muchachos corriendo también. Fue la primera vez que a Harry se le hizo eterno el camino del castillo al campo de quidditch y cuando comenzó a vislumbrarlo apresuro más, sacando energía de sabrá Dios donde. Aunque el que más le sorprendía era Ron, pues ya le llevaba varios metros de distancia e iba con varita en mano. Si interpretaba su visión lo más posible era que Hermione cayera accidentalmente de la escoba, o tal vez no tan accidentalmente.

*****

- ¡Ahora trata de acelerar un poco más! – le indico Giny a Hermione desde el suelo. La prefecta hizo caso a la chica y acelero lo más que pudo dando vueltas al campo de quidditch. Hermione Granger aún no se explicaba muy bien que la había llevado a entrar al equipo de quidditch de su casa pero no se sentía mal con tal decisión, le agradaba. Entre sus vueltas, mirando hacia las gradas, le pareció ver una sombra, sin embargo, no le tomo mucha importancia, seguramente sería algún Gryffindor espectador. Siguió recorriendo el campo a gran velocidad ante el apoyo de Giny, Dean y de los hermanos Creevey. Por supuesto ninguno se esperaba lo que a continuación sucedería… De repente la escoba se detuvo en el aire quedando suspendida y de no haber sido porque Hermione estaba firmemente sujeta a ella habría salido volando. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, pero la más sorprendida era Hermione, que lo atribuyo al hecho de que esa no era su escoba y por eso hacia ese tipo de cosas. Trato de hacerla avanzar sin éxito y ya algo asustada miro hacia abajo para ver a Giny.

- ¡No se mueve! – exclamo Hermione justo antes de que un rayo saliera desde las gradas con rumbo a la escoba. Hermione tuvo los reflejos de alejarse del blanco, la cola de la escoba, mas el impacto fue tan fuerte que la escoba se partió en dos y Hermione comenzó a caer de una altura bastante considerable. A causa de la impresión nadie fue capaz de actuar.

- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! – grito Ron llegando al lugar justo a tiempo para detener la caída de Hermione. La muchacha quedo suspendida a un metro de distancia del suelo y su mirada horrorizada estaba fija en la roca localizada debajo de su cabeza, roca que habría significado su fin de no haber sido por su novio. Ron hizo un movimiento con la varita para bajar lentamente a Hermione al suelo, lejos de la roca. Ya en el suelo, Hermione se incorporo con lentitud, aunque rápidamente fue abrazada por Ron.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ron sin soltarla.

- Si, pero me estás ahogando, Ronald – respondió Hermione justo antes de que sus labios quedaran aprisionados por los de Ron. Fue en ese momento que Harry al fin llego al lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a Hermione a salvo en brazos de Ron. Se dirigió a Giny, Dean y los Creevey que habían preferido no acercarse hasta que Ron liberara a Hermione.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry.

- Alguien destruyo la escoba de Virginia con Hermione arriba – informo Giny algo pálida – de no haber sido por Ron…

- ¡Harry!, ¿qué paso? – llego Luna preguntando.

- Alguien quiso lastimar a Hermione tirándola de la escoba – repitió Harry con sus propias palabras acercándose a Luna.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Luna.

- ¡POTTER! – se oyó un grito a fuera del campo de quidditch. Harry reconoció la voz como la de Draco Malfoy. Miro por última vez a sus amigos y salio corriendo en busca de Malfoy. No recorrió mucho, pues a unos metros de la entrada estaba Draco Malfoy, con varita en mano apuntándole a alguien en el suelo. Harry no tardo en reconocer de quien se trataba: Lucius Malfoy. – Si me pudieras ayudar, es muy fuerte para mi – miro a Lucius y se dio cuenta de que éste había sido paralizado, ¡por su propio hijo! Harry busco su varita entre sus ropas recordando el hecho de que Melisa se la había quitado la semana pasada. Sin pensarlo mucho se mentalizo en usar el mismo hechizo paralizador, esperando que su legeremancia no le fallara ahora. Para su asombro logro usar el hechizo. Al poco tiempo llegaron Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny, Dean y los Creevey al lugar y al ver lo que sucedía, Ron, Giny, Dean y Collin se unieron a Harry y Draco en el hechizo. Luna y Denis se dirigieron al castillo para pedir ayuda, mientras que Hermione, aún impresionada por lo sucedido, solo se quedo parada cerca del grupo viendo con desprecio al capturado. El primero en llegar fue Sirius en su forma de perro y al convertirse en humano, lo único que se podía leer en su cara era el odio profesado contra Lucius Malfoy. Incluso asusto a todos, pues tenía la misma cara llena de ira con la que lo habían conocido tres años atrás.

- Hasta aquí llegaste, Malfoy – dijo Sirius antes de romper el hechizo de los chicos - ¡Crucio! - Esto fue tan inesperado para todos que nadie pudo detener a Sirius de hacer sufrir a Lucius Malfoy. - Me vas a pagar cada gota de sangre que hiciste derramar a Melisa. – aseguro Sirius cogiendo la varita de Malfoy de entre sus dedos y partiéndola en dos. Acto seguido le propino una patada en el estomago haciéndolo gritar y escupir sangre. Cuando Malfoy trato de levantarse, Sirius lo volvió a patear tirándolo al suelo y después de eso lo apunto con la varita – Esto es para que tu jefe aprenda a no meterse con mi familia. ¡Avada Keda…

Nadie supo exactamente que paso. Solo vieron caer inconcientes a Sirius y Malfoy al mismo tiempo. En ese momento llego un grupo de aurores comandado por Kingsley que de inmediato se fue contra Malfoy y lo sujetaron con cuerdas mágicas. Harry se acerco a Sirius esperando que estuviera bien y solo inconciente.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién lo ataco? – pregunto Ron mirando a todos lados.

- Yo – respondió Harry asegurándose de que no se le hubiera pasado la mano. Sirius solo estaba inconciente, aunque cuando despertara con seguridad estaría bastante enojado con él por detenerlo, pero, simplemente, Harry no podía permitir que Sirius se convirtiera en un asesino por ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo.

*****

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que los mosaicos del techo no están puestos ordenados? – pregunto Melisa viendo el techo, mientras la señora Pomfrey le cambiaba una venda en el brazo.

- Si tiene suerte ya no tendrá que darse cuenta de más cosas – dijo la señora Pomfrey, antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de par en par – ¿Pero qué…

- Lo lamento, Popi – se disculpo la profesora Mcgonagall entrando a la enfermería seguida de Harry y Ron que llevaban a Sirius inconciente levitando.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Melisa incorporándose como una rayo y haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenida a tiempo por la señora Pomfrey.

- Encontramos a Lucius Malfoy, intento lastimar a Hermione – informo Harry mientras él y Ron recostaban a Sirius en la cama al lado de la de Melisa – Cuando Sirius lo vio se abalanzo contra el y casi lo mata, por eso lo deje inconciente, para que no cometiera una tontería.

- Ah, ya veo – dijo Melisa tranquilizándose - ¿Y cómo está Hermione?

- Bien – aseguro Hermione entrando a la enfermería junto con Luna y Giny.

- Claro que no – salto Ron – señora Pomfrey revísela – ordeno Ron a lo que la señora Pomfrey y la profesora Mcgonagall se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa – por favor.

- Estos jóvenes – se quejo la señora Pomfrey terminado de vendar a Melisa para después dirigirse a Hermione.

- Voy a buscar a Draco, ahora vuelvo – anuncio Harry haciendo el ademán de ir hacia la puerta pero fue detenido por Ron que lo abrazo.

- Gracias, Harry – agradeció Ron soltando a su amigo.

- No me agradezcas, tú la salvaste – señalo Harry antes de salir de ahí no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su padrino.

Recorrió los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta la puerta principal, donde suponía estaría Draco Malfoy y, en efecto, ahí se encontraba el muchacho, presenciando como Lucius Malfoy era jalado a la fuerza por los aurores para sacarlo de los terrenos del Colegio. Pero lo que Harry jamás olvidaría eran las palabras que Malfoy le gritaba a su propio hijo. En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que lo aborrecía y que él, su madre y su hermana eran el peor error de su vida. La escena se extendió hasta que Kingsley decidió dejar de nuevo a Malfoy inconciente, haciendo más fácil su traslado. En cuanto el coche tirado por thestrals, donde iban Malfoy, Kingsley y otros dos aurores, desapareció, Draco se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Harry. Rápidamente agacho la mirada para esconder el hecho de haber llorado y se alejo de ahí pasando de largo a Harry.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry en cuanto Draco pasó a su lado. Éste hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Para la mañana siguiente la noticia de la captura de Lucius Malfoy en los terrenos de Hogwarts ya era de dominio público en el colegio y no había otro tema de conversación durante el desayuno, bueno, hasta que las lechuzas entraron en tropel al Gran Comedor a entregar el correo como cada mañana, incluyendo el primer ejemplar del "Chismologo" a cargo de su nueva directora, Virginia Malfoy. Hermione y Luna hojearon sus ejemplares y se detuvieron al llegar a un artículo en especial. Después de leerlo se lo pasaron a sus respectivos novios los cuales, sin entender para que querían que lo leyeran, comenzaron a hacerlo.

"_En toda mi vida jamás he tenido nada de que quejarme. Lo he tenido todo o al menos así yo lo veía. Soy miembro de una de las familias más antiguas de sangre limpia del mundo entero. Mi apellido es reconocido en cualquier parte y soy usuario de una gran fortuna. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que eso no importa para nada._

_En los últimos meses todo aquello que conocía como mi vida se esfumo enfrente de mí: mi padre decidió que un mago oscuro es mucho más importante que su familia; los que pensaba eran mis amigos me abandonaron y ahora toda mi casa me excluye por completo. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, me lo gane. Si estoy solo ahora admito ser el culpable de eso. ¿Quien más tendría la culpa de la asquerosa persona que he sido desde que entre a Hogwarts? Podría culpar a alguien más, pero eso sería muy cobarde. Desde un principio me he burlado y he hecho menos a cuanta persona no era igual a mí. He insultado y atacado, solo por sentirme superior. Es por eso que hoy, a través de esto, quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos los que lastime a lo largo de estos seis años. No espero me perdonen, pero con pedirles perdón me veo tranquilo._

_Sé que será difícil compensar en algo todos mis actos, mas lo intentare y no se me ocurre una mejor forma que dándoles la verdad. Le he pedido a mi hermana esta columna cada semana para escribir lo que me de la gana, y así será: cada semana escribiré la verdad de lo que está pasando en nuestro mundo, esa verdad que a los maestros, a sus padres y a las autoridades les da miedo decir. Cada hecho que escriba será realidad y de no serlo que cualquier autoridad me lo niegue. Y para aquellos que prefieran vivir tranquilos sin enterarse de nada, tienen la libertad de saltarse mi columna y seguir leyendo los demás artículos._

_Si, esto lo escribí yo, no le pedí a nadie que lo hiciera, y jamás lo haré._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry termino de leer con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. Comenzó a buscar a Draco Malfoy con la mirada y lo encontró sentado al final de la mesa de Slytherin acompañado por una eufórica Virginia y los hermanos Creevey. Ahora no cabía ni la menor duda, el Draco Malfoy con el que había convivido los últimos seis años estaba muerto. Harry comenzó a pensar en algo que con seguridad cualquiera tomaría como una locura: no vendría nada mal uno más al equipo.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo de esta historia que espero les guste y dejen algun comentario ya sea bueno o malo.

Adiós ;)


	11. Pelea en Azkaban

**11**

**Pelea en Azkaban**

- ¡"Chismologo"! ¡Pidan su ejemplar del "Chismologo"! – exclamaba Virginia Malfoy caminando entre las mesas del Gran Comedor.

La muchacha aprovechaba la ausencia de la profesora Mcgonagall para promocionar aún más su ya bastante popular revista escolar, acompañada por Collin Creevey. Hermione miro con cierto desagrado el alboroto que la pequeña Malfoy armaba justo a la hora del desayuno.

- No entiendo para que sigue promocionándolo, toda la escuela lee el "Chismologo" – señalo Hermione.

- Le gusta hacerse notar – indico Giny con la mirada perdida en su desayuno.

- ¿Y tú porqué tienes esa cara? – pregunto Ron con la boca llena.

- No te importa – señalo Giny irritada.

- Pero que carácter – se quejo Ron.

- Lo interesante es que todo su éxito se lo debe a su hermano – hablo Hermione mirando hacia uno de los extremos de la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba sentado desayunando tranquilamente Draco Malfoy – No se puede negar lo bueno de las secciones nuevas, pero lo que más interesa en este momento es la columna de Malfoy.

- ¿De dónde sacara esa información? – pregunto Harry una vez más. Después de su primera columna semanas atrás, Malfoy había tomado la revista de su hermana como medio para esparcir noticias sobre el mundo mágico, noticias que solo miembros del Ministerio e incluso de la Orden saben. Y desde ese momento, la mayor duda de Harry era: ¿de dónde sacaba esa información? Miro a Luna a su lado. Esa mañana Luna llevaba puesto un peculiar sombrero con un gran número de plumas paradas; todo de un tono amarillo especial para lastimar los ojos - ¿Aún no sabes nada?

- Ni idea – respondió Luna – Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Viri.

- Oye, Luna, ¿por qué el sombrerito? – pregunto Ron ya no pudiéndose aguantar la duda.

- Son especiales para ahuyentar a los croquilus – explico Luna provocando que Ron y Giny se vieran entre sí, sin entender.

- ¿Qué son los croquilus? – pregunto Giny

- Son criaturas mágicas invisibles al ojo humano que producen pesadillas a las personas – informo Luna.

- Y no existen – añadió Hermione.

- Si existen – corrigió Luna.

- Son imaginarios – repitió Hermione.

- Hermione, ¿me prestas tus deberes de pociones para revisar si hice bien los míos? – intervino Harry antes de que una batalla para decidir la existencia de los croquilus comenzara.

- Claro – acepto Hermione viendo en su mochila. Segundos después saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Harry, él cual comenzó a compararlo con el suyo.

- Es mi imaginación o desde el ataque esos dos están más juntos – expreso Ron con cierto tono de picardía en la voz. Harry levanto la mirada para ver a qué se refería su amigo. En la mesa de profesores estaban Sirius y Melisa platicando muy juntos y ambos con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Es tú imaginación, ellos siempre están juntos – negó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, solo perceptible para Luna a su lado. La verdad no era imaginación de Ron, pues desde el ataque, Sirius había reducido al mínimo la distancia entre él y Melisa, tanto para protegerla como para protegerse a sí mismo; tanto así que ahora Sirius se había instalado en la Sala de Oclumancia.

*****

La clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia llevaba casi dos meses estancada en lo mismo: intentar leer la mente de tu oponente. Hasta ahora, la gran mayoría había logrado estar por lo menos cinco segundos en la mente de su compañero, mientras los restantes eran incapaces de hacer un conjuro _Legeremens_ decentemente. Sin embargo, al hablar del grupo, era necesario excluir a los únicos dos con talento nato para la clase. Harry y Draco se habían convertido en el espectáculo de la clase de Melisa y el dúo lograba llamar la atención de casi todo su grupo. Por sorprendente que pareciera, la rivalidad entre Harry y Draco construida durante los últimos seis años había quedado reducida a "quien lee más la mente del otro". Cada martes a última hora era el momento en el que una batalla se instalaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, una batalla ente Harry y Draco donde ganaba quien logrará ver más pensamientos en la mente del otro. Hasta ahora Harry era el ganador.

- ¡Legeremens! – exclamo Malfoy con los ojos brillando de color gris. Harry esquivo el ataque y se lo regreso con los ojos brillando de color verde. El Gryffindor debía de aceptar que esto no solo ayudaba a su oclumancia sino también a su capacidad de hacer magia sin varita. Lo único malo era que, mientras el entrenaba sus poderes, Malfoy también lo hacía, y era imposible negar lo bueno que era Malfoy para esto. Tan bueno que el slytherin logro introducirse por tercera vez en la mente de Harry por ese día viendo la plática de esa mañana con sus amigos. Harry lo saco de inmediato de su mente y le regreso el Legeremens fallando por muy poco. La practica siguió así, el conjuro rebotando de uno al otro hasta que Harry logro ver por cuarta vez en el día la mente de Malfoy, viéndolo a él platicando con su hermana en un lugar que aún no lograba precisar bien, pero suponía era el lugar donde se imprimía el "Chismologo". Draco lo expulso de su mente tirándolo al suelo en el proceso, hecho que hizo que Harry se parara con deseos de revancha. Dos o tres conjuros más y Draco logro ver esta vez a Harry despidiéndose de Luna esa mañana después de desayunar, provocando una cara de asco en el rubio.

- Si no te gusta, no mires – se burlo Harry – ¡Legeremens! – Draco le regreso el ataque y Harry hizo lo mismo logrando entrar una vez más en la mente de Draco encontrándose con una imagen un poco rara: el rubio viendo, escondido desde una columna, a Giny y a Virginia platicar, sin embargo, lo más importante era que su mirada estaba fija en la pelirroja. Harry se sintió caer al suelo una vez más. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Draco completamente rojo como tomate.

- ¡Muy bien, terminamos por hoy! – anuncio Melisa desde el otro lado del patio. Esa fue la señal para que Malfoy saliera prácticamente corriendo hacia sus cosas, las cogiera y se fuera sin mirar atrás. Harry miro a Draco huir con una sonrisa en la boca. Se puso de pie de inmediato, cogió sus cosas también y siguió al muchacho con rapidez. Lo siguió hasta llegar a un pasillo vacio.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamo Harry para que el muchacho se detuviera, mas no lo hizo - ¡Parece que sé un secreto tuyo!

- ¿Y qué? – pregunto Malfoy girándose – Vas a ir y decirle a todo el mundo. Hazlo, no me importa.

- No voy a hacerlo, además Giny anda con Dean – señalo Harry viendo al fin su oportunidad – Solo quiero saber algo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Draco molesto.

- ¿De dónde sacas la información para el "Chismologo"? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que te lo diré? – regreso la pregunta Draco cruzando los brazos.

- Porque creo que en verdad no te gustaría que fuera con Ron y le dijera tu pequeño secreto – señalo Harry. ¿De dónde había sacado lo chantajista? Estar con Malfoy siempre sacaba lo peor de él.

- Haz lo que te plazca, Potter – soltó Malfoy antes de continuar con su camino.

Harry se quedo solo en el pasillo pensando en una mejor forma de usar esa información para saber la fuente de Malfoy. Regreso sobre sus pasos, encontrándose con Ron y Hermione que lo buscaban. El resto de la tarde se la paso en la sala común haciendo sus deberes solo, pues de un tiempo para acá, Ron y Hermione habían adoptado la costumbre de ir juntos a la biblioteca "para estudiar" los dos solos. Harry ni siquiera se preocupaba en preguntar la razón por la que su amigo pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

- Hola – lo saludo Luna sentándose enfrente de él en la mesa donde estaba haciendo sus deberes. Harry levanto la mirada de su resumen de pociones para ver a Luna que aún tenía puesto el extraño sombrero.

- Hola – le regreso el saludo Harry.

- ¿Y Hermione y Ron? – pregunto Luna.

- En la biblioteca – respondió Harry dejando la pluma a un lado y dándole un último vistazo a su trabajo. Con seguridad Snape le pondría de nuevo una baja calificación, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿No crees que Ron pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca? – pregunto Luna inocentemente a lo que Harry se rió por lo bajo. - ¿Ya terminaste?

- Si – asintió Harry - ¿Qué te parece? – inquirió entregándole el pergamino a Luna. Uno de los fuertes de Luna era pociones, además de gustarle la materia. Luna le dio una revisión rápida y se lo regreso.

- Muy bien – aseguro Luna – aunque no te pondrán una buena calificación.

- Lo sé – apoyo Harry recogiendo sus útiles – Voy a dejar esto arriba. Ahora regreso.

Luna le asintió como respuesta y él subió para dejar sus cosas. Segundos más tarde regreso, aunque para su desagrado, Luna ya estaba platicando o más bien escuchando a Virginia Malfoy. Debía de admitir que desde hace algunos días había comenzado a sentir celos hacia Virginia; incluso Ron se rió cuando se lo comento. Y es que la gryffindor parecía incapaz de estar un solo segundo sin Luna y Luna era demasiado amable como para echarla. Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y se quedo viendo las llamas crepitar. De repente sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

- He estado pensando en algo, pero no sé si será malo meterse en la vida ajena – hablo Luna viendo las llamas también.

- ¿En qué? – pregunto Harry curioso mirando a Luna.

- Buscarle novio a Virginia – expreso Luna.

- Pensé que Collin era su novio – indico Harry extrañado.

- No, rompieron hace dos semanas – informo Luna. Eso explicaba la cercanía de Virginia y Luna.

- Pues si eso me deja tiempo a solas contigo, te ayudo – soltó Harry causando una sonrisa en Luna. Y hablando de novios… - Oye, Luna, ¿qué tal les va a Giny y Dean?

- También cortaron – señalo Luna sorprendiendo a Harry. Hasta donde sabía, esos dos eran novios desde hace dos años. – Ayer, por eso Giny estaba tan triste hoy.

- Eso lo explica – dijo Harry comenzando a maquilar algo en su cabeza – ¿Y no sabes si Giny está enamorada de alguien más?

- Ni idea – respondió Luna quitándose el sombrero para acto seguido recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. A Harry le encantaba eso, pues podía oler de cerca el cabello de Luna.

- ¿Y cómo le cae Malfoy? – pregunto Harry.

- Mal – señalo Luna quitando su cabeza del hombro de Harry, molestado un poco al muchacho - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – Harry la miro a los ojos y después volteo para ver si no había nadie cerca de ellos capaz de escucharlos.

- Descubrí algo de Malfoy en la clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia – susurro Harry acercándose más a Luna – A él le gusta Giny.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Luna incrédula y Harry asintió.

- Esa información me puede ayudar a saber la fuente de Malfoy – siguió Harry hablando normal esta vez, aunque no se alejo de Luna.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti eso? – inquirió Luna.

- Porque si para Malfoy es tan sencillo sacar información del Ministerio, igual de sencillo es para Voldemort – señalo Harry.

- Entonces ayudarás a Malfoy con Giny y él en agradecimiento te dirá todo – aventuro Luna.

- Dicho así suena como un mal plan – acepto Harry mientras Luna asentía – Ya se me acabaron las opciones.

- Voy a pedirle a Virginia que insista más con él, tal vez logre sacarle algo - sugirió Luna recostando una vez más su cabeza en el hombro de Harry

- No creo que diga algo – negó Harry.

- Vale la pena intentarlo – soltó Luna – aunque con seguridad esta semana solo hablara del partido de quidditch.

- Si, de seguro se va a deleitar echándole tierra a Gryffindor – aventuro Harry.

Al día siguiente, después de terminadas sus clases, Harry se dirigió a la sala de oclumancia para continuar con su entrenamiento en Oclumacia y Legeremancia, el cual se había retrasado un poco por la estancia de Melisa en la enfermería. Llego al lugar y toco a la puerta esperando respuesta. La puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar. Harry casi sufre de un infarto al encontrar todo el lugar completa y totalmente desordenado, con los muebles tirados, los libros esparcidos por el suelo, y un sin fin de cosas parecidas. Al instante su mente viajo a aquel día del ataque a Melisa, donde estuvo a punto de morir en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Por qué no pasas?, si te quedas en la puerta no podemos empezar con las clases – dijo la voz de Melisa venida desde la izquierda. Harry se adentro en la sala y volteo a la izquierda para encontrar a Melisa subida en una escalera intentando una vez más eliminar una grieta causada por su pequeño enfrentamiento.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Harry intentando disimular su primera impresión de susto.

- Nada – respondió Melisa bajando de la escalera – solamente quiero dificultarte la vida.

- No entiendo – señalo Harry mirando a su madrina.

- Hoy, Harry, te enseñare una de las habilidades más difíciles de aprender – comenzó Melisa.

- Pensé que seguiríamos con hechizos y conjuros – indico Harry algo decepcionado pues justo ahora comenzaba a mejorar en ese aspecto.

- Yo también, pero la insistencia de Sirius me hartó, por eso vamos a adelantarnos en el programa – expreso Melisa.

- ¿Insistencia en qué? - pregunto Harry.

- Me dijo que te gustaría aprender a teletransportarte – informo Melisa. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido. Saber teletransportarse era algo increíblemente útil en su posición. Debía de admitirlo, tanto en el ataque de Hermione como en el de Melisa la sobra de tiempo no había sido un factor a su favor, pues un segundo tarde y ambas estarían muertas en el presente; teletransportarse lo cambiaría todo. – Bien, comencemos con las clases. Solo debo advertirte la dificultad de llevar a cabo esta técnica, sobre todo porque debes de tener una gran capacidad de concentración. Hay historias de personas que en el momento de teletransportarse pensaron en otra cosa y terminaron en lugares diferentes a los deseados.

- Tratare de concentrarme – dijo Harry.

- No, no lo tratarás, lo harás – corrigió Melisa – si quieres una teletransportación exitosa debes de tener una concentración total. Aunque en tu caso, por ser principiante, es muy posible no lograr gran precisión en tus primeros intentos.

- Está bien, comencemos – asintió Harry. Acto seguido Melisa saco una pelota de tenis y la puso enfrente de Harry.

- Comenzaremos con algo sencillo – comenzó Melisa – he escondido diez pelotas de tenis en toda la sala de oclumacia; tu tarea será encontrar cada una de ellas – Harry entendió en ese momento lo de dificultarle la vida con solo dar un vistazo a todo el alboroto de la Sala de Oclumacia.

- ¿Y eso es sencillo? - pregunto Harry – Ni siquiera sé cómo hacer la técnica y a la primera quieres que haga eso.

- La técnica no es difícil de aprender, solo necesitas concentrarte en algo, ya sea lugar, persona u objeto y desear con todo tu cuerpo estar ahí, es relativamente sencillo si eres una persona de fácil concentración, pero si tu mente siempre anda divagando... - explico Melisa – y hablando de la dificultad, pensaba esconder las pelotas por todo Hogwarts, pero eso si hubiera sido cruel para ti.

- Mejor comienzo de una vez – dijo Harry algo asustado con el comentario de Melisa.

***** Horas después *****

- Alguien explíqueme porque Pociones es una materia obligatoria para ser auror – se quejaba Ron mientras escribía un informe para dicha clase.

- Es de gran utilidad conocer de pociones – explico Hermione ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de Ron.

- A mi me encanta Pociones – indico Luna.

- De todas las cosas inexplicables de ti Luna, esa es la más inexplicable - expreso Ron - ¿Cómo le puede gustar a alguien pociones?

- No todos son como tú, Ronald – hablo Giny desde su tarea de Herbología.

- ¿Pero, qué te paso? - pregunto Ron omitiendo el comentario de su hermana y viendo únicamente a su mejor amigo entrar a la sala común prácticamente arrastrándose y con una cara de cansancio jamás vista en él. Todos voltearon para ver como Harry llegaba al sillón más cercano a la mesa donde estaban y se tiraba sobre él.

- Harry - lo llamo Luna acercándose al sillón - ¿estás bien?

- Si – respondió Harry girándose para quedar boca arriba – pero muy cansado.

- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? - pregunto Ron.

- Aprendí a teletransportarme – informo Harry.

- ¿Teletransportarte? Harry, esa es magia muy avanzada, ¿por qué te está enseñando Melisa eso? - salto Hermione extrañada.

- Vamos, como si a Harry le importara el nivel de la magia – intervino Ron en defensa de su amigo – además, puede ser de utilidad en un futuro.

- Posiblemente – acepto Hermione, mientras Harry y Ron se echaban una mirada de complicidad.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó con el cuerpo completamente adolorido, tanto, que moverse, aunque solo para escribir, le provocaba dolor. Terminadas las clases, habló con Melisa; debían posponer las clases por lo menos para la siguiente semana o no estaría listo para el partido de quidditch del sábado, y no pensaba darle el gusto a Malfoy de ganarle. Este año, el slytherin se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de quidditch, aunque su popularidad con los de su casa ya no era la misma. Melisa acepto gustosa advirtiéndole que era su decisión. El viernes paso con rapidez y junto con él, llego la columna de Malfoy en el "Chismologo", la cual, en contra de todas las suposiciones, no hablaba en absoluto del partido de quidditch, pero si hablaba de un reciente ataque a una pequeña aldea muggle muy cerca de Ville Park, llamando mucho la atención de Harry.

- Si, a mí tampoco me gusto – apoyo Sirius después de que Harry sacara el tema a colación durante la clase de Transformaciones. Ahora estaban repasando los conjuros del año pasado – pero según los informes no estuvieron tan cerca. Yo pienso que más bien se querían dirigir al antiguo cuartel. La aldea estaba más cerca de ahí.

- ¿Estarían buscando algo? - aventuro Harry.

- Es lo más seguro – pensó Sirius – En fin, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va el equipo? ¿Ya están listos?

- Si, ¿por? - pregunto Harry.

- Porque deben ganar -. señalo Sirius rotundamente – hice una apuesta que no puedo perder.

- ¿Con Melisa? - pregunto Ron.

- No, con Snape – corrigió Sirius sorprendiendo al trío.

- ¿Y qué apostaron? - pregunto Harry.

- Ya verás el lunes – respondió enigmáticamente Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – Snape se va a ver tan bien – el trío se vio entre sí comenzando a imaginarse lo peor.

Finalmente, el día esperado llego, con algunas sorpresas desde el primer momento. Durante el desayuno, Virginia llego a la mesa de Gryffindor exclamando a todo pulmón su último título adquirido: comentarista de quidditch, puesto bacante desde la graduación, un año atrás, de Lee Jordan, y como comentarista, la profesora Mcgonagall le permitió llevar consigo a un acompañante al palco principal, siendo la escogida Luna. Como ya era tradición, Harry dio un pequeño discurso motivacional para su equipo antes de salir al campo de juego. Ya afuera, todos se pusieron en su lugar correspondiente, encontrándose Harry y Malfoy en el centro del campo con Madame Hooch, la cual les dio sus usuales advertencias de juego limpio, para después dejar salir las bludgers, la snitch y, por último, poner en juego la quaffle. El partido dio inicio y con ello la búsqueda de la snitch por parte de ambos capitanes. Harry se encontraba sobrevolando todo el campo con la esperanza de ver algún rastro de la pequeña pelota con alas, al igual que Malfoy por su lado hacia su recorrido. A lo lejos se oía la voz de Virginia Malfoy desde el palco principal. Pasaron dos horas sin que ninguno de los dos buscadores tuviera indicios de la snitch, y el marcador para ambos equipos ya era bastante alto, ganando solo por veinte puntos Slytherin.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese partido contra Ravenclaw suspendido porque después de seis horas la snitch nunca apareció? - le pregunto Melisa a Sirius, ambos sentados al lado de Luna en el palco principal.

- Eso es lo malo de que no sea quidditch profesional, seis horas y lo suspenden – se quejo Sirius.

- No podemos estar un día entero aquí esperando, señor Black - puntualizó Mcgonagall atrás de él – estamos en una escuela, no en la liga profesional.

- ¿Por qué Harry no volteara a verme? - pregunto Luna tratando de llamar la atención de su novio moviendo efusivamente su bandera con el escudo y los colores de Gryffindor.

- Cuando están allá arriba solo existe la snitch – la tranquilizo Sirius.

- Por eso mismo debería de voltear – señalo Luna. Todos la voltearon a ver. La muchacha miraba hacia abajo apoyada en el barandal. Sirius, Snape (sentado al otro lado de Melisa), Melisa, Andrea Mcford y Virginia miraron hacia donde veía Luna, encontrándose con la snitch tranquilamente flotando cerca de la columna que soportaba al palco.

Harry vio como Giny asestaba la bludger en uno de los aros, sin embargo, no escucho el alegre grito de Virginia celebrando la anotación, lo cual lo hizo voltear hacia el palco, viendo con alegría a la pequeña snitch. De inmediato se lanzo como bala en dirección a ella y Malfoy no tardo en seguirlo después de darse cuenta de la reacción tan repentina de Harry. Al notar la carrera de ambos buscadores todos los espectadores fijaron su atención en ellos, en especial Sirius y Snape que comenzaron a gritarles a Harry y Draco respectivamente. Y entonces, algo inesperado, aunque no tanto, sucedió: los golpeadores de Slytherin, para darle más tiempo a su capitán de llegar lanzaron al mismo tiempo las bludgers en dirección a Harry para tirarlo de la escoba. Malfoy que iba por mucho, más atrás que Harry se percato de ello y para sorpresa de todos, junto a todos los presentes, le grito llamándole la atención. Harry miro de reojo y con reflejos jamás vistos en él hizo una rápida maniobra logrando que las bludgers pasaron de largo muy cerca de él y se estrellaran a toda velocidad y con una fuerza increíble con la torre del palco, destruyendo más de la mitad de las vigas cuya misión era soportar la gran columna. El juego se detuvo de inmediato ante tal suceso, pues al momento la columna comenzó a ladearse hacia el frente amenazando con caerse. Todos en el palco principal se paralizaron para evitar que cualquier movimiento provocara el colapso de la columna. Al acto, la mirada de Harry busco a Luna, protegida por Sirius, al igual que Melisa, a las cuales había abrazado por inercia al sentir el impacto. Malfoy se acerco al palco, esta vez siendo él seguido por Harry.

- No creo que se caiga, ¿o si? - inquirió Andrea agarrando del brazo a Snape.

- Si tomas en cuenta los años cumplidos – comenzó Sirius.

- ¡Sirius! - lo regañaron todos por el comentario.

- Yo solo decía – se disculpo.

- ¿Están bien? - pregunto Malfoy llegando al lugar.

- ¿Te parece? - pregunto sarcásticamente Virginia.

- ¿Están bien? - repitió la pregunta Harry ganándose la mirada de todos.

- Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, vayan con sus respectivos equipos y anuncien la suspensión del partido, de inmediato – ordeno la profesora Mcgonagall señalando con su varita su garganta realizando el conjuro para aumentar el volumen de su voz – Todos los alumnos deberán de abandonar el campo de quidditch e irse a reportar a sus respectivas salas comunes en orden. Pido apoyo a los profesores situados en las diferentes gradas.

Al instante el campo se fue vaciando lentamente, a causa de los más curiosos, además de la falta de profesores, ya que la mayoría se encontraba en el palco principal. Harry y Draco se encargaron de hablar con sus respectivos equipos, mientras en el palco, la profesora Mcgonagall ya había ordenado a Snape y Melisa, expertos en teletransportación, teletransportarlos al interior del castillo, en cuanto ya no hubiera nadie en el campo, en caso de que, a falta del peso hecho por ellos, la torre se derrumbara causando algún herido. Por suerte, esto no sucedió, quedando la columna ladeada hacia el frente. Seria innecesario explicar el discurso de la profesora Mcgonagall al equipo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, y mucho menos el castigo impuesto a los inconscientes golpeadores, Crabbe y Goyle por lo realizado. Lo único importante de destacar fue la suspensión del partido hasta la semana siguiente, no solo para reparar la columna del palco principal, sino también hacer una exhaustiva revisión a la estructura total del campo de quidditch. Una semana después, le ganó Slytherin a Gryffindor, siendo el causante Harry, el cual no podía dejar de vigilar a Luna a pesar de estar ella segura al lado de Sirius y muy lejos del palco principal. Dicha derrota no solo se la reprocho él mismo durante la semana, también se la hizo recordar todo Gryffindor y el artículo de Malfoy del viernes siguiente resaltando su victoria frente a él; además, ver a Sirius también lo hacía sentir culpable por perder. Al parecer la apuesta entre Sirius y Snape había sobrevivido la semana, pues, el lunes, después del partido, llego Sirius con el cabello teñido de rosa fosforescente y vestido con ropas del mismo color, señal de haber perdido la apuesta, aunque el animago hizo caso omiso de las burlas de algunos alumnos y profesores (entre ellos Snape) y soporto llevar el chirriante color a lo largo de una semana sin quejarse de ningún modo e incluso bromeando sobre el tema y amenazando con la inevitable derrota de Snape la próxima vez.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápidamente, llegando a la última semana de noviembre. Ese viernes, todos en Hogwarts se despertaron con la sorpresa de la primera nevada del invierno. Por suerte para Harry, Ron y Hermione, ese día no tenían ninguna clase que los obligara a salir al frío exterior del castillo. La primera clase del día era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya no era tan pronto para aceptar que Andrea Mcford era, junto con Remus, la mejor maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido en sus siete años en Hogwarts. Entraron al aula donde ya estaban algunos de sus compañeros; minutos después entraba la profesora Mcford imponiendo el silencio en el lugar.

- Bueno días – saludo Mcford algo seria, mucho más de lo normal – Este día tendremos una clase de asistencia voluntaria, la única del año. Nuestro tema de hoy son las maldiciones imperdonables – De inmediato el ambiente cambio, todos se vieron entre si y algunos hicieron pequeños comentarios en voz baja – Quien desee marcharse puede hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no es un tema dentro del programa y no vendrá en el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Éste es un tema puesto de mi parte, un poco de cultura general para estos tiempos. ¿Alguien se retirará?

Algunos dudaron un poco, pero al final nadie se movió de su lugar.

- Bien, en ese caso comencemos – inició Andrea – En total, el Ministerio de Magia tiene catalogadas solo tres maldiciones como imperdonables: el imperius, el cruciatus y la maldición asesina. Le daré quince puntos al alumno que me diga cual maldición paso por alto el Ministerio – Y como ya era costumbre, solo la mano de Hermione se alzo en el aire – señorita Granger.

- La maldición durmicus – respondió Hermione.

- Muy bien, señorita Granger – asintió Andrea - ¿Y sabe por qué no está catalogada como una maldición imperdonable?

- Porque es muy difícil de aprender y por lo mismo que se lleve a cabo – explico Hermione.

- Bien, 30 puntos a Gryffindor – premio Andrea antes de comenzar a caminar entre los alumnos – En teoría, atacar el cuerpo humano es sencillo: controlarlo, lastimarlo y matarlo, es sencillo. Sin embargo, se tocan aspectos más importantes e incluso más temibles cuando uno pone sobre la mesa la simple y sencilla idea de atacar el alma, la mente de un ser. Tan solo escuchar la palabra dementor causa un gran pavor y eso gracias a su capacidad de afectar el alma humana – se coloco al frente del grupo – La maldición durmicus es una maldición mediante la cual se deja al afectado en un estado de sueño inducido; el tiempo que la persona esté dormido será utilizado por la maldición, atacando el alma del individuo. Los estragos perceptibles se quedan en la pérdida de memoria, tanto de los momentos previos al ataque, como de otros momentos anteriores, en caso más graves, la persona despierta como un recién nacido, es decir, sin absolutamente ningún recuerdo sobre nada y, en los peores casos, jamás despiertan; hablando de los estragos imperceptibles, el alma de la persona queda, en cierto modo, lastimada, algunos dicen, para siempre, otros, que solo tarda mucho tiempo en recuperarse – Harry estaba demasiado atento a la clase. ¿Por qué no le explicaron los verdaderos alcances del durmicus? Casi un año atrás, Sirius había estado en ese estado y él ni enterado de las repercusiones. Eso explicaba un poco más porque no le habían dicho nada cuando encontraron a Sirius y porque esperaron hasta verlo despierto para informarle todo – Es esta misma herida capaz de hacer vulnerable al alma ante un segundo ataque, siendo este completamente fatal, matando a la persona en el mismo instante.

- Se podría decir que es como la maldición asesina, solo que lenta – intervino Neville.

- Bien dicho, señor Longbottom – asintió Andrea – como ya lo dijo la señorita Granger, esta maldición no es considerada imperdonable por el gran poder necesario para realizarla, solo personas de gran poder son capaces de conjurarla de manera perfecta y este pequeño hecho la hace de poca importancia ante el Ministerio. Pero, en fin, con que ustedes estén enterados de su existencia me doy por satisfecha. Ahora, hablemos de la maldición imperius…

*****

- Si, es una maldición bastante fea – acepto Sirius. Él y Harry estaban en el jardín del castillo esperando a Melisa para sus clases.

- ¿Fea?, pudiste no despertar – señalo Harry – u olvidar todo.

- Pude, pero no – señalo Sirius para calmar a Harry – Además creo que soy inmune a ella, ya es la segunda vez que me pasa y no he sufrido gran cosa.

- Andrea dijo que una segunda vez mataría a cualquier persona – dijo Harry sin entender.

- Pero yo no soy cualquier persona – aseguro Sirius con gran arrogancia.

- No, eres alguien con mucha suerte, y no deberías de ponerla a prueba – intervino Melisa llegando al lugar – Muy bien, Harry, hoy te graduaras en nuestra clase de teletransportación.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Harry alegre.

- Si, solo debes de encontrar las 10 pelotas de tenis que escondí en todo Hogwarts – puntualizo Melisa causando una especie de shock en Harry.

- ¿Todo el castillo? – inquirió Harry esperando haber oído mal.

- Todo Hogwarts, no solo el castillo, también sus alrededores, todo Hogwarts – indico Melisa haciendo palidecer a ambos hombres ante ella.

- ¿Tú crees qué esté listo? – pregunto Sirius.

- Si – asintió Melisa – así que, a partir de este momento tienes una hora para lograrlo.

- ¿¡Una hora!? – exclamo Harry – No puedo hacerlo en una hora.

- Si puedes – corrigió Melisa – Y si no, seguiremos practicando hasta que puedas hacerlo.

- Lo intentare – accedió Harry.

- Bien, en cuanto termines, búscanos – concluyo Melisa regresando al castillo seguida por Sirius después de darle una última mirada de animo a su ahijado.

Harry los miro entrar de nuevo al castillo mientras él se quedaba en el frío jardín. Trato de concentrarse en las pelotas de tenis de Melisa dentro del castillo y comenzó de este modo su prueba. Cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrir que cada pelota de tenis estaba con alguien conocido: Hermione, Ron, Snape, Giny, Virginia, la profesora Mcgongall, Neville, Hagrid, Malfoy y, por último, Luna. Una vez con las 10 pelotas de tenis en su poder, se teletransporto al despacho de Sirius, donde él y Melisa estaban tranquilamente bebiendo un chocolate caliente. No es necesario decir que no logro cumplir la hora, pasándose por treinta minutos.

***** Horas después, a kilómetros de Hogwarts *****

- ¿Y cuál es tu gran plan, Hernel? – pregunto Alexi con cierto escepticismo sentada en una incómoda banca.

- Evitar que se lleven al menor número de mortifagos posibles – respondió Hernel Mcford mientras se aseguraba, junto con un grupo de mortifagos a sus órdenes, de que las puertas principales de esa enorme prisión estuvieran muy bien cerradas e imposibles de abrir.

- ¿Debo recordarte las dos fugas de mortifagos de Azkaban? – inquirió Alexi con el mismo tono.

- Un poco de positivismo no nos vendría mal – intervino Arabella sentada al lado de Alexi. Se encontraban en el lobby, si es que se podía llamar así, de la prisión de Azkaban.

- Lo dice la señora negativa – se burlo Alexi – El amor ya te cambio, Arita.

- Puede ser – acepto Arabella sonrojándose un poco.

- Ruega porque salgamos vivos de aquí para no cancelar la boda – dijo Alexi.

- ¡No digas eso! – exclamo Arabella incomoda con el comentario.

- Es una posibilidad – señalo Alexi.

- Hernel, el lado este ya está asegurado – informo Remus entrando al lugar acompañado de Peter.

- Bien, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, Voldemort se va a llevar la peor noche de su vida – aventuro Hernel entusiasmado.

- ¿Peor que la noche en la que un pequeño niño de un año casi lo mata? – pregunto una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron llegar a Sirius, entrando por una de las puertas principales, seguido de cerca por Melisa.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – saltaron todos al mismo tiempo incrédulos de ver a Sirius ahí, se suponía que el animago no estaría presente esa noche.

- Supe que se iban a divertir sin mí y no pude permitirlo – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa. De inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a la acompañante de Sirius.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – expreso Melisa. - Solo me teletransporte y al siguiente segundo él estaba mi lado.

- Me pareció extraño ya no sentir su presencia y por eso la seguí – explico Sirius para después reclamar - ¿Se puede saber porque no me dijeron nada de los rumores del ataque de esta noche?

- Por obvias razones – respondió Remus rodando los ojos.

- Pues para mí no son obvias – señalo Sirius cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Porque el ataque era en Azkaban – concluyo Remus

- ¿Y? – pregunto Sirius – El hecho de que haya pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban, no significa que no pudiera venir a ayudar.

- Solo pensamos que no querrías venir, eso es todo – dijo Remus.

- Y contrario a eso, aquí estoy, listo para pelear – hablo Sirius.

- Bien, no volveremos a pensar por ti – se disculpo Remus.

- Eso me parece – asintió Sirius. En ese momento una explosión estremeció la prisión entera, dando pie al inició de la batalla.

*****

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama con la rapidez de un rayo. Su respiración estaba agitada y su semblante pálido. Se quito las cobijas de encima y se acercó a la cama de Ron, donde su propietario dormía plácidamente.

- Ron, despierta – lo llamaba Harry al tiempo que lo zarandeaba.

- Cinco minutos más – pidió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ron, despiértate! – exclamo Harry evitando subir demasiado la voz para no despertar a Neville, Seamus y Dean. Ron abrió los ojos y viendo a su amigo se echo las cobijas encima.

- Es de noche, Harry – se quejo Ron debajo de las cobijas.

- Es Sirius, tuve la visión, hoy va a morir – informó Harry lo más tranquilo posible. Ron aparto las cobijas de inmediato, se sentó con la misma rapidez de Harry y lo miro completamente pálido.

- ¿Y para qué me avisas? ¡Teletransportate con él! – exclamo Ron subiendo un poco la voz para ser callado por Harry.

- Eso pensaba hacer, pero no siento su presencia dentro del castillo – explico Harry – Significa que debe de haber una pelea en algún lugar y ahí es donde todo sucederá.

- Insisto, teletransportate – repitió Ron en un tono más bajo.

- No estoy seguro de llegar hasta donde este Sirius, pero aunque lo logre, quería avisarte por si algo pasaba – hablo Harry y antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo añadió – si no regreso en una hora, ve con la profesora Mcgonagall y le dile que he seguido a Sirius a la batalla.

- Está bien, pero no habrá necesidad – señalo Ron. Harry se puso de pie y trato de concentrarse, en primer lugar en la sala de oclumancia. No pensaba ir a una batalla sin su varita. Miro a Ron por última vez sintiendo algo muy extraño. Se iba a ir a meter a una batalla entre aurores y miembros de la Orden contra mortifagos, sin embargo, eso no lo asustaba; Sirius podía morir en cualquier momento y a pesar de eso, el conocer la técnica de teletransportación lo relajaba en eso; no, era algo más, algo que le oprimía el pecho. Y sin entender porque lo hacía le sonrió a Ron y dijo…

- Cuida a Luna – y un segundo después se encontraba en la sala de oclumancia, dejando a un Ron bastante extrañado y preocupado, sin ninguna intención de volver a dormirse.

Harry se dirigió a la caja donde Melisa guardaba su varita y la de él, abrió la caja y le sonrió a su vieja compañera, cogiéndola entre sus dedos. Acto seguido, se concentro en encontrar la presencia de Sirius. Se tardo bastante, pero cuando lo consiguió de inmediato se teletransporto. La acogedora sala de oclumancia fue cambiada por un suelo de piedra al exterior en donde reinaba un frío atroz. Miro a ambos lados, a su izquierda se encontraba una gran torre de vigilancia casi derrumbada. Comenzó a moverse, Sirius debía de estar cerca de ahí y no podía perder tiempo en encontrarlo.

*****

Sirius caminaba con la varita en alto a la expectativa de encontrarse con algún mortifago. Ya habían pasado por lo menos veinte minutos desde que el ataque a Azkaban comenzó, y desde la primera explosión todos se dividieron. Llevaba un número de tres mortifagos derrotados, según a su parecer, recientemente reclutados, pues no tenían muchos conocimientos de artes oscuras y fueron fácilmente vencidos. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse si en serio era buena idea estar ahí. No podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión al estar en ese lugar y un extraño sentimiento recorría su pecho. De repente un destello de color rojo cruzo la noche y le dio de lleno lanzándolo algo lejos al suelo. Se paró de inmediato, esa si no se la esperaba.

- Si vas a pelear, da la cara – exclamo Sirius intuyendo de quien se trataba.

- El pequeño Sirius está nervioso porque está otra vez en Azkaban – se burlo una voz mientras Bellatrix Lestrange aparecía entre la oscuridad – y esta vez no podrá salir.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso – dijo Sirius regresándole el ataque. Bellatrix, que no se esperaba una respuesta antes de una serie de insultos, como ya era costumbre, salió despedida al suelo.

- Hoy quieres terminar rápido, yo también – hablo Bellatrix poniéndose de pie y comenzando, de este modo, otra pelea entre los dos.

*****

Harry dio la vuelta en un pasillo. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, pero podía apostar la presencia de muchos dementores. Corrió por el pasillo hasta vislumbrar un rayo de luz atravesando la oscuridad del pasillo contiguo escuchándose después un golpe sordo, propio de alguien que cae al suelo. Harry se acerco con la varita en alto, pero se detuvo al ver pasar a una mujer conocida por él.

- ¡Melisa! – la llamo Harry, logrando captar la atención de la mujer.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Melisa dirigiéndose a él.

- Necesito llegar con Sirius, está en peligro – anunció Harry. Melisa cerró los ojos un momento, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y al instante el lugar cambio de nuevo. Parecía que se encontraban en el techo de aquel lugar, donde se llevaba a cabo una intensa batalla, entre Sirius y Bellatrix. Al parecer su padrino llevaba la delantera, pero el hecho de que peleara contra Bellatrix, obsesionada con matarlo, era más que suficiente para tener miedo sobre la realización de su visión.

- ¿Cómo era tu visión Harry? – pregunto Melisa, viendo con preocupación la pelea - ¿Cómo moría Sirius?

- Dormido, parecía dormido – respondió Harry.

- La maldición asesina, Bellatrix adoraría matar tan fácilmente a Sirius – señalo Melisa.

- No – negó Harry abriendo los ojos – Bellatrix adoraría hacerlo sufrir antes de verlo muerto

En ese momento Sirius cayó al suelo a causa de un ataque de Bellatrix bastante fuerte. Solo había dos formas de morir y parecer dormido y Bellatrix no se iría por la más fácil. Melisa, única espectadora de la escena, tardo mucho en comprender lo que segundos más tarde sucedería. Harry se teletransporto enfrente de Sirius, justo en el momento en que Bellatrix lo apuntaba con la varita y pronunciaba la palabra "Dormo". Tanto Sirius como Bellatrix se quedaron paralizados viendo como la maldición daba de golpe en el pecho de Harry. El muchacho al instante se sintió adormilado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Bellatrix, asustada, desapareció del lugar. Sirius, incapaz de salir de su estado de parálisis y sin entender lo sucedido, miro como Harry caía al suelo, profundamente dormido.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo, aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Debo disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que no he tenid tiempo ni imaginación hasta ahora. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, sean buenos o malos.

Gracias a Alli Danger, a lokitha y a severus-L-black por sus comentarios, este capitulo va por ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	12. Bajo la maldición durmicus

**12**

**Bajo la maldición durmicus**

En la sala de espera de San Mungo se podían ver a un reducido número de personas, cuya atención se encontraba fija en cierto hombre que no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro con nerviosismo y murmurando todas las maldiciones existentes en su vocabulario. Tal vez esta fuera la razón por la que las personas en la sala de espera habían puesto una debida distancia de dicho hombre.

- Sirius, para de hacer eso – pidió Melisa al entrar en la sala de espera con un café en la mano. Sirius ni siquiera la volteo a ver – Estás asustando a las personas – añadió dando un vistazo a las demás personas sentadas al otro lado de la sala. Una vez más, Sirius omitió su comentario. Melisa lanzo un resoplido y se sentó en un sillón. No, ella tampoco estaba tranquila, pero nada se ganaba poniéndose como Sirius.

- Esto es mi culpa – señalo Sirius tomando asiento al lado de Melisa. Su aspecto estaba completamente demacrado, sin contar la preocupación pintada en cada facción de su cara.

- Nadie tiene la culpa de esto, Sirius – corrigió Melisa en un intento de reconfortarlo.

- Debí de haber pensado las cosas, no debí de ir a Azkaban – continuo Sirius sin escuchar a Melisa otra vez – Era lógico que algo me pasaría. Soy un idiota.

- Algo impulsivo, pero idiota no – hablo Melisa sin esperanza de ser escuchada esta vez.

- Si le pasa algo a Harry… - comenzó Sirius pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Melisa tapándole la boca.

- Deja de decir incoherencias y tranquilízate – señalo Melisa mirando a Sirius a los ojos – Harry va a estar bien. Es Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; si pudo con una maldición asesina de bebé puede con una maldición durmicus ahora, así que deja de preocuparte.

- ¿Qué tú no estás preocupada? – inquirió Sirius quitando la mano de Melisa de su boca.

- Por supuesto, pero lo mejor en un momento como este es tomarlo con calma – respondió Melisa para después tomar un sorbo de café – Yo pensé que eso ya lo habías entendido, sobre todo después de lo que me paso. Remus me conto que estuviste muy tranquilo sentado en la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Sirius pensó en responder esa pregunta, sin embrago, termino quedándose callado. La diferencia radicaba en quien estaba en peligro y aunque jamás lo aceptaría ante ella, el simple hecho de pensarla muerta era suficiente para sumirlo en un estado casi catatónico, por otro lado, Harry, a pesar de estar en un estado de peligro, no estaba al borde de la muerte.

- Familiares del joven Potter – llamo una voz a lo lejos. Sirius se puso en pie como un rayo y llego hasta el sanador en menos de cinco segundos. El sanador era un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello grisáceo, corto y algo desordenado, ojos azules e iba vestido con una bata blanca.

- ¿Cómo está, Harry? – pregunto Sirius de inmediato.

- Buenas noches, sanador Caller – saludo Melisa.

- Buenas noches, querida – regreso el saludo el sanador y ante la insistente mirada de Sirius respondió – El joven Potter está bajo la maldición durmicus.

- Si bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. Queremos saber cuándo despertara – dijo Sirius algo exasperado.

- Es difícil saberlo, sin embargo, debo de admitir que nunca había visto una mente tan fuerte como la del joven Potter – hablo Caller – si nos guiamos por ello, es muy posible que despierte en un mes o dos.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – indico Melisa con preocupación

- La primera vez que estuve bajo la maldición durmicus, estuve un mes dormido y no me paso nada – señalo Sirius un poco más tranquilo.

- Bueno, he dado órdenes de que el joven Potter sea trasladado a la parte exclusiva para la Orden del Fénix – informo Caller - Estando aquí se arriesga a la molestia de la prensa o peor, ser blanco de un atentado.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Sirius - ¿Podemos verlo?

- Claro, síganme, por favor – hablo Caller con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ron se encontraba afuera del despacho de Mcgonagall, soltando, una a una, cada palabra en su cabeza, esperando que alguna hiciera el efecto deseado, es decir, que lo dejara pasar al despacho de la directora. Mas, después de casi media hora de intentarlo, Ron comenzaba a darse por vencido.

- Transformaciones – dijo Ron como último recurso, sin conseguir nada. Lanzo un pisotón al suelo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó el camino de regreso a su dormitorio.

- Señor Weasley, se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su dormitorio – pregunto con un dejo de impaciencia la profesora Mcgonagall. Ron, que ya se encontraba algunos metros lejos del despacho, giro la cabeza y miro con cierto nerviosismo a la profesora Mcgonagall, plantada afuera de su despacho.

- Necesito hablar con usted, profesora – dijo Ron acercándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y no podía esperar hasta la mañana? – inquirió Mcgonagall.

- No – negó Ron para después añadir – Es sobre Harry.

Un sonido, cuyo origen no pudo precisar de inmediato, llamo la atención de Remus, el cual se encontraba tratando de tranquilizar a Arabella. Los dos estaban en la sala de espera de la sección exclusiva para la Orden del Fénix, junto con Melisa y Peter, que también hacían sus intentos por calmar el incesable llanto de Arabella. El ataque había sido un éxito para ambas partes: muy pocos mortifagos habían conseguido escapar, pero, los pocos que lo lograron eran, sin lugar a dudas, los más cercanos a Voldemort, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué él? Él es un chico bueno, no se lo merece – decía entre llanto Arabella.

- Va a estar bien, Ara – dijo en tono tranquilizador Melisa – Caller nos dijo que la mente de Harry es muy fuerte. Ya lo verás, estará bien.

- ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? ¿Cómo supo sobre el ataque? – exigió Arabella.

- No lo sé – respondió Melisa sinceramente. Aquí los únicos capaces de responder esa pregunta eran Harry y Sirius.

- ¿De dónde viene ese ruido? – pregunto Remus. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Es mi insignia – respondió Melisa sacando su insignia del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Oprimió el centro – Aquí Melisa.

- ¿Tenían alguna idea de qué el señor Potter no se encuentra en Hogwarts? – pregunto la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall en una combinación de enojo y preocupación.

- Si, profesora – asintió Melisa.

- Díganme que no fue a Azkaban – pidió la profesora Mcgonagall temiendo la respuesta.

- Fue a Azkaban – señalo Melisa.

- A ese muchacho le encanta meterse en problemas – hablo Mcgonagall exasperada – Regresen de inmediato a Hogwarts y traigan al señor Potter a mi despacho. Esto no se quedara así.

- Eso suena muy bien profesora, pero, hay un pequeño problema – indico Melisa – Harry no podrá ir.

Los rayos del sol llenaban la sala común de Gryffindor al tiempo que los alumnos comenzaban con sus actividades de ese día. Entre aquellos alumnos ya listos para comenzar el día se encontraba Hermione Granger, cuya entera atención estaba fija en sus deberes de fin de semana.

- Buenos días – saludo Ron sentándose al lado de Hermione en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

- Buenos días – regreso el saludo Hermione despegando sus ojos de los deberes de pociones para ver a Ron, llevándose una gran sorpresa. El muchacho no solo parecía no haber dormido ni un solo minuto durante la noche, también tenía escrita la palabra preocupación en cada facción de su rostro - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… bueno eso creo – respondió Ron. Hermione frunció el seño ante tal respuesta, levanto su mirada y busco a Harry.

- ¿Y Harry? – pregunto Hermione.

- No sé – respondió Ron mirando sus zapatos como si fueran muy interesantes.

- Ronald Weasley, ¿qué paso? – inquirió Hermione en tono demandante.

- Exactamente… no sé – comenzó Ron – Solo sé que Harry no está en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cómo que no está en Hogwarts? – pregunto Hermione incrédula - ¿Cuándo se fue?

- Anoche, se le transporto a quien sabe dónde – informo Ron.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Hermione incapaz de comprender porque Harry tomaría tan arriesgada decisión. Ron pensó dos veces su respuesta; podía decirle la verdad, pero eso significaría traicionar a Harry, o podía mentirle, pero le estaría mintiendo a su novia.

- No lo sé – respondió de la forma más sencilla.

- Debemos de avisarle a Sirius y a la profesora Mcgonagall – salto Hermione de su asiento tomando a Ron de la mano.

- Ellos ya lo saben – señalo Ron deteniendo a Hermione justo antes de que salieran por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Hermione lo volteo a ver interrogante – Yo le avise a la profesora Mcgonagall. Harry me dijo que si no regresaba en una hora lo hiciera.

- ¿Y qué dijo la profesora Mcgonagall? – pregunto Hermione.

- Me dijo que debíamos de esperar a tener noticias de él – indico Ron.

- Eso quiere decir que algo le sucedió – murmuro Hermione preocupada.

- Bueno, tampoco debemos pensar lo peor, tal vez solo se quedo por ahí – trato de tranquilizarla Ron. Hermione lo miro escéptica. – ¿Por qué no vamos al Gran Comedor? Tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Tu mejor amigo está quien sabe dónde y tú solo piensas en comer! – le recrimino Hermione saliendo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron fue detrás de ella.

- También estoy preocupado por Harry, pero no ganamos nada poniéndonos histéricos – hablo Ron siguiendo a Hermione a través de las interminables escaleras de Hogwarts.

- Tienes algo razón – apoyo Hermione deteniéndose – Primero debemos ir por Luna para avisarle.

- Y de seguro debe estar en el Gran Comedor – aventuro Ron comenzando el camino hacia el Gran Comedor seguido por una Hermione con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

- Más le vale a Harry tener una buena razón para haber salido de aquí – señalo Hermione en tono de aprensión.

- Si supieras – murmuro Ron.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Hermione.

- Nada – negó Ron algo nervioso.

- Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? – recrimino Hermione poniéndose en frente del Gryffindor.

- ¡Mira, es Sirius! – exclamo Ron esquivando a Hermione para correr hacia el antes nombrado. Hermione giro para ver a Sirius afuera del Gran Comedor platicando con la profesora Mcgonagall. De inmediato siguió a su novio - ¡Sirius! ¡Estás vivo! – exclamo Ron con gran felicidad. Sirius sonrió un poco.

- Si, eso parece – apoyo Sirius.

- ¿Por qué no estaría vivo, señor Weasley? – inquirió la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Bueno… yo… - comenzó Ron.

- El hecho de que Harry desapareciera significa que debió de haber ocurrido algún tipo de batalla entre miembros de la Orden y mortifagos – explico Hermione llegando al lugar – Es bueno ver que las personas que conocemos salieron bien de esa batalla.

- Entiendo – dijo Mcgonagall no muy segura – Los dejo con el profesor Black. Tienen mucho de qué hablar – Acto seguido, la profesora Mcgonagall entro al Gran Comedor dejando a los tres solos.

- ¿Y Harry? – pregunto Ron una vez que la profesora ya no estaba a la vista. Sirius lanzo un suspiro.

- Está en San Mungo – comenzó Sirius – Anoche, Bellatrix le lanzo la maldición durmicus.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hermione incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Ron simplemente se quedo en estado de shock. Tan solo el día anterior la profesora Mcford les había explicado todas las implicaciones esa maldición y ahora Harry estaba bajo sus efectos - ¿No saben cuándo despertara?

- No pueden saberlo, Hermione – hablo Ron saliendo de su shock.

- Para tu información, Ron, hay algunos pacientes en quienes es fácil deducir el tiempo de efecto de la maldición – informo Hermione con los ojos vidriosos.

- El sanador que lo está atendiendo dice que despertara en un mes o dos – comunico Sirius.

- Harry – dijo Ron regresando a su estado de shock mientras el rostro de Hermione comenzaba a surcarse de lágrimas.

- No hay por qué preocuparnos – hablo en tono tranquilizador Sirius – Yo he estado más tiempo bajo la maldición durmicus y desperté como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry estará bien, ya lo verán.

- ¿Por qué estará bien? – inquirió una voz con tono soñador detrás de ellos. Los tres voltearon para ver a Luna, quien los miraba interrogante - ¿Qué paso?

- Anoche los mortifagos atacaron Azkaban. Harry se teletransporto hasta el lugar de los hechos para pelear – explico Sirius antes de detenerse un momento para decir lo siguiente – Bellatrix le lanzo la maldición durmicus. En este momento está en San Mungo.

- ¿Cuál es la maldición durmicus? – pregunto Luna tranquilamente.

- Es una maldición que sume al afectado en un sueño muy profundo – informo Sirius – Mientras se encuentra dormido, la maldición tiene el efecto de atacar el alma de la persona. Las repercusiones dependen de cada persona: hay algunos que despiertan como si nada, otros que olvidan algunos recuerdos u olvidan completamente todo, y en los casos más extremos, llegan a morir.

- ¿No se sabe cuándo va a despertar? – inquirió Luna con tranquilidad.

- El sanador dice que en un mes o dos – respondió Sirius asustado por la tranquilidad de Luna. Hasta el momento, era la única que tomaba esto con calma.

- Quiero ir a verlo – expreso Luna

- Nosotros también – salto Ron.

- Por mí no hay problema pero, creo que eso deberían de hablarlo con la profesora Mcgonagall – señalo Sirius. Acto seguido, Luna entro en el Gran Comedor sin decir una sola palabra. Los tres la siguieron en su camino hasta la mesa de profesores, donde estaba Mcgonagall hablando con Flitwick.

- Va a necesitar ayuda – indico Ron mirando a Hermione.

- Vamos – dijo Hermione jalando a Ron al interior del Gran Comedor.

*****Horas más tarde*****

- Sirius ya se tardo, se supone que solo iría a avisarles a los chicos – dijo Melisa jugando con el envoltorio de un dulce.

- Que bueno que no está aquí, sino ya me hubiera escuchado – aseguro la señora Weasley sentada en un sillón con los ojos lleno de lágrimas.

- Sirius no tuvo la culpa de esto, Molly – indico el señor Weasley sentado a su lado.

- Él es el encargado de Harry, él debería de haberlo detenido – expreso la señora Weasley.

- Mamá, creo que olvidas un minúsculo detalle – hablo Fred.

- Algo no muy importante – continuó George.

- ¡Harry es mayor de edad! – exclamaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Y eso qué?, la edad no es un obstáculo para proteger a los hijos – salto la señora Weasley

- Excepto cuando ellos son quienes te protegen – murmuro Melisa poniéndose de pie, para después encaminarse a la habitación de Harry. Apreciaba mucho a Molly Weasley, pero en momentos como este solo deseaba callarla con cualquier encantamiento a la mano. Solo esperaba que Sirius no llegara a escucharla o eso lo haría sentir peor. Llego a la puerta de la habitación, justo cuando Arabella salía de esta.

- ¿Ya regreso Sirius? – pregunto Arabella. Estaba mucho más tranquila.

- No – negó Melisa posando su atención en el gran bolso que llevaba Arabella consigo - ¿Te vas?

- Sí, tengo que hacer algunas llamadas – afirmo Arabella – Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió.

Melisa la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue Harry. El chico se encontraba acostado en una cama. Realmente parecía solo estar dormido.

- ¿Y Sirius? – pregunto Remus. Melisa giro un poco la cabeza para ver a Remus sentado en un sillón pegado a la pared enfrente de la cama.

- Aún no llega – respondió Melisa acercándose a la cama y sentándose en una silla colocada al lado de esta – Estoy preocupada, ya debería de estar aquí.

- Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta por ahí, para despejarse – aventuro Remus.

- Tal vez – murmuro Melisa tomando la mano de Harry – Arabella me dijo que iba a hacer algunas llamadas.

- Si – asintió Remus con cierta pesadumbre – Decidió posponer la boda.

- ¿¡Qué! – salto Melisa incrédula.

- Quiere que Harry esté ahí, y como no sabemos cuándo despertara – explico Remus.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas? – inquirió Melisa.

- La verdad me alivia esa decisión – respondió con sinceridad Remus – Ese tipo de eventos siempre sirven como carnada para llamar la atención de mortifagos. Yo preferiría casarme cuando todo esto haya terminado. Por lo mientras, Arabella ha pasado todos los planes para el verano.

- Pues yo no sé si estoy de acuerdo contigo – hablo Melisa – Digo, si es muy peligroso, pero en momentos como este se trata de ahora o nunca. ¿No te parece?

- Eso mismo pensaron Lily y James cuando se casaron – señalo Remus – Y tal vez tenían razón.

En ese momento se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta y acto seguido, esta se abrió y Sirius asomo la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – inquirió Melisa poniéndose de pie con los brazos cruzados.

- Ahorita les explico – aseguro Sirius -, pero ahora alguien quiere ver a Harry.

Acto seguido entro a la habitación seguido por Luna, cuya mirada de inmediato se poso en la cama donde Harry estaba acostado.

- ¡Luna! – exclamaron Remus y Melisa al unísono.

- ¿Qué les parece si los dejamos solos? – propuso Sirius señalando a la puerta. Remus asintió y salió del cuarto, siendo seguido por Melisa después.

- Parece dormido – indico Luna a los pies de la cama.

- Es parte de la maldición – explico Sirius. Luna asintió en respuesta de haber entendido – Estaremos afuera por si cualquier cosa – Luna volvió a asentir.

Sirius salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él.

- Por eso te tardaste – dijo en tono de comprensión Melisa.

- Tuve que esperarme hasta que consiguieron el permiso de la profesora Mcgonagall – expreso Sirius – Ron y Hermione fueron fáciles, por ser mayores de edad, pero como Luna aún es menor de edad tuvieron que localizar a su padre y pedirle permiso.

- Tener a sus amigos cerca será bueno para Harry – aseguro Remus.

- Lo malo es que solo tengo tres horas para regresarlos – indico Sirius.

- ¿Y cómo los trajiste? No se supone que fuiste a Hogwarts en tu motocicleta – inquirió Melisa.

- Sí, bueno, le llame a Mundungus para que me llevara tu camioneta – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Sin mi permiso? – pregunto Melisa con enojo.

- Era una sorpresa, si te lo decía, se lo ibas a decir a Harry – indico Sirius en su defensa.

- Harry está bajo la maldición durmicus, no escucha nada – remarco Melisa.

- Alguien que ya estuvo bajo la maldición durmicus te puede asegurar que se puede escuchar todo – informo Sirius.

- Ah, sí – dijo algo nerviosa Melisa - ¿Entonces dime todo lo que te contaba cuando estabas bajo la maldición durmicus?

- Pues… - comenzó Sirius – no lo recuerdo, pero te puedo afirmar que lo escuche.

- Claro, Sirius, como tú digas – se burlo Melisa tranquila.

- Oye, ¿dijiste que también trajiste a Ron y a Hermione? – inquirió Remus.

- Si – asintió Sirius.

- Molly está aquí – señalo Remus – y no creo que le agrade ver a su hijo fuera de Hogwarts.

Luna miraba con cierto aire de interrogación a Harry. Aún no podía explicarse por completo como había terminado el muchacho en una cama de San Mungo. La historia de Sirius tenía un gran hueco que le impedía ver el resto con claridad: ¿cómo demonios se entero Harry del ataque a Azkaban? Según Sirius, no había manera en la que Harry se enterara. También había otro problema: ¿Por qué Bellatrix lo maldeciría a él exactamente? Tal vez tenía órdenes explicitas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado de hacerlo, pero entonces ahí entraba el hecho de que nadie, solo Harry, sabía que el muchacho se aparecería en plena batalla. Y ahí entraba su última duda: Ron si lo sabía y de eso estaba completamente segura; Ron sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Se acerco a la silla, donde minutos antes Melisa estuviera sentada, y se sentó en ella sin dejar de ver a su novio.

- Hola – saludo Luna con su tono soñador – La verdad no sé si me puedas escuchar, pero aquí estoy – tomo su mano – Me cuesta mucho entender todo esto, Harry. Siento que hay mucho más detrás de todo esto y que, por alguna razón, nadie me lo dice. Sin embargo, eso no importa, lo único que me importa ahora es que despiertes bien – Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Harry – Ron y Hermione también vinieron, ellos están muy preocupados por ti. Giny también quería venir pero como nunca localizaron a sus padres no pudo, pero la próxima vez que vengamos va a venir, y también Neville. Ahora ya todos en Gryffindor deben de saber cómo estás y de seguro te están deseando lo mejor.

Se quedo en silencio. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaba de lágrimas. No estaba muy acostumbrada a llorar, y menos por cosas que no lo merecían. Harry no se merecía que llorara por él. Según su mamá lo único que merecía nuestras lágrimas era aquello perdido irremediablemente y ella creía firmemente en eso. Harry no estaba perdido, estaba enfrente de ella, peleando con todas sus fuerzas para despertar y no se merecía recibir lágrimas a cambio de tanto esfuerzo. No, él se merecía ánimos, sonrisas, risas. Se limpio los ojos con las mangas de su suéter y enseguida comenzó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, ahora vacía. Acababa de regresar de Hogwarts, después de dejar a Ron, Hermione y Luna. Se sorprendió al encontrar la sala de espera vacía. Estaba preparado para recibir otro sermón de parte de Molly, pero al parecer alguien allá arriba se había apiadado de él. Se acomodo en el sillón y cerró los ojos. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Llevaba más de veinticuatro horas despierto y aunque estaba acostumbrado a pasar más tiempo despierto, su cuerpo le exigía en ese momento descansar. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y después apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Quién está con Harry? – pregunto Sirius sin abrir los ojos.

- Molly y Arthur – respondió Melisa abrazando a Sirius para acomodarse mejor, lo cual hizo sonrojar a éste.

- Estoy muerto de cansancio – expreso Sirius apoyando su cabeza en la de Melisa.

- Ya somos dos – indicó Melisa – Que bueno que seamos tan cómodos para dormir.

Sirius lanzo una carcajada ante ese comentario, para después abrazar con uno de sus brazos a Melisa. Pasaron minutos para que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sirius despertó, se encontró solo, acostado a lo largo del sillón. Se sentó y después se estiro.

- Buenos días – lo saludo Remus entrando en la sala de espera con un café en mano.

- Buenos días – regreso el saludo Sirius.

- Tú y Melisa me dan dolor de cabeza – expreso Remus llamando la atención de Sirius – No me explico porque no simplemente se dicen que se aman.

- El hecho de que hayamos dormido juntos no significa nada – señalo Sirius mirando hacia otro lado.

- Si tú lo dices – apoyo de forma sarcástica Remus.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamo Melisa con una voz musical.

- Buenos días – saludo Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a la cafetería, de seguro no has comido nada desde antier – señalo Melisa. Sirius se puso de pie.

- Comí unas galletas que Mundungus llevaba ayer en la camioneta – corrigió Sirius.

- Número uno, las galletas no son comida, y número dos: ¿estaban comiendo en mi camioneta? – reprocho Melisa.

- Fuimos muy cuidadosos de no dejar una sola migaja – aseguro Sirius.

- Más les vale – dijo Melisa comenzando su camino hacia la cafetería.

- ¿No vienes? – pregunto Sirius a Remus.

- Vayan ustedes, tortolitos – dijo Remus en tono de burla. Sirius frunció el entrecejo y siguió a Melisa - Si, me provocan jaqueca – concluyo Remus tomando un poco de su café.

La cafetería de San Mungo estaba vacía a excepción de una mesa donde estaban sentados Arthur y Bill Weasley. Sirius se acerco a saludarlos antes de pasar al mostrador para pedir un desayuno completo.

- ¿Y por qué no nos sentamos con Arthur y Bill? – inquirió Sirius al ver que Melisa escogía una mesa apartada de los Weasley.

- Porque necesitamos hablar de algo – respondió Melisa mientras Sirius se sentaba a la mesa.

- ¿De? – pregunto Sirius comenzando a comer. Melisa pensó por un momento sus siguientes palabras mientras veía su desayuno.

- Mira, no tengo ni la más remota idea de que trata exactamente, pero sé que Harry ha tenido últimamente una visión y estoy segura de que esa visión tiene que ver con el ataque a Hermione, el estado de Harry y mi ataque – soltó Melisa. Sirius dejo a un lado el pan que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca – y, también creo que hay más personas involucradas en esa visión.

- ¿Y? – pregunto Sirius sin ver hacia donde iba Melisa.

- Tú sabes de qué trata esa visión, ¿o me equivoco? – aventuro Melisa.

- Si, lo sé – afirmo Sirius siguiendo con su desayuno.

- Pienso que lo mejor sería poner al tanto a todos los involucrados – propuso Melisa.

- No puedo, le prometí a Harry que no le diría a nadie – negó Sirius dejando de comer.

- Sirius, Harry es el único que sabe exactamente cuándo sucederá todo, en el estado que está es imposible impedir esos hechos a menos de estar preparados para ellos – explico Melisa -. Necesitamos tener de nuestra parte todo para poder evitar lo que sea que haya visto Harry.

- ¿Crees que no he pensado en ello? – inquirió Sirius molesto – No puedo traicionar a Harry. Si lo hago, jamás volverá a confiar en mí.

- Sé que la lealtad es algo importante para ti, Sirius, pero en este momento estamos hablando de vidas y te puedo asegurar que si, Harry se enojara al principio, pero se va a poner peor si algo llega a suceder mientras está dormido – dijo Melisa comenzando a comer.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que hay vidas de por medio? – inquirió Sirius.

- Hermione estuvo a punto de morir al caer de una altura de más de veinte metros; si la maldición durmicus te hubiera alcanzado, en este momento estaríamos en tu entierro; y, cinco minutos más tarde, y yo habría muerto desangrada – enumero Melisa como si fuera muy obvio – Los tres estuvimos a punto de morir y presiento que aún faltan más. Tal vez Ron, Luna, Giny… no lo sé, las personas más cercanas a Harry.

- Detesto que seas tan observadora – expreso Sirius cruzándose de brazos – y también detesto cuando tienes razón.

- Eso significa que me detestas la mayor parte del día – señalo Melisa con una sonrisa. Sirius le sonrió y continuó con su desayuno.

- Olvídalo, Ron – dijo terminantemente Hermione, mientras ella, Ron y Luna entraban en el Gran Comedor para la hora del almuerzo.

- Oh, vamos, Hermione, ¿qué te cuesta? – imploro Ron de nuevo

- No voy a hacerte tu tarea de pociones – se negó Hermione de nuevo – Hazla tú.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado no pudo concentrarme – expreso Ron.

- No vas a usar a Harry como pretexto para que te haga tu tarea – puntualizo Hermione sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Giny, quien platicaba con Collin Creevey.

- ¿Saben algo de Harry? – pregunto Giny.

- Nada – negó Ron sentándose enfrente de Hermione al tiempo que Luna se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Si quieres yo te hago tu tarea, Ron – hablo Luna en su tono soñador.

- No, Luna – negó Hermione – Es su responsabilidad, no la nuestra.

- Eres mala, Hermione – dijo Ron sirviéndose comida en su plato.

- Sirius – dijo Luna antes de ponerse de pie y salir con rumbo a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Todos voltearon para ver a Sirius junto con la profesora Mcgonagall, siendo interrumpidos una vez más por Luna. Después de un rato, Luna regreso a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, sin quitar la mirada de Ron – Sirius quiere hablar contigo, Ron.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? – pregunto Ron con la boca llena. Luna se encogió de hombros. Ron se encogió también de hombros, y se puso de pie para ir al encuentro de Sirius.

- Esos dos saben algo – señalo Hermione siguiendo con la mirada a su novio. – No sé que sea, pero saben más de lo que nos dicen.

Todos vieron como Ron y Sirius salían del Gran Comedor juntos. Cuando Ron regreso a la mesa, casi media hora después, tenía una cara que Giny pudo identificar como la cara que Ron ponía cada vez que hacia algo malo, sin embargo, no dijo nada y continuo comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de la hora del almuerzo, todos se dividieron; Ron y Hermione regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para continuar con sus tareas, mientras Luna, Giny y Collin se dirigían al centro de información de "El Chismologo". El lugar, como siempre, estaba repleto de alumnos, todos ellos reporteros, algunos conocidos y otros anónimos, rodeando a Virginia. Y como ya era costumbre, ahí, en un rincón, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, plácidamente recostado en un sillón. Desde el primer momento en que Virginia lo había contratado, Malfoy se apodero de ese sillón. Técnicamente era difícil encontrarlo en los pasillos de Hogwarts, pues ahora pasaba la gran parte de su día ahí, haciendo deberes, leyendo, escribiendo su columna o simplemente recostado como en ese momento. Sin embargo, ese día Malfoy no se encontraba solo. Al pie del sillón estaba sentado Sirius, platicando con su sobrino. Al ver entrar a Luna, Sirius se puso de pie, se despidió de Malfoy y se acerco a la muchacha.

- Luna, necesito hablar contigo – hablo Sirius una vez estando al lado de Luna.

Los días pasaban en Hogwarts con gran rapidez. Para la gran mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, la vida seguía su curso normal, como si nada extraño estuviera pasando, como si todo estuviera bien. Giro un poco la cabeza hacia ambos lados al salir del aula de encantamientos, encontrando a uno de sus "guardaespaldas" apoyado en la pared de la izquierda. No estaba acostumbrada a ser seguida, o por lo menos no por alguien visible a sus ojos. Todas las personas que conocía, sufrían en este momento de un ataque constante de paranoia, en especial Hermione. Después de que ambas, fueran puestas al tanto de la visión de Harry, (a ella se lo había dicho Sirius y a Hermione Ron), Hermione no se despegaba ni un solo momento de Ron e incluso llevaba consigo, a todas partes, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, que no solo llevaba utensilios de curación muggle, sino que también contenía cualquier sustancia mágica necesaria y una lista de encantamientos de sanación.

Ella, por su parte, en vez de alarmarse ante todo, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila. Tal vez se tratara del hecho de que ahora todo tenía una explicación. Lo malo era que, aunque ella estuviera tranquila, Sirius, Ron y Hermione no lo estaban. La verdad, su situación era mucho más peligrosa que la de Ron, tomando en cuenta que ella no tenía a nadie que la vigilara las 24 horas del día. Ante tal primicia, Sirius se había encargado de ponerle seguridad las 24 horas del día. El más pequeño de sus guardaespaldas era Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron, lista para cumplir al pie de la letra la orden dada por su dueño de no despegarse de Luna ni un solo minuto del día. Del mismo modo, durante las clases, en las ventanas de cada aula siempre estaban Hedwig, Black o Vella, cada una turnándose. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, durante su tiempo libre, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en una presencia permanente (exceptuando los momentos que pasaba en la torre de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione).

Luna lanzo un suspiro y camino hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Draco Malfoy. No necesito voltearse para saberse seguida por el slytherin.

- Harry, despierta – pidió Luna con cierto tono melancólico.

- Me encanta la nieve – señalo Sirius mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Harry en San Mungo. Afuera se podía ver como nevaba. Estaban a una semana de Navidad o como diría "El Profeta" a una semana de las esperadas votaciones que decidirían al nuevo Ministro de Magia. Alejo su mirada del cristal y la fijo en Harry. El muchacho seguía igual que hace dos semanas y no parecía tener intenciones de despertar pronto.

- Te estás pasando, Sirius – soltó Melisa al entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. La mujer regresaba de llevar a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny y Neville a Hogwarts, después de ir a visitar a Harry a San Mungo.

- ¿En? – inquirió Sirius sin entender nada.

- No dejas a Luna respirar ni un solo momento con tranquilidad – le recrimino Melisa.

- Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con mi plan de seguridad – señalo Sirius.

- Lo estaba, pero la pobre se siente observada todo el tiempo – indico Melisa sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama de Harry.

- Bueno, es eso, o le explicamos a Harry como, en un descuido, Luna murió – hablo Sirius. Ninguno noto el movimiento que el inconsciente Harry hacia al cerrar los puños.

- Están siendo demasiado paranoicos – aseguro Melisa – Esta bien tomar precauciones, pero tú y Hermione ya rayan en la locura.

- Está bien, le dejare un momento de paz a Luna, ¿te parece? – propuso Sirius a lo que Melisa asintió.

- Además, tanto ella como Ron saben cómo cuidarse – añadió Melisa.

- Tú también y casi mueres – señalo Sirius.

- Lo sé, Sirius, no tienes que recordarlo todo el tiempo – dijo Melisa.

- Solo quiero evitar una desgracia, y de paso más reproches de parte de Harry cuando despierte – expreso Sirius – de por si ya se va a enojar conmigo por haberle contado a Luna sobre su visión.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – inquirió una voz susurrante.

Ambos se vieron entre sí, para después posar su mirada en Harry. El muchacho miraba con furia a Sirius. Ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar al ver como Harry, con cierta dificultad se sentaba, sin apartar la mirada de Sirius.

- ¡Te pedí que no le dijeras nada a nadie, en especial a Luna! – recrimino Harry con voz ronca.

- Puedo explicarlo – dijo Sirius al fin saliendo del shock.

- Pues espero que haya una buena explicación – hablo Harry bajando la mirada, sintiéndose de repente terriblemente cansado. Y ante la mirada atónita de Sirius y Melisa, Harry cayó dormido de nuevo. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Sirius y Melisa lograran reaccionar de nuevo.

- Voy por el sanador – anuncio Melisa poniéndose de pie para después salir de la habitación a toda velocidad. Sirius se acerco más a Harry y lo movió con lentitud.

- Harry, despierta, Harry – lo llamo con cierto nerviosismo esperando que el muchacho despertara y continuara regañándolo. Después de unos segundos tratándolo de despertar, los ojos de Harry se abrieron una vez más, consiguiendo aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de Sirius - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado – respondió Harry mirando a Sirius con extrañeza, para después añadir - ¿Quién eres?

- Está bien que estés enojado conmigo, no cumplí mi promesa, lo siento – se disculpo Sirius.

- No estoy enojado contigo – aseguro Harry – Ni si quiera sé quién eres.

* * *

¡Hola! Antes que nada debo disculparme por no actualizar antes pero entre la escuela y un gran bloqueo de imaginación, no pude continuar. Sin embargo, prometo actualizar más seguido. Gracias a Allie Danger por tu comentario del capitulo pasado. Aquí está el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Adiós ;)


	13. Visiones que hablan

**13**

**Visiones que hablan**

- Tal vez sólo bromeaba – aventuró Melisa. Ella y Sirius estaban afuera del cuarto de Harry, apoyados en la pared de enfrente sin quitar su mirada de la puerta.

- ¿Y si no? – preguntó Sirius con cierto nerviosismo – Realmente parecía no reconocerme.

- Despertó y lo primero que hizo fue reconocerte, Sirius – señaló Melisa.

- Y regañarme – añadió Sirius.

- Harry lo entenderá – aseguró Melisa.

- Si recuerda todo – advirtió Sirius.

- Puedes pensar positivamente por una vez en tu vida – pidió Melisa.

- No, soy pesimista por naturaleza – negó Sirius.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y salió de éste el sanador Caller. Sirius y Melisa se acercaron a él de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo está? – inquirió Sirius.

- Bien – informó el sanador Caller – Su mente está en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿Y por qué no me reconoció? – preguntó Sirius.

- Su mente necesita reacomodarse, volver a la actividad, es normal que haya tenido un episodio así – explicó el sanador Caller – No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto, no hay nadie mejor que tú para saber cómo está alguien al despertarse de la maldición Durmicus.

- Buen punto – admitió Sirius.

- ¿Y ahora, sanador? – inquirió Melisa.

- Es necesario tener al señor Potter bajo observación por lo menos durante las siguientes semanas – señaló el sanador – Su mente volverá a ser la de siempre en menos de un mes.

- ¿Y cuándo lo darán de alta? – preguntó Sirius.

- En una semana – anunció Caller – El señor Potter estará en casa para Navidad. Ahora, si me disculpan, los dejo. Cualquier cosa, llámenme. Vendré más tarde a revisar al señor Potter.

Los dos siguieron al sanador Caller mientras se alejaba de ellos y daba vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, dejándolos solos. Se voltearon a ver entre sí y sonrieron.

- Te lo dije – indicó burlonamente Melisa.

- Lo sé, búrlate en otro momento – dijo Sirius emocionado – Tenemos que esparcir la noticia.

_

* * *

_

- Búscame – susurraba una desesperada voz a su oído – Ayúdame. Harry, búscame. Por favor, ayúdame.

_Harry abrió sus ojos y volteó a ambos lados en busca del dueño de aquella voz. Nada. Estaba solo, en medio de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Miró su alrededor. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Lo último que recordaba era Azkaban, la pelea de Sirius contra Bellatrix, él atravesándose en la pelea. No había la menor duda, esto era una visión. Comenzó a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar algo conocido en el camino o algo que le indicara por qué estaba ahí. Dio vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, encontrándose con la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Se acercó al retrato y se quedó parado ante él. ¿Cómo entraría? No estaba seguro si era posible atravesar paredes en una visión, pero una cosa sí era un hecho, la Señora Gorda jamás lo escucharía decir la contraseña. El retrato se movió de su lugar abriendo pasó a algunas alumnas que salían de la sala común. El acto tomó a Harry de sorpresa, sin embargo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor antes de que el retrato se moviera una vez más cerrando la entrada. Adentro todo parecía completamente normal. Miró alrededor y encontró a alguien muy parecido a él acostado a lo largo de uno de los sillones. Cerca de él, en otro de los sillones, un joven Remus Lupin leía un libro y, al lado de él, Peter Pettigrew igualmente. Se aproximo al grupo, con su atención completa sobre su padre, James Potter. El muchacho, al cual no le calculaba tener más de 17 años, tenía su mirada perdida en el techo de la sala común._

_- Deberías de leer – señaló Remus sin dejar de ver su libro – El reporte es para el viernes y tú aún no abres el libro._

_- Lo leo el miércoles y escribo el reporte el jueves – propuso James – Las cosas hechas a último minuto son las mejores._

_- Pensé que era al revés – habló Remus volteando a ver el reloj en su muñeca. A continuación, cerró su libro – ¿Seguro no quieres venir? Lily nos invitó a todos._

_- Prefiero ir a Zonko con Canuto – respondió James sin moverse un centímetro._

_- De acuerdo – aceptó Remus – Sólo no compren de esas bombas con olor – se puso de pie - La última vez, el cuarto olió a ellas durante una semana._

_- Trataré de recordarlo, pero no te prometo nada, Remus – dijo James un tanto divertido. Remus movió negativamente la cabeza antes de ver a Peter._

_- ¿Con quién iras Peter? – preguntó Remus._

_- Contigo – respondió Peter – Siempre que voy a Zonko con ellos dos, me toman como su conejillo de indias._

_- En alguien tenemos que probar las bromas – argumentó James en modo de disculpa_

_- ¿Qué tal Quejicus? – propuso Peter._

_- Recuerda que Quejicus es intocable – señaló James – por ahora._

_- Voy contigo – aseguró Peter poniéndose de pie._

_En ese momento, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró en el lugar una muchacha corriendo. Todos la siguieron en su recorrido a las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios de las chicas. En seguida, un muchacho apareció en la sala e inspeccionó la sala común como un perro que busca a su presa. Harry lo reconoció como su padrino._

_- Subió a su cuarto – informó Remus._

_- ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó Sirius._

_- No, se llama ser inteligente – señaló una voz arriba de ellos. Todos subieron la mirada para ver a la muchacha asomándose desde la escalera. Se trataba de Melisa._

_- ¡Baja ahora mismo, señorita! – ordenó Sirius divertido._

_- Oblígame – lo retó Melisa._

_- Melisa, ¿iras a la fiesta de Lily? – inquirió Remus interrumpiendo el juego de los dos chicos._

_- Yo lo llamaría reunión – corrigió Sirius – Dudo que Evans conozca la definición de la palabra diversión, cosa indispensable para una fiesta._

_- Si, sólo me cambio – asintió Melisa desapareciendo del alcance de la vista de todos._

_- ¿Y vamos a ir? – preguntó Sirius sentándose en el sillón donde momentos antes estuvieran Remus y Peter sentados._

_- No, iremos a Zonko – respondió James sin moverse de su lugar._

_- Tú deberías de ir, Sirius – señaló Remus – De seguro querrán tener al héroe de la semana ahí._

_- El héroe de la semana – repitió Sirius con orgullo._

_- No le digas eso, Remus, se le va a subir a la cabeza – comentó una vez detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon para ver a Arabella al lado de Lily. Harry se sorprendió al ver que su mamá tenía el brazo vendado, sin contar algunos cortes y moretones visibles en su cara._

_- Me agradaría que fueras a la reunión, Sirius – habló Lily – Tengo una sorpresa para ti, en agradecimiento por salvarme la vida._

_- ¡Una sorpresa! – saltó Sirius – Me encantan las sorpresas, pero Cornamenta y yo iremos a Zonko._

_- Así que no irán a la reunión – remarcó Arabella._

_- James, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pidió Lily. Todos voltearon a ver al merodeador, encontrándose con que tenía los ojos cerrados._

_- ¿Se quedó dormido? – preguntó Peter._

_- Eso parece – apoyó Sirius. Remus se acercó con su varita en alto, golpeó tres veces el sillón y, acto seguido, éste se volcó y dejó a James en el suelo._

_- ¡¿Estás loco? – exclamó James levantándose del suelo ante las risas de Sirius y Peter._

_- Lily quiere hablar contigo – indicó Remus en tono de disculpa. James lanzó un bufido, su puso en pie y salió de la sala común sin mirar a nadie._

_- Nos vemos en la puerta principal – dijo Lily antes de salir detrás del pelinegro. Harry no dudó ni un solo minuto en seguir a sus padres. Ya afuera de la sala común, Lily alcanzó a James, quien ya estaba al final del pasillo - James, ¿podemos hablar?_

_- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Evans – habló James deteniéndose para encarar a Lily – Hace mucho que no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

_- Si, me di cuenta de eso – aceptó Lily – Hace meses que no me diriges la palabra._

_- Tú me lo pediste – señaló James – Déjame ver, si, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que te dejara en paz de una vez por todas, que tú nunca te fijarías en un idiota, patán, mujeriego, engreído y orgulloso, que te daba asco y que deseabas nunca haberme conocido. Esas fueron tus palabras. Ahora, ilústrame, Evans, ¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo? Si es para añadir algo más a tu lista de cosas detestables de James Potter, lamento informarte que no estoy con el ánimo de oírte. A decir verdad, no estoy con el ánimo de estar cerca de ti._

_- ¿Podemos hablar? – volvió a preguntar Lily completamente tranquila. James lanzo otro bufido._

_- Dime – asintió James._

_- Quiero saber por qué mentiste sobre mi rescate – dijo Lily – Yo sé que fuiste tú quien me salvó._

_- Si te golpearon fuerte, Evans – comentó James – Yo estaba en mi cuarto a esa hora. Sé que es muy difícil creerlo, pero Sirius es una buena persona._

_- No dudo eso, mas yo recuerdo haberte visto esa noche – argumentó Lily - ¿Por qué dijiste que Sirius me salvó? - James cruzó los brazos._

_- Sirius ha tenido un mal año – explicó James – Sólo quería reivindicarlo un poco._

_- No esperaba eso de ti, Potter – admitió Lily._

_- Si, es difícil esperar un acto de bondad de parte de alguien tan despreciable como yo – apoyó James sarcásticamente antes de darse la vuelta y continuar caminando. Lily rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos._

_- Te amo – expresó Lily. Al instante, James detuvo su paso – Y no es ninguna broma, es verdad, así que regresa aquí, Potter, o perderás tu única oportunidad de ser mi novio._

_Harry posó su mirada en su padre, esperando su respuesta._

_- ¿Sólo por que salve tu vida? – inquirió James sin voltearse._

_- Por que más será, es mi forma de agradecerte – respondió Lily con sarcasmo – Eres un idiota en verdad. Te amo, James, y lo seguiría haciendo aunque no me hubieras salvado._

_- ¿Perdón? ¡Eso es imposible! – negó James encarando a Lily y acercándose a ella – Seis años detrás de ti y tú al fin confiesas tu amor hacia mí. No me hagas reír, Evans._

_- Bueno, si no quieres ser mi novio está bien – comenzó Lily – Hay muchos en fila esperando un sí de mi parte._

_- ¡Esa es mi línea! – exclamó James. Lily rodó los ojos una vez más, tomó a James de la cara, lo jaló hacia ella y unió sus labios con los del merodeador. Tanto Harry como James sufrieron un ataque de shock ante el movimiento de la pelirroja. Cuando finalmente se separaron, James tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par - ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que logró decir James._

_- Porque nunca había extrañado a alguien tanto en mi vida – confesó Lily – Al principio me alegré de ya no tener que soportarte, sin embargo, con el tiempo comencé a extrañar todo de ti._

_- Es que soy increíble – añadió James con autosuficiencia._

_- Lo que tú digas – dijo Lily_

_- Bueno, en vista de los previos acontecimientos, no te queda de otra, Lily, que ser la flamante novia de James Potter – señaló James antes de unir sus labios con los de Lily otra vez._

_- ¡El mundo se va a acabar! – exclamó una voz que deshizo el beso al instante. Harry, James y Lily voltearon encontrándose con Sirius, Remus, Peter, Melisa y Arabella viéndolos con caras de sorpresa - ¡El Apocalipsis está cerca! ¡Todos huyan a ocultarse! – continuó Sirius antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor._

_- ¡Eres un exagerado! – exclamó James._

_- Tomando en cuenta que Lily aseguró que sólo seria tu novia el día que se acabara el mundo – comenzó Arabella. Acto seguido, Melisa, Arabella y Peter siguieron a Sirius de regreso a la sala común gritando sobre el fin del mundo._

_- Gracias por no seguirles la corriente, Remus – agradeció Lily._

_- No hay problema – señaló Remus – Lo único que me sorprende es que se hayan tardado tanto – James y Lily se sonrojaron ante ese comentario – Bueno, voy por el resto antes de que se nos haga tarde._

_En ese momento, todo comenzó a volverse borroso hasta que Harry quedó sumergido en una inmensa oscuridad. En medio de la oscuridad, un resplandor lejano de color verde llamó su atención. Se acercó a él y con cada pasó que daba una punzada de dolor se apoderaba de su cabeza con más fuerza. El dolor llegó a ser tan fuerte que detuvo a Harry y lo hizo caer al suelo._

_- Harry – lo llamó una voz a lo lejos, una voz que retumbo en su cabeza aumentando su dolor - ¡AYUDAME!_

Abrió sus ojos exaltado. El dolor en su cabeza permanecía, sin embargo, no era tan insoportable.

- Harry – lo llamó una voz a su lado. Giró la cabeza con algo de dificultad, pues cualquier movimiento aumentaba su dolor de cabeza. Fue entonces que notó la falta de lentes, pues la persona frente a él se veía borrosa - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? – tardó un poco, más consiguió reconocer la voz.

- Me duele la cabeza – habló Harry con una voz rasposa.

- Es normal – señaló Sirius - ¿Sabes quién soy?

- No te veo, pero reconozco tu voz – respondió Harry - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Sólo probaba – respondió Sirius más tranquilo. Alargó su mano y tomó los lentes de Harry, los cuales habían estado sobre la mesita de noche todo ese tiempo – Toma – le ofreció los lentes a Harry. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Harry cogió los lentes y los colocó sobre sus ojos, proveyéndolos de claridad – Estás igual de ciego que tu padre.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry revisando el lugar. Si no se equivocaba, estaba en una habitación de San Mungo. ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – inquirió Sirius. Harry intentó, mas era incapaz de recordar cualquier cosa. Negó con la cabeza – Hubo un ataque en Azkaban y tú decidiste ir a salvarme. Te interpusiste entre una maldición Durmicus y yo, la maldición te dio de lleno y llevas dos semanas dormido en esta cama.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sirius, una serie de recuerdos apareció en la mente de Harry con una velocidad tan impresionante que aumento el dolor de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Harry tomándose su cabeza con las manos.

- No te preocupes, conseguiste salvarme – lo tranquilizó Sirius – Te lo agradezco mucho, Harry, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

- Tenía que hacerlo – expresó Harry mientras el dolor disminuía un poco – No tengo planeado perderte otra vez – Sirius sonrió ante eso - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó aquí?

- Dos semanas – repitió Sirius.

- ¡¿Dos semanas? – saltó Harry.

- Eso no es nada, pierde seis meses de tu vida y después hablamos – bromeó Sirius.

- No puedo creerlo – expresó Harry.

- Lo que necesitas en este momento es descansar – indicó Sirius.

- Llevó dos semanas dormido – puntualizó Harry, como si la idea de descansar fuera una locura.

- En nuestra perspectiva – clarificó Sirius –, pero en la tuya tu mente no paró de luchar contra la maldición Durmicus. Necesitas descansar.

- Dudo poder descansar con este dolor de cabeza – opinó Harry.

- Sólo cierra tus ojos, no tardarás en quedarte dormido, confía en mí – aseguró Sirius.

Harry cerró los ojos y en cuestión de minutos quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó, la luz del sol iluminaba todo el cuarto, lo cual lo deslumbró por un momento. Debía de ser por qué sus ojos no estaban tan acostumbrados a la luz después de tanto tiempo.

- Harry, querido, ya despertaste – habló una voz a su izquierda. La voz provocó que una nueva serie de recuerdos atravesara la cabeza de Harry, junto con una nueva punzada de dolor. En todos ellos la señora Weasley era la protagonista.

- Buenos días, dormilón – lo saludó otra voz. Otra serie de recuerdos apareció en su cabeza, con Melisa como protagonista esta vez. Harry se llevó una de sus manos mano a la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? – preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

- Un poco, no se preocupe – respondió Harry.

- Iré por el sanador para que te revisé – anunció Melisa. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- Toma – le dijo la señora Weasley ofreciéndole sus lentes. Harry los tomó entre sus manos y se los puso.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse, sin embargo, el dolor en su cabeza se agudizó al instante.

- Lo mejor es que estés acostado – señaló la señora Weasley regalándole una hermosa sonrisa – Nos preocupaste tanto, Harry.

- Lo lamento mucho – se disculpó Harry.

- Lo bueno es que ya estás bien – dijo la señora Weasley. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, acción que llamó la atención de Harry y la señora Weasley. Un hombre de mediana estatura, cabello grisáceo, corto y algo desordenado, ojos azules y vestido con una bata blanca entró al cuarto seguido de Melisa, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días, señor Potter – saludó el hombre – Mi nombre es Zacharyas Caller, el sanador a cargo de su caso.

- Es un placer conocerlo – habló Harry.

- ¿Y cómo se siente? – inquirió el sanador Caller.

- Me duele la cabeza – respondió Harry.

- Es normal, su mente está en un proceso de reacomodo – explicó Caller – En menos de un mes el dolor desaparecerá y usted volverá a ser el de siempre. Es muy probable que también sufra de algunos olvidos o le cueste recordar ciertas cosas. No se preocupe mucho por ello, con el paso del tiempo ambas cosas, el dolor y la falta de memoria, desaparecerán – se acercó a la mesita de noche y puso sobre ella una botella muy parecida a las de jarabe para la tos muggles – Mientras tanto, cada vez que la cabeza le duela, sólo tome una cucharada de esta medicina y listo.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Harry - ¿Y cuándo puedo irme?

- Dentro de una semana – informó Caller.

- ¿Una semana? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Necesitas estar en vigilancia una semana por lo menos – señaló Caller – Aún no está listo para regresar a su vida normal, señor Potter. Su mente y su cuerpo se recuperan de una fuerte maldición. Necesitará descanso, incluso después de salir del hospital. Nada de esfuerzos, mucho menos de batallas y ni una pisca de magia. Descanso absoluto, señor Potter.

- No recuerdo que Sirius hubiera descansado hace un año – comentó Harry.

- Porque es un insensato – intervino la señora Weasley.

- ¿Alguien habla de mí? – inquirió Sirius al entrar en el cuarto con una manzana en la mano.

- Precisamente – dijo la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry? – preguntó Sirius con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien – respondió Harry.

- Bueno, esas fueron todas mis indicaciones – habló Caller – Cualquier cosa, llámenme. Con permiso, señor Potter - Acto seguido, salió del cuarto.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Melisa mirando a Sirius con interés.

- Mcgonagall es como una roca – señaló Sirius.

- No, es precavida – corrigió la señora Weasley.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Harry.

- Los chicos se emocionaron mucho cuando les contamos que estabas despierto y fueron a pedirle permiso a Mcgonagall con el fin de venirte a visitar, pero la profesora se negó porque ellos vinieron a visitarte ayer – informó Sirius mientras se sentaba en una silla colocada a la derecha de la cama de Harry.

- No pueden estar saliendo de Hogwarts todos los días – argumentó la señora Weasley.

- Molly, tiene razón – apoyó Melisa –. Además, las vacaciones de invierno comienzan la semana que viene, justo el mismo día que dan de alta a Harry.

- ¿Quiénes son los chicos? – preguntó Harry un tanto nervioso. Por más que lo intentaba, no tenía ninguna referencia en su cabeza.

- Ron, Hermione, Luna, Giny y Neville – respondió Sirius tranquilo, a diferencia de la señora Weasley, quien lo miró alarmada. Tan sólo escuchar esos nombres hizo aparecer otra serie de recuerdos en la cabeza de Harry, la más larga hasta ahora, donde los nombrados eran los protagonistas. Sin embargo, fue el último recuerdo el que puso a Harry en un estado de nerviosismo: la imagen de Ron y Luna, tirados en el suelo, muertos. Estuvo a punto de preguntar, mas la presencia de la señora Weasley se lo impidió. No deseaba preocuparla. Además, si habían ido a visitarlo un día antes, eso significaba que tanto Luna como Ron estaban perfectamente bien.

- ¿Los recuerdas, cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

- Si – asintió Harry.

- Es normal que inicialmente no recuerdes algunas cosas – tranquilizó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Harry.

- Bien – respondió Melisa – Preocupados por ti.

- Me gustaría verlos – expresó Harry.

- Creo que tendrás que esperar una semana para eso – señaló Sirius con descontento.

- Mucho mejor, necesitas descansar y no lo vas a conseguir con tantas personas en esta habitación – comentó la señora Weasley. Un extraño sonido comenzó a resonar en toda la habitación. Sirius buscó entre sus ropas y sacó su insignia de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Oprimió el centro.

- Aquí Sirius – dijo Sirius en forma de saludo.

- Hola, Sirius – saludó la voz de Ron.

- ¡¿Ron? – saltaron todos.

- Ronald Weasley, ¿se puede saber desde dónde te estás comunicando? – inquirió amenazantemente la señora Weasley.

- ¡Demonios! Mamá está ahí – dijo Ron como si le informara a alguien.

- Ron – lo llamó Harry emocionado, olvidando por completo el dolor en su cabeza.

- ¡Harry! – exclamaron tres voces al unísono. Harry reconoció de inmediato las voces de Hermione y de Luna.

- Luna, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Harry de inmediato.

- Está bien, ella no estuvo dos semanas bajo la maldición Durmicus – respondió Ron con diversión – No te preocupes por nada, todos nos cuidamos mucho estos días. Luna y yo podemos presumir que ya no tenemos privacidad.

- No seas tan exagerado – habló Hermione - ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

- Bien – respondió Harry un poco extrañado por la respuesta de Ron.

- ¡Chicos, la profesora ya viene! – anunció la voz de Giny completamente alarmada.

- ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó Ron del mismo modo.

- Harry, nos vemos el sábado – se despidió rápidamente Hermione antes de terminar la comunicación. Todas las miradas se quedaron fijas en la insignia de Sirius, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento sonara de nuevo.

- ¿Desde dónde hablarían? – inquirió Melisa.

- Desde el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall – respondió Sirius – Ahí tiene un aparato especial para llamar a cualquier insignia.

- ¡Pero qué inconsciencia! – soltó la señora Weasley – Esos chicos me oirán cuando los tenga enfrente. No pueden entrar como cualquiera a la oficina de un profesor.

Harry volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas. Trató de repetir la voz de Luna en su cabeza, mas el dolor de cabeza se intensificó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos en un intento de aminorar el dolor, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue quedarse dormido una vez más, lo cual no ayudo mucho a su dolor de cabeza, pues al despertar le dolía igual o tal vez más.

- Toma – le acercó Sirius un vaso de agua con una cucharada de la medicina disuelta en ella. Harry tomó el vaso y le dio un trago. El dolor de cabeza fue disminuyendo conforme tomaba más del líquido, hasta desaparecer por completo con la última gota.

- Esa medicina es efectiva – comentó Harry dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

- Si – apoyó Sirius – Harry, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

- ¿Pasó algo mientras estaba bajo la maldición Durmicus? – preguntó Harry con preocupación.

- No, nada – negó Sirius

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió Harry. Sirius bajó la mirada tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para continuar. Finalmente, miró a Harry a los ojos otra vez.

- Harry, Luna y Hermione ya saben sobre la visión – informó Sirius. Harry sintió como si toda su energía fuera tomada por alguien más. Luna y Hermione lo sabían, pero, ¿cómo?

- ¿Cómo lo descubrieron? – inquirió Harry tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Decidí que lo mejor era que lo supieran – indicó Sirius – Bajo la maldición Durmicus eras incapaz de saber cuándo sucedería tu visión y por lo mismo me pareció importante asegurarnos de cualquier forma que nada malo sucediera. Le conté a Hermione y a Luna y gracias a eso ahora Luna y Ron están más protegidos. Hermione no deja sólo a Ron en ningún momento y Luna está vigilada las 24 horas del día. Sé que me pediste no decirle a nadie, pero era necesario Harry. No podíamos arriesgarnos.

Harry giró su cabeza al lado contrario de Sirius. Odiaba admitirlo, sin embargo, los argumentos de Sirius eran validos. Es más, ahora parecía realmente estúpido haber ocultado su visión en un principio.

- Harry – lo llamó Sirius. Esperaba la respuesta del muchacho y sin duda el silencio era la peor respuesta del mundo.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? – preguntó Harry aún sin voltear a ver a Sirius.

- Hermione se puso histérica y Luna lo tomó muy bien – respondió Sirius.

- ¿Muy bien? – repitió Harry mirando a Sirius. ¿Quién en su sano juicio toma "muy bien" su muerte? Sólo Luna, eso era seguro.

- Si, incluso le desagrada tanta seguridad a su alrededor – expuso Sirius.

- Necesito hablar con ella – expresó Harry. En verdad lo necesitaba. No le bastaba con haber escuchado su voz por un momento o que Sirius y Ron le aseguraran que estaba bien, debía verla con sus propios ojos para estar seguro de ello – Necesito verla.

- Lo sé, pero es imposible eso, Harry – señaló Sirius.

- Por favor – pidió Harry – Me la debes, Sirius.

- Sé que te la debo, pero, ¿cómo demonios quieres que saque a Luna de Hogwarts? – dijo Sirius – Luna es menor de edad, si pone un pie fuera de Hogwarts sin autorización, el Ministerio de Magia se enterará, se lo dirá a Mcgonagall y sólo conseguirás meterla en problemas.

Harry bajó la cabeza. Sirius tenía razón otra vez. Sin embargo, no podría soportar una semana con la angustia de no poder verla. La puerta del cuarto se abrió, hecho que llamó la atención de Sirius, quien volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Melisa entrar en el cuarto.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Melisa al ver las expresiones en las caras de Harry y Sirius. Sirius regresó su mirada a Harry y después la fijó en Melisa.

* * *

Acarició una vez más la cabeza de Hedwig. La lechuza dormía plácidamente en la ventana. Se recostó una vez más en su cama, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. No llevaba mucho tiempo en eso, cuando sintió algo caliente en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un perro que le devolvía la mirada. Eso si era extraño. No recordaba haber visto un perro en el interior de Hogwarts nunca. Se apoyó en su codo derecho para poder ver mejor al animal.

- Hola, pequeño – saludó Luna acariciando la cabeza del perro. Éste acepto la caricia y después salió del cuarto. Luna se preguntó si debería seguirlo. Volvió a recostarse recordando la regla de seguridad más importante: no sigas a o hables con extraños. Cerró los ojos una vez más.

- Luna – lo llamó una voz conocida en el oído. Luna abrió los ojos una vez más viendo a Sirius enfrente de ella.

- Hola – saludó Luna sentándose en su cama – ¿No es un poco tarde para visitas?

- Sólo un poco – apoyó Sirius – Ven, acompáñame.

Y acto seguido, Sirius se transformó en perro y salió del cuarto. "Se me olvido eso" pensó Luna antes de salir de su cama, tomar su abrigo colocado arriba de su baúl, ponérselo y salir del cuarto tras Sirius. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde Sirius en su forma humana la esperaba.

- Perdón por lo del perro – se disculpó Sirius – pero los hombres no pueden subir por esas escaleras sin sufrir serias complicaciones.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Luna con su voz soñadora.

- Pagó una deuda – respondió Sirius – Ven.

Sirius le ofreció su mano y Luna la tomó. A continuación, ambos salieron de la sala común de Ravenclaw con rumbo incierto o por lo menos lo era para Luna. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos, llegaron a la sala de oclumancia, en donde entraron. Al instante, su mirada se detuvo en la persona sentada en uno de los sillones colocados en la sala. Los dos se quedaron viendo sin decir nada. Luna habría dicho algo, pero tomando en cuenta que había tenido muchos sueños parecidos a este no estaba segura si se encontraba en uno de ellos o todo era realidad. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para responder esa pregunta, pues en menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta unos brazos la aprisionaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Regresó el abrazo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Extrañaba mucho eso, sus abrazos, lo segura que la hacía sentir estar entre sus brazos. Cuando al fin se separaron, los dos se vieron a los ojos.

- Te extrañé mucho – expresó Luna. Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los de Luna. Estuvieron unidos hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más la respiración.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Harry en cuanto se separaron - ¿Estás bien? – Luna sonrió más, si eso era posible.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, Harry – aseguró Luna – Yo debería de ser quien preguntara eso.

- Bien – dijo Harry – Necesitaba verte, asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

- Lo estoy, Harry – repitió Luna – No me dejan ni un solo minuto sola, es imposible que algo me pasará con esa seguridad.

- Lo sé, pero aún así quería verte – señaló Harry mientras una nueva punzada de dolor se apoderaba de su cabeza. Debió haberse llevado la medicina con él.

- Ya me viste, ya puedes estar tranquilo – puntualizó Luna – Ahora sería mejor que volvieras a San Mungo.

- No, estoy bien – negó Harry – Además tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre la visión? – aventuró Luna. Harry asintió.

- Perdón por no haberte dicho nada – se disculpó Harry – No quería preocuparte.

- Es un poco difícil que me preocupe por algo – admitió Luna – Se supone que los novios deben de tener confianza entre ellos. Yo no espero que me cuentes todo, pero por lo menos me gustaría saber qué te preocupa o te lastima.

- Entiendo – aceptó Harry – Perdón.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón, Harry – habló Luna mientras abrazaba otra vez a Harry – Lo importante es que estás bien.

- Prometo no volver a ocultarte nada – prometió Harry abrazando a Luna mientras hundía su cara en el enmarañado cabello de la chica – Te amo, Luna.

- Yo también te amo, Harry – expresó Luna. Ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de dejar ir al otro, sin embargo, era una realidad que Harry debía estar en San Mungo en ese momento y su creciente dolor de cabeza se lo repetía mentalmente.

- Chicos, no es que quiera interrumpir ni nada por el estilo, pero tenemos que volver a San Mungo – intervino Sirius asustando a Harry y Luna en el proceso. Los dos habían olvidado la presencia de Sirius en el lugar – La cabeza debe de estarte matando y no trajimos la medicina, sin contar que Melisa sólo nos aseguró una hora de distracción y el plazo ya casi se cumple.

- Tengo un amuleto para los dolores de cabeza – habló Luna – Voy rápido por él.

- No – negó Harry imaginándose algún extraño accesorio digno de su novia – Tengo una medicina para el dolor – besó con dulzura a Luna en los labios – Nos vemos el sábado.

- Nos vemos – se despidió Luna.

Después de un último beso, que Harry hubiera deseado durara para siempre, Sirius llevó a Luna a su cuarto y los dos regresaron a San Mungo. La pequeña desaparición de Harry pasó desapercibida, excepto para sus amigos, quienes fueron puestos al tanto durante la hora del desayuno. Por su parte, una vez recostado en su cama en San Mungo, Harry quedo profundamente dormido.

_

* * *

_

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el patio de Hogwarts, cerca a la puerta principal del enorme castillo. "Una visión" pensó. Escuchó voces que se acercaban a donde él estaba. Recorrió el lugar en busca de los dueños de esas voces, a los cuales encontró a pocos metros de ahí. Un grupo de estudiantes, que podía asegurar tenían su misma edad, caminaba con rumbo al lago, precedidos por un hombre que Harry ya había visto con anterioridad. Su cabello totalmente blanco simulaba la melena de un león, sus ojos eran entre rojos y amarillos, cojeaba de la pierna izquierda y su cara mostraba una profunda seriedad; se trataba de Fidelius Mcford. Harry también reconoció a los alumnos que lo seguían: al frente estaban Sirius y Melisa riéndose, detrás de ellos Lily y Alexi platicaban un poco más tranquilas y, al último, Snape cerraba la comitiva con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada asesina dirigida a Sirius. Siguió al grupo hasta que el profesor se detuvo enfrente del lago.

_- Muy bien formen sus parejas – ordenó Mcford. El grupo se disperso: Lily y Alexi se colocaron en un espacio lejos del lago, mientras Melisa se despedía de Sirius y se unía a Snape algunos metros lejos de sus compañeras – Así que hoy le toca conmigo, señor Black._

_- A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia – expresó Sirius mirando con disgusto al equipo de Snape y Melisa, quienes comenzaban a practicar. Mcford rodó los ojos._

_- Señor Black, hoy seré piadoso con usted – habló Mcford._

_- Defina piadoso – pidió Sirius con un poco de nerviosismo._

_- Entrenará solo – señaló Mcford – Evaluaré su progreso._

_- ¿Eso es ser piadoso? – preguntó Sirius._

_- Si lo desea podemos entrenar como siempre – propuso el profesor._

_- La evaluación está bien – aceptó Sirius - ¿Qué debo hacer?_

_Harry no terminó de escuchar las indicaciones del profesor Mcford, pues su atención estaba totalmente sobre su madre. Si Harry no se equivocaba, estaba en medio de un entrenamiento de oclumancia y legeremancia. Sin embargo, el grupo parecía haber superado el tema de la lectura y protección de la mente, ya que ahora cada pareja era protagonista de una pelea mágica sin varita. Ahora se explicaba porque Sirius prefirió la evaluación. Entrenar con el profesor sin duda dejaría a cualquiera con más de un moretón en el cuerpo. Miró a su madre. Tal vez influían un poco sus sentimientos, pero Lily tenía un mejor control de sus poderes que Alexi. Lanzaba, esquivaba y rechazaba hechizos y encantamientos como ninguna persona._

_- ¡Esa es mi novia! – exclamó una voz llamando la atención de Harry. Acababan de llegar al entrenamiento James, Remus y Peter. Regresó su mirada a su mamá. La pelirroja hizo caso omiso al comentario de James y seguía enfrascada en su pelea contra Alexi._

_Fue en ese momento que una pregunta apareció en la mente de Harry: ¿por qué su mamá dejó el entrenamiento? Sabía por Melisa que sólo ella y Alexi habían concluido exitosamente el entrenamiento. Su madre realmente fue buena, no cabía ni la menor duda. Entonces, ¿por qué?_

_- Harry – lo llamó un susurro en su oreja derecha. Harry giró su cabeza. No había nadie – Harry – una vez más, pero está vez en su otra oreja. Volvió a girar sin encontrar al dueño de dicha voz – ¡AYUDAME! – gritó la voz con desesperación._

Harry abrió los ojos agitado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz femenina. Harry no pudo reconocer de quien se trataba. Se giró para quedar recostado sobre su espalda y poder ver a su interlocutor. Sin embargo, la falta de lentes se lo dificultó de nuevo. Alargó su mano a la mesita de noche, tomó sus lentes y se los puso. En frente de él, Arabella le regresaba una preocupada mirada. Una serie de recuerdos atravesó la mente de Harry, la más pequeña hasta ahora, en la que Arabella era la protagonista.

- Si – asintió Harry incorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentado en su cama, recargado en los cojines.

- Que bueno – se alegró Arabella antes de regresar su atención a un tejido en sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Harry.

- Cuidarte – respondió Arabella – Sirius y Melisa están en Hogwarts dando clases y mientras tanto yo te cuido, bueno, Remus y yo, pero él fue por un café en este momento.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las doce del día – informó Arabella sin quitar su atención de su tejido. Harry miró a Arabella en silencio.

- Arabella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – habló Harry. Arabella asintió - ¿Cómo era mi mamá? – Arabella detuvo su trabajo y levantó su mirada.

- Lily – dijo Arabella – Lily era una gran persona, Harry. La conocí desde el Expreso de Hogwarts y desde entonces no nos separamos ni un solo minuto. Era la más inteligente de la clase, junto con Remus, James y Sirius. Le encantaba pociones, era su materia favorita. Tenía la capacidad de ver aquello bueno en las personas, nunca veía lo malo, excepto en el caso de tu padre y de Sirius, en ellos sólo veía lo malo.

- ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? – preguntó Harry conociendo la respuesta del lado de su padre, sin contar la visión que había tenido sobre el tema.

- La pregunta de los 25 millones de galeones – respondió Arabella – No soy nadie para decirlo, pero James no era una gran persona. Arrogante, presumido, engreído y, aparte, amante de los problemas. La primera vez que le pidió a Lily que fuera su novia ocurrió en tercer año. Lily se negó rotundamente y, desde ese momento, James se convirtió en una constante en su vida. Lily lo rechazó hasta principios de sexto, cuando finalmente se harto y le dejó todo muy en claro a tu padre. No tengo idea de que le dijo, pero James paró de molestarla. Fue entonces que tu madre se dio cuenta de lo importante que era James en su vida y a finales de sexto ya eran novios.

- No tuvo nada que ver que le salvara la vida – aventuró Harry.

- ¿Quién te contó eso? – preguntó Arabella – De seguro fue Sirius. En fin, ocurrió a finales de sexto. Alguien, nunca supimos quien, atacó a Lily y a otros de nuestros compañeros con la excusa de que eran impuros y no merecían estudiar en Hogwarts.

- Slytherin – predijo Harry.

- El problema es que jamás pudieron comprobar quien fue – señaló Arabella – Bueno, Lily fue atacada cerca del lago. Jamás me enteré cómo sucedió en verdad, sin embargo, sé que James iba pasando por el lugar cuando la encontró ahí tirada. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Dumbledore ordenó que se le colocara un hechizo a la varita de cada alumno con el fin de saber el instante exacto en que se usaba y cómo se usaba. Los ataques se detuvieron de inmediato y Gryffindor tenía un héroe: Sirius. Al preguntarle, James aseguró que Sirius había sido el salvador de Lily y éste lo apoyó llevándose todo el reconocimiento. Por supuesto, Lily sabía quien había sido su verdadero héroe.

- ¿Por qué mintió mi papá? – preguntó Harry.

- Quería que Sirius recuperara su lugar de chico popular – respondió Arabella – Por razones que desconozco, ese año fue muy difícil para Sirius y en esos tiempos sólo se la pasaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentado frente a la chimenea sin moverse. La mentira lo regresó a su conocida forma de ser – lanzó un suspiro – Lily aprovechó ese momento para confesarle su amor a James y a partir de ese momento fueron inseparables. El club de fans de tu padre sufrió mucho.

- ¿Mi papá tenía un club de fans? – inquirió Harry sorprendido. Sabía de la popularidad de su padre, mas no pensó que llegaría a esos extremos.

- Y Sirius también – añadió Arabella.

- Vaya – dijo Harry.

- Espero haber respondido tu pregunta – habló Arabella – La verdad, me cuesta trabajo hablar de Lily sin terminar llorando.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry.

- No me agradezcas nada – dijo Arabella antes de continuar con su tejido – Puedo contarte algunas anécdotas otro día.

- Eso sería genial – se alegró Harry.

_

* * *

_

No se sorprendió al encontrarse en un lugar nuevo al abrir los ojos. Parecía que tendría todas las visiones que no había tenido durante las últimas dos semanas. Esta vez se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas del salón de oclumancia y legeremancia en Hogwarts. Miró al frente. Sentado en el escritorio del maestro estaba Fidelius Mcford. El profesor revisaba una pila de papeles, los cuales Harry supuso serían exámenes o trabajos. Tenía en su mano derecha una pluma, con la que calificaba, y en su mano izquierda un grueso puro, el cual llevaba a su boca ocasionalmente. Un sonido llamó la atención de Harry y de Mcford hacia la puerta.

_- Pase – dijo Mcford. La puerta del aula se abrió y entró en ella Lily._

_- Lamento no haber venido antes, profesor, pero estaba estudiando para el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Encantamientos – se disculpó Lily mientras caminaba al escritorio._

_- Se me olvidaba que mañana comienzan los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. – confesó Mcford – Eso explica porque todos están en un estado histérico._

_- ¿Y para qué me llamó, profesor? – preguntó Lily algo apresurada._

_- Ansiosa por volver al estudio como siempre, señorita Evans – comentó con diversión el profesor – No se preocupe, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. no son tan difíciles como los pintan. Una alumna con su talento tiene un Excelente asegurado._

_- Gracias, profesor – agradeció Lily. Mcford abrió un cajón y sacó de él un libro con cubierta de terciopelo negro. _

_- Un regalo para mi alumna favorita – habló Mcford ofreciéndole el libro a Lily. La muchacha lo tomó entre sus manos._

_- "Instrumentos raros de la magia" – leyó Lily la cubierta del libro. Harry recordaba haber visto ese libro antes. Se puso en pie y se acercó con la finalidad de ver mejor el libro. Le bastó una mirada para recordarlo perfectamente. Era el mismo libro que había sacado del estudio de Ville Park y el mismo que apareció en su visión en la biblioteca de la Cascada._

Abrió los ojos. La falta de luz en la habitación le señaló que ya era de noche. Volteó a ver a Arabella, sin embargo, su lugar estaba vacío. Fijó su mirada en el techo, con una sola cosa en su cabeza: un libro con cubierta de terciopelo negro con las palabras "Instrumentos raros de la magia" escritas con letras de oro.

* * *

Aquí está otro capitulo que espero les haya gustado. Sé que no actualizo hace mucho y es muy probable que ya nadie siga esta historia, pero por si acaso aún hay alguien ahí con interes de seguir leyendo intentaré actualizar mucho más rápido. Quiero agradecer a Allie Danger y a Jannis por sus comentarios, este capitulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	14. La Antorcha de la Llama Verde

**14**

**La Antorcha de la Llama Verde**

Sus ojos estaban clavados sobre la gran pila de libros y pergaminos que Sirius acababa de poner sobre una mesa ubicada al pie de su cama.

- ¿Para qué trajiste todo eso? – preguntó Harry.

- Son tus tareas de las últimas dos semanas – explicó Sirius – He pasado mucho tiempo en este hospital como para saber que lo único que puedes hacer es aburrirte, así que decidí traerte un poco de entretenimiento – repensó sus palabras - Aunque dudo mucho que las palabras tarea y entretenimiento puedan ir en la misma oración.

- Piénsalo de esta manera, Harry – habló Melisa – Si adelantas la tarea ahora, no gastarás tus vacaciones poniéndote al corriente.

- Tienen razón – admitió Harry no muy convencido con la idea.

- Aquí están las instrucciones exactas de cada tarea – expuso Sirius al colocar un último pergamino sobre la pila – Hermione las escribió.

- Voy por algo a la cafetería – anunció Melisa mientras caminaba a la puerta del cuarto - ¿Quieren algo? – Harry y Sirius negaron con la cabeza – Bueno – a continuación, salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Y qué tal la loca de Arabella? – inquirió Sirius sentándose en la silla que horas antes Arabella utilizó.

- Bien – respondió Harry – Hablamos un poco mamá.

- Vaya – dijo Sirius – Sólo no le preguntes mucho. Arabella se pone muy sensible cuando se trata de Lily.

- Si, ella misma me lo comentó – añadió Harry - ¿Y qué hacía aquí? ¿Ella y Remus no iban a casarse por estos días?

- Ya no, Arabella pospuso la boda hasta el verano – informó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry sorprendido. Según sus recuerdos, Arabella deseaba casarse con Remus lo más pronto posible.

- Arabella quiere que tú estés en la ceremonia – explicó Sirius – Por eso atrasó todos los planes

- No era necesario – señaló Harry con un poco de culpa.

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Sirius – Si esperó años a Remus, puede esperar unos cuantos meses.

- Sirius, ¿te acuerdas del libro que cogí de tu despacho? – preguntó Harry cambiando el tema. Realmente estaba intrigado por aquel libro que aparecía constantemente en sus visiones.

- ¿Cuál? – regresó la pregunta Sirius.

- "Instrumentos raros de la magia" – respondió Harry.

- Ah, ese – dijo Sirius – Si, ¿por qué?

- Se me ocurrió leerlo – señaló Harry -, para pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Pasar el tiempo? – repitió Sirius señalando la gran pila de libros y pergaminos frente a los dos.

- Bueno, eso fue antes de que trajeran todo eso – clarificó Harry - ¿Podrías traérmelo? Está en mi baúl en Hogwarts.

- No entiendo para que quieres un libro más, pero si lo quieres, te lo traigo – asintió Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry.

El resto de la noche y la gran parte del día siguiente fueron momentos de ansiedad para Harry. Sólo esperaba el instante en que Sirius entrará al cuarto con el famoso libro en sus manos, hecho que le impedía concentrarse totalmente en sus tareas. Se había convertido en una necesidad ver ese libro, leerlo. Algo, no sólo sus visiones, le decían que ese libro poseía información importante. Finalmente, cuando Sirius arribó con el libro, muy a su pesar, tuvo que esperar a que Sirius y Melisa se quedaran dormidos, con el fin de leer el libro sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Por supuesto que no fue tarea fácil, pues ambos merodeadores tenían la mala costumbre de dormirse muy entrada la noche y a Harry le costó demasiada fuerza de voluntad no ceder ante el sueño. Una vez dormidos los dos, Harry tomó su varita de la mesita de noche, hizo un conjuro Lumos y comenzó a hojear el libro. Pasados algunos minutos sin encontrar nada interesante, decidió dirigirse al índice del libro, cuyas páginas eran de color hueso y las palabras de un profundo negro. Leyó el índice punto por punto.

_Capítulo 1: Instrumentos para viajar_

_Capítulo 2: Instrumentos para el hogar_

_Capítulo 3: Instrumentos de tenebrismo_

_Capítulo 4: Instrumentos de comunicación_

_Capítulo 5: Instrumentos que proporcionan ayuda en circunstancias de peligro._

_Capítulo 6: Instrumentos olvidados de la magia_

_Capítulo 7: Instrumentos usados de la manera incorrecta_

_Capítulo 8: Instrumentos usados muy rara vez_

_Capítulo 9: Instrumentos extraños _

_Capítulo 10: Instrumentos creados con Oclumancia y Legeremancia_

Releyó el título del capítulo diez: "Instrumentos creados con Oclumancia y Legeremancia". Harry abrió el libro en la página donde comenzaba el capítulo diez. Pasó la hoja de introducción y llegó con el primer objeto, el cual le era muy familiar: el Espejo de Oesed. A diferencia del resto de los objetos que Harry había visto en el libro, éste sólo llevaba una pequeña reseña:

"_El Espejo de Oesed, de fecha de creación desconocida, posee un funcionamiento misterioso. Algunos investigadores afirman que el espejo únicamente muestra los más profundos y desesperados deseos del corazón, cualidad capaz de llevar al mago más experimentado a la locura, y esta teoría es apoyada por la inscripción presente en su marco: 'Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse', cuya traducción fiel sería 'No te muestro tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo'. Sin embargo, pocos investigadores asegurar que el espejo funciona de manera idéntica a las llamadas visiones que llegan a sufrir los depositarios de los poderes de Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Tras siglos de debates, la primera teoría es la más acertada, pues hasta hora no se ha podido comprobar la realización de ninguno de los hechos presenciados en el espejo."_

Harry se recordó a él mismo frente al Espejo de Oesed, reunido con su familia. Apoyaba la primera teoría, además, de no ser cierta, Dumbledore se lo habría dicho. Pasó la página, topándose una vez más con otro objeto conocido: la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas. Miró la explicación, más pequeña que la del Espejo de Oesed.

"_Instrumento ancestral de gran poder capaz de abrir cualquier cosa, desde una simple puerta hasta la mente. Su origen está ligado a otro mítico artefacto (véase siguiente página). Ambos se complementan, sin embargo, no es necesario poseer ambos para que cada uno funcione. Su unión radica en el poder que la Llave desata en dicho objeto al ser unidos. Sólo aquellos poseedores del poder de la Legeremancia son aptos para usarla."_

Miró la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas colgada a su cuello junto con la medalla en forma de rayo regalo de Melisa. "Su origen está ligado a otro mítico artefacto (véase siguiente página)" releyó Harry. Y como si fuera una orden, Harry cambió la página. Tan sólo leer el nombre del siguiente objeto provocó que una nueva serie de recuerdos atravesara su cabeza, acompañada de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El ataque de Voldemort a Hogwarts hace algunos meses y sus visiones en la Cámara de los Secretos con Fidelius Mcford, todo llegó de golpe a la cabeza de Harry taladrándola y, por si fuera poco, la suplicante voz presente en sus últimas visiones le hablaba al oído una vez más. Cerró el libro de un solo golpe y tomó su la cabeza con ambas manos. De repente, su mirada se volvió borrosa hasta quedar en la total penumbra. Miró a todos lados, en busca de alguna fuente de luz, la cual encontró no muy lejos de él. Soltó su cabeza y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Era una luz esmeralda que se hacía cada vez más grande conforme avanzaba. Sin embargo, cuando la alcanzó, su sorpresa fue total. La luz emanaba de una pequeña niña sentada en el suelo. Su piel, cabello y ojos eran de ese tono esmeralda. Su cabello ondulado estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta los hombros; sus ojos verdes no paraban de derramar lágrimas; iba vestida con un hermoso vestido muy simple. La pequeña niña no podía tener más de cinco o seis años.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Harry a cierta distancia de la niña. La pequeña niña levantó su mirada del suelo y vio a Harry con ojos hinchados y desesperados.

- Tengo miedo – respondió la niña.

- ¿De qué? – inquirió Harry. La niña miró atrás de ella, acto que imitó Harry. Una extraña luz roja brillaba lejos de ellos.

- Cada vez se acerca más – habló la niña regresando sus ojos a Harry – Ayúdame.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry.

- ¡ENCUÉNTRAME! – gritó la niña, un grito desgarrador que hizo retumbar la cabeza de Harry.

Abrió los ojos incorporándose en el acto completamente agitado. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su cuarto en San Mungo y no sólo eso. Sirius, Melisa y el sanador Caller rodeaban su cama con semblantes preocupados. Después de una rápida revisión, el sanador aseguró que todo fue causado por una visión y le suministró una poción con el fin de que se relajara y durmiera. Harry agradeció la poción; estaba seguro de que sin ella jamás habría podido dormirse, pues el grito de la niña aún resonaba en su cabeza antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Al despertar, su atención fue de inmediato a Sirius, sentado en la silla colocada a lado de su cama.

- Buenas noches – saludó Sirius con su característico humor – Al fin despertaste.

- ¿Al fin? – repitió Harry.

- Dormiste casi todo el día – señaló Sirius – Melisa y yo acabamos de llegar de Hogwarts.

- No puedo creerlo – habló Harry.

- Caller dijo que tu mente quedó muy cansada de tu última visión – explicó Sirius y luego preguntó - ¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

- No lo sé – confesó Harry recordando su visión – Había un niña asustada que me pidió ayuda.

- Raro – pensó Sirius en voz alta.

- Pero antes de eso, vi algo – continuó Harry mientras buscaba con la mirada el libro de la noche anterior.

- ¿Esto? – inquirió Sirius con el libro en sus manos.

- Si – asintió Harry alargando la mano hacia el libro. Sirius le entregó el libro. Con el libro en sus manos, lo abrió en búsqueda de la última página que recordaba. Una vez encontrada, le dio el libro a Sirius. El animago tomó el libró y leyó el título de la página.

- "Antorcha de la Llama Verde" – leyó Sirius – Me suena conocido.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry.

- Si, pero no sé de dónde – asintió Sirius. En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró en éste Melisa con dos vasos de café, uno en cada mano.

- Buenos días, dormilón – saludó Melisa con diversión acercándose a ellos. Le ofreció uno de los cafés a Sirius, quien lo tomó.

- Oye, Melisa, ¿alguna vez oíste algo sobre la Antorcha de la Llama Verde? – inquirió Sirius.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Melisa – El profesor Mcford siempre hablaba sobre ella.

- Yo no recuerdo haberlo escuchado de él – señaló Sirius – Yo lo recuerdo de otro lado.

- ¿Qué es la Antorcha de la Llama Verde? – preguntó Harry con interés.

- Es un objeto mítico, no hay pruebas de que exista – comenzó Melisa – Según el profesor Mcford, es un artefacto creado con Legeremancia que tiene dos funciones: la primera, concede cualquier deseo que le pidas; la segunda, si controlas tu habilidad de Legeremancia totalmente, puedes absorber su poder y hacerlo parte de ti.

- Por eso Voldemort la busca – señaló Harry.

- ¿Voldemort la busca? – repitió Sirius.

- Cuando entró a Hogwarts, Voldemort dijo que entró a buscar la Antorcha de la Llama Verde, sin embargo, no la encontró – expuso Harry.

- Si Voldemort se preocupa por algo inexistente, eso quiere decir que no es tan inexistente – indicó Sirius y después, como si hubiera descubierto algo, añadió - ¿Y si la niña no era una niña sino la Antorcha? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- ¿Cuál niña? – inquirió Melisa sin entender.

- Tuve una visión donde una niña me pedía ayuda – clarificó Harry – Solamente me dijo que estaba asustada por que algo se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

- Si la niña es la Antorcha… - inició Melisa.

- Ese algo es Voldemort – concluyó Sirius – Por eso te pide ayuda, para que la defiendas de Voldemort.

- No lo sé – habló Harry.

- Bueno, suponiendo que la Antorcha existe, estamos en medio de un gran problema – puntualizó Sirius.

- Yo tengo una forma para saber si en verdad existe – intervino Melisa con su insignia de la Orden del Fénix en mano.

En cuestión de horas, la habitación de Harry en San Mungo se convirtió en la sede de una reunión de emergencia de la Orden del Fénix. Los elegidos, Snape, la profesora Mcgonagall, Alexi y Narcisa fueron los únicos convocados.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe esta pequeña reunión? – preguntó Alexi un tanto nerviosa. Harry recordó el miedo de Alexi por los hospitales durante la noche.

- Me encantaría saberlo – apoyó la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Los llamamos por una visión que Harry tuvo anoche – comenzó Sirius – En ella aparecía la Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

- ¿La Antorcha de qué? – inquirió Arabella.

- La Antorcha de la Llama Verde – repitió Sirius – Esta le pidió ayuda a Harry.

- Número uno, ¿qué es la Antorcha de la Llama Verde?, y número 2, ¿por qué le pidió ayuda a Harry? – volvió a preguntar Arabella.

- La Antorcha de la Llama Verde es un objeto mítico, es decir, no existe – señaló Snape – Se dice que es capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo o de aumentar el poder de un mago con absoluto control de la Legeremancia.

- La Antorcha de la Llama Verde existe – corrigió Mcgonagall llamando la atención de todos – Si no fuera así, Voldemort no estaría buscándola en este momento.

- ¿Voldemort la quiere? – inquirió Narcisa.

- Eso creemos, pero como tú y Snape parecen no saber nada del tema, lo más seguro es que no sea cierto – señaló Melisa.

- Voldemort la quiere, ese es un hecho – aseguró Mcgonagall – Ha sido su obsesión desde que se convirtió en Lord Voldemort. Por suerte, no ha tenido suerte en su búsqueda.

- Lo que necesitamos saber es que tan cerca está Voldemort de la Antorcha – habló Sirius.

- Investigaré todo lo que pueda – indicó Snape.

- Y no hallarás nada – aseguró Alexi cómodamente sentada – Voldemort nunca te hablará sobre la Antorcha. Es un tema suyo y de nadie más.

- ¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó Harry. Alexi sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Sé todo lo que quieran saber – respondió Alexi. Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Y? Habla – ordenó Arabella.

- No, gracias, me gusta vivir – negó Alexi – Hice el Juramento Inquebrantable – La desilusión se marcó en la cara de todos, excepto en la de Harry.

- ¿Cuál es el Juramento Inquebrantable? – inquirió Harry.

- Es un juramento mágico para asegurar que una persona cumpla con una promesa – explicó Sirius – En caso de romper el juramento, el castigo es la muerte – Harry comprendió la desilusión en el rostro de todos.

- Sin embargo, sé algo que si puedo decir – soltó Alexi.

- Mejor no hables sobre eso, Alexi – intervino Remus – No queremos que mueras aquí.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el juramento, mas tiene todo que ver con la Antorcha – señaló Alexi.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Sirius.

- En el Departamento de Misterios existe una puerta que no se abre, no importa como lo intentes, jamás lo hace – declaró Alexi – Entre los inefables la llamamos la "Sala del Amor" porque hace muchos años, antes de que fuera sellada, se utilizaba con el fin de investigar ese sentimiento. En fin, lo importante es que alguien hace mucho tiempo me dijo que detrás de esa puerta estaba la Antorcha de la Llama Verde. Yo nunca se lo comenté a Voldemort porque él ya lo sabía, así que técnicamente no importa si se los digo o no, porque sólo juré no decir nada de lo que él me dijo.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – inquirió la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Celeste Lovegood – confesó Alexi.

- ¡Claro! – saltó Sirius - ¡De ahí lo oí! Entre los mil disparates que decía Celeste, la Antorcha era uno de ellos.

- ¿La madre de Luna sabía sobre la Antorcha? – preguntó Harry haciendo caso omiso a la palabra "disparates" en la oración de Sirius.

- Si – asintió Alexi – Por supuesto que nunca se lo dije a Voldemort. Celeste habría muerto antes de tiempo si lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Harry sorprendido. Alexi se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea – respondió Alexi.

- Si Celeste sabía sobre la Antorcha, entonces es posible que Luna sepa algo – señaló Remus.

- Es lo más probable, Celeste tenía una particular obsesión con la Antorcha – apoyó Alexi.

- Lo importante ahora es descartar la información que tenemos – indicó Mcgonagall.

- Pero, ¿cómo vamos a entrar por una puerta que no se abre? – preguntó Mundungus – Suena imposible.

- No lo creo – puntualizó Harry tomando la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas entre sus manos.

* * *

Muy bien, aquí está otro capítulo más que espero les guste. Creo que es el capítulo más corto de toda la historia. Sé que aún hay personas leyendo la historia (gracias, contador :D) y si alguien quiere dejar algún comentario, sea bueno o malo, lo aceptaré con agrado. Trataré de actualizar el próximo capítulo pronto.

Adiós ;)


	15. Un nuevo Ministro

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es enteramente propiedad de J.K. Rowling (con excepción de algunos OC)

**Nota de la autora:** Muy bien, ninguna excusa que pueda decirles me disculpara por la prolongada falta de actualización (más de un año). Fue un año un tanto difícil, pero creo que ya todo está tomando su lugar correspondiente. No sé si aún haya personas haya afuera esperando que esta historia continúe, sin embargo, si los hay, este capítulo es enteramente para ustedes. También quiero aprovechar para avisarles que la primera parte, "Harry Potter y el secreto de la Antorcha" está pasando por una revisión y corrección, sobre todo para arreglar algunos errores (como el completo OOC de Luna). Llevo hasta el capítulo 13. El contenido no cambia por lo cual la historia principal no sé ve afectada, pero si hubo algunos diálogos que tuve que rehacer por completo. Sin nada más que decir, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que compense el año de tardanza.

* * *

**15**

**Un nuevo Ministro**

Harry leía con interés la primera plana de "El Profeta" de ese día, la cual tenía una foto de Cornelius Fudge y Eduard Mcford estrechándose las manos. La noticia informaba el cierre de las campañas, pues la elección tendría lugar al día siguiente, 24 de diciembre. Al terminar de leer, dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre su cama. Acto seguido, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a contar las lozas del techo una vez más. Aún faltaba una hora para que el sanador Caller lo diera de alta y Harry simplemente no sabía que más hacer con el fin de pasar el tiempo. Podría adelantar sus tareas, sin embargo no tenía deseos de hacerlo; durante toda la semana, Arabella lo obligó prácticamente a hacer tarea todos los días.

Con una de sus manos, cogió la Llave de las Puertas abiertas que colgaba de su cuello a lado de la medalla en forma de rayo que Melisa le regalara hace un año. Después de casi una semana de planeación, la Orden del Fénix estaba lista para entrar al Ministerio con el fin de revisar la "Sala del Amor". Las probabilidades de que la Antorcha se encontrara ahí eran bajas, pues de lo contrario, Voldemort habría podido encontrarla hace dos años cuando irrumpió en el Ministerio de Magia; sin embargo, Harry no perdía las esperanzas de que al menos eso les diera una pista de la localización del mítico objeto. Lo único que faltaba en el plan era la victoria de Mcford en las elecciones de Ministro. En caso de que el hombre ganara, ellos tendrían acceso al Departamento de Misterios durante su ceremonia de toma de posesión, la cual se llevaría a cabo el 26 de diciembre y tendría a toda la seguridad del Ministerio demasiado preocupada en el salón de actos. Por otra parte, si ganaba Fudge, las posibilidades de entrar serían nulas.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo enderezarse. Arabella entró en el cuarto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro seguida por la señora Weasley y por el sanador Caller.

- Conseguí que el sanador Caller viniera a verte antes – señaló Arabella.

- No cabe duda de que sacaste la cualidad persuasiva de tu madre – comentó la señora Weasley.

- A ver, señor Potter – lo llamó Caller. Harry se sentó correctamente en la cama, para que el sanador posara la punta de su varita en su frente – Nombre completo.

- Harry James Potter – respondió Harry. Todos los días le hacían las mismas preguntas, así que ya las respondía casi automáticamente.

- Padres – interrogó Caller.

- James Potter y Lily Potter – dijo Harry.

- Edad – inquirió Caller.

- 17 años – habló Harry.

- Fecha de nacimiento – preguntó Caller.

- 31 de julio de 1980 – respondió Harry.

- Patronus – interrogó Caller.

- Ciervo – soltó Harry. Y era en ese punto en el que se ponía nervioso. Las primeras preguntas eran sencillas, pero la última siempre le causaba conflictos. ¿Por qué? Porque eran preguntas sobre su vida, cosas que sólo él y otra persona sabrían. Hasta ahora sólo había respondido una de ellas mal, sin embargo, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo le costaba demasiado tiempo hacerlo.

- ¿En qué lugar se hicieron usted y la señorita Lovegood novios? – inquirió Caller. Harry estuvo a punto de golpearse internamente por no tener la respuesta de inmediato. "Fue el año pasado, después de la selección del equipo de Quidditch" pensó Harry "¿Afuera del estadio?... no… más tarde… pero, ¿dónde?".

- Afuera del Gran Comedor – aseguró Harry.

- Bien, señor Potter, parece que está en perfectas condiciones para salir – sonrió Caller quitando su varita. Harry sonrió con alivio – Recuerde que no puede realizar ninguna acción que requiera de gran esfuerzo. También es probable que le cueste recordar algunas cosas, mas con el tiempo su mente volverá a la normalidad, así que no se desespere.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de que Harry se recupere por completo – intervino la señora Weasley con su maternal sonrisa.

- Una última cosa, señor Potter – habló Caller – No podrá participar en la votación de mañana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – saltó Harry incrédulo.

- Las personas que han sufrido de la maldición Durmicus deben de pasar un mes de recuperación antes de ser consideradas como personas aptas para tomar cualquier decisión – explicó Caller – Lo siento, señor Potter.

- Pero yo ya estoy perfectamente bien – puntualizó Harry – Usted mismo lo dijo.

- Está en condiciones para ser dado de alta, aún no está completamente recuperado – clarificó Caller.

- Oh, no importa, Harry, un voto menos por Mcford no cambiará el resultado – lo tranquilizó la señora Weasley. Era cierto, según las últimas encuestas, Mcford le llevaba una amplia ventaja a Fudge y sus seguidores prácticamente ya celebraban la victoria.

- Está bien – aceptó Harry molesto.

Harry cogió sus cosas, se despidió por última vez del sanador Caller y salió de su habitación junto con la señora Weasley y Arabella. Al instante, la plática entre las dos mujeres se centró en la comida de Navidad y el chico simplemente las escuchaba desde lejos. Pensaba en sus amigos, en la comodidad de su cuarto en la Cascada, en Luna… aunque lo más seguro es que la chica sólo pasará a visitarlo un momento. Aún así, estar fuera de San Mungo realmente era increíble; únicamente le basto una semana para desear no volver a poner un pie en el interior del lúgubre hospital. Prefería la solitaria enfermería de Hogwarts y los regaños constantes de Madame Pomfrey.

A petición del muchacho, recorrieron el camino desde San Mungo hasta la Cascada a pie. Después de una semana de estar acostado en una cama lo único que Harry quería era caminar, tal vez correr, sin embargo estaba seguro de que la señora Weasley lo reprendería por eso. Entre ambos sitios no había una gran distancia, por lo cual no tardaron en llegar a su destino, donde los gemelos Weasley lo recibieron con algunos fuegos artificiales que por poco queman la puerta de entrada a la Cascada. Después de disfrutar un rato de la señora Weasley gritándole a sus hijos y de saludar a Fleur que estaba en la cocina, se encaminó a su cuarto. Éste se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado meses atrás al regresar a Hogwarts. Tiró su mochila al pie de su cama, se recostó en ésta y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido, hasta ser despertado por unas extrañas voces.

- No puede ser que esté dormido – escuchó entre sueños – Estuvo dormido durante dos semanas.

- Es lógico – señaló otra voz como si fuera obvio – Harry necesita descansar todo lo posible.

- Láncenle un balde de agua fría y seguro que despierta – propuso una voz un poco más lejana.

- ¡A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, Malfoy! – exclamó la primera voz. El subido tono de voz causó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿Puedes no gritar? – pidió Harry abriendo los ojos. Cerca de la puerta se encontraban dos borrosas siluetas, que lo voltearon a ver.

- ¡Harry! – exclamaron las dos personas. El aludido se sentó en la cama y se colocó sus lentes, justo a tiempo para ver a Hermione abrazándolo.

- Es la última vez que te escapas en mitad de la noche – le advirtió Hermione – La próxima vez acuérdate de nosotros.

- Lo haré, Hermione – asintió Harry regresándole el abrazo a su amiga.

- Nos preocupaste mucho, amigo – habló Ron sentándose a su lado en la cama, al tiempo que Hermione se sentaba en la cama de Ron.

- Pero ya estoy bien – señaló Harry – No lo suficientemente bien como para votar.

- Lástima – dijo Ron.

- ¿Acaban de llegar? – preguntó Harry.

- Si, hace unos minutos – asintió Hermione – Este año fueron muy pocos los alumnos que salieron de Hogwarts para pasar Navidad con sus familias. Sus padres prefieren la seguridad del castillo.

- ¿Malfoy está aquí? – inquirió Harry.

- Si, él y Virginia se quedaran aquí durante las vacaciones – informó Ron no muy complacido – Y no son los únicos invitados.

- Hola, Harry – saludó una voz soñadora desde la puerta. Harry levantó su mirada para encontrarse con Luna y Ginny. Hermione se puso en pie, cogió a Ron de una mano y lo sacó del cuarto, ambos seguidos por Ginny - ¿Cómo sigues?

- Bien – respondió Harry poniéndose de pie - ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

- Si, mi papá dice que no hay lugar más seguro que la Cascada, además de Hogwarts, por supuesto – explicó Luna. Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

- Eso es genial – murmuró Harry en el oído de Luna. La chica le regresó el abrazo.

- Que curioso, yo pensé lo mismo – comentó Luna.

A Harry le sorprendió descubrir que durmió durante toda la tarde, pues, cuando salió del cuarto de la mano de Luna, ya era de noche. Durante la cena, mientras la gran mayoría hablaba sobre las elecciones del día siguiente, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Virginia se encargaron de poner a Harry al corriente de todo lo sucedido en Hogwarts a lo largo de las últimas tres semanas. Tanto a él como a Sirius, Fred y George, les interesaban más las noticias de Hogwarts que un tema tan aburrido y monótono como el de las elecciones.

- Día y noche – se quejó Ron una vez que se quedaron solos en su cuarto – No hay otra cosa de que hablar que las malditas elecciones. Hasta Malfoy dedicó su columna de esta semana para eso.

- Es importante – indicó Harry cambiándose su ropa normal por su pijama – No importa quién gane, sino lo que haga en contra de Voldemort y Fudge ya ha demostrado no estar a la altura del problema.

- ¿Tú crees que Mcford lo esté? – preguntó Ron – Mi papá dice que el Ministerio está tan corrompido por Voldemort que sólo algo realmente radical haría un cambio.

- Tal vez Mcford sea capaz de hacerlo - aventuró Harry.

Harry disfrutó de la noche más tranquila desde que despertó de la maldición Durmicus una semana atrás. El simple hecho de encontrarse en su cama y saber que Luna y Ron estaban a tan pocos centímetros de él tenían un efecto tranquilizador en él. A la mañana siguiente, aunque no podían votar, Harry, Luna, Ginny y Virginia se levantaron a la misma hora que el resto de los habitantes de la Cascada y los acompañaron al Ministerio de Magia. Por primera vez, Harry ingresó al edificio con calma y sin ninguna preocupación. Una vez adentro, el muchacho se sorprendió. Al terminar la sección de chimeneas, se hallaba una larga fila de escritorios separados cada uno por una distancia de un metro y delante de ellos una larga fila de brujas y magos, que avanzaban con rapidez. Sentado en cada escritorio se encontraba un mago que revisaba la varita de cuanto mago y bruja formado en la fila llegara hasta él. Atravesada la barrera de escritorios, la fuente del Ministerio había desparecido con el fin de dar lugar a por lo menos cincuenta casillas de las cuales entraban y salían personas sin parar.

- Primero deben de pasar la zona de control – explicó el señor Weasley a Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred y George – Después se forman en las filas de las casillas y ya adentro les dirán que hacer.

- De acuerdo - dijo Ron, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

- No creo que nos tardemos mucho – habló Sirius a Harry y las chicas mientras los demás se formaban en las filas de control – Así que no se alejen mucho – los cuatro movieron su cabeza afirmativamente, para después ver al animago integrarse a una de las filas detrás de Melisa.

- Voy a sacar fotos – anunció Virginia con cámara en mano y se internó en la gran masa de gente sin que ninguno pudiera detenerla.

- ¿Estará bien sola? – inquirió Harry.

- Hay demasiada seguridad aquí – puntualizó Ginny. Harry volteó a su alrededor. La pelirroja tenía razón; apostados a cada lado de cada chimenea se encontraban guardias. Lo mismo ocurría con las filas de control y las casillas – Además, Viri sabe cuidarse.

- Vamos por algo para comer – propuso Luna comenzando a saltar hacia un pequeño puesto de comida instalado a unos metros de ellos. Harry y Ginny la siguieron hasta llegar al puesto, donde Luna compró un pequeño panque de calabaza - ¿No quieren nada? – les preguntó volteándolos a ver.

- Este es un verdadero honor – habló una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres giraron para quedar de frente a un hombre de cabello gris, corto y lacio; ojos negros y profundos que irradiaban una mirada helada; piel terriblemente pálida, delgado y muy alto, vestido con una larga capa de color negro que combinaba con su pantalón y su frac del mismo color. Instintivamente, Harry tomó de la mano a Luna – No pensé que me encontraría este día con el famoso Harry Potter – el hombre extendió una mano hacia Harry – Augustus Derber, señor Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

- Mucho gusto – saludó Harry estrechando la mano del hombre.

- Me enteré de su percance en la pelea de Azkaban – dijo Augustus Derber – Es bueno verlo en perfectas condiciones.

- Gracias – agradeció Harry.

- Habría sido una verdadera perdida para el Mundo Mágico – añadió Derber. Harry únicamente sonrió – Supe de buena fuente que su plan es convertirse en auror, ¿no es cierto?

- Si – asintió Harry.

- Sus padres realmente eran unos aurores excepcionales – expresó Derber – Sin duda usted no se quedara atrás.

- Eso espero – dijo Harry. Derber sonrió tétricamente al tiempo que su mirada caía sobre Ginny y después sobre Luna, en quien se detuvo más tiempo.

- ¡Harry, Luna, Ginny! – los llamó una voz rasposa. Los tres miraron a Alexi que se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos – Pero, ¿qué hacen ahí? Apesta a sangre y basura – Alexi fijó sus ojos en Derber, quien le mantuvo la mirada por largo rato.

- Un placer conocerlo, señor Potter – se despidió Derber antes de alejarse del lugar y perderse en la gran cantidad de personas.

- No se acerquen a ese tipo – advirtió Alexi viendo a los chicos.

- Tiene un aura muy pesada – comentó Luna para después darle una mordida a su intacto bocadillo.

- ¿Lo conoces? – inquirió Harry.

- Cualquiera lo conoce – respondió Alexi – Es el auror más desagradable y miserable de todos los tiempos. Es de esos que creen que usar los métodos de Voldemort no los convierte en la misma porquería. Ha torturado y asesinado a cuanto mortifago se le pone enfrente con la excusa de que se lo merecen.

- Que horror – dijo Ginny.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Virginia apareciendo frente a ellos de la nada, hecho que hizo saltar a todos, menos a Luna, quien estaba más preocupada en su pan de calabaza - ¡No van a creer la foto que acabo de sacar! – La muchacha les entregó una foto, que Harry tomó entre sus manos. Luna, Ginny y Alexi se acercaron al pelinegro con el fin de observar la foto. La reacción de sorpresa fue general.

* * *

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó por enésima vez Sirius mirando la imagen tomada por Virginia; en ésta, Eduard Mcford se estaba besando con una mujer cuyo cabello azul fosforescente la delataba como Tonks.

- Sigo sin entender que tiene de malo – señaló Melisa mientras entraba a la camioneta. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Draco, la señora Weasley, Remus, Arabella, Fleur y Virginia se encontraban en el interior de esta, tan sólo esperando a que arrancara.

- Es un mujeriego – indicó Sirius entrando a la camioneta – Tonks se merece algo mejor que un mujeriego, irresponsable y futuro Ministro de Magia.

- Sirius, Tonks está lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus decisiones – intervino Remus.

- Lo sé, ¿pero no podía escoger a alguien mejor que Eduard? – recriminó Sirius.

- Eduard es una buena persona – lo defendió Melisa – Tonks no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – bromeó Arabella.

- Que graciosa, Ara – soltó Sirius cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Tras regresar a la Cascada, Melisa puso a todos en la tarea de decorar el lugar para Navidad. Para su disgusto, Harry no pudo ayudar, pues la señora Weasley se lo prohibió terminantemente.

- Cuando estábamos en el Ministerio, se nos acercó un hombre muy extraño – informó Harry a Sirius, encargado de adornar el Árbol de Navidad con la ayuda de Draco y Virginia. Ambos hermanos estaban demasiado preocupados molestándose que no prestaban atención a Harry y Sirius – Se presentó como Augustus Derber.

- Es un desgraciado, no te le acerques – indicó Sirius subiendo algunos adornos con ayuda de su varita - ¡Oigan ustedes dos, este árbol no se decorará solo! – Draco y Virginia lo voltearon a ver, rodaron los ojos y continuaron con su trabajo.

- Lo mismo dijo Alexi – comentó Harry. Sirius giró su cabeza hacia él con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- ¿Se encontró con Alexi? – preguntó Sirius - ¿Le hizo algo?

- No – negó Harry - ¿Por qué?

- Alexi lo odia – respondió Sirius – Derber fue quien mató a su madre – Harry entonces comprendió el comportamiento de la mujer – "La madre de los mortifagos", así la llamaban.

- ¿La madre de los mortifagos? – repitió Harry extrañado.

- Al parecer, Tom Riddle y Alejandra Lestrange se conocieron en Hogwarts; cuando él se convirtió en Voldemort, la primera mortifaga fue Alejandra, por eso el apodo – explicó Sirius. Regresó su mirada al árbol – Para Derber fue el máximo logro de toda su carrera haber derrotado a la más fiel y poderosa mortifaga. Incluso le dieron un premio por ello – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras colocaba un adorno – Claro que a Voldemort no le agradó. Todo ocurrió en la batalla de la que te conté en el cuartel general de los mortifagos, cerca de Ville Park. Después de esa pelea, Voldemort desapreció como un mes y, cuando reapareció, lo hizo con un encantador mensaje dirigido a Derber: mató a toda su familia, no sólo a su esposa e hijos, también a su madre y a sus hermanos; además escribió las palabras "Ahora estamos a mano" con la sangre de todos ellos en la fachada de la casa. Dicen que es de las pocas matanzas que Voldemort ha llevado a cabo el mismo. También es una de las más crueles.

- ¿Crees que a Voldemort le haya dolido la muerte de Alejandra? – aventuró Harry con duda.

- Muchos lo pensaron – respondió Sirius – Pero, la verdad, es un poco difícil imaginarte a quien-tú-sabes llorando sobre la tumba de alguien.

Harry asintió en apoyo mientras su mirada se posaba sobre Luna y Ginny, encargadas de adornar uno de los cuatro pasillos que circundaban al jardín.

La faena de decorar con tema navideño la Cascada se prolongó hasta la hora de la cena, momento en que el comedor se convirtió en un centro de apoyo a favor de Eduard Mcford. El resultado de las elecciones se daría a conocer a las diez en punto de la noche y para no perdérselo el señor Weasley había instalado un radio en medio de la mesa. Una vez terminada la cena, Fred y George se encargaron de distribuir copas de whisky de fuego a todos, con excepción de Ginny, Luna y Virginia, quienes eran vigiladas cuidadosamente por la señora Weasley.

- ¡Silencio! – exclamó el señor Weasley llamando la atención de todos los reunidos en cuanto la transmisión normal de radio fue detenida y su lugar fue tomado por una voz gruesa.

- Buenas noches, magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña – saludó la potente voz. Fred y George comenzaron un juego de mímica para que pareciera que la voz salía de sus bocas – Después de contar todos y cada uno de los votos emitidos durante el día estos son los resultados – hubo un pequeño momento de silencio – El ganador es, con una arrolladora ventaja,… Eduard Mcford.

La ola de aplausos y vítores estalló en el comedor de la Cascada de Fuego. Al instante, los gemelos Weasley se encargaron de prender sus famosos fuegos artificiales, a pesar de la negativa de la señora Weasley y Jacome. Por su parte, Sirius hizo circular más Whisky de Fuego y Cervezas de Mantequilla en la mesa, dando comienzo a una fiesta que concluiría muy entrada la noche.

- Harry – escuchó una voz entre sueños – Harry, despierta.

Le costó un poco de trabajo abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con Sirius frente a él.

- Vamos, hay que planear todo para mañana – lo apresuró Sirius antes de salir del cuarto.

Tras unos minutos de repetir las palabras de Sirius en su cabeza, al fin logró encontrarles sentido. Se sentó en su cama y volteó a ver a Ron, quien, desparramado en la cama de junto, roncaba sonoramente. Se puso en pie y salió de la habitación. Buscó a Sirius con la mirada, mas no lo encontró.

- Buenos días – lo saludó una voz soñadora en su oído. Harry dio un paso atrás asustado, para después ver a Luna, que le sonreía con diversión.

- Buenos días – regresó el saludo Harry acercándose a la chica - ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Bien, aunque tantos muérdagos por aquí no son tranquilizadores – respondió Luna – Podría haber una colonia de nargles.

- Vaya y yo que pensaba aprovecharme de tantos muérdagos – soltó Harry antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios a Luna.

- Asco – señaló Malfoy al pasar a su lado. Harry levantó la mirada para dirigirla al slytherin.

- Luna, ¿te importa si te lo robo un rato? – inquirió Sirius poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Harry. Luna negó con su peculiar sonrisa.

- Voy a arreglarme – anunció Luna. Acto seguido, se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Hermione y Ginny.

- ¿A quién crees que invitaron a la ceremonia de toma de posesión? – preguntó Sirius pasando su brazo detrás del cuello de Harry.

- ¿A mí? – aventuró Harry al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar.

- Por supuesto – asintió Sirius –, era lógico que Eduard quisiera al "niño que vivió" en primera fila. Además, Melisa y Alexi también recibieron una invitación; como son casi parte de la familia. Cada invitación te permite entrar con un acompañante, así que yo entraré con la invitación de Melisa.

- Esto es increíblemente conveniente, ¿no lo crees? – indicó Harry sorprendido.

- Ese es el plan – apoyó Sirius al llegar frente a la puerta del cuarto de reuniones de la Orden. Abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Harry. El cuarto de reuniones de la Orden del Fénix era muy amplio y su oscuro tapizado lo tornaba un tanto lúgubre. Una larga mesa se encontraba al centro y a cada uno de sus lados, pegados a las paredes, se hallaban unos grandes sillones y al fondo uno inmenso.

- Buenos días - lo saludó Melisa sentada a la mesa. A su lado se encontraba sentado Remus y frente a ellos Snape y Draco.

- Buenos días – respondió Harry tomando asiento en el puesto más cercano.

- Traté de levantar a Alexi, pero está completamente perdida – informó Sirius sentándose al lado de Harry.

- En ese caso, comencemos – dijo Remus.

- Ya le dije a Harry que él, Melisa, Alexi y yo no tenemos problema para entrar – habló Sirius.

- Severus tampoco – comentó Melisa – Mcgonagall fue invitada por ser la directora de Hogwarts y llevará a Severus como acompañante.

- Pobre profesora – soltó Sirius. Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- En cuanto a Draco, podemos utilizar el boleto extra de Alexi – propuso Remus.

- ¿Malfoy irá? – inquirió Harry.

- Según la leyenda, sólo aquellos que poseen el poder de la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia pueden acercarse a la Antorcha – explicó Melisa – Draco lo tiene – Malfoy sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Mientras más seamos mejor, sobretodo porque no sabemos con qué nos encontraremos – añadió Sirius.

- Y por eso – inició Melisa con un poco de duda -, pensamos que tu boleto lo podría usar… Luna.

- ¿Luna por qué? – preguntó Harry.

- Sus ojos son grises, es decir, tiene… - explicó Sirius.

- No – negó Harry rotundamente.

- Sabíamos que dirías eso, Harry – intervino Remus – Por eso lo hablamos con Luna hace un rato.

- ¡¿Que hicieron qué? – exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Y ella aceptó – concluyó Melisa. Furioso, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar con un portazo.

- Tan dramático como su padre – comentó Snape ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Sirius.

* * *

- Que envidia – habló Ginny acostada en su cama. Hermione terminaba de peinarse y Luna buscaba algo en su baúl – A mí me encantaría ir a una fiesta como esa.

- Luna no irá a divertirse, será parte de una misión muy importante – puntualizó Hermione dejando su cepillo sobre su mesita de noche. El pequeño cuarto había sido agrandado con ayuda de magia para que cupieran sin problemas tres camas, además de las pertenencias de cada una de las chicas – ¿Tienes algo que ponerte para la ocasión, Luna?

- No, pero Melisa dijo que iríamos al Callejón Diagon más tarde – respondió Luna mientras sacaba la ropa que usaría ese día.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Hermione y Ginny. Harry, con cara de pocos amigos, clavó sus ojos en Luna.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – inquirió Harry. Hermione y Ginny miraron a Luna, quien se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, seguida por Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luna.

- No quiero que vayas al Ministerio – puntualizó Harry.

- Dicen que puedo ser de ayuda y a mí no me molesta ir – expresó Luna con su reconocida calma.

- ¡Puede ser peligroso! – exclamó Harry - ¡No sabemos lo que hay detrás de esa puerta!

- Tal vez encontremos al ejército de heliopatas de Fudge – aventuró Luna emocionada.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE DESCUBRAMOS, TÚ NO VAS A PONER UN PIE AHÍ! – gritó Harry furioso – ¡NO PIENSO ARRIESGARTE ESTUPIDAMENTE POR UN OBJETO MÍTICO QUE, SEGURAMENTE, NI SIQUIERA EXISTE!

Luna se acercó más al chico y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Tienes que entender algo, Harry – comenzó Luna – Las personas mueren cuando deben morir, no antes, ni después.

- Luna… - dijo Harry, mas la rubia posó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca del chico para callarlo.

- Además, si realmente quieres protegerme, entonces lo único que debes hacer es decirme sinceramente y desde el fondo de tu corazón que no me amas – continuó Luna. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa – De esa manera, yo me alejaría de ti y ya no sería un blanco para Quien-tú-sabes. Así que… ¿tienes algo que decirme?

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? – inquirió Harry sintiendo un extraño peso en el estomago.

- Porque yo te amo, Harry, y pienso estar a tu lado hasta el final – expresó Luna con su característica sonrisa – Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, no dudaré en hacerlo; por eso iré mañana al Ministerio, quieras o no.

Harry se quedó sin palabras; no esperaba una respuesta como esa. "… estar a tu lado hasta el final" repitió en su cabeza. Realmente quería eso, estar con Luna hasta el final, sin importar el hecho de que posiblemente podría morir por su culpa. Unió su frente con la de Luna sin quitar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos.

- Te amo – expresó Harry – No quiero perderte.

- No pienses así – dijo Luna – Ya verás que al final todo estará bien.

- Eso espero – murmuró Harry. Luna sonrió.

- Llevaré una cámara en caso de que encontremos al ejército de heliopatas – indicó Luna antes de alejarse del chico y volver a su cuarto. Harry lanzó un suspiro; definitivamente era incapaz de ver el mundo con los ojos de Luna.

Horas más tarde, después de que todos los habitantes de la Cascada se levantaran y desayunaran, se reunieron alrededor del árbol colocado en el centro del jardín para repartir los regalos. Para su sorpresa, Harry fue el que más recibió regalos, la mayoría cajas de sus golosinas favoritas.

- ¿Cuándo compraste esto? – preguntó Ron a Harry tras abrir el regalo que su amigo le acababa de dar, un nueva cobija de los Chudle Cannons.

- Arabella fue de compras navideñas en la semana y se lo pedí de favor – respondió Harry mientras abría una rana de chocolate.

- Gracias por el nuevo libro de runas – agradeció Hermione al tiempo que hojeaba con entusiasmo el recién desenvuelto libro. Harry sonrió para después dar un mordisco a su rana de chocolate. Acto seguido, cogió una pequeña caja envuelta con papel verde chillón.

- Supondré que ese es de Luna – aventuró Ron. Harry levantó la mirada hacia donde se hallaba la rubia, acompañada de Ginny y Virginia, abriendo sus regalos.

- No deberías de preocuparte – señaló Hermione – Luna es perfectamente capaz de protegerse, no es ninguna niñita indefensa.

- Si, pero Voldemort es más fuerte que ella y que yo – puntualizó Harry al abrir el pequeño paquete. En su interior, se hallaba una pequeña pelota blanca un poco más grande que una snitch.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió Ron.

- No tengo idea – admitió Harry observando detenidamente el objeto – Tal vez sea algo para alejar alguna extraña criatura.

- Conociendo a Luna – apoyó Hermione con mirada escéptica. De repente, la pequeña pelota cambió su color a negro, se abrió y escupió un pequeño pedazo de papel. El trío miró con sorpresa como el pequeño artefacto regresaba a su estado original. Harry tomó el pedazo de papel y, notando que tenía algunas palabras escritas, lo leyó.

- "¿Te gustó tu regalo?" – leyó Harry. Los tres amigos giraron para ver a Luna, quien les sonrió.

- Es un comunicador – indicó Hermione – Como los espejos de Sirius y tu papá – Nuevamente, la pelota se tornó negra y lanzó un nuevo pedazo de papel. Harry lo asió inmediatamente.

- "Oprime la pelota en tu mano y piensa el mensaje" – leyó Harry. Siguió las instrucciones. Esperó unos segundos, antes de que un nuevo papelito emergiera de la pelota. "Yo también" leyó Harry.

- Increíble – soltó Harry

- ¿Ella también qué? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad después de leer el mensaje.

- ¿En serio quieres que te responda esa pregunta? – inquirió Harry.

- No, mejor déjalo así – negó Ron. Hermione rodó los ojos, con su mirada fija en su nuevo libro. Harry cogió su último regalo sin abrir y le quitó el papel azul que lo envolvía, dejando a la vista una hermosa caja de madera. La abrió; un gran número de fotos, sobres y pequeños objetos eran su contenido.

- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestionó Harry tomando una de las fotos en sus manos. En ésta, dos muchachas, tal vez unos años menor que él, lo saludaban. A una de ellas la reconoció como su madre, Lily, y a la otra, por su físico, como Arabella.

- Harry – llamó su atención Hermione ofreciéndole un pequeño papel – Venía pegado al envoltorio.

Harry agarró el papel y lo leyó.

_Espero que te guste tu regalo. Todo era de Lily; fue lo poco que pude rescatar de su casa._

_Feliz Navidad, Arabella._

Levantó la mirada en busca de Arabella. La mujer se encontraba algunos metros lejos de ellos agradeciéndole efusivamente a Remus su regalo con un abrazo asfixiante. Sonrió y regresó su mirada a la foto. Bueno, ya tenía otra cosa que hacer en las vacaciones además de ponerse al corriente con sus materias.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, entre bromas de los gemelos Weasley y la furia de Malfoy, que era el mayor de sus blancos. Tras la comida, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Malfoy, Virginia, Sirius y Melisa fueron al Callejón Diagon con el fin de comprar ropa de gala para los invitados al evento del día siguiente. Escoger ropa adecuada para Harry, Malfoy, Sirius y Melisa fue una tarea sencilla, sin embargo, en el caso de Luna, tardaron mucho. La Ravenclaw se las arreglaba para escoger los modelos más psicodélicos a pesar de que Sirius y Melisa le repetían una y otra vez lo imperativo que era no llamar la atención. Al final, Melisa optó por escoger ella el vestido: gris, con delgados tirantes, que se ajustaba en la cadera y caía libre hasta un poco por arriba de sus tobillos. A Harry le pareció que el color gris no le quedaba nada bien a Luna y la mueca de desagrado en la cara de la rubia era claro signo de que a ella tampoco la convencía.

Después de abandonar el Callejón Diagon, se dirigieron al cementerio al que un año atrás Melisa los había llevado. La mujer bajó de la camioneta y se internó en el lugar. Pasados unos veinte minutos, regresó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y emprendió el camino de regreso a la Cascada.

El resto del día se concentró en perfeccionar el plan del día siguiente. Mcgonagall y Snape llegarían por su lado, mientras que los demás arribarían juntos una hora y media antes de que la toma de posesión de Eduard Mcford se efectuara. El Ministerio prácticamente ya estaba bajo su orden, así que la seguridad en el Departamento de Misterios y los pasillos cercanos a este se vería interrumpida durante una hora. Lo único que había pedido Mcford a cambio fue una sesión de fotos con "El Elegido". Según el señor Weasley, no había mejor propaganda para Mcford que el apoyo de Harry a su gobierno, al cual el chico simplemente no sabía si apoyaba o no; aún era muy pronto para decidirlo.

El desayuno del día siguiente fue muy tenso, en especial por la expresión de aprehensión que la señora Weasley tenía en su rostro. A la una de la tarde, todos se pusieron a la tarea de prepararse. La toma de posesión comenzaría a las seis en punto por lo que debían llegar a las cuatro y media para la sesión fotográfica programada. Harry no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. La incertidumbre de qué sería lo que encontrarían detrás de esa puerta prácticamente no le había permitido dormir en toda la noche. Aunado a eso, temía que algo le sucediera a Luna. La muchacha se había mostrado entusiasmada todo el día, probando su cámara fotográfica con cuanta persona o mascota se pusiera en su camino.

Salieron de la Cascada no sin antes recibir mil advertencias de parte de la Señora Weasley y deseos de buena suerte de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Virginia y todos los Weasley. La tensión fue rota por Sirius durante el camino hacia el Ministerio de Magia. El animago se encargó de contar algunos chistes y anécdotas en las que Eduard Mcford era el protagonista. Al parecer, el nuevo Ministro había sido uno de los blancos preferidos para las bromas de los merodeadores en sus años escolares.

Al entrar en el Ministerio y pasar la excesiva seguridad, el grupo se internó en un mar de gente vestida de gala que esperaba acceder al salón de eventos del Ministerio de Magia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que un mago del ministerio se acercara a Harry pidiéndole que lo acompañara. Harry, sin soltar a Luna, siguió al mago, acompañado de Sirius, hasta la inmensa fuente localizada en medio del vestíbulo, donde Eduard Mcford se encontraba junto con la profesora Mcgonagall posando ante un gran número de fotógrafos. Algunas tomas más y Mcford se despidió de la profesora plantándole un beso en la mano. Acto seguido, fijó sus ojos en Harry y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Harry soltó a Luna y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Sirius para que la vigilara.

- ¡Harry Potter! – anunció Eduard Mcford con voz potente en cuanto Harry llegó a su lado. Inmediatamente, los fotógrafos comenzaron a sacar foto tras foto. Harry intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, mientras posaban – Espero que tengan listo todo – susurró Mcford en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Harry lo escuchara – Me gustaría darles más tiempo, pero se vería muy sospechoso.

- No hay problema – aseguró Harry.

- Sólo evita que te pasé algo – pidió Mcford – En verdad quisiera tenerte en primera fila durante mi discurso de esta noche.

Mcford le ofreció su mano, la cual estrechó Harry. Acto seguido, le permitió irse, tomando su lugar una mujer de cabello canoso que le resultó familiar a Harry. El muchacho regresó al lado de Luna y Sirius y los tres se dirigieron a uno de los elevadores.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó Harry en cuanto se encontraron solos en el interior del elevador.

- Ya deben de estar abajo – respondió Sirius soltándose el largo cabello que había llevado hasta ahora sujeto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al último piso del Ministerio, el noveno.

- ¿Les recordamos que tenemos el tiempo contado? – les cuestionó Alexi en tono de reproche no bien hubieron salido del ascensor. Draco, Snape y Melisa también se encontraban ahí esperándolos.

- No es nuestra culpa que Mcford quiera sus cinco minutos con "el niño que vivió" – se defendió Sirius. Alexi movió la cabeza negativamente y levantó su dedo índice amenazadoramente hacia todos.

- No me importa que encontremos allí, ni si aparece de repente Voldemort de la nada – advirtió Alexi – Si rompen algo, les romperé el cuello ahí mismo. ¿Queda claro?

- Siempre me has gustado cuanto te pones amenazante – comentó Sirius, causando caras de incredulidad en todos.

- En especial ustedes dos – señaló Alexi acusadoramente a Harry y Luna – La última vez que entraron aquí hicieron un desastre.

- En nuestra defensa, teníamos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos en ese momento que en no romper algo – saltó Harry.

- No me interesa – dijo Alexi. A continuación, se acercó a la puerta que daba acceso al Departamento de Misterios, la abrió y entró en la pequeña sala circular seguida de cerca por los demás. Una vez cerrada la puerta, la pelirroja se colocó al centro de la sala y las paredes comenzaron a girar a su alrededor, deteniéndose segundos después – Tú turno, Potter – apuntó Alexi a la puerta que se hallaba frente a ella.

Harry se acercó a la puerta, se quitó del cuello la cadena donde llevaba la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas e introdujo la pequeña llave a la cerradura. Le dio vuelta y, tras oír un "click", volteó su mirada hacia atrás.

- Si funcionó – informó Harry. Malfoy, Sirius, Snape y Luna sacaron sus varitas y las empuñaron. Harry empujó la puerta e ingresó al lugar. Se trataba de un pequeño cuarto de forma circular, en cuyo centro se hallaba un bello pedestal de mármol blanco. Sobre éste, una antorcha de madera finamente tallada que parecía no verse afectada por la intensa llama de color blanco que crepitaba en su punto más alto.

- ¿No debería ser verde? – inquirió Sirius poniéndose al lado de Harry.

- O tal vez nos equivocamos – habló Melisa.

- En los mitos jamás se especifica que su color sea verde – indicó Snape – Que en algunas versiones se le nombre la Antorcha de la Llama Verde no significa nada.

- Pues yo debo decir que esto es decepcionante – expresó Alexi cruzándose de brazos – Años preguntándome que había detrás de esa puerta y resulta que sólo hay un palo de madera con una llama de color anormal.

- ¿En verdad Voldemort quiere eso? – preguntó Draco.

Al instante, la atención de todos se centró en Luna. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta la muchacha se había acercado peligrosamente al objeto y lo observaba con admiración. Harry se aproximó a ella.

- Creo que estamos en el lugar indicado, pero en el momento incorrecto – opinó Luna fascinada con la Antorcha.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Harry.

- Creo que es la Antorcha y, a la vez, no lo es – expuso Luna. Todos se vieron entre sí sin comprender.

- Es Lunática Lovegood, es preferible no hacerle caso – comentó Draco. Harry lo volteó a ver furioso – Oh, vamos, Potter. Hasta tú sabes que lo que acaba de decir no tiene sentido.

- Mejor cállate, Malfoy, si no quieres que… - inició Harry.

- ¡Luna, no! – exclamó Alexi.

Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que le sorprendió no lastimarse en el proceso. Luna tocaba la superficie de la Antorcha, cuya llama inexplicablemente había cambiado a un intenso color gris.

- Increíble – dijo en un suspiro Luna emocionada.

- Bien, ahora suéltala – la instó Harry nervioso.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerle caso, Luna alargó su otra mano, asió la mano izquierda de Harry y la posó sobre la Antorcha. En ese momento, el cuarto desapareció, al igual que Luna y los demás. Harry se halló en medio de una habitación de paredes blancas, donde resaltaba de alguna manera inexplicable el hermoso pedestal blanco. Probablemente la razón por la que destacaba era la joven sentada sobre él. De cabello verde resplandeciente, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca como la nieve, que usaba un vaporoso vestido, igualmente verde, sin tirantes y largo hasta los tobillos. Lo miraba divertida, casi burlona, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, una arriba de la otra.

- Eres un chico listo, Harry Potter – lo premió. Harry no recordaba haber escuchado una voz más melodiosa en su vida – No pensé que fueras a dar conmigo tan pronto.

- ¿Eres la Antorcha de la Llama Verde? – preguntó Harry dando un paso al frente. La sonrisa de la muchacha se acentuó. Harry podría jurar que bien podría tener su edad.

- No exactamente – habló con voz juguetona.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Harry.

- Estás en el lugar indicado, en el momento incorrecto – parafraseó la chica – Alguna vez estuve aquí hace mucho tiempo. Tus padres a penas eran unos niños.

- ¿Eso en qué te convierte? – inquirió Harry.

- Un recuerdo, una prueba de mi existencia, una pista – enumeró la joven saltando del pedestal al suelo – Vas muy bien, Harry Potter - habló al tiempo que se acercaba a Harry - Ahora debes ser rápido y cuidadoso. Cualquier error nos puede costar muy caro.

- ¿Cómo te encuentro? – preguntó Harry. La muchacha acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de Harry, tan sólo dejando algunos centímetros entre ambos.

- Abre los ojos – respondió la Antorcha – Tu respuesta estará frente a ti.

Una vez más todo desapareció. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Luna delante de él.

- Ya despertó – anunció la voz de Sirius a su derecha. Fue en ese momento que Harry se percató de que estaba acostado en un sillón dentro de un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser una oficina.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Harry comenzando a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

- Ella me dijo que quería hablar contigo – explicó Luna sentándose en el suelo frente al sillón. Sin Luna abarcando todo su campo visual, Harry pudo ver a Sirius sentado en el reposabrazos más cercano a su cabeza y a Malfoy en una silla detrás de un escritorio jugando con una bola de papel – No pensé que fueras a desmayarte.

- Melisa y Quejicus aseguran que tuviste una visión – señaló Sirius. Harry asintió sentándose en el sillón. El cambio de posición provocó que el dolor en la cabeza aumentara – ¿Te dijo algo importante? ¿Es o no es la Antorcha?

- Es un recuerdo – respondió Harry – Estuvo ahí antes.

- ¿Y te dijo cómo encontrarla? – preguntó Sirius – A la verdadera Antorcha.

- Se lo pregunté, pero sólo me dijo que mi respuesta estaría frente a mí – expuso Harry posando sus ojos en Luna. Probablemente Luna podría ver la lógica en las palabras de la Antorcha.

- Eso quiere decir que hay algo frente a ti que no estás viendo – aventuró Luna pensativa.

- Con lo miope que es – soltó Draco burlón. Harry le dedicó una mirada fría.

- Bueno, después descifraremos las palabras de la Antorcha – intervino Sirius presintiendo el inició de una batalla – Estamos en la oficina de Alexi y además nos esperan arriba para asistir a una toma de posesión – pensó sus palabras y las corrigió – Técnicamente, sólo te esperan a ti, Harry.

- ¿Y los demás? – inquirió Harry poniéndose de pie casi al mismo tiempo que Luna.

- Se adelantaron para no levantar sospechas – respondió Sirius.

Los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente y en silencio al vestíbulo del Ministerio, el cual, sorprendentemente, se había vaciado quedando únicamente algunas personas y los encargados de la seguridad. Conducidos por Sirius, que había vuelto a sujetar su cabello, llegaron ante una gigante puerta de madera doble, abierta de par en par. Inmediatamente, dos magos elegantemente vestidos y con el símbolo del Ministerio en la solapa de su capa se unieron a ellos.

- Señor Potter, acompáñeme, por favor – pidió con una reverencia, para después darse la media vuelta e internarse en el salón de eventos. Harry, tomando a Luna de la mano, siguió al encargado, mientras escuchaba atrás al otro mago preguntarles a Sirius y Malfoy con quien venían.

El salón de eventos era de forma octagonal, no tan grande, de paredes cubiertas de fina madera como el atrio del Ministerio y de suelo cubierto por azulejos negros. Al fondo se podía ver un estrado y al centro de este un atril. El resto del espacio estaba ocupado por un gran número de mesas, todas y cada una repletas, salvo por uno que otro asiento vacío. A Harry y Luna los llevaron a una de las dos mesas cercanas ubicadas frente al estrado. El encargado les señaló dos asientos vacios entre la profesora Mcgonagall y otra mujer desconocida. Al tiempo que tomaban asiento, Harry notó la presencia de Snape sentado al lado de Mcgonagall y de Melisa y Alexi en la mesa de junto, estratégicamente sentadas lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

- ¿Todo bien, Potter? - preguntó Mcgonagall encubriendo perfectamente su preocupación. Harry asintió.

Sirius y Draco no tardaron en arribar al mismo punto y tomar su lugar en la mesa junto con Melisa y Alexi. Harry aprovechó los minutos antes de la toma de posesión de Eduard Mcford para reflexionar sobre las palabras de la Antorcha y de Luna. Tenía una pista de la localización de la Antorcha frente a él, pero era incapaz de definir cuál era.

La voz amplificada del director de ceremonias lo devolvió a la realidad. La ceremonia de cambio de poderes era enteramente protocolaria. Fudge debía entregarle a Mcford una banda morada con el emblema del Ministerio bordado en oro, así como una medalla de oro en la que relucía el emblema también. Después, con los dos objetos investidos en él, Mcford debía tomar protesta, jurando proteger y hacer cumplir las leyes del Mundo Mágico. Para finalizar, se tocaba el himno británico y el himno del Ministerio de Magia.

Lo realmente importante de la noche y que sorprendería al mundo mágico ocurrió cuando Eduard Mcford se quedó sólo en el estrado, frente al atril.

- Buenas noches – saludó Mcford con una esplendida sonrisa y su voz amplificada – Antes que nada, debo agradecerle a aquellos que confiaron en mí para ponerme en este puesto. Realmente espero estar a la altura de las expectativas y no defraudarlos – hizo una pequeña pausa – La realidad es que, si mi padre, el insigne Fidelius Mcford, viviera, en este momento ya me habría desheredado y escupido en la cara – Algunas risas pequeñas se escucharon en el salón.

"Para nadie es un misterio que mi padre desconfiaba profundamente del Ministerio, lo odiaba con pasión y yo siempre me pregunté por qué. Él trabajo aquí más de cuarenta años dirigiendo el Departamento de Aurores. Le era fiel al Ministro y a todo lo que representaba esta institución, hasta que cierto día su percepción cambió. En un solo día, el Ministerio y su Ministro perdieron su respeto y su admiración. ¿Por qué? Porque se dio cuenta de que este era un nido de ratas cobardes – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

"Hace más de veinte años, un mago comenzó a aterrorizar nuestro mundo como deporte. La respuesta del Ministerio fue ocultarlo hasta que todo se salió de su control; su respuesta fue permitir que todo se infectará de ese mal; su respuesta fue convertirse en lo mismo o tal vez en algo peor que él; y es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo de nuevo – los murmullos habían cesado, el silencio era sepulcral – Si una cosa me enseñó mi padre, fue a ser valiente y a no agachar la cabeza ante nadie. "Morir con la frente en alto, antes que vivir con la cabeza baja" decía él. Yo no soy mi padre, yo no tengo su fuerza, ni su entereza, pero puedo prometerles, puedo jurarles, que esta vez el Ministerio será una fortaleza contra Lord Voldemort. No permitiré que tome el poder, mucho menos que siga lastimando a nuestro pueblo, a nuestras familias y amigos. Daré todo lo que haya en mí y en esta institución para vencer a ese mal, no importan las consecuencias. Para eso me eligieron y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Muchas gracias.

Y tras esa última oración, el salón de actos estalló en aplausos.

* * *

Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Se podría decir que este capítulo es el comienzo de la guerra o, mejor dicho, el comienzo del final. Quiero agradecer a severus-L-black, a Daniel, a Allie Danger y a eduven por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Este capítulo es para ustedes y para cada una de las personas que aguantó un año para que actualizara. Realmente lo lamento y prometo actualizar pronto (ahora si me voy a poner fechas).

Adiós ;)


	16. Tras el pasadizo secreto

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**16**

**Tras el pasadizo secreto**

Alexi Lestrange no era una mujer sencilla. Su volátil carácter, su humor negro y su aparente incapacidad de sentir empatía por alguien habían siempre mantenido lejos de ella a cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común, hecho que a la mujer no le importaba en lo absoluto. Jamás había sido el tipo de persona que le interesará hacer amigos. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su madre no fue otra que la Madre de los Mortifagos y que sus hermanos le servían fielmente a Lord Voldemort. No era necesario señalar que ella misma tenía tatuada en su brazo la Marca Tenebrosa. También, para nadie era un misterio que la pelirroja odiaba seguir órdenes y trabajar en equipo. Sin embargo, lo que más definía a Alexi Lestrange era su cualidad para decir la verdad, directa y sin importarle a quien hiriera en el proceso. Probablemente, esa era la principal razón por la que la mayoría de las personas evitaban a toda costa acercarse a la inefable.

Esa mañana, en cuanto abrió sus ojos, Alexi supo que no sería un buen día. Algo en su interior se lo decía y, cuando entró al Ministerio de Magia acompañada de Arthur Weasley como cada mañana, supo que no se había equivocado. Lo primero que llamó la atención de los dos magos fue la línea de puestos de vigilancia que separaban la sección de llegada con el resto del edificio. Lo segundo, que hizo saltar al señor Weasley emocionado, fueron unos aparatos que se encontraban en cada uno de los puestos, los cuales, según las palabras del patriarca Weasley, se parecían a los "detectores de metales muggles". Y lo tercero y último, fue una alarma que sonó en el momento en que una bruja atravesó uno de esos extraños marcos de metal. En cuestión de segundos, la mujer se vio rodeada por un grupo de aurores, que la escoltaron lejos de la vista de todos.

Arthur y Alexi se vieron entre sí confundidos, para después dirigirse a uno de los puestos. Sin importar lo que hubiera detrás de todo eso, debían pasar la línea de seguridad si es que querían llegar a su zona de trabajo. Una vez frente al extraño marco de metal, un mago, sentado en una mesa ubicada al lado del artefacto, les pidió su varita. Arthur la entregó y el mago recorrió con la punta de su propia varita la del señor Weasley. Después se la regresó y le hizo una seña para que cruzara el portal. El hombre lo hizo sin ningún problema y permaneció del otro lado en espera de su acompañante. Una vez que la varita de Alexi cumpliera con el mismo escrutinio, la pelirroja atravesó el marco metálico encendiendo las alarmas en el proceso. Los ojos de Alexi se abrieron como platos al notarse rodeada de por lo menos cinco aurores.

- Acompáñenos, por favor – pidió uno de los aurores amablemente, aunque Alexi pudo percibir el tono de orden en su voz.

- ¿Perdón? – cuestionó Alexi indignada.

- ¿Bajo cuales cargos? – inquirió el señor Weasley acercándose lo más que pudo.

- Acompáñenos, por favor – repitió el mismo auror esta vez con más firmeza.

- ¿Quién es su jefe? Quiero hablar con su jefe y si es el Ministro, mucho mejor – declaró Alexi cruzándose de brazos y sin ninguna intención de moverse de ahí.

- Señorita, no complique nuestro trabajo – habló otro de los aurores – No queremos usar la fuerza para llevárnosla.

- Voy a ponerme en contacto con la Cascada para que le hablen a Mcford de inmediato – indicó Arthur haciendo el ademán de irse.

- No será necesario – lo detuvo. Hernel Mcford acababa de arribar al lugar, guiado por la inexplicable falta de movimiento en ese puesto de seguridad. Fue entonces que Alexi notó que las miradas de magos y brujas estaban posadas sobre ella – Yo me encargo de ella.

Los aurores asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron del lugar. Hernel les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran hasta la fuente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Alexi furiosa.

- Nueva política del Ministerio – expuso Hernel, mientras otra alarma comenzaba a sonar. Ninguno de los tres se molestó en voltear hacia la línea de seguridad – Es la única forma que se nos ocurrió para deshacernos de todos los mortifagos infiltrados – señaló con su índice hacia los puestos - Esos aparatos detectan la presencia de la Marca Tenebrosa en la piel de cualquiera, no importa el hechizo que le pongas para cubrirla. Además, leen la mente de las personas; es un pequeño examen, únicamente para saber si sus intenciones son buenas o malas al entrar en este edificio. Cualquiera que active las alarmas es llevado a una sala para ser interrogado y si se comprueba su alianza con Voldemort, son mandados sin escalas a Azkaban. En caso de que no se compruebe, se les prohíbe el acceso al Ministerio.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron el señor Weasley y Alexi al unísono.

- Es un buen plan – concluyó Hernel – Nunca pensé que a mi hermanito se le ocurriría algo así. Por supuesto que tiene sus puntos bajos, por ejemplo, si se trata de una bruja o mago expertos en oclumancia.

- Un fabuloso plan, estoy de acuerdo – apoyó Arthur.

- Bien, ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a mi trabajo – manifestó Alexi.

- Lo siento, Alexi, pero a partir de hoy ya no puedes trabajar para el Ministerio – notificó Hernel. Alexi lo miró amenazantemente.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió en un tono de voz tan leve que causó escalofríos en los dos hombres.

- Porque eres una mortifaga – respondió Hernel. Alexi se acercó peligrosamente a él – Retirada, pero lo eres.

- ¡Trabajo para la Orden! – protestó Alexi - ¡Aún en contra de mis principios y de mi familia estoy del lado de los "buenos"! ¡Y ahora me dices que me vas a echar de mi trabajo solamente porque tengo un tatuaje en mi brazo!

- No es cualquier tatuaje – puntualizó Hernel dando un paso atrás, mas Alexi dio un paso hacia él – No lo tomes personal, Alexi. Estamos tratando de que el Ministerio sea una fortaleza contra Voldemort y, si queremos que el mensaje llegue hasta él, no podemos tener ninguna consideración.

- ¡¿Quieres que le llegue el mensaje? ¡Bien! – soltó Alexi - ¡¿Sabes cuál será su respuesta? ¡Tu hermanito muerto! ¡Eduard no va a durar ni una semana en su nuevo puesto!

- Ese es un riesgo que hemos considerado – admitió Hernel en tono sombrío – Pero no por eso nos detendremos. No podemos vivir con miedo, Alexi.

- El miedo existe por una razón – pronunció Alexi -, pero parece que los Mcford nacieron sin instinto de supervivencia.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta y salió del Ministerio de Magia, bajo la mirada de Arthur y de Hernel.

* * *

El ambiente en el comedor de la Cascada de Fuego era alegre y ameno. La mayoría de sus habitantes estaban reunidos allí para desayunar y platicar de los más diverso temas, desde la boda de Remus y Arabella hasta los nuevos productos que los gemelos Weasley planeaban sacar al mercado. Habían transcurrido cuatro días desde la toma de posesión de Eduard Mcford y las palabras de la Antorcha permanecían en la cabeza de Harry, impidiéndole concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. _Tu respuesta estará frente a ti._ Si tan sólo supiera a que se refería con exactitud.

La risa de Luna lo hizo levantar la mirada de su plato. La rubia y Ginny (que estaban sentadas al otro lado de la mesa frente a él) acababan de reírse de algo que Fred había dicho y que Harry, sumido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó.

- Que extraño – dijo Sirius a su lado ganándose la atención de Harry. El hombre veía con extrañeza la carta que sujetaba entre sus manos. Harry notó que el sobre estaba marcado con los sellos de Hogwarts y del Ministerio de Magia – Melisa, ¿a ti te llegó una carta como esta? – preguntó alzando su mirada hacia la mujer. Melisa, que platicaba con Arabella sobre los preparativos de la boda, lo volteó a ver.

- ¿De quién es? – inquirió Melisa revisando las cartas que Black le había dejado hace unos minutos sobre la mesa. Ahora la atención de todos en la mesa estaba posada en los dos amigos.

- Del Ministerio, aunque también viene sellada por Hogwarts – indicó Sirius. Melisa tomó una de las cartas, la abrió y la leyó.

- Que extraño – repitió Melisa con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Harry curioso.

- Es un citatorio – informó Sirius – Tenemos que estar mañana a primera hora en Hogwarts para que nuestro desempeño como profesores sea evaluado por el Ministerio de Magia.

- No me digan que volveremos a la época de Umbridge – saltó alarmado Ron. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Algo me dice que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro desempeño como profesores – opinó Sirius.

- ¡Voy a matar a Eduard Mcford, luego quemaré su cuerpo y tiraré sus cenizas a un acantilado! – irrumpió Alexi furibunda en el comedor.

- No crees que sufrirá más si lo haces en sentido inverso – indicó Sirius, mientras la mujer tomaba asiento en una de las sillas vacias.

- ¡Sirius! – lo regañó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Remus con su usual calma.

- Me echaron de mi trabajo – anunció Alexi - ¿Saben por qué? ¡Porque soy una mortifaga!

- Creo que tendrás que darnos más detalles – apuntó Melisa. Alexi bufó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Mcford colocó un sistema de seguridad para descubrir a los mortifagos infiltrados en el Ministerio – explicó Alexi - A partir de hoy, cualquier persona con la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo o con intenciones malas, será interrogada. Si son mortifagos, los mandan a Azkaban; si no, los despiden.

- Vaya, Mcford se lo está tomando muy en serio – comentó sorprendido Sirius.

- Lo único que conseguirá será hacerse matar – señaló Alexi.

- Bueno, tómalo por el lado amable – intervino Mundungus – Serán como vacaciones.

- ¡Odio las vacaciones! – exclamó Alexi.

* * *

- Alexi tiene razón – apoyó Ron – Mcford se está metiendo en territorio peligroso.

Después de terminar con su desayuno y arreglarse, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Draco habían aceptado una invitación de parte de los gemelos para ir a visitar su tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Les costó un poco de trabajo conseguir la autorización de la señora Weasley, a pesar de que Fred y George hablaron maravillas de la nueva seguridad del Callejón. Al día siguiente de la toma de protesta del nuevo Ministro, un grupo de aurores había tomado posesión del Callejón Diagon, revisando exhaustivamente cada uno de los establecimientos en busca de alguna amenaza. Lo mismo ocurrió en el Callejón Knockturn, en donde, según la información de la Orden, más de la mitad de los comercios fueron cerrados y muchos de los dependientes encarcelados.

- Pues a mí me parece que lo está haciendo bien – opinó Hermione viendo con aprehensión un estante repleto de dulces salta clases.

- Por su puesto, eso nadie lo duda – habló Ron cogiendo un paquete de dulces, que pronto Hermione le arrebato de las manos – El punto es que seguramente Quien-tú-sabes no lo tomará de muy buena forma. Las posibilidades de que Mcford terminé muerto antes del final de la semana son muy altas.

- Por lo menos tiene el valor de hacer algo, no como Fudge – comentó Harry con sus ojos fijos en Luna, quien admiraba junto con Ginny otro estante.

- Es un digno Gryffindor – dijo en tono burlón Malfoy llegando al lugar – Impulsivo y suicida - añadió agarrando por lo menos cinco paquetes de dulces del estante.

- ¿Para qué llevas esos? – cuestionó Hermione con sus manos sobre sus caderas. Draco le sonrió con malicia.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Granger – respondió Draco.

- Ya lograste que te quitaran tu puesto como prefecto. ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Qué te expulsen? – preguntó Hermione. Draco optó por no responder y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Luna y Ginny.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga Malfoy? – inquirió Ron en tono de reclamo.

- ¿No escuchaste cuando Sirius dijo que lo vigiláramos? – le regresó la pregunta Hermione.

- Oigan, creo que me perdí de algo aquí – expresó Harry observando a Luna, Ginny y Draco. La primera estaba muy entretenida examinando un empaque, mientras los otros dos platicaban animadamente entre ellos. No era una escena nueva para Harry; en los últimos días, había visto en algunas ocasiones a Draco y Ginny extrañamente juntos. Ron y Hermione giraron para ver a qué se refería su amigo.

- Ni me lo digas – soltó Ron torciendo la boca con disgusto – El idiota de Malfoy se le acerca a Ginny con cualquier excusa. Presiento que planea algo.

- ¿En verdad eres tan ciego, Ron? – cuestionó Hermione rodando los ojos. Ron miró sin comprender a su novia, al tiempo que un recuerdo apareció en la cabeza de Harry, causándole una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. En él, Malfoy espiaba a su hermana y a Ginny ocultó detrás de un muró. Harry sonrió divertido.

- ¿Qué saben ustedes que yo no? – preguntó Ron notando la sonrisa de Harry. Hermione y Harry se vieron entre sí.

- Nada – respondió Hermione con naturalidad. Ron los miró con desconfianza cruzando sus brazos y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír aun más. Realmente había extrañado este tipo de pláticas con sus amigos.

* * *

El pasillo que llevaba al despacho de la directora se encontraba repleto. Todos los miembros del personal del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería esperaban expectantes a que apareciera el profesor Flitwick en las escaleras y voceará su nombre. Algunos pasaban el tiempo leyendo; otros platicaban entre ellos sacando teorías de porque habían sido citados ahí; y los restantes caminaban de un lado al otro en un intento de matar el tiempo. Por su parte, Sirius y Melisa estaban sentados en el suelo cerca de la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de Mcgonagall. Los dos se habían encargado de interrogar a cuanto maestro entraba y salía de ahí con la esperanza de que alguno les informara de qué se trataba la supuesta evaluación. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no habían conseguido nada, ya que se les prohibía hablar a los profesores con sus colegas sobre el asunto.

La gárgola se movió hacia atrás cediendo el paso a la profesora Séptima Vector de Aritmancia y al profesor Flitwick.

- Severus Snape – pronunció el pequeño profesor.

Snape, de pie y recargado en la pared a unos metros de Sirius y Melisa, levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, lo cerró, se enderezó y siguió al profesor Flitwick a la oficina de Minerva Mcgonagall. En el momento en que puso un pie sobre la escalera, Severus Snape sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, una sensación familiar, aunque no pudo precisar que era. Conforme se acercaba más a la puerta del despacho, la sensación creció causándole un repentino dolor de cabeza. Fue entonces que descifró lo que ocurría: alguien intentaba meterse en sus pensamientos. Recorrió el tramo de escalera que le faltaba tratando de descubrir la identidad del intruso, sin embargo, en cuanto ingresó al despacho de la directora, el hechizo se detuvo.

- Se me olvida que eres un experto en Oclumancia, Severus – habló una voz a su derecha. Snape giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Eduard Mcford, acompañado de dos aurores, inclinado frente al pensador que en vida le perteneció a Albus Dumbledore.

- Severus, por favor, siéntate – lo instó la profesora Mcgonagall detrás de su escritorio. El rictus en la cara de la directora dejaba en claro que estaba enojada. No, mejor dicho, estaba furiosa. Snape se aproximó al escritorio y tomó asiento en una silla ubicada frente a este – Señor Ministro – le cedió la palabra Mcgonagall entrelazando sus dedos.

Mcford dejó su puesto frente al pensadero y caminó hasta el escritorio con una carta en la mano, que le entregó a Snape. Este la cogió, sin quitar su mirada del Ministro.

- Me gustaría poder decir esto de alguna manera en la que no termine siendo torturado por ti más de lo que mi hermana y seguramente Melisa lo harán cuando se enteren, pero no hay forma de suavizarlo – comenzó Eduard cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalada. Snape enarcó una ceja – Desde este día, quedas removido de tu puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y se te prohíbe la entrada al castillo y a sus alrededores.

Snape se irguió en toda su altura amenazantemente. A pesar de que rebasaba a Eduard Mcford por varios centímetros, el castaño no se movió ni un milímetro, ni bajó la mirada. Los que si se movieron fueron los aurores, quienes se acercaron unos cuantos pasos con sus varitas en mano.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación, Mcford – dijo en tono de advertencia Snape.

- Como el mundo entero sabe, el Ministerio está en medio de una limpia general, por así decirlo – explicó Eduard – Aunque Hogwarts sea una institución autónoma, depende en cierto modo del Ministerio y, por ello, debe de apegarse a las nuevas leyes. Eso incluye la política anti-mortifagos.

- ¿Comprendes que soy un mortifago infiltrado en las líneas de Lord Voldemort? ¿Qué trabajo para la Orden? – cuestionó Snape controlando magistralmente el enojo que poco a poco aumentaba en su interior.

- ¿Y tú comprendes que eres uno de los mortifagos favoritos de Voldemort? – argumentó Mcford.

- ¿Acaso estas dudando de mi lealtad? – inquirió Snape dando un paso hacia Eduard con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Un momento, aquí nadie está dudando de la lealtad de nadie – aseguró Mcford haciéndole una seña a los aurores, que habían hecho el ademán de acercarse más – Seamos sinceros, Snape. No eres mi persona favorita y yo tampoco la tuya. Sin embargo, Dumbledore creía en ti y eso es suficiente para mí. Si hago esto, es para que Voldemort se dé cuenta de que, cuando se trata de los suyos, no tenemos favoritismos.

- El Señor Oscuro no está muy contento con tus nuevas políticas, Mcford – señaló Snape alejándose del Ministro. Eduard sonrió con autosuficiencia, una sonrisa que a Severus le hizo recordar al difunto Fidelius Mcford.

- Lo sé – admitió Mcford – Ese era el punto.

- No estás jugando a la guerra, Mcford – indicó Snape – Esta es la realidad.

- ¿Y quién te dice a ti que estoy jugando? – preguntó Eduard cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño; otra pose que al profesor Mcford le encantaba adoptar cuando le decía entre líneas a sus alumnos que eran unos idiotas – Jamás me hubiera postulado al cargo si sólo iba a jugar durante mi mandato.

- Pues espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo – expresó Snape, antes de salir del despacho a paso firme.

Tal y como lo había predicho Mcford, una vez que Melisa y Andrea Mcford se enteraron del despido de Snape, ambas, en una situación sin precedentes, se unieron para reclamarle al Ministro sobre su decisión, sin conseguir nada. Por su parte, Sirius optó por burlarse de Snape, burlas que terminaron cuando Melisa le ofreció al ex profesor de pociones irse a vivir a la Cascada, invitación que Snape aceptó encantado, dedicándole una disimulada mirada de reto a Sirius. No es necesario mencionar que los habitantes de la Cascada tampoco tomaron con alegría la llegada de su nuevo inquilino.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con una inexplicable calma que mantenía a todos los miembros de la Orden en un estado constante de paranoia. Gracias a Snape, que ahora estaba dedicado las veinticuatro horas del día a actuar su papel de mortifago, sabían que Voldemort estaba planeando un ataque masivo en respuesta a las nuevas estrategias del Ministerio de Magia, pero no conocían la fecha exacta ni el lugar. Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Ginny pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en la biblioteca de la Cascada realizando sus deberes e investigando sobre la Antorcha de la Llama Verde. La falta de información irritaba a Hermione, quien no paraba de elogiar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, la paz fue rota en la madrugada del último día de vacaciones. Harry dormía tranquilamente cuando las alarmas de la Cascada comenzaron a sonar, despertando en cuestión de segundos a todos sus habitantes. Al instante, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se movilizaron y la Cascada quedó prácticamente vacía, siendo Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Draco, la señora Weasley y Fleur los únicos que permanecieron en el lugar, reunidos en el comedor en espera de noticias.

No fue hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte que el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Bill, Remus, Arabella y Mundungus regresaron. Arabella se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto balbuceando algo sobre un funeral, mientras los demás se sentaron a la mesa aceptando los bocadillos y las bebidas que la señora Weasley les había preparado. Resultaba que el ataque, la destrucción entera del Puente del Milenio, había sido una distracción para llamar la atención de la Orden y el Ministerio. El verdadero blanco de Voldemort había sido la casa de Amy Mcford, la madre de Eduard, Hernel y Andrea Mcford. La casa prácticamente fue arrancada desde sus cimientos y reducida a cenizas. En el ahora vacio sitio, ubicado a las afueras de Londres, se podía leer un mensaje escrito con la sangre de la señora Mcford, la cual había sido encontrada muerta. El mensaje rezaba "Primera advertencia" y estaba firmado por el mismo Voldemort. Y para concluir, Andrea Mcford, quien vivía también en la casa con su madre, había desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna.

A penas había terminado de contar los sucesos Remus cuando la transmisión del radio, el cual la señora Weasley tenía encendido desde que las alarmas sonaron, fue interrumpida. Eduard Mcford, con voz seca, dio un discurso, poniendo al tanto a los magos y brujas de lo sucedido hacia unas horas y declarando que de ninguna manera esto haría retroceder los avances que el Ministerio había tenido en la última semana. Al terminar, todos en la mesa se vieron entre sí para asegurarse de que habían captado el mismo mensaje: dicho entre líneas, el Ministro acababa de retar a Lord Voldemort abiertamente.

Las siguientes horas corrieron en relativa serenidad. Sirius, Melisa, Peter y Alexi volvieron a la Cascada únicamente con el fin de cambiarse para el funeral de Amy Mcford, al cual asistieron junto con Remus, Arabella y los señores Weasley. Al punto de las doce, lechuzas de Hogwarts arribaron al cuartel general de la Orden con cartas que avisaban la suspensión de clases por una semana en respuesta a las alarmadas cartas que algunos padres de familia habían mandado.

- ¿No tienen otro lugar donde reunirse? – inquirió Malfoy al entrar en la biblioteca y descubrir que una vez más su mesa favorita, la más cercana a la puerta, estaba ocupado por Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

- Este es un lugar público – puntualizó Ron levantando sus ojos del libro que Hermione le había obligado a leer – y, si no te gusta, la Cascada es muy grande.

Draco rodó los ojos, se acomodó en un sillón situado justo al lado contrario, abrió el libro que llevaba debajo del brazo y comenzó a leer.

- ¿Lograste contactar a Viri? – preguntó Luna viendo con sus ojos saltones al rubio. Al día siguiente de la toma de protesta de Eduard Mcford, Virginia se había ido para pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la casa de su amiga Daniela Derim.

- Está bien – respondió Draco sin quitar su mirada del libro.

- Estoy comenzando a pensar que en verdad no hay nada relacionado con la Antorcha aquí – manifestó Hermione cerrando de golpe un libro – Creo que debemos ir directamente a la Sección Prohibida cuando regresemos a Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cómo van a conseguir el permiso para entrar? – inquirió Malfoy volteándolos a ver.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – soltó Ron – Tal vez te hayan pedido tu ayuda para lo del Ministerio, pero eso no te hace parte de nuestro equipo.

- ¿Equipo? – repitió Draco burlón - ¿Cómo eran que se llamaban? ¿El Ejercito de Dumbledore? Lamento recordarles que el viejo director murió. Deberían considerar un cambio de nombre.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con interés y sin prestar atención al comentario del slytherin. Draco cerró su libro y mostró la cubierta de terciopelo negro. En ella se podía leer en letras de oro el título, "Instrumentos raros de la magia" - ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Hay más ejemplares?

- Si, en el último pasillo – respondió Draco con apatía.

Harry se puso de pie y se internó en el último pasillo. Desde lejos escuchaba la pelea verbal entre Ron y Malfoy, que iba en aumento, aunque sin prestar mucha atención. Recorrió el pasillo inspeccionando los libreros, al tiempo que la visión que había sufrido meses atrás se recreaba en su mente. Casi a la mitad del pasillo, se detuvo al reconocer la cubierta aterciopelada y las letras de oro en el lomo del libro. A diferencia de su visión, había cinco ejemplares más.

- ¿Es importante ese libro? – inquirió Luna a su lado. Harry la volteó a ver inquieto. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento Luna lo había seguido, pero, si existía alguna conexión entre su visión y el presente, prefería tener a la rubia lo más lejos posible.

- No – mintió Harry – Sólo me sorprendió verlo. Sirius tiene una copia también.

- Que curioso – expresó la chica examinando el libro – Mi mamá también guardaba una copia. Era de sus libros favoritos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Si – asintió Luna pensativa – Es más…

Alargó su mano y asió uno de los volúmenes ante la mirada atenta de Harry. Abrió el libro y lo hojeó.

- Aquí - señaló Luna ofreciéndole el libro a Harry. El muchacho tomó el libro entre sus manos y admiró incrédulo el capítulo que el libro dedicaba a la Antorcha de la Llama Verde, capítulo que Harry ya había leído por lo menos diez veces en la última semana – Ahora sé porque me resultaba tan familiar la Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

En ese momento, las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraron de golpe, causando un grito de espanto de parte del resto de sus amigos. A continuación, un crujido proveniente del librero dirigió la atención de la pareja hacia dicho mueble. El librero se movió hacia atrás y después hacia la derecha, revelando una escalera que bajaba. Harry y Luna observaron el hoyo en la pared asombrados.

- Harry, Luna, las puertas no se abren – anunció Hermione llegando a su lado, Ron, Ginny y Draco detrás de ella. Al instante, sus ojos se perfilaron hacia la escalera - ¿Pero qué…

- Eso no estaba allí – indicó Ron incrédulo.

- ¿En serio, Weasley? No nos habíamos dado cuenta – soltó Malfoy con sarcasmo. Ron lo miró fríamente.

- Hay que buscar una forma de abrir las puertas – apuntó Hermione.

Sin embargo, ni Harry, ni Luna oían lo que sus amigos decían. Su interés estaba puesto en otra voz, una voz etérea que emanaba de las escaleras, que repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra: "Harry".

- Dime que tú también escuchas eso – pidió Harry. Sus palabras causaron que todos, con excepción de Luna, lo miraran extrañados. Luna asintió.

- Creo que quiere que bajes – aventuró Luna.

- ¿A qué se refieren? No hay ninguna voz – subrayó Ron.

- Insisto en que lo mejor es abrir las puertas y pedir ayuda – reiteró Hermione iniciando su camino hacia las puertas de la biblioteca.

- Espera un momento – la detuvo Draco aproximándose al hoyo en la pared. El rubio ladeó la cabeza – Yo también escucho la voz. Está diciendo tu nombre, Potter.

Y, como si fuera eso lo que Luna esperaba, dio un paso al frente y se introdujo en el pasadizo. Mágicamente, antorchas colgadas en las paredes del túnel se encendieron e iluminaron el camino, cuyo final se encontraba lejos del alcance de su vista.

- Interesante – murmuró Luna maravillada.

- Yo digo que bajemos – propuso Ron - Al fin y al cabo, estamos en la Cascada, no creo que guarden nada peligroso haya abajo, ¿o si?

- Podríamos meternos en problemas y prácticamente estamos solos – puntualizó Hermione.

- Oh vamos, Hermione, hemos estado en peores situaciones – destacó Ron. La castaña suspiró cansada, notando las miradas de todos sobre ella.

- Bien, pero a la primera señal de peligro regresamos – accedió Hermione.

Luna sonrió alegre y comenzó a bajar los escalones saltando. Harry pronto la alcanzó y entrelazó su mano con la de la muchacha. El grupo descendió durante aproximadamente veinte minutos por el pasadizo, el cual formaba una espiral, en medio del más profundo silencio. Cuando arribaron al final, la desilusión era patente en sus rostros.

- ¿Eso es todo? – cuestionó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos y contemplando la pared en la que terminaba el túnel - ¿Un callejón sin salida?

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy – apoyó Ron.

- ¿Siguen escuchando la voz? – preguntó Ginny. Luna asintió.

- Suena detrás de la pared – indicó Harry soltando la mano de Luna.

Acto seguido, alzó su mano hecha puño y golpeó la pared con el objeto de saber si estaba hueca, mas, en lugar de recibir algún sonido, letras aparecieron sobre la superficie de la pared, una por una, hasta formar una frase completa.

_¿Por qué se llama Cascada de Fuego?_

- ¿Por qué se llama Cascada de Fuego? – leyó Harry.

- Pero que tonta – se recriminó a si misma Hermione ganándose la atención de todos - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Ron confundido. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- La primera Orden del Fénix fue creada hace 1000 años para proteger una fuente de poder inagotable – relató Hermione – Un mago oscuro muy poderoso quería hacerse de ella y con el fin de evitarlo, la Orden la escondió bajo tierra. Al final eso no funcionó, así que, haciendo uso de una gran cantidad de magia, crearon un objeto que se pudiera teletransportar por sí mismo a un sitio seguro e inaccesible, transfirieron el poder de la fuente al objeto y lo vieron desaparecer. En honor a ese suceso, construyeron su cuartel general sobre el mismo punto en el que escondieron la fuente y lo nombraron la Cascada de Fuego.

- ¿Cuando te refieres a una fuente, quieres decir que poseía la apariencia de una fuente de agua? – preguntó Draco recargado en una de las paredes.

- De fuego – corrigió Hermione – En la leyenda lo describen como fuego blanco que emanaba del suelo y caía en forma de cascada.

- ¿Fuego blanco? – repitió Luna pensativa – Una fuente de poder inagotable. Un objeto mítico que es capaz de teletransportarse por sí mismo a lugares seguros e inaccesibles. Un mago oscuro que desea obtenerla.

- La Antorcha de la Llama Verde – dijeron todos al unísono en realización.

Una luz potente surgió de las letras en la pared, inundando el pasadizo y ocasionando una ceguera momentánea en los chicos. En cuanto pudieron enfocar su vista de nuevo, los seis admiraron maravillados lo que se hallaba frente a ellos. La pared había desaparecido, permitiendo el acceso a un inmenso cuarto de paredes y suelo de mármol blanco. Al centro, una imponente fuente de la que brotaba un fuego blanco en lugar de agua. La Cascada de Fuego, el precedente de la Antorcha, estaba ahí, majestuosa, frente a ellos.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Luna aproximándose a la extraña fuente. Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron detrás de ella, mientras Hermione y Draco inspeccionaban la habitación. La ravenclaw se sentó en el suelo, cerca del borde de la fuente y metió lentamente su mano al fuego estancado en la parte inferior. Al instante, la coloración del fuego cambio a un gris pálido – Se siente como agua.

- Genial – exteriorizó Ron hincándose para meter su mano. Sin embargo, a penas sus dedos tocaron la superficie del fuego, el pelirrojo lanzó un alarido de dolor, cayendo al suelo - ¡Eso quema! – señaló revisando su mano en busca de alguna herida.

Harry se posó al lado de Luna e introdujo su mano en el fuego. Luna tenía razón, se sentía como agua, pero, ¿por qué había quemado a Ron?

- ¡Chicos, miren esto! – los convocó Hermione. Ella y Draco veían pasmados una de las paredes. Ginny se acercó a ellos, al tiempo que Harry ayudaba a Luna y Ron a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry pudo notar que el muro presentaba un gran número de inscripciones, una en cada uno de los azulejos de mármol que componían la pared. Un lugar, una fecha y un nombre.

- ¿Qué creen que sean? – inquirió Ron. Malfoy abandonó al grupo, dirigiéndose a la pared contraria.

- Parece como un registro – aventuró Hermione recorriendo con sus ojos la pared.

- Esta pared está vacía, pero la del fondo no – anunció Malfoy.

- Tal vez sea un registro de las personas que han visto a la Antorcha – planteó Luna. Ante esto, Hermione se dirigió a la entrada para revisar los azulejos contiguos al túnel. Inició desde el suelo hasta el techo, para los cuales tuvo que usar un pequeño conjuro de levitación en ella misma.

- ¡Si lo es! – profirió Hermione emocionada señalando con su índice la última baldosa – Son los nombres de los miembros de la primera Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Malfoy.

- Hermione lo sabe todo – respondió Ron con orgullo, mientras Hermione volvía al suelo.

- Los nombres de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban ahí, ellos fueron los fundadores – expuso Hermione – Están en orden cronológico, de arriba hacia abajo. Tenemos que encontrar la última inscripción.

- ¿Para qué? – inquirió Ron.

- No lo sé, probablemente podamos contactar a la última persona que encontró a la Antorcha – planteó Hermione.

Los seis revisaron la pared del fondo en busca de la última inscripción, ubicándola en el último azulejo al ras del suelo, justo en el punto en que la pared terminaba y creaba ángulo con la siguiente.

- Laponia, Suecia, 1915, Anastacia Creenwell – leyó Hermione.

- Dudo que siga viva – comentó Ron.

- Esperen, hay otra – indicó Ginny señalando al primer azulejo, próximo al techo, en la pared contigua. Otra vez Hermione se hizo levitar para poder leer la inscripción.

- Londres, Inglaterra, 1969, Bertram Howell y Celeste Howell – leyó Hermione

- ¿Cuál fue el último nombre? – preguntó Luna con interés.

- Celeste Howell – repitió Hermione desde el aire. Luna ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos como platos, hecho que los hacía ver en cierto modo terroríficos.

- Ese es el nombre de mi mamá – reveló Luna – Su nombre de soltera.

La sorpresa fue evidente en la expresión de todos, sobretodo en la de Harry. Ahora todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza.

_- En el Departamento de Misterios existe una puerta que no se abre, no importa como lo intentes, jamás lo hace – declaró Alexi – Entre los inefables la llamamos la "Sala del Amor" porque hace muchos años, antes de que fuera sellada, se utilizaba con el fin de investigar ese sentimiento. En fin, lo importante es que alguien hace mucho tiempo me dijo que detrás de esa puerta estaba la Antorcha de la Llama Verde. Yo nunca se lo comenté a Voldemort porque él ya lo sabía, así que técnicamente no importa si se los digo o no, porque sólo juré no decir nada de lo que él me dijo._

_- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – inquirió la profesora Mcgonagall._

_- Celeste Lovegood – confesó Alexi._

Celeste Lovegood sabía que la Antorcha estaba ahí porque la vio con sus propios ojos, a pesar de que, según las fechas, ella era una niña.

_- Es lo más probable, Celeste tenía una particular obsesión con la Antorcha – apoyó Alexi. _

Obsesión.

_- ¿Inefable? ¿Trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios? – preguntó Harry sin creerlo. La verdad es que sabía muy poco sobre la madre de Luna y esta información era nueva para él._

_- Si, le encantaban todos esos temas, sobre todo lo que se refería al Velo de la Muerte, se podía pasar horas ahí intentando descubrir cosas sobre él – comentó Alexi – Básicamente todo lo que sabemos es gracias a ella – volvió a reír – Me acuerdo que cuando llego yo le pregunté que hacia ahí y ella simplemente me respondió: "Aquí debo estar"…_

Una obsesión que con seguridad la llevó a trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios.

_- ¿Cómo te encuentro? – preguntó Harry. La muchacha acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de Harry, tan sólo dejando algunos centímetros entre ambos._

_- Abre los ojos – respondió la Antorcha – Tu respuesta estará frente a ti._

La respuesta estaba frente a él. Todo el tiempo estuvo frente a él.

_- Si Celeste sabía sobre la Antorcha, entonces es posible que Luna sepa algo – señaló Remus._

Luna.

* * *

Después de que Hermione escribiera los nombres de las últimas diez personas que encontraron la Antorcha, el grupo abandonó la habitación y volvió a la biblioteca. Una vez allí, golpearon las puertas hasta que Jacome los escuchó y las abrió desde afuera, cerrando en el proceso el pasadizo secreto. Horas más tarde, cuando los demás habitantes de la Cascada arribaron del funeral, Harry y compañía tuvieron que mostrarles su nuevo descubrimiento, provocando todo tipo de reacciones: desde la aprensión en Molly Weasley y Arabella, quienes ya no se sentían seguras viviendo arriba de un objeto de dichas características, hasta la indignación en Sirius, quien se sentía por un lado traicionado y por otro humillado por no haberlo descubierto él antes. Al final, resultó que sólo la profesora Mcgonagall y Jacome tenían pleno conocimiento del recinto subterráneo y de la existencia de la Cascada de Fuego.

- ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió Harry sentándose al lado de Luna en la mesa del comedor. La chica escribía sobre un pergamino.

- Bien – respondió Luna con tranquilidad. Salvó la sorpresa inicial, Luna no había vuelto a comentar nada sobre la presencia del nombre de su madre en la cámara de la Cascada - ¿Cómo van?

Harry suspiró molesto. En ese momento, una discusión se libraba en el salón de reuniones de la Orden. El cuestión del hallazgo del pasadizo secreto de la biblioteca y el hecho de que ningún miembro de la Orden, en especial los elegidos, conocían de él era el tema principal. Harry se había cansado de escuchar a Mcgonagall argumentando y había preferido ir en busca de su novia, la cual dejó la sala de reuniones a penas comenzó la disputa.

- Igual – soltó Harry - ¿Qué haces?

- Le escribo a mi papá – reveló Luna – Tal vez él si sepa algo sobre mi mamá y la Antorcha. Personalmente, yo no recuerdo que mi mamá me hubiera hablado alguna vez de ella.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó Harry. Una de las razones por las que ninguno de los muchachos quiso ahondar más en la relación de Celeste Lovegood con la Antorcha fue para no hacer sentir mal a la rubia. Sin importar lo relevante que pudiera ser, al final se trataba de la madre de Luna.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luna levantando su mirada para verlo confundida – Esto es extraordinario, Harry – señaló emocionada - Si mi mamá en verdad es la Celeste Howell de la inscripción, que no lo dudo, probablemente encontraremos información en sus investigaciones. Mi padre guarda todos sus cuadernos de trabajo. ¡Hallaremos a la Antorcha antes que Quien-tu-sabes!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Luna.

Eran esos pequeños momentos en los que el muchacho realmente creía que existía la posibilidad de ganar esa guerra.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Quiero agradecer a Pedro I por su comentario en el capítulo anterior; este capítulo está dedicado para ti. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen. Trataré de actualizar pronto.

Adiós ;)


	17. Las dos caras de una misma moneda

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, con excepción de algunos OC. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

* * *

**17**

**Las dos caras de una misma moneda**

_Las gotas de lluvia caían a cantaros, empapándolo por completo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Las posibilidades de que su hermano le diera asilo en su casa eran tan remotas como que su madre detuviera al primer muggle que pasará enfrente de su casa y lo abrazará amorosamente. _

_Estaba perdido. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Oscuro se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y pusiera precio sobre su cabeza. Estaba muerto, mas eso no era una novedad. Desde hacía días, meses, que no era más que un muerto viviente, un cuerpo que se movía en automático, sin pensar, ni sentir. Era mejor no hacerlo, en especial al llevar a cabo las peticiones de Lord Voldemort. Era mejor no pensar, no sentir._

_Inhaló y exhaló con lentitud. Levantó su cabeza y dirigió sus pasos al número 4 de Ville Park. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y se mantuvo quieto por un tiempo, guarecido por el techo del pórtico. Alzó su mano hecha puño y golpeó la puerta tres veces. Escuchó pasos acercarse, al igual que la risa y la conocida voz de su hermano._

_La puerta se abrió y ambos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato sin poder reaccionar._

_- ¿Regulus? – pronunció Sirius confundido y tomando con más fuerza la varita en su mano izquierda._

* * *

Harry observaba el paisaje desde la ventanilla de su compartimiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Luna, quien estaba acostada a lo largo del asiento con su cabeza recargada en el regazo del chico y su atención enfocada en el más reciente número de "El Quisquilloso". Estaban solos. Ron y Hermione habían ido a hacer las rondas correspondientes y Ginny había desaparecido en cuanto el tren abandonó la estación de King's Cross.

La semana consecuente al ataque contra la familia Mcford y el descubrimiento de la Cascada de Fuego transcurrió en relativa calma. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la profesora Mcgonagall en hacer entender a todos los habitantes del cuartel general que la Cascada era inofensiva y que ya no poseía ninguna de sus características iniciales, la señora Weasley y Arabella habían adquirido una actitud de permanente vigilancia, casi rayando en la paranoia.

El paradero de la profesora Mcford aún era desconocido. Los aurores encargados del caso no daban muchas esperanzas a los únicos dos miembros restantes de la familia. Snape había recorrido todas y cada una de las casas de seguridad de Voldemort sin éxito, hecho que solamente disminuía las posibilidades de hallarla con vida. Ante todo esto, Mcgonagall había contactado a Remus para tomar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El hombre aceptó con la condición de que su prometida pudiera ir con él al castillo, pues no creía conveniente dejar sola a Arabella en ese momento.

En cuanto al padre de Luna, las noticias eran tanto alentadoras como desilusionantes. Xenophilius Lovegood guardaba todas y cada unas de las investigaciones y experimentos de su difunta esposa, sin embargo, eran tantos y de tan diversos temas que el editor de "El Quisquilloso" pasaría un buen tiempo revisándolos en busca de algo que le fuera de ayuda a Luna y a sus amigos. Para no perder el tiempo, Hermione ya había establecido un horario que equilibraba perfectamente la investigación sobre la Antorcha de la Llama Verde y sus estudios para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. También había dividido la sección prohibida de la biblioteca en partes y asignado cada una a Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville. Ella se encargaría de la más amplia.

El expreso comenzó a disminuir de velocidad y las luces del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade se veían a lo lejos.

- Malfoy nos ayudará con la investigación – anunció Hermione al tiempo que ella y Ron ingresaban al compartimiento, el segundo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Harry tomado por sorpresa. Luna bajó su revista para poder ver a la pareja.

- Lo estuve pensando y sería una perfecta ayuda – explicó Hermione tomando asiento frente a Harry – La información para su columna debe obtenerla de algún informante en el Ministerio. Podríamos explotar eso a nuestro favor. La biblioteca del Ministerio es gigantesca.

- Ya hay miembros de la Orden haciendo ese trabajo – especificó Ron sentándose al lado de su novia – No necesitamos a Malfoy, ni a su desconocido informante.

- Y también sería una ideal oportunidad para mantener un ojo sobre Malfoy – continuó Hermione sin prestar atención al comentario del pelirrojo – Sabe demasiado y eso es peligroso.

- A mi no me parece que Draco sea peligroso, pero estoy de acuerdo en que nos ayude – opinó Luna.

- Es una locura – saltó Ron – Harry, diles que es una locura.

- Lo es – apoyó Harry –, pero a estas alturas todo lo es. En todos mis años en Hogwarts jamás pensé que Malfoy y nosotros podríamos convivir en el mismo techo civilizadamente y mira: pasamos las vacaciones en paz – Ron abrió la boca para rebatirlo, mas Harry lo detuvo con una mirada - Hermione tiene un punto: Malfoy sabe demasiado y, aunque haya dejado muy en claro que no le interesa ser parte de las filas de Voldemort, es mejor vigilarlo.

- Está bien, está bien – aceptó Ron de mala gana – ¿Y cómo sabemos que no nos dará una puñalada por la espalda?

- Ya lo he pensado – tomó la palabra una vez más Hermione - ¿Recuerdan el conjuro que pusimos en el pergamino del ED? Podríamos hacerlo otra vez. Firmaríamos todos para no levantar las sospechas de Malfoy: nosotros cuatro, Ginny, Neville y él.

- Hermione, dudo que un sarpullido nos sirva – comentó Harry escéptico. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- El conjuro será diferente – estableció Hermione – Uno que le impida a cualquiera de nosotros hablar sobre el tema con alguien más que no sea parte del grupo.

- ¿Por qué no usaste ese con el pergamino del ED? – le reprochó Ron.

- Es magia muy avanzada y oscura, ¿cómo esperabas que siendo de quinto año la conociera? – cuestionó Hermione con fastidio. Harry y Ron se vieron entre sí incrédulos.

- Suena como un buen plan, Hermione – asintió Harry - ¿Para cuándo estaría listo el pergamino?

- Una semana – aseguró Hermione.

El inmenso tren rojo se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, anunciando a los estudiantes con un fuerte pitido que el viaje había concluido. Los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al exterior, esta vez hablando sobre los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Neville se unió a ellos en la zona donde subían a los carruajes, acompañado por Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Los tres llevaban una expresión de sorpresa, incredulidad y cierto tinte de horror en sus rostros, como si acabaran de ver uno de los peligrosos y desagradables animales que Hagrid les obligaba cuidar en sus clases.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad. Los tres fijaron su vista en el pelirrojo incómodos.

- No estoy seguro – respondió Seamus.

- Vimos algo – añadió Neville. Dean parecía incapaz de formular una oración congruente.

- ¿Qué vieron? – inquirió Hermione. Los tres compartieron una mirada entre ellos y después regresaron su atención al frente.

- A Ginny – habló Dean con su mirada perdida en el suelo.

- ¡¿Le pasó algo?! – saltó Ron alarmado. Los tres negaron con la cabeza en perfecta sincronía.

- Se estaba besando con… - empezó Seamus.

- Hola, chicos, ¿dónde estaban? – preguntó Ginny arribando al sitio con una mochila al hombro – ¿No piensan subir?

Dean y Seamus le dedicaron una inexplicable mirada a la pelirroja, se dieron la media vuelta y se alejaron de ellos perdiéndose entre la gente.

- Hay que tomar uno de los carruajes antes de que tengamos que ir a pie – opinó Luna y alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo – Pensándolo mejor, las estrellas lucen hermosas. Deberíamos de irnos caminando.

- Caminando será – apoyó Harry cargando la jaula de Hedwig en una mano y entrelazando su mano libre con la de Luna.

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el castillo ante la mirada pasmada de sus amigos, quienes optaron por uno de los carruajes. Fueron los últimos en arribar a las puertas del colegio, sobre todo porque a Luna le encantaba detenerse y contarle los mitos que rodeaban a cada una de las constelaciones. Harry debía admitir que Luna sería una mejor profesora de Astronomía que la profesora Sinistra; por lo menos ella si sabía cómo mantener su atención.

Tras ser inspeccionados por un grupo de aurores los dos ingresaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

- No van a creer lo que pasó – los recibió Ron inquieto.

- ¿Qué pasó? – inquirió Harry mientras él y Luna tomaban asiento frente al pelirrojo y Hermione.

- Crabbe y Goyle fueron detenidos al entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts – informó Ron emocionado – Y no fueron los únicos. Otros dos chicos de Slytherin y uno de Ravenclaw también. Aún no sabemos por qué, sin embargo podría apostar a que son mortifagos.

- No es seguro – refutó Hermione.

- ¿Qué otra razón habría? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, pero, ¿mortifagos? ¿Crabbe y Goyle? No lo creo – opinó Hermione.

- ¿Quién está hablando con Remus y Sirius? – inquirió Luna con curiosidad. Todos los ojos se fijaron en la mesa de los profesores donde Sirius y Remus platicaban animadamente con un hombre ya grande, regordete, de baja estatura, calvo, con ojos prominentes y un gigantesco bigote blanco. Iba vestido con una capa de color verde y un chaleco café.

- Es el profesor Horace Slughorn – indicó Hermione – El reemplazo de Snape. Mcgonagall acaba de presentarlo.

- Sólo esperamos que sea más agradable que él – deseó Ron.

* * *

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Sirius en tono defensivo._

_- Yo… - comenzó Regulus._

_- Sirius, ¿quién es? – cuestionó una voz en el interior._

_Sirius giró su cabeza hacia atrás y Regulus movió su mirada hacia la dueña de la voz. Melisa Mistick se encontraba de pie recargada en el marco de lo que suponía era la entrada a la sala. El más joven de los Black maldijo internamente; con esa sangre sucia metida ahí sus posibilidades disminuían a cero. Mistick examinó con la vista a Regulus de arriba abajo y viceversa. _

_- Está empapado, Sirius – apuntó Mistick viendo al aludido a los ojos - ¿Por qué no lo dejas pasar?_

_Ambos hermanos arquearon las cejas y abrieron los ojos como platos en un acto tan increíblemente sincronizado que provocaron una sonrisa en el sombrío semblante de la mujer._

* * *

Resultó ser que Horace Slughorn había sido profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin en los tiempos en que los padres de Harry, Sirius, Remus y compañía estudiaron en Hogwarts. El hombre era notablemente más simpático que Snape, mas su personalidad no era del completo agrado de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Se dirigía a sus alumnos con cierto aire de superioridad y en menos de una semana ya había escogido a sus favoritos, la mayoría estudiantes que, como Harry, contaban con fama o estaban emparentados con alguien de nombre importante. Hermione había sido una gran excepción, ganándose el aprecio del profesor con su gran inteligencia y facilidad en la materia.

Harry no sabía que pensar del anciano profesor. Le molestaba que lo tratara con tanta familiaridad y las constantes miradas que dirigía a la cicatriz en su frente. Sin embargo, olvidaba todo eso cada vez que Slughorn mencionaba a Lily. Al parecer, la madre de Harry había sido una de sus estudiantes favoritas, la mejor de su clase, tan sólo igualada por Snape. Siempre que entablaban una conversación, le contaba anécdotas sobre ella, causando un placentero cosquilleo en el estomago del chico. Y tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Luna estaba encantada con el nuevo profesor, el cual, a diferencia de Snape, le permitía experimentar durante la clase.

Por otra parte, tal y como lo había prometido, Hermione tuvo listo el pergamino en una semana. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Neville se reunieron para deliberar sobre la mejor forma de confrontar a Malfoy y "pedirle" su ayuda. Ron y Neville estaban en completo desacuerdo con la idea, mas era imposible rebatir los buenos argumentos de Hermione, mucho menos cuando tenía de su parte a Harry y a Luna.

- Déjenme ver si entendí – inició Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y expresión escéptica. Los siete estaban en la biblioteca, lugar donde Draco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sentados en una mesa - ¿Quieren mi ayuda? ¿El gran Ejército de Dumbledore quiere mi ayuda? ¿Se golpearon la cabeza o qué?

- Tienes un contacto en el Ministerio y eso nos podría ser de mucha utilidad – apuntó Hermione ubicada frente al Slytherin.

- Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más – pronunció Malfoy inclinándose hacia la muchacha – No me tomes por un idiota, Granger. Lo que ustedes quieren es vigilarme, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – respondió Harry a la izquierda de Hermione, ganándose la mirada de sus amigos – Sabes demasiado, Malfoy.

- Gracias por el momento de sinceridad, Potter – soltó con sarcasmo Malfoy – Y mi respuesta es no. No voy a unirme a su cruzada por el bien. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no soy suicida.

- Aún así debemos asegurarnos de que no abras tu boca – indicó Ron a la derecha de Hermione.

- ¿Y cuál es su gran plan? – preguntó Malfoy con indiferencia - ¿Coserme la boca con un conjuro?

- Casi – admitió Hermione sacando el pergamino de su mochila. Lo colocó sobre la mesa y le ofreció una pluma al rubio – Firma aquí y habremos terminado con esto.

- ¿Y qué es esto? – inquirió Malfoy viendo al pedazo de papel con aprensión.

- Es un pergamino mágico – explicó Hermione – Cualquiera que ponga su nombre en él no podrá hablar sobre la Antorcha de la Llama Verde con nadie que no haya firmado también.

- Pues yo no veo ninguno de sus nombres – señaló el Slytherin arqueando su ceja con suspicacia.

Harry cogió la pluma de manos de Hermione, acercó el pergamino a él y firmó. Acto seguido, aproximó el pedazo de papel a Draco y le ofreció la pluma. Este la asió con su mano derecha y escribió su nombre en el pergamino.

- ¿Cómo sabemos si funciona? – preguntó Neville.

- Traten de hablar sobre la Antorcha – los apremió Hermione. Harry abrió su boca más ninguna palabra salió de ella. Lo intentó tres veces más sin conseguir nada. Draco Malfoy siguió su ejemplo teniendo los mismos resultados. - Funciona – festejó Hermione con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que entregar un trabajo de Encantamientos para mañana, así que lárguense y déjenme en paz – dijo Malfoy con cierto tono de amenaza en la voz.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca para continuar con la búsqueda, siendo seguida de inmediato por sus amigos.

* * *

_Sirius negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Se masajeó la punta de la nariz, para después encarar a su hermano._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió la pregunta Sirius apuntándolo con su varita._

_- Necesito ayuda, Sirius – respondió Regulus tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no oírse desesperado._

_- Fascinante, ¿por qué no vas con tu adorada madre? Estoy seguro que le encantará darte refugio – indicó Sirius con veneno en la voz._

_- Si pudiera esconderme ahí, créeme que no estaría aquí – señaló Regulus en tono defensivo._

_- Pues lo lamento, pero en esta casa no se admiten mortifagos – puntualizó Sirius. _

_Se dio la media vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a su casa, sin embargo Regulus lo agarró del brazo. Sirius giró su cabeza hacia él, listo para lanzarle un maleficio. Se detuvo en seco al ver el terror en los ojos del menor de los Black. Se percató de la fuerza en su agarre y de la expresión en su rostro. Parecía un pequeño niño abandonado y asustado que buscaba desesperadamente un lugar seguro. Sirius no pudo evitar recordar los años de su infancia cuando ambos jugaban por todo el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuando el pequeño Regulus lo admiraba y lo seguía, cuando eran amigos, antes de que las estúpidas ideas de pureza de sangre de sus padres penetraran en la mente de su hermano y se establecieran en ella. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, recordaba las noches de tormentas eléctricas en las que Regulus se escabullía en su cuarto en busca de la protección de su hermano mayor._

_ Sirius suspiró cansado, posando su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros del mortifago._

_- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Regulus? – inquirió Sirius serio._

_- Mientras menos sepas, mejor – aseguró Regulus bajando su mirada al suelo. _

_Sirius suspiró una vez más. Abrió la puerta y extendió su mano hacia él._

_- Soy bueno, pero no idiota – habló Sirius - Tú varita._

_Regulus dudó por un momento antes de entregar la varita a su hermano._

_- ¿Qué traes ahí? – preguntó Sirius señalando con su varita la maleta que el menor de los Black llevaba colgada al hombro. Regulus alejó la maleta lo más que pudo. _

_- Mientras menos sepas, mejor – repitió Regulus en tono sombrío. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja escéptico – No es nada peligroso._

_- Creeré en ti – accedió Sirius. Alzó su varita y apuntó con ella al hombre -, sin embargo, intenta algo, lo que sea, y desearás no haber venido aquí en busca de ayuda._

_Regulus movió afirmativamente la cabeza y Sirius le cedió el paso. Ambos entraron a la casa, al mismo tiempo que la tormenta empeoraba afuera._

* * *

Cerró el libro de golpe, sin deseos de leer más de "Conjuros y maleficios, volumen 1". Ahora comprendía porque la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts era prohibida. Todos y cada uno de los libros que había revisado hasta ahora no eran nada más que manuales para futuros magos oscuros como Voldemort. Giró su cabeza hacia Luna. La chica había encontrado un libro de pociones hacia una hora y no le había quitado sus ojos de encima desde entonces.

Un ruido en la ventana más cercana llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes. Una lechuza de color marrón los observaba con una carta atada a su pata. Harry se puso de pie y le abrió la ventana al animal. Este voló hacia la mesa y se posó sobre ella frente a Luna, extendiendo su pata hacia ella. La muchacha desató la nota y la lechuza emprendió vuelo y salió de la biblioteca. Luna desdobló el pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó. Una inmensa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- Es de papá – reveló Luna – Dice que encontró algo que podría sernos útil. Lo mandará cuanto antes.

- Increíble, hay que decírselo a los demás – habló Harry, justo en el momento en que Neville asomaba su cabeza desde el pasillo continuo.

- Oigan, Hermione halló algo – anunció Neville.

Harry y Luna se vieron entre sí, para después seguir a Longbottom por un par de pasillos. Hermione estaba ubicada junto con Ron en la zona más oscura y tétrica de la biblioteca. Ginny ya estaba ahí y los tres admiraban dos voluminosos libros cerrados que reposaban sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es? – cuestionó Harry con interés, mientras se acercaban al grupo.

- Busque información sobre los nombres que estaban inscritos en la cámara de la Cascada – empezó Hermione - No encontré gran cosa hasta que comencé a investigar sobre Anastacia Creenwell.

- ¿El nombre antes de la mamá de Luna? – inquirió Ron. Hermione asintió.

- No hay ningún dato concreto sobre ella, sin embargo encontré algo mucho más interesante – apuntó Hermione.

A continuación, sacó su varita y posó la punta sobre la tapa del libro de la derecha. Pronunció la palabra Creenwell y el libro se abrió de par en par, cambiando de página hasta detenerse. Todos se aproximaron más al libro. La página de la izquierda estaba dedicada enteramente al retrato de una bella joven que bien podría tener su edad. Cabello rojo como el fuego, largo y rizado, piel blanca como porcelana y ojos azules y altivos. Sus facciones eran delicadas y dulces, dándole un aire total de inocencia. Harry no sabía exactamente donde, mas estaba seguro de que conocía esa cara de algún lado.

- Alejandra Creenwell – presentó Hermione – Estudió en Hogwarts del año 1938 al 1945. Miembro de la casa de Slytherin, se graduó con todos los honores. Su único contacto familiar era su tía, Anastacia Creenwell.

- ¿Qué libro es este? – preguntó Ginny.

- Hogwarts posee un registro de todos sus alumnos – explicó Hermione – Este es el tomo que incluye a las generaciones de 1940 a 1945, pero eso no es lo importante – señaló la ilustración con su dedo índice - ¿No les parece conocida?

- Ahora que lo dices, si – aceptó Ron.

- Se parece a Alexi – indicó Luna. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que posaba su varita sobre la tapa del otro libro. Murmuró el apellido Lestrange y el libro se abrió, mostrando el conocido rostro de Alexi con unos cuantos años menos.

- Alexandre Stephania Lestrange – expuso Hermione – Hija de Bastian Lestrange y Alejandra Creenwell.

- Espera un minuto – tomó la palabra Harry incrédulo - Alejandra Lestrange, la madre de Alexi…

- La madre de los mortifagos – añadió Neville.

- Era sobrina de Anastacia Creenwell, la mujer que halló la Antorcha de la Llama Verde – estableció Hermione – O al menos eso creo.

- Apostaría lo que fuera a que fue ella quien le dio la información sobre la existencia de la Antorcha a Quien-ustedes-saben – saltó Ron.

- Si estamos hablando de la misma persona, es lo más posible – apoyó Hermione.

* * *

_- Toma – le ofreció una cobija Mistick._

_Apenas entraron a la casa, Sirius se introdujo a la cocina con el objeto de ponerse en contacto con sus amigos. Regulus estaba seguro que era cuestión de minutos para que tuviera a la afamada Orden del Fénix rodeándolo._

_ Levantó la vista hacia la mujer. Jamás había cruzado una sola palabra con ella, mas el recuerdo de esa sangre sucia insultando a su madre estaba presente en su memoria. Cogió la cobija de sus manos y se rodeó con ella. Mistick se sentó en la mesa de centro frente a él._

_- Tenemos que informar cualquier evento extraño – indicó Mistick con una ligera sonrisa – Es cuestión de seguridad. No vendrán por ti, no es necesario._

_Regulus movió su cabeza afirmativamente en señal de comprensión y clavó su mirada en cualquier otro punto que no fuera ella._

_- Te prepararé la habitación de huéspedes – anunció Mistick poniéndose de pie - ¿Quieres comer algo?_

_- ¿Por qué tantas consideraciones? – cuestionó Regulus en tono defensivo. Mistick se encogió de hombros._

_- Eres el hermano de Sirius – indicó Mistick. _

_Por primera vez pudo ver a la muchacha con mayor claridad. Su tez era pálida, cubierta de moretones y pequeñas heridas. Sus ojos tristes y cansados._

_- Agua y cualquier comida estarían bien – respondió Regulus apartando su vista de ella. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse de él y devolvió su atención a la mujer – Gracias._

_Melisa Mistick giró su cabeza hacia él, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y un "No hay de qué", y entró a la cocina._

_ Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón en el que estaba sentado y abrazó su mochila. Ya tenía un refugio. Ahora debía pensar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento._

* * *

Después del descubrimiento de Hermione, pasaron un par de horas más en la biblioteca hasta que dio la hora de la cena. Harry sufría de falta de apetito y únicamente comió un poco de estofado con el fin de satisfacer a Hermione y calmar su aprensiva mirada que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de la Señora Weasley. Terminaron de cenar y Luna y Ginny se despidieron; la primera para ir a su sala común y la segunda con el objeto de encontrarse con su desconocido novio o al menos eso pensaba Ron. Más tarde, una vez que todas las luces en la torre de Gryffindor se apagaron y todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus camas, Harry, acostado en su cama y con la mirada perdida en el techo, no podía dormir. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, especulando sobre la madre de Alexi, Alejandra Lestrange. Lo poco que sabía de ella era que fue la primera seguidora de Voldemort, la más temible y escurridiza, hasta que Augustus Derber la asesinó, provocando de esa forma la ira del Señor Tenebroso. La mujer era prácticamente un misterio y presentía que detrás de ella se escondía algo importante. Reflexionó sobre la idea de platicar con Alexi, sin embargo la desechó al instante. De ninguna manera la bruja aceptaría hablar de su madre y mucho menos de la relación de esta con Voldemort. Si tan sólo hubiera otra forma de investigar…

Se sentó de golpe, como si una carga eléctrica hubiera recorrido su cuerpo. Existía otra forma de saber más: por medio de una visión. Había tenido innumerables visiones sobre el pasado de sus padres, de Sirius y Melisa, todas ella sin ninguna razón. Si tan sólo pudiera tener una del pasado de Voldemort o de Alejandra Lestrange. Pero, ¿cómo? Se recostó de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y repitió el nombre de la mortifaga en su cabeza una y otra vez. No estaba seguro de si eso ayudaría en algo, mas no se le ocurría otra forma de inducir una visión. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Al despertar, se aturdió un momento al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Se hallaba en medio de un pastizal, cercano a un pequeño pueblo. Caminó hacia la población. Conforme se acercaba y veía con mayor claridad los detalles del sitio los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su cabeza. Una mansión en la ladera de una colina. Un cementerio desde el que se puede ver una iglesia. Harry se detuvo en seco. Ya había estado ahí, tres años atrás, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Era el lugar al que él y Cedric Diggory fueron transportados por medio del traslador. Donde renació El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Donde Cedric murió. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho, quien se dio la media vuelta con el objeto de alejarse del sitio.

Una procesión que regresaba del cementerio llamó su atención. Todos iban ataviados de negro, por lo cual Harry infirió que acababan de enterrar a alguien. Un hombre se separó de la comitiva y dirigió sus pasos a la carretera que pasaba cerca del pueblo. Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Alto, esbelto, de cabello negro, ligeramente largo y pulcramente peinado. Iba vestido con un pantalón negro que combinaba perfectamente con un abrigo del mismo tono. Su expresión era seria, mas había un pequeño resplandor de triunfo en ella. Tom Riddle. Harry no tenía la menor duda.

Corrió para alcanzar al joven Voldemort, el cual se detuvo ante la carretera, al parecer en espera de algo o alguien. Ambos aguardaron en silencio, hasta que el claxon de un automóvil se oyó a su derecha. Un radiante coche de color rojo descapotado, que Harry recordaba haber visto en una excursión a un museo, se acercaba velozmente. Cuando frenó ante ellos, Potter pudo ver con mayor claridad a su conductora. Una joven de cabello rojo que brillaba por el sol, largo y rizado; ojos de un extraño tono azul verdoso y piel tan blanca como la nieve. Llevaba puesto un vestido de la época color salmón y un sombrero de paja.

- ¿Un funeral? – cuestionó la muchacha, su voz dulce y burlona - ¿A quién mataste, Tommy?

- ¿Un automóvil muggle? – regresó la pregunta Tom Riddle - ¿Ahora eres pro-muggle?

- Era de mi tía – indicó la muchacha posando sus brazos cruzados sobre el volante – La vieja loca tenía una extraña afición por los muggles.

Tom rodó los ojos, le dio la vuelta al carro, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió en él. Rápidamente y de un brinco, Harry se subió a la parte trasera. La mujer encendió el motor y puso en marcha el coche.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió la joven.

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Tom – Conténtate con saber que me deshice de algunos seres indeseables.

- Uuuuuuuhhhhhh – se burló la muchacha, para después lanzar una carcajada – o mejor dicho, te deshiciste de la evidencia. No querrás que tus futuros adeptos se enteren de que eres un sucio mestizo.

- Cuida tus palabras, Ali – advirtió Tom con cara de pocos amigos.

- Imagínate: el gran Lord Voldemort, futuro rey del mundo, líder de los sangre limpia, hijo de un despreciable muggle – estableció la llamada Ali antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Tom sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la joven Alejandra Creenwell. Esta piso el freno y la inercia mandó a los tres al frente. La muchacha cogió la varita entre sus dedos y la aproximó a su garganta. Harry abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras Tom Riddle permaneció estoico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Tommy? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Vas a torturarme? – preguntó la muchacha en tono dulce, inocente, siniestro - ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tommy? – su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas - ¿Asustarme? ¿Ponerme a tus pies? ¿Obligarme que te respete? – con cada pregunta acercaba más su cara a la de Tom y Harry únicamente esperaba el momento en que este lanzará un Avada Kedavra en su contra - ¿Eh? ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Eso quieres hacer, Tommy? – su cara y la de Riddle tan sólo estaban separadas por un centímetro - Pues déjame decirte que no me importa. Asústame, tortúrame, mátame, haz lo que te plazca. No te tengo miedo y nunca voy a suplicarte, ni a ponerme de rodillas ante ti. Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tommy?

El joven Voldemort bajó la varita, la guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su abrigo y apartó su vista de la muchacha. Alejandra sonrió complacida, arregló su sombrero y reinició la marcha del automóvil. Por su parte, Harry estaba pasmado. Era incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver. Una persona cualquiera confrontando a Voldemort sin ningún tipo de miedo a las represalias y Riddle permitiéndoselo. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que, de haber sido alguien más, Tom no se habría tentado el corazón.

- Te tengo un regalo – anunció la mujer sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones y ganándose la atención de Riddle otra vez – Esta en la parte trasera.

Harry giró su cabeza a ambos lados. Un bolso de viaje reposaba en el asiento a lado de él. Tom asomó su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se clavaron en el bolso de piel. Alargó un brazo, asió el objeto y lo jaló en su dirección. Harry se levantó y se recargó en el asiento de enfrente para poder ver el contenido. Riddle lo desabrochó y sacó un grueso cuaderno y un pliego de pergamino doblado de él. Abrió el cuaderno y leyó la primera página. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y giró su cabeza hacia Alejandra sorprendido.

- Lo hallé entre las cosas de mi tía, pensé que podría interesarte – expresó Alejandra.

Tom devolvió su vista a los objetos en su regazo, tomó el pergamino y lo extendió. Era un mapa de considerable tamaño, un metro de nacho y un poco más de medio metro de largo. Alejandra detuvo el coche cuando el mapa le tapó la visibilidad del parabrisas. Harry se acercó más al mapa con el objeto de verlo mejor. Era de todo el mundo, con puntos de color verde que se unían entre sí creando un diseño geométrico perfecto.

- Existe – murmuró Voldemort con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios y la ambición desbordándose de sus ojos – La Antorcha de Llama Verde existe.

- Es verde y brilla – canturreó la mujer – Es verde y brilla.

- Con esto podré localizarla y me convertiré en el mago más poderoso del mundo – dijo Tom – Nadie podrá detenerme, seré inmortal.

- Lo que tú digas, Tommy, lo que tú digas – se burló la mujer doblando el pergamino. Riddle le dedicó una fría mirada – Lo siento, pero quiero llegar a Londres antes del anochecer.

El joven separó sus labios para hablar, mas Harry ya no escuchó sus siguientes palabras. Alguien lo zarandeaba y repetía su nombre. Abrió sus ojos estando de vuelta en su cama. La voz era de Ron, quien había parado de sacudirlo en cuanto lo vio despertar.

- Ella le dio la información – soltó Harry sentándose y alargando su mano hacia la mesita de noche en busca de sus lentes – Fue Alejandra; le dio un cuaderno y un mapa – se colocó sus gafas y encaró a Ron. La expresión sombría en el rostro de su amigo encendió todas las alarmas en su cabeza - ¿Qué sucede?

- Recibimos un mensaje de parte de la Orden – expuso la voz de Sirius. Harry movió su cabeza para ver detrás de Ron. Sirius estaba en el marco de la puerta y lucía igual de perturbado que el pelirrojo – Atacaron la casa de Luna.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltó Harry poniéndose de pie. Gruñidos provenientes de la cama de Seamus le indicaron que el resto de sus compañeros estaban dormidos aún. Sirius le hizo una seña para que lo siguieran a fuera del dormitorio. Los dos muchachos fueron tras él, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ellos.

- Molly y Arthur fueron quienes lanzaron la alerta – señaló Sirius – Viven relativamente cerca y desde su casa se contemplaba a la perfección la Marca Tenebrosa. Destruyeron toda la casa.

- ¿Y el papá de Luna? – inquirió Harry alarmado - ¿Está bien? – Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba debajo de los escombros inconsciente y muy mal herido, lo trasladaron a San Mungo – respondió Sirius – Aún no recibimos noticias de su estado.

Harry sintió como si un kilo de metal se asentara en su estomago, quitándole el aire.

* * *

_Regulus observaba en silencio a Sirius y a Mistick platicar mientras desayunaban. Llevaba una semana escondido en casa de su hermano y realmente no podía quejarse de nada. Sirius aún lo veía con reserva y solía evitar ciertos temas ante su presencia, pero, fuera de ello, la recepción de su hermano era calurosa y amigable. Le había proveído de una habitación propia, un poco de ropa y lo incluía en sus comidas con Mistick. Era extraño recibir un trato tan familiar de su parte y más si tomabas en cuenta que durante los últimos años ejemplificaron magistralmente el papel de dos hermanos que se odiaban. Mas todo eso parecía haberlo olvidado el mayor de los Black._

_ Mistick era también otro misterio. El Slytherin recordaba a la muchacha de sus años en Hogwarts. Alegre, festiva, insoportable. Ahora pasaba los días encerrada en su cuarto y las pocas veces que salía, ya fuera para comer o para ver un poco de televisión (Regulus debía admitir su admiración y gusto por ese aparato de invención muggle), lucía triste, seria y paranoica. Cualquier ruido la hacía saltar y ponerse en guardia en segundos. El pequeño de los Black suponía que el cambio se debía a lo ocurrido durante la batalla en el cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso. Mistick había sido torturada casi hasta la muerte por nadie más que Severus Snape, uno de sus más cercanos amigos. A eso debía sumársele la muerte de Dorcas Meadows, su mejor amiga. No obstante el evidente trastornó en la cabeza la muchacha, esta siempre le sonreía e intentaba hacerle la plática. _

_En cuanto al resto de los amigos de su hermano, decir que no estaban de acuerdo con su presencia en la casa sería poco. Potter había intentado lanzarle un maleficio y probablemente lo habría logrado de no ser por Sirius y Evans, quien recientemente se había convertido en la radiante señora Potter. Lupin lo tomó en forma más diplomática, dándole la bienvenida y advirtiéndole que no intentará nada extraño, y Pettigrew ni siquiera entró a la casa. Dumbledore también los visitó, ofreciéndole protección a cambio de información, oferta que Regulus declinó. No confiaba en el director de Hogwarts, ni en la Orden del Fénix._

_Sirius se paró de la mesa, le dio un beso en la frente a Mistick, a Regulus le dijo un "hasta luego" y se marchó de la casa para reunirse con sus amigos como cada día. Mistick pasó unos cuantos minutos más acompañándolo en el más absoluto silencio hasta que terminó con su desayuno y subió a su cuarto. Minutos más, la mujer descendió por las escaleras arreglada. Se despidió de Regulus y se fue, dejando al hombre por primera vez solo._

_Regulus esperó media hora por si alguno decidía volver y, en vista de que ninguno regresaría pronto, subió a su cuarto, se colgó el bolso de cuero al hombro, bajó al piso inferior, le hecho un último vistazo al lugar y se fue._

* * *

Apenas recibió la noticia sobre el ataque a la casa de Luna, Harry fue en busca de la muchacha. Luna estaba en el despacho de Mcgonagall aguardando nueva información del estado de su padre. A pesar de lo grave de la situación, la rubia se mantenía calmada y positiva. Fue al amanecer que recibieron información: Xenophilius Lovegood seguía vivo; presentaba múltiples heridas, algunas de consideración, había perdido mucha sangre, pero se encontraba estable y consciente. Al parecer él no era el blanco de los mortifagos, quienes lo dieron por muerto al derrumbarse la casa, según Snape. Qué buscaban era un enigma para todos, exceptuando a Harry y el grupo de investigación. Tan sólo el día anterior el señor Lovegood les había mandado una carta avisándoles sobre el descubrimiento de papeles de gran relevancia para ellos. El ataque implicaba que Voldemort conocía sus movimientos.

Dos días más tarde, una vez que los sanadores declararan al señor Lovegood fuera de peligro, la profesora Mcgonagall le otorgó un permiso a Luna para visitar a su padre. Sin importar cuanto lo suplicó y exigió, a Harry se le prohibió acompañarla con el argumento de que lo mejor tanto para él como para la Ravenclaw era que permaneciera en Hogwarts. Sirius acompañó a Luna y el par no volvió al castillo si no muy entrada la noche con una voluminosa caja. Resultó ser que todas las investigaciones de la madre de Luna estaban resguardadas en Gringotts en una cámara acorazada. Xenophilius Lovegood le explicó la ubicación exacta de los papeles a su hija y Sirius y Luna fueron al impenetrable banco en busca de ellos. La tardanza se debió a que fue necesario pedir una reposición de la llave de la cámara, la cual no habrían recibido el mismo día si Sirius no hubiera llamado al Ministerio y pedido ayuda a Eduard Mcford.

La caja fue abierta en la seguridad de la Sala se Oclumancia con Sirius, Remus, Melisa y Arabella con ellos, a los cuales tuvieron que hacerlos firmar el pergamino con el fin de exponerles sus avances en el tema de la Antorcha y la visión que Harry había tenido noches atrás. El contenido de la caja era una montaña de cuadernos. Luna los sacó uno por uno y con extremo cuidado, vaciando la caja y dejando al descubierto un bolso de piel. En cuanto lo vio, Harry lo reconoció como el mismo que Alejandra Lestrange le dio a Tom Riddle en su visión. Dentro de él venía el viejo cuaderno y el gigantesco mapa de Anastacia Creenwell.

* * *

_Haciendo uso de los trucos que sus compañeros mortifagos le habían enseñado, Regulus se escabulló al interior del Ministerio de Magia sin ser visto. Se introdujo en uno de los ascensores oculto en medio de una multitud de personas. Conforme iba descendiendo, el elevador se vació hasta que, al arribar a la séptima planta, sólo quedó él. Bajó dos pisos más y emergió del aparato mirando a ambos lados. Caminó por el largo y oscuro pasillo hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el Departamento de Misterios. Jaló la manija de la puerta y entró en una estancia circular con múltiples puertas en sus paredes. El hombre permaneció estático un tiempo sin saber a dónde ir o que hacer. Repentinamente, las paredes comenzaron a moverse, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando se detuvieron, Regulus decidió que lo mejor era esperar afuera. Se dio la media vuelta, empujó la puerta frente a él y la atravesó. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había vuelto al pasillo, sino que acababa de entrar a una sala repleta de estantes en los cuales brillaban bolas de cristal de diferentes tamaños. Lanzó un bufido exasperado y empezó a caminar entre los estantes en busca de alguien que pudiera darle indicaciones. Dando vuelta en el tercer pasillo, una bruja bajita y regordeta volvió su cabeza hacia él. Su mirada de sorpresa pronto se transformó en una de desconfianza._

_- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? – preguntó la mujer frunciendo su poblado ceño._

_- Estoy buscando a una persona – respondió Regulus con arrogancia – Celeste Howell. Soy un amigo del colegio._

_La anciana mujer entrecerró los ojos._

_- ¿Y cuál es el nombre de este amigo del colegio? – inquirió la mujer._

_- Black, Regulus Black –__ indicó__ Regulus. __A estas alturas ya no era necesario esconderse. Era un hecho que saliendo de ahí lo iban a atrapar los aurores o los mortifagos. _

_La bruja lo examinó con la mirada._

_- Es su hora libre, debe estar en la Sala de la Muerte – señaló la mujer._

_- ¿Y cómo llego a allí? – cuestionó Regulus. La mujer sonrió con superioridad, acto que enfureció al pequeño de los Black._

_- Ve al Hall principal, la habitación circular con las puertas, piensa el nombre de la sala a la que deseas entrar – explicó la bruja continuando su inspección de una de las esferas – La puerta que se detenga frente a ti es la que buscas._

_- Gracias – agradeció con voz seca y rapidez el muchacho._

_Se encaminó a la puerta del Hall principal y una vez más entró en él. Se paró en el centro y pensó en la Sala de la Muerte. Las paredes giraron frente a él deteniéndose segundos más tarde. Se acercó a la puerta delante de él, la abrió e ingresó a un anfiteatro de piedra. Buscó con la vista a Celeste Howell y la encontró sentada al centro, arriba de la tarima y enfrente de un arco del cual colgaba un delgado velo. Bajó las gradas en dirección a la joven, más se detuvo antes de subir a la tarima. Por alguna extraña razón, ese velo le causaba escalofríos._

_- Celeste – la nombró._

_La muchacha de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado giró su cabeza hacia atrás, clavando sus grises y protuberantes ojos sobre él. Ladeó la cabeza extrañada._

_- ¿Regulus Black? – preguntó Celeste poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vine a buscarte – respondió Regulus. Celeste frunció el seño confundida._

_- Pero… - comenzó la rubia._

_- Pero nunca nos hablamos – interceptó Regulus – y siempre me burlé de ti._

_- Por lo menos tú no me hacías bromas como los demás Slytherin – apuntó Celeste acercándose a él. Se gachó y se sentó al borde de la tarima - ¿Por qué me buscas?_

_- Tengo algo que probablemente te interese – expuso Regulus tomando el bolso entre sus manos y entregándoselo a la muchacha. Esta lo cogió y lo examinó – No sabía qué hacer con ello cuando lo encontré, pero me acordé de ti y me pareció que lo mejor era dártelo. _

_Celeste abrió la maleta y expuso su contenido: un viejo cuaderno y un pliego de pergamino doblado. Hojeó el cuaderno y sus protuberantes ojos se abrieron aún más._

_- Esto es… - empezó Celeste._

_- Tal vez con eso al fin puedas encontrarla y volver a verla – dijo Regulus con una ligera sonrisa. La muchacha alzó su cabeza para encarar a Regulus._

_- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Celeste._

_- Porque eres la única persona que nunca la buscaría por poder – explicó Regulus. _

_Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo rato._

_- Perdón, Celeste – se disculpó Regulus rompiendo el silencio. La aludida sonrió con dulzura – Que tengas una buena vida._

_Giró sobre el mismo y escaló las gradas._

_- La Antorcha sólo puede verse una vez en la vida – lo detuvo Celeste. Regulus volvió su cabeza en dirección a ella – Es un evento que no se repite, sin embargo la buscaré. Tal vez alguien lo necesite en el futuro._

_Regulus asintió en conformidad y continuó con su camino._

_- Descansa, Regulus – le deseó Celeste._

_Y el inmenso peso en su estomago con el que había vivido los últimos meses desapreció en un instante, sabiendo que, poniendo un pie en el exterior, al fin sería capaz de descansar._

* * *

- Lo que aún no comprendo es como llegó a las manos de la mamá de Luna el cuaderno y el mapa que Alejandra Lestrange le dio a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – expresó Ron al entrar esa mañana en el Gran Comedor.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que algún mortifago infiltrado se lo haya proporcionado – aventuró Hermione.

- El problema aquí es, ¿quién? – añadió Harry sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Provócate otra visión y descubrámoslo – propuso Ron sirviéndose huevos revueltos con mucho tocino.

- No es tan sencillo, ni siquiera sé como lo logré la última vez – indicó Harry.

- Buenos días – los saludó Luna sentándose al lado de Harry. La muchacha lucía más entusiasmada de lo normal – Estuve revisando los papeles toda la noche.

- ¿Qué? – saltaron Hermione y Ron la unísono.

- ¿Estás bien, Luna? – preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Mejor que nunca – aseguró la chica – Revisé los papeles y creo que tendremos un pequeño problema. Están escritos en latín. A mi mamá le encantaba el latín.

- ¿Y ahora? – cuestionó Ron.

- Sé un poco de latín y puedo ayudarme con diccionarios, sin embargo me tardaré en traducirlo todo – señaló Luna emocionada.

- Yo podría ayudarte – sugirió Hermione – Varios de los libros que he leído están en latín.

- Ustedes dos tienen serios problemas – opinó Ron - ¡Ya nadie habla latín! ¡Es una lengua muerta!

- Es la lengua oficial del Vaticano – corrigió Hermione. Ron rodó los ojos.

- Y también encontré algo interesante – continuó Luna. Metió una mano en su mochila y sacó un sobre amarillento de ella – Estaba en la parte trasera del cuaderno que venía en el bolso. No quise abrirla porque está dirigida otra persona y me pareció descortés.

- ¿Para quién es? – inquirió Harry.

- Para Sirius – señaló Luna mostrándoles el reverso del sobre donde se podía leer en perfecta escritura el nombre de Sirius Black.

- ¿Es de tu mamá? – preguntó Hermione.

- No, no es la letra de ella – negó Luna – No sé de quien sea. ¿Creen que deba entregársela?

- No lo sé – admitió Harry – Tal vez.

Luna observó el sobre por varios segundos, se puso de pie y caminó a la mesa de los profesores.

* * *

_Él, James y Lily corrían rumbo a la calle en la que se ubicaba la entrada al Ministerio de Magia. Habían recibido una alarma a la Cascada de Fuego avisando el ataque y asesinato de siete muggles y un mago desconocido. Dieron vuelta en la calle indicada y el timbre proveniente de su insignia lo hizo pararse en seco. James y Lily también se detuvieron, volteándolo a ver._

_- Es Melisa – anunció Sirius. Los dos movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente y prosiguieron, adentrándose en la parte acordonada de la calle, donde aurores y miembros de la Orden corrían de un lado al otro. Sirius oprimió el centro de la insignia - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Algún problema?_

_- Estoy bien – habló la voz de Melisa – Pero no sé si haya algún problema. Cuando regresé, Regulus ya no estaba. Se llevó sus cosas y cogió su varita._

_Sirius levantó la mirada hacia la escena del crimen. Sus ojos se posaron en los de James. Éste le dedicó una mirada de lastima y eso fue lo único que Sirius necesitó para saber que el mago desconocido no era otro más que su hermano._

_ Se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar, sin deseos de ver el cuerpo sin vida del imbécil de Regulus y mucho menos de toparse con su devastada madre._

* * *

- Señorita Lovegood, buenos días – la recibió Slughorn con una inmensa sonrisa. Sirius, Remus y Melisa le sonrieron también.

- Buenos días, profesor – regresó el saludo Luna – Profesor Black, podría hablar un momento con usted.

- No importa cuántas veces lo digan, siempre suena genial "profesor Black" – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie – No se coman mi tocino.

- Por supuesto que no – pronunció Melisa robándose una tira de la mencionada carne del plato de Black.

Sirius y Luna se apartaron un poco de la mesa y la muchacha le ofreció el sobre. Sirius pasó su mirada confundida de Luna al objeto en sus manos.

- Estaba dentro del bolso, en el cuaderno – indicó Luna – Está a tu nombre.

El merodeador arqueó una ceja sorprendido y asió el sobre de las manos de la rubia. Lo giró con el objeto de visualizar el reverso. Leyó su nombre escrito en una letra impecable y muy familiar. Sirius levantó su vista hacia la muchacha.

- Gracias, Luna – agradeció Sirius.

Acto seguido, salió rápidamente del Gran Comedor sin dar tiempo a que Luna pudiera responderle. Recorrió los pasillos hasta salir a uno de los jardines interiores del castillo. Se recargó en una de las columnas, rasgó uno de los bordes del sobre y sustrajo un amarillento pedazo de pergamino de él. Lo desdobló, encontrándose con una carta trazada con la misma letra.

_Sirius:_

_Antes que todo, quiero agradecerte por el apoyo que me has brindado en estos días. Jamás podré pagártelo y nunca podré entender porque tu buen trato. Me disculpó por mi comportamiento y por cualquier daño que pude haberte hecho en estos años. Este poco tiempo que hemos convivido me ha hecho darme cuenta de que de no ser por los estúpidos prejuicios de nuestros padres, tú y yo habríamos podido ser buenos amigos._

_ Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguramente ya estoy muerto. Es muy probable que estés enojado por que salí de la casa y aún más porque me fui a meter al Ministerio de Magia. Necesitaba hacerlo. Encontré algo terrible, algo de gran importancia para el Señor Tenebroso. Pensé en dártelo, sin embargo eso habría sido sinónimo de entregárselo en bandeja de plata a Dumbledore y en mi opinión el viejo director de Hogwarts es tan o más peligroso que Lord Voldemort. Se lo di a una persona que hará buen uso de esta información, que la usará para el bien._

_ No te preocupes por mí, morir es lo que deseo. Ya no puedo dormir, ya no puedo comer, ya no puedo respirar sin recordar las atrocidades que he hecho, que me han hecho hacer. Oigo sus voces, Sirius, oigo sus suplicas y llantos. Sólo quiero que todo termine, sólo quiero paz._

_ Me despido de ti y espero que disfrutes de una gran vida, feliz, rodeado de tus amigos y al lado de Mistick. Te lo mereces._

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

Elevó su cabeza al cielo, doblando la carta de nuevo. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sentía un horrible vació en su pecho. Años de preguntas sin respuesta al fin habían concluido con esa carta. Recargó su cabeza en la columna.

- Donde quiera que estés, hermano, espero que hayas encontrado paz – murmuró Sirius con la voz entrecortada.

Permaneció ahí sin moverse por un largo tiempo, incluso cuando los alumnos comenzaron a deambular por los alrededores, su vista clavada en el cielo y las palabras de Regulus repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo más que espero haya sido de su agrado. Me disculpó por la tardanza, pero mi cabeza sufrió un bloqueó de Harry Potter. No estoy segura que tan plausible sea la idea de Regulus buscando la ayuda de Sirius para ustedes y creo que en cierto modo rompí el canon, sin embargo no pude evitarlo.

Me he impuesto la meta de terminar esta historia antes de que el año termine o por lo menos en Enero, así que esperen actualizaciones más rápidas.

Quiero agradecer a Allie Danger, a Pedr Makisotu Douraji por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	18. La última muerte

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

* * *

**18**

**La última muerte**

Era la noticia de primera plana de _El Profeta_ de ese día: Andrea Mcford encontrada a las afueras de Manchester. La aurora había sido hallada por una pareja de muggles en tan mal estado que estos la llevaron al hospital más cercano de inmediato. Minutos después de su ingreso, un grupo de aurores, liderado por Hernel Mcford, hizo acto de presencia en la pequeña clínica y, haciendo uso de magia, la trasladaron a San Mungo.

- No es ella - declaró Snape molesto, saliendo de la habitación donde descansaba Andrea Mcford. Hernel lo volteó a ver sorprendido y Eduard se cruzó de brazos sin apartar su vista de la mujer que a todas luces asemejaba a su hermana gemela. Una de las paredes estaba encantada para poder ver el interior del cuarto, donde Andrea reposaba acostada en una cama. Su semblante era pálido y presentaba un gran número de heridas y golpes.

- Pero pasó los detectores y todos los exámenes - argumentó Hernel - Es Andrea.

- No lo es - reiteró Snape - Sólo piénsenlo: apareció de la nada, en perfecto estado y completamente lucida. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que uno de los prisioneros del Señor Tenebroso logró escapar de su cautiverio sin por lo menos un daño severo e irreparable?

- Snape tiene razón - apoyó el Ministro de Magia - Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? - preguntó Hernel.

- ¿Realmente importa? - dijo Eduard - Es una espía de Voldemort y eso es lo único que debe de interesarnos.

- Emitiré la alarma - señaló Hernel.

- No - negó Eduard con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿No? - repitió Hernel confundido.

- Veamos qué es lo que quiere, cual es su plan - propuso el Ministro. La palabra incredulidad se posesionó de las caras de sus acompañantes.

- Felicidades, Mcford - pronunció Snape en tono de burla - Al fin enloqueciste.

- ¿Acaso no lo ven? - saltó Eduard - Nos están dando en bandeja de plata el medio perfecto para conocer los planes de Quien-ustedes-saben, sin contar que nos llevara a donde mantienen encerrada a Andrea. Lo único que debemos hacer es vigilarla o vigilarlo las 24 horas del día.

- Ese plan puede ser un arma de doble filo, Ed - puntualizó Hernel.

- Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto - aseguró Eduard Mcford - Funcionara.

- Por nuestro bien, eso espero - opinó Hernel.

- Seguiré buscando - indicó Snape.

Acto seguido, se retiró del sitio dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

* * *

Echaba un último vistazo a su tarea de Pociones, al tiempo que escuchaba a Hermione y Ron, quienes caminaban delante de él, hablar sobre la aparición de la profesora Mcford. La noticia había sido difundida durante la hora del desayuno y los alumnos no habían perdido tiempo en especular sobre su retornó a Hogwarts. Algunos como Ron aseguraban que la mujer no volvería y otros como Hermione opinaban lo contrario. Harry ni siquiera se sorprendía de que sus amigos estuvieran en desacuerdo una vez más y tampoco le encontraba ninguna razón a discutir sobre el tema.

Escuchó que las voces de los dos gryffindors se callaban y chocó contra la espalda de Ron. Levantó su mirada del pergamino en sus manos con el fin de ver porque se habían detenido sus amigos. Frente a ellos, a unos metros pasando el aula de Pociones, estaban Ginny y Malfoy juntos, recargados en la pared, abrazados y besándose directamente en la boca. Por un instante, pareció que el trío había sido petrificado, sin embargo, rápidamente Ron rompió el momento.

- ¡GINNY! – vociferó Ron en un tono tan agudo que expresaba a la perfección lo impactante de la escena.

Malfoy y Ginny se separaron abruptamente y giraron sus cabezas hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione. El pánico surco el rostro de Ginny, mientras que Draco permanecía estoico.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! – gritó Ron – TÚ – señaló a Ginny – Y ÉL – señaló a Malfoy - ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

- Vaya, que elocuente eres, Weasley – lo felicitó en tono sarcástico Draco. Ginny le dio un codazo, apartándolo de ella.

- ¡¿Puedes bajar la voz, Ronald?! – exigió Ginny acercándose a su hermano.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres que el mundo sepa que te besuqueas con Malfoy?! – exclamó Ron indignado.

- ¡Con quien me besuqueo es mi problema, no tuyo ni de nadie más! – puntualizó Ginny molesta.

- ¡ES DRACO MALFOY! – señaló Ron fuera de sí - ¡EL TIPO QUE SE BURLÓ DE TI Y DE TU FAMILIA EN TODAS LAS FORMAS POSIBLES!

- ¡ESO ES PASADO, RONALD! – levantó su voz Ginny - ¡ÉL YA CAMBIO!

- Eh, chicos… - comenzó Harry, girando su cabeza a los lados. Un pequeño círculo de estudiantes se estaba formando a su alrededor.

- ¡LAS PERSONAS NO CAMBÍAN, GINNY! – gritó Ron - ¡SÓLO ESTÁ JUGANDO CONTIGO! ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDA!

Una fuerte bofetada, cortesía de Ginny, mandó al pelirrojo directo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos los espectadores. La chica acomodó su mochila en su hombro y se alejó del lugar roja de ira.

- ¡Muy bien, el espectáculo terminó! ¡Sigan con sus actividades! – decretó Hermione con cara de pocos amigos. Pronto los alumnos se fueron dispersando, hasta que sólo quedaron ellos tres. Draco Malfoy estaba fuera de vista - ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – lo regañó Hermione, al tiempo que Harry ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó Ron en tono defensivo - ¡Es una locura!

- ¡Y no es de tu incumbencia! – apuntó Hermione – Ginny es la única que puede decidir con quién meterse. Que seas su hermano no te da ningún derecho a juzgarla y mucho menos a decirle que es una idiota.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la felicité? – cuestionó Ron - ¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡Ese tipo ha sido como una piedrita en nuestro zapato desde primer año!

- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, sin embargo, no me ves gritándole a mi mejor amiga frente a todo Hogwarts, ¿o si? – expuso Hermione.

- Espera un minuto… ¡¿Tú ya lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?! – saltó Ron indignado.

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado, regresó su atención a sus deberes e ingresó al aula de Pociones sin prestar atención a la discusión entre sus amigos, que rápidamente subía de volumen.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de que un Malfoy y una Weasley eran pareja se esparció por el castillo como pólvora y pronto eclipsó la aparición de la profesora Mcford. Ron y Hermione no se hablaban y la muchacha decidió sentarse en todas las clases lo más lejos de su amigo y su novio, hecho que fue bastante incomodo durante la clase de Oclumancia y Legeremancia, donde Melisa les prohibió cambiar de pareja.

- Deberías reconsiderar nuestra propuesta – sugirió Harry al terminar la clase. Ron y Hermione estaban al otro lado del patio gritándose por quinta vez en lo que llevaban desde que comenzó la clase. Esta vez ni siquiera Melisa se preocupó por separarlos y Harry tampoco. Malfoy sonrió de lado, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Que tenga una relación con Ginny no cambia nada – estableció Draco – No me interesa ser parte de su ridículo grupito en contra de Quien-tú-sabes.

- Sólo digo que podría ayudarte – indicó Harry. Malfoy arqueó una ceja escéptico – Si te unes a nosotros y nos ayudas, ganarías varios puntos con Ron y con el resto de los Weasley.

- Lo que piensen los Weasley me interesa muy poco, Potter – expresó Draco colgándose su mochila al hombro e iniciando su camino hacia el castillo.

- Pues debería – dijo Harry siguiendo al slytherin – Son las personas más importantes en la vida de Ginny – se detuvo en su marcha - A menos de que no te importe Ginny y esto sea sólo un juego.

Malfoy siguió caminando sin rebatir las palabras de Harry.

* * *

- Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad – señaló Luna mientras revisaba uno de los estantes de la biblioteca dedicado a un millar de diccionarios de idiomas que Harry ni siquiera conocía de su existencia – Todos en "El Chismologo" lo sabían.

- Ese es el tipo de cosas que uno se pierde por estar en San Mungo – comentó Harry divertido, recargado en el estante de atrás. Luna dejó escapar una ligera risa - ¿Y es serio? Es decir, ¿vale la pena que Ron y Hermione se hayan peleado otra vez?

- A mí me lo parece – opinó Luna tomando un libro entre su manos.

- Bueno, eso explicaría el silencio de Ginny cuando pensamos en sumar a Malfoy al equipo – mencionó Harry. Suspiró cansado – Como sea, los gritos de Ron y Hermione me causan jaqueca y estoy harto de siempre quedar en medio de su campo de batalla. "Harry, dile a Ronald que coma con la boca cerrada; parece un cerdo" – imitó Harry la voz de Hermione en un tono terriblemente agudo. Luna se llevó una mano a la boca para esconder su risa – "Harry, dile a Hermione que no es mi madre" – simuló la voz de Ron en tono profundo y algo gangoso, causando que Luna lanzara una carcajada.

- ¡Señorita, Lovegood! ¡Señor, Potter! – los regañó Madame Pince con el ceño fruncido desde su puesto cerca de la puerta.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Luna con una ligera sonrisa en su labios. Madame Pince negó con la cabeza y continuó con su lectura. Harry y Luna se vieron entre sí, al borde de un ataque de risa. Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que ninguno comenzaría a reírse.

- Cambiando de tema – habló Harry - ¿Cómo vas con los cuadernos?

- Excelente – afirmó Luna entusiasmada – Hay algunas partes un poco difíciles, que estoy dejando para el final, mas es increíble – giró hacia Harry y le entregó los tres libros que llevaba en sus brazos – Son experimentos, fallidos por supuesto, para encontrar a la Antorcha – devolvió su atención al estante en busca de más diccionarios - Y son muy curiosos – le alargó otro libro más al muchacho - También hay otros que no pudo llevar a cabo. Podríamos intentarlos.

- No tengo nada en contra de los experimentos, ni del método científico, pero creo que necesitamos algo más concreto y rápido – opinó Harry acomodando los libros en sus brazos.

- El mapa en una posibilidad más factible – subrayó Luna – Muestra todas las ubicaciones previas de la Antorcha.

- Dime que podría llevarnos a la ubicación actual – pidió Harry. Luna cogió otro diccionario más y volteó a ver al moreno con una amplia sonrisa.

- Es geométricamente perfecto – indicó Luna maravillada – Cada punto, cada línea forman figuras exactas. Triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos. Es perfecto.

- ¿Lo que quiere decir que…? – habló Harry totalmente perdido.

- Si el movimiento de la Antorcha ha sido perfecto durante siglos, entonces, seguirá siéndolo – explicó Luna – Es predecible. Puedes trazar un número finito de posibilidades y centrarte en ellas. Tarde o temprano hallaras la correcta.

- Eso es… increíble – pronunció Harry pasmado – Pero… si es tan sencillo, ¿por qué tu madre y Voldemort no la encontraron?

- Jamás dije que fuera sencillo – refutó Luna divertida y Harry arqueó una ceja confundido – Es geometría, Harry. Las posibilidades, aunque finitas, son muchas. Esa es la razón por la que Quien-tú-sabes y mi mamá no pudieron hallarla. Sin contar la posibilidad de que alguien se topé con ella fortuitamente, como mi mamá, y cambie la ubicación y con ello las posibilidades.

- Así que tardará – concluyó Harry.

- Tardará – asintió Luna dirigiéndose a una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron un suplicio para Harry. Aunado al hecho de que ahora debía ejercer el puesto de mediador entre sus mejores amigos, la cabeza le dolía y los ojos le ardían desde que despertaba hasta que se dormía. Luna lo había acompañado a la enfermería un par de veces, sin embargo, Madame Pomfrey, incapaz de dar con la causa de los síntomas, únicamente le dio una poción que le calmaba el dolor por unas cuantas horas sin erradicarlo. Al tercer día, Sirius insistió en que debía de valorarlo un sanador en San Mungo, mas Harry se negó, completamente seguro de que esa jaqueca y el ardor en sus ojos no era algo normal. Cada noche se iba a dormir sujetando con fuerza la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas entre sus manos y cada mañana lo primero que hacía al despertar era revisar el pequeño objeto. Podía apostar lo que fuera a que estaba a punto de sufrir otra visión.

Mientras tanto, pasada una semana de su aparición, la profesora Mcford regresó a Hogwarts, luciendo en perfecto estado, sin contar los moretones y las pequeñas curaciones en su rostro. La profesora Mcgonagall preparó un banquete especial con el objeto de darle la bienvenida, banquete al que no asistió Harry, quien a esas alturas ya no soportaba los espacios repletos de gente que no paraba de hablar y reír. No obstante el regreso de la aurora, Remus continuó dando clases al día siguiente a la mitad de los grupos, entre los cuales se encontraba el de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Estás hablando en serio! – exclamó Ron alarmado. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo – Perdón.

- Esto ya está rayando en lo ridículo, Harry – soltó Sirius – Iremos ahora mismo a San Mungo. Llevas una semana con ese dolor de cabeza.

- Es una visión, estoy seguro – murmuró Harry sentado al otro lado de la habitación principal de la Sala de Oclumancia, en la cocineta, junto con Luna. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Sirius y Remus estaban acomodados en los sillones.

- No me interesa – declaró Sirius levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado.

- Podemos concentrarnos en lo importante – sugirió Harry en el mismo nivel de voz. Remus, sentado en el extremo derecho del sillón le hizo una seña a Sirius para que se sentara. El hombre aceptó a regañadientes.

- ¿Y cómo lo saben? ¿Están seguros de ello? – inquirió Hermione.

- No, pero es lógico – tomó la palabra Remus – Todos los prisioneros de Voldemort sufren dos destinos: morir o ser torturados a tal extremo que no queda nada de ellos. Andrea está… bien.

- ¿Y por qué la dejaron entrar al castillo? – preguntó Neville - ¿No es peligroso?

- Fue idea del señor "Soy el Ministro de Magia y hago lo que quiero" – indicó Sirius cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Mcford enloqueció. El poder enloquece.

- Eduard tiene la esperanza de que quien quiera que sea la persona que está usurpando la identidad de Andrea nos revelé eventualmente los planes de Voldemort – explicó Remus.

- Eso es una locura – opinó Ron.

- Para ti todo es una locura – apuntó Hermione con expresión escéptica. Harry se puso de pie y salió de la sala justo al mismo tiempo que Arabella y Melisa entraban.

- Se acabó, voy a llevarlo a San Mungo – estableció Sirius antes de ir tras el muchacho, mas Melisa lo asió del brazo.

- Es una visión – lo tranquilizó Melisa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría ser cualquier cosa – aventuró Sirius – Aún no se recupera del todo de la maldición Durmicus.

- Muchachos, falta poco para la hora de la cena – señaló Lupin poniéndose de pie – Lo mejor es que vayamos al Gran Comedor o alzaremos las sospechas de nuestro espía.

* * *

Tras sortear una cena más bajo el escrutinio de toda la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley abandonó el Gran Comedor con su mente puesta en ir a su dormitorio y descansar. La actitud de sus compañeros gryffindors era francamente molesta y empezaba a cansarse. La trataban como si besar a Draco Malfoy fuera sinónimo de matar a alguien a plena luz del día. A eso había que sumarle las bromas e insultos de los slytherin. Esa mañana estuvo a punto de estampar su puño contra Pansy Parkinson y lo habría hecho si Mcgonagall no hubiera aparecido al final del pasillo en ese justo momento.

- ¿Te vas sin despedirte, Weasley? - cuestionó Draco Malfoy, saliendo de la nada y rodeando la cintura de la muchacha con su brazo derecho.

- Fue un día largo - respondió Ginny - Sólo quiero meterme a mi cama y dormir.

- Hablando de eso, ya hechicé unas tijeras para que le corten el cabello a Parkinson - anunció Draco - Aun no me decido entre el corte militar o una afeitada perfecta.

- ¡No! - exclamó Ginny deteniéndose y girando su cabeza hacia el slytherin - Tú no vas a hacer nada. La violencia sólo provoca más violencia y las cosas no están como para empezar una guerra entre nosotros y Hogwarts - Malfoy rodó los ojos y continuaron caminando - Además, yo soy enteramente capaz de encargarme de mis bravucones.

- ¿Como Zabini? - preguntó Draco con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Ginny bajó la mirada sonrojada - Oh vaya, entonces es cierto que tu le hiciste ese hechizo punzante el año pasado ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Digamos que no eres el primer slytherin en besarme - indicó Ginny. Malfoy frunció su boca en disgusto.

- Creo que habría preferido no conocer esa información - comentó Malfoy.

- Tú preguntaste, yo respondí - se burló Ginny. Draco bufó molesto.

- Cambiando de tema, me acabo de enterar de algo grande - reveló Draco. Acto seguido, levantó su cabeza y revisó sus alrededores en busca de algún alumno o profesor, sin embargo, eran los únicos en ese pasillo - La profesora Mcford no es quien dice ser.

- En serio, ¿de dónde sacas tu información? - saltó Ginny incrédula. Draco sonrió con arrogancia - Sirius y Remus nos acaban de decir eso mismo.

- Demonios, quería ser el de la primicia - se quejó Malfoy.

- No lo vas a poner en tu columna, ¿verdad? - inquirió Ginny preocupada.

- ¿Y arruinar una estrategia del Ministerio? No suena mal - consideró Draco. Ginny lo miró con aprensión - Esa miradita sólo funciona con tu hermano - Ginny puso sus brazos en jarras y frunció aún más el entrecejo. Draco debía admitir que el parecido con su madre era espeluznante - Tranquila, Weasley, esa información no saldrá de mi boca.

- Eso espero - advirtió Ginny - Lo que menos necesitas es más problemas - suspiró cansada y relajó su cuerpo - Vamos a la Torre de Gryffindor. En verdad estoy agotada.

- Discúlpame, pero a esa cueva de leones yo no entro - apuntó Draco, mientras continuaban con su camino - Aún me queda un poco de reputación que me gustaría cuidar.

Ambos recorrieron los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Malfoy se despidió dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, que hizo respingar a Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown, quienes pasaban por ahí. Al separarse, Ginny negó con la cabeza sonriendo y le deseó una buena noche. El rubio bajó las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras, donde se hallaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, a paso lento y pensando que estilo de corte de cabello le quedaría a la perfección a su insípida ex novia.

Le faltaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la entrada, cuando un misterioso brazo lo agarró de la solapa de su camisa y lo jaló al interior de un armario de escobas.

* * *

Harry tenía su cabeza oculta debajo de su almohada en un intento de silenciar el ruido que sus compañeros de dormitorio causaban al prepararse para dormir. El dolor en su cabeza había alcanzado un punto insoportable y la idea de aceptar la propuesta de Sirius e ir a San Mungo ahora sonaba como lo más conveniente. Apartó la almohada de su cabeza y trató de ponerse de pie, mas cayó al suelo con su vista completamente nublada. Lo último que escuchó fueron las voces de Ron y Neville a su lado.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba en su dormitorio o en la enfermería. Estaba frente a un inmenso lago totalmente congelado, cuyo azul contrastaba perfectamente con el color terroso del estéril suelo y los árboles que lo circundaban.

- Es uno de mis lugares favoritos – habló una voz detrás de él.

Harry se dio la media vuelta para ver a su interlocutor. Una bella mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello largo y verde, ojos del mismo color, que resplandecían con la luz del sol, le dedicaba una dulce y maternal sonrisa. Usaba un largo vestido de noche, verde oscuro, que se ceñía en su cintura y caía libre hasta sus tobillos. El moreno la reconoció de inmediato, aunque ya no fuera la pequeña niña asustada o la atrevida jovencita. La Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

- Aquí conocí a Anastacia Creenwell – reveló la mujer tomando asiento en el suelo – Una mente brillante, algo perturbada, pero brillante – le hizo una seña a Harry con el fin de que se sentara frente a ella. Harry siguió la indicación – La perseguían unos desalmados hombres porque se había escapado de su hogar. La iban a esposar con un hombre francamente repugnante y ella se negó. El matrimonio habría salvado a su familia de la ruina. Se tropezó con una de las ramas de los árboles, se golpeó la cabeza y cayó inconsciente al lago congelado. Los hombres, sin deseos de meterse a salvarla, la dieron por muerta.

- ¿Y cómo te halló? – preguntó Harry.

- Fue el destino, la fortuna – respondió la Antorcha – Llevaba casi un siglo oculta aquí, en el fondo del lago. La protegí de la muerte y cuando despertó, como a todo aquel que me encuentra, le ofrecí un deseo.

- ¿Qué te pidió? – inquirió Harry.

- Libertad – pronunció la mujer – Libertad para vivir su vida y tomar sus decisiones. Así que se la proporcioné. La teletransporté lejos de su familia, le di suficiente dinero y le prometí una larga y plena vida.

- Su sobrina, Alejandra Lestrange, fue quien le dio la información a Voldemort de tu existencia - reveló Harry. La Antorcha sonrió con tristeza.

- Anastacia se obsesionó conmigo, en especial durante sus últimos años cuando se le fue diagnosticada una enfermedad incurable - relató la mujer - Alejandra era su única familia. Quedó huérfana de padres a una edad muy temprana y terminó en casa de su tía. Era una persona... peculiar, de esas que nacen cada siglo. Inteligente, astuta, valiente, poderosa, con la capacidad de relacionarse con cualquier persona, pero con un gran defecto: No creía en aquello que no podía ver. Mi existencia para ella era un mero mito y se murió creyéndolo así. Jamás consideró la posibilidad de que Riddle pudiera en verdad hallarme y usarme de alguna forma, ella sólo quería deshacerse de esos papeles. Le recordaban a su tía, como la mayoría de sus cosas. Al cabo de un año, ya se había deshecho de todas sus pertenencias, con excepción de la casa donde vivían, que se convirtió en el primer cuartel de Lord Voldemort.

- ¿La mansión cercana a Ville Park? - aventuró Harry. La Antorcha movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Están haciendo un brillante trabajo tú y tus amigos, Harry - lo premió la mujer con una inmensa sonrisa - Celeste dejó el rompecabezas casi completo. Solamente falta la última pieza.

- Supongo que no servirá de nada que te pregunte cuál es - imaginó Harry.

- Supones bien - asintió la Antorcha - Necesitaran paciencia y ayuda de afuera.

- ¿Afuera? - repitió Harry sin comprender.

Una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó la cabeza del muchacho y este se llevó una mano a su sien derecha con una mueca en la cara.

- Creo que esta conexión ha durado mucho - explicó la Antorcha - Tu mente aún está muy débil. Sin embargo, antes de irme, necesito que estés alerta. Mañana será un día difícil - Harry abrió su boca con el objeto de decir algo, mas la mujer lo detuvo posando sus manos sobre las de él - Recuerda que no todo siempre es lo que parece.

Súbitamente, su entorno cambió, transfigurándose en un negro vacío. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Una vez más se hallaba en la enfermería, acostado en una de las tantas camas, rodeado por un grupo de personas a las que no podía distinguir por su falta de lentes.

- Harry, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó la voz de Ron a su derecha.

- Bien... supongo - respondió Harry, antes de que el cansancio se apoderara de él y se sumiera en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, fue recibido por el duro rostro de Madame Pomfrey, quien inmediatamente se encargó de revisarlo. Una vez que se aseguró de que el muchacho estuviera en perfecta condición, le permitió, aunque a regañadientes, retirarse de la enfermería, no sin antes obligarlo a desayunar una enorme cantidad de comida. Harry salió de la enfermería casi a la hora del almuerzo e inmediatamente se dirigió a los invernaderos. Era miércoles y la última clase de Luna era Herbología. Las palabras de la Antorcha se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez: "Mañana será un día difícil". La única traducción que Harry encontraba para esa frase era que hoy se cumpliría una de sus visiones. Arribó al invernadero justo cuando los estudiantes de Ravenclaw de sexto año emergían del invernadero número tres. Esperó pacientemente a que la rubia surgiera del sitio.

- Harry – lo saludó Luna con una amplia sonrisa y su tono soñador al salir del invernadero - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la enfermería.

- Le pedí a Madame Pomfrey que me dejará salir – indicó Harry sintiéndose infinitamente aliviado de ver a Luna intacta – No se quedó muy feliz.

- Vamos al Gran Comedor, tengo antojo de pudin – propuso Luna, empezando a caminar - ¿Y era una visión?

- Si – asintió Harry – La Antorcha me contactó otra vez.

- ¿Y te dijo algo importante? – inquirió Luna.

- Que debía de estar alerta – manifestó Harry tomando de la mano a Luna.

Transitaron por los pasillos hasta alcanzar el Gran Comedor, ingresaron a este y tomaron asiento al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry volteaba su cabeza a todos lados en busca de algo extraño y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada sobre la puerta, en espera de que Ron y Hermione llegaran al Gran Comedor. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que sus dos amigos entraran al lugar, al parecer en medio de otra discusión, que vio su fin en cuanto Hermione dirigió su vista a Harry y Luna.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione sentándose la derecha de Harry, mientras Ron tomaba asiento al otro lado del moreno – Fuimos a la enfermería y ya no estabas.

- Madame Pomfrey fue muy comprensiva… o al menos eso creo – dijo Harry - ¿Están bien?

- De maravilla – soltó en tono sarcástico Ron, al tiempo que se servía un poco de jugo de calabaza en un vaso. Hermione le dedicó una fría mirada.

- Ni siquiera preguntaré cual es el problema ahora – habló Harry.

- El problema, como siempre, es Ronald – puntualizó Hermione.

- ¿Disculpa? Fuiste tú la que se equivocó en su ensayo de Encantamientos – mencionó Ron ofendido.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó Harry incrédulo. No era cosa de todos los días que Hermione Granger se equivocara en algo.

- ¡¿Y tenías que restregármelo en la cara?! – explotó Hermione.

- ¡No lo hice! – exclamó en tono de defensa Ron.

- Weasley, Granger, ¿por qué no nos hacen un favor a todos y tienen un poco de diversión entre ustedes? – sugirió Malfoy sentándose al lado de Luna – Su tensión sexual la perciben hasta los de primero.

Harry estalló en carcajadas, mientras los rostros de Hermione y Ron se teñían de un rojo que causaría envidia en un tomate.

- Tú… Malfoy… que… - tartamudeó Ron.

- En verdad, Weasley, visita a un especialista. El tartamudeo es curable – señaló Draco cogiendo el vaso de Ron y dándole un trago.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío! – profirió Ron arrebatándole el vaso al slytherin. Malfoy sonrió con sorna, se puso de pie y fue a su mesa – Idiota. No sé qué demonios le ve Ginny.

En un pestañeó, la imagen del cuerpo de Ron sin vida se formó ante los ojos de Harry. Dio un respingo y giró su cabeza hacia su amigo. Este tenía su vaso de jugo de calabaza sobre sus labios y se alistaba a tomar de él.

De un manotazo, Harry tiró el vaso, el cual cayó sobre la mesa y su contenido se expandió por la superficie, quemándola y atravesándola. Durante unos segundos, pareció que el Gran Comedor había sido petrificado. Nadie se movía, hablaba o apartaba su vista del visible y gigantesco hoyo en la mesa de Gryffindor. De improviso, un grito de una niña de segundo grado, cercana a la escena, rompió el hechizo. Los alumnos comenzaron a moverse, algunos saliendo a tropel del Gran Comedor, otros acercándose más al punto para poder ver mejor. Los profesores pronto los rodearon y Harry no se percató cuando Hermione dejó su puesto y se movió para abrazar a Ron asustada. Alzó su cabeza hacia Luna. La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida sobre algún punto detrás de él. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y lo vio. Draco Malfoy estaba en el marco de la puerta, lucía demacrado y la culpa marcaba todo su rostro.

El vaso. La inexplicable y rápida intromisión de Malfoy. Harry se puso de pie y Malfoy salió con rapidez del Gran Comedor. El moreno atravesó el círculo de profesores y alumnos a empujones y persiguió a Draco Malfoy a lo largo de un par de pasillos. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo, apuntó con ella a Draco y, justo cuando iba a lanzarle un _Petrificus Totalus_, el rubio se detuvo, sus ojos fijos en los amplios jardines de Hogwarts. Harry giró su cabeza hacia el punto. Arriba del lago flotaba tétrica la Marca Oscura.

Malfoy salió en estampida hacia el lago y Harry detrás de él. Estaban a menos de diez metros cuando pudieron vislumbrar a un mortifago combatiendo contra Ginny y Colin Creevey. Apresuraron el paso con sus varitas en mano. Casi en perfecta sincronía ambos lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor y el mortifago se desplomó al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡VIRI! – gritó Malfoy pasando de largo a Ginny y Colin.

Harry se detuvo a un lado de Ginny. Virginia Malfoy estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y una profunda herida en el abdomen de la cual brotaba sangre sin parar.

- Apareció de la nada – pronunció la pelirroja pálida y exhausta – Estábamos sacando fotos… para el Chismologo.

Draco Malfoy se había hincado junto a su hermana y trataba de contener la hemorragia, mientras Colin Creevey regresaba al interior del castillo en busca de ayuda.

El moreno se aproximó a los Malfoy, se hincó del lado opuesto a Draco, posó una de sus manos sobre Virginia y la otra sobre el rubio y los teletransportó a la enfermería.

* * *

- Necesitamos trasladarla a San Mungo – anunció Madame Pomfrey media hora después de que Harry, Draco y Virginia se materializaran en el interior de la enfermería.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Sirius, el profesor Flitwick y Melisa estaban afuera en espera de noticias. No bien transcurrieron cinco minutos desde que Virginia fue puesta en las habilidosas manos de la enfermera de Hogwarts, un grupo de aurores irrumpió en el lugar para tomar en detención a Draco Malfoy. A pesar de los intentos de Harry por detenerlos y las súplicas del rubio, el muchacho fue prácticamente arrastrado fuera de la enfermería.

- Pude detener momentáneamente la hemorragia, pero es una maldición, requiere especialistas – expuso Madame Pomfrey.

- Prepararé todo – anunció Flitwick antes de abandonar el sitio. Melisa se fue con él y ambos dieron la vuelta en el siguiente pasillo, al mismo tiempo que Ginny y Colin arribaban al punto de encuentro. Los ojos rojos y las lágrimas en las mejillas de Ginny no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie. Madame Pomfrey regresó a la enfermería rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Colin.

- Tienen que llevarla a San Mungo – informó Hermione.

- ¿Y tú Ron? ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Ginny secándose la cara con el borde de la manga derecha de su túnica.

- Si – afirmó Ron confundido.

- Malfoy confesó – informó el mayor de los Creevey – Dijo que fue él quien puso el veneno en tu copa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – saltaron al unísono Ron, Hermione y Sirius.

- ¡Esa maldita rata! – lo maldijo Ron furioso - ¡Intento matarme!

- No todo es lo que parece – masculló Harry recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta de la enfermería. Todos lo voltearon a ver – Eso fue lo que dijo la Antorcha.

- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? – cuestionó Ron incrédulo.

- No – negó Harry bajando la mirada al suelo pensativo – Sólo… es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó Hermione.

- Que Malfoy haya decidido envenenar a Ron de la nada y justo al mismo tiempo, curiosamente, su hermana fuera atacada – apuntó Harry – Es… extraño.

Todos se vieron entre sí con suspicacia.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se había sumido en un profundo silencio, su mente incapaz de procesar algo más que no fuera la imagen de su hermana en el suelo desangrándose. Se negó a responder a las preguntas de la profesora Mcgonagall y del auror Kingsley Shacklebolt y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando la directora lo expulsó del Colegio o al encontrarse con Ginny afuera de la oficina de Mcgonagall con lágrimas en los ojos y cuestionamientos que no recibieron respuestas.

Escuchó a lo lejos a Sirius interceder por él con el fin de que no lo llevaran a Azkaban, argumentando que no había cometido ningún delito que lo ameritara y que tampoco era un mortifago, argumentos al parecer lo suficientemente sólidos, pues le permitieron abandonar el castillo en compañía de Snape, quien lo condujo a la Cascada de Fuego.

El estado de shock le duró dos días, momento en el que recibió la noticia, gracias a su madre, de que Virginia estaba fuera de peligro y resguardada por la Orden del Fénix. Y, en ese momento, habló. Lo contó todo, desde el principio hasta el final. Como la noche anterior al ataque, Bellatrix Lestrange, haciéndose pasar por Andrea Mcford, lo había acorralado en uno de los armarios de escobas y amenazado con que sino mataba a Ron Weasley en menos de 24 horas, su hermana y su novia serían las muertas. Como Ginny le había contado días atrás sobre la visión de Harry y las posibilidades de que Ron muriera. Como robó un veneno de los estantes del salón de Pociones y como aguardó el momento preciso, asegurándose de que Potter estuviera al lado de su pelirrojo amigo, para colocar el veneno al alcance de Weasley. Era un plan a prueba de fallas. Harry evitaría la muerte de Ron, Bellatrix aceptaría su intentó y probablemente le daría más tiempo u otra opción. Mas, en medio de su turbación, olvidó que estaba tratando con una mortifaga y no sólo eso, con la mortifaga más cruel y fiel a Lord Voldemort. Jamás consideró que tomaría represalias inmediatamente. Nunca pensó que Virginia realmente saldría herida.

Entró a su cuarto exhausto. Ser interrogado por el Ministro de Magia en persona no era una situación agradable y realmente no se la deseaba a nadie. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y prendió la luz con un ligero _Lumos_. Pestañeó varias veces atónito, su cabeza procesando la escena frente a él. Harry Potter se encontraba ahí, sentado al borde de la cama, esperándolo.

- Tenemos que hablar – indicó Potter poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. A partir del siguiente capítulo, comienza la batalla final, así que prepárense.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen esta historia; este capítulo es para todos ustedes.

Adiós ;)


	19. La cueva de las serpientes

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, salvo algunos OC que aparecen por ahí. Lo demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

* * *

**19**

**La cueva de las serpientes**

Existían tres razones por las que Lord Voldemort podía llamar a uno de sus mortifagos para conversar en privado: la primera, porque tú trabajo era tan sobresaliente que deseaba felicitarte personalmente y darte un pequeño "reconocimiento" por tu esfuerzo, los cuales normalmente consistían en darte una misión de gran importancia o el privilegio de matar a uno de los tantos prisioneros que tenía en su poder. La segunda, con el fin de asignarte una empresa destinada al fracaso y cuyo único resultado sería tu encarcelamiento o tu muerte. Y la tercera, para observar con enfermo sadismo tu tortura y posterior muerte. Sea cual fuere el motivo, todos los mortifagos temían ser llamados ante la presencia de su señor y Severus Snape no era una excepción. Con el paso de los años, el hombre había perfeccionado la capacidad de mantenerse estoico en los momentos que lo requería y ser llamado por Lord Voldemort de la nada era uno de ellos.

Ingresó al impecable y lúgubre vestíbulo de la gigantesca mansión, que servía como cuartel general, evitando por todos los medios rascarse la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, la cual le escocía dolorosamente. Subió las escaleras al piso más alto y recorrió un estrecho pasillo hasta toparse con una puerta de madera en cuya superficie se podía contemplar tallada una bella serpiente enroscada en sí misma. La puerta era custodiada por dos mortifagos, ambos enmascarados, y fuertes gritos de dolor la atravesaban, alcanzando los oídos del antiguo profesor de Pociones y causándole un escalofrío.

- El Señor Tenebroso lo atenderá en unos minutos – anunció uno de los mortifagos, el de la derecha.

Severus cruzó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y aguardó pacientemente alrededor de diez minutos más. La puerta se abrió y dos mortifagos emergieron de la habitación cargando entre los dos a un brujo inconsciente. Snape lo reconoció como un trabajador del Ministerio.

- Severus – surgió la leve y terrorífica voz de Voldemort desde el interior del cuarto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Snape entró. Era una amplia habitación, la más grande de la mansión, de paredes grisáceas y alfombra café oscuro. A la izquierda, había una espaciosa cama con cobijas negras; la pared del fondo estaba cubierta por un librero repleto de libros, cuadernos y papeles; y a la derecha, frente al ventanal que prácticamente abarcaba toda la pared, se encontraba un cómodo sillón, donde reposaba, con Nagini a sus pies y su vista en el horizonte, Lord Voldemort.

- Puntual como siempre, Severus – pronunció Voldemort con una ligera mueca de aprobación en el rostro - Toma asiento – le ordenó, señalando una silla colocada a su derecha a un metro de distancia. Snape se aproximó al objeto indicado y se sentó en él con la espalda rígida y colocando sus manos sobre su regazo - ¿Cómo está nuestro amigo el Ministro?

- Ha alcanzado un estado de absoluta obsesión en su contra, mi señor – respondió Snape – Después del ataque a la hija de Malfoy, se han alzado un gran número de voces en su contra. Los padres no comprenden cómo es que con tan severas medidas de seguridad algo de esa naturaleza pudo suceder. A eso hay que sumar la formación de un pequeño grupo de opositores que claman la incompetencia de Mcford en el puesto, argumentando que tras el asesinato de su madre ya no piensa con claridad. En perspectiva, su situación no es la mejor en el momento.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que caiga – aseguró Voldemort – Se cree la viva imagen de su padre, mas no lo es. Fidelius Mcford era un hombre de carácter, su hijo no es más que un niño jugando y deslumbrado con el poder.

- Es un hecho irrefutable – apoyó Snape.

- ¿Y nuestra querida Bellatrix? – inquirió Voldemort.

- Aún no la descubren – aseveró Snape – Ni siquiera para eso es bueno Mcford. Su hermana gemela fue suplantada y no lo ha notado hasta ahora.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

- Tenía mis dudas, en especial después de que Draco abrió su boca – expresó Voldemort – Bellatrix sabe muy bien como cubrirse las espaldas - Snape movió la cabeza afirmativamente en apoyo – En fin, te mandé a llamar para un asunto más apremiante. ¿Sigues viviendo con la Orden del Fénix?

- Si, señor – asintió Snape.

- Perfecto – dijo Voldemort – Necesito que hables con Alexandre.

- ¿Alexi? – preguntó Snape arqueando una ceja en confusión.

- La he convocado desde hace dos semanas, pero, al parecer, mi llamado no ha alcanzado sus oídos – expuso Voldemort – Encárgate de exponerle mis deseos de reunirnos en los próximos días, Severus.

- Por supuesto, mi señor – inclinó ligeramente su cabeza Snape.

- Ya puedes retirarte – indicó Voldemort señalando con su mano derecha a la puerta.

El hombre no necesitó escucharlo dos veces; se puso de pie, caminó hacia la puerta, posó su mano sobre la manija y se detuvo. Giró su cabeza en dirección al Señor Tenebroso con curiosidad.

- Si no es molestia, ¿podría saber para qué desea reunirse con Alexi? – cuestionó Snape.

- Eso, Severus, no es de tu incumbencia – contestó Voldemort.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, señal que Snape tradujo como un implícito "largo de aquí". Abandonó la habitación y se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

Draco levantó su mirada de su desayuno, un par de huevos fritos, con el fin de ver los estupefactos rostros de Alexi Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew y Mundungus Fletcher. Ni el mismo daba crédito a lo que su antiguo profesor de Pociones acababa de decir.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pronunció Alexi viendo a Snape como si a este le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

- Dice que lleva dos semanas tratando de contactarte, pero lo has ignorado – continuó Snape, mojando sus hot cakes de miel.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo he ignorado! – saltó Alexi descubriéndose el brazo izquierdo y dejando a la vista de todos su Marca Tenebrosa. La piel a su alrededor estaba roja y en algunas partes se podían observar ampollas, rasguños y pequeñas heridas - ¡Y seguiré ignorándolo! ¡No tengo planeado morir pronto!

- Probablemente no sea su plan asesinarte – aventuró Snape.

- Necesitas poner distancia entre tú y Mcford – señaló Alexi empuñando su tenedor y ensartándolo en una tira de tocino – La estupidez es contagiosa. Y dile a tu amado señor que ni aunque me pagarán me acercaría a menos de un kilometro de él.

* * *

La redacción de "El Chismologo" era un caos que el subdirector provisional, Colin Creevey, era incapaz de controlar. Después del ataque a Virginia Malfoy tres semanas atrás, las cosas habían ido en picada. Sin la visión de su jefa, el apoyo de la subdirectora y el autor de su columna más importante, los artículos habían comenzado a juntarse, ya que nadie se ponía de acuerdo, y, por lo tanto, la calidad del periódico escolar a decaer. En la última semana, habían desaparecido la mitad de los escritores, muchos habían cancelado su suscripción y Colin únicamente podía pensar en lo furiosa que estaría Virginia cuando regresara, si es que lo hacía. Sin importar que su vida estuviera fuera de peligro, la herida en el abdomen de la muchacha no terminaba de sanar y sufría de dolores tan fuertes que pasaba gran parte del día inconsciente por el efecto de los analgésicos.

Creevey se encerró en la oficina de Virginia, escuchando los gritos en la redacción. Él no era un líder, nunca tuvo el perfil de uno, y ahora debía encargarse de ello. Una fuerte explosión lo hizo saltar varios centímetros en su lugar. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió. Ginny Weasley estaba en lo alto de uno de los tantos escritorios de la pequeña mazmorra con su varita en alto y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Esto se acabó! – exclamó Ginny molesta - ¡Todos harán una fila en silencio hacia la oficina en orden alfabético! ¡No quiero oír un solo ruido y al que se le ocurra abrir su boca lo echaré! ¡¿Queda claro?!

- ¡¿Y tú quien te crees, Weasley?! – saltó Pansy Parkinson indignada.

- ¡La nueva Directora de "El Chismologo" a partir de hoy! – anunció Ginny tirándole una carta a la Slytherin. La morena cogió el sobre, lo abrió, extrajo un pedazo de pergamino y lo leyó.

- No pienso seguir las órdenes de una asquerosa traidora a la sangre como tú – aseveró Parkinson. Aventó la carta al suelo, se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la mazmorra seguida de un pequeño sequito de alumnas de Slytherin.

Ginny posó sus manos sobre su cadera e instantáneamente todos empezaron a formar la mencionada fila. La menor de los Weasley bajó del escritorio, recogió la carta del suelo y se acercó a Colin.

- Vamos a salvar el barco antes de que se hunda – le sonrió Ginny entregándole la carta al rubio, para después pasar a su lado en su camino al interior de la oficina.

El muchacho desdobló el pergamino, encontrándose con una carta escrita por Virginia en la que cedía su puesto como directora y Luna el suyo como subdirectora en favor de Ginny Weasley y él, respectivamente. Al final, las firmas de las dos amigas relucían con tinta negra.

Colin hizo una nota mental de agradecerle a Viri con un gigantesco beso en la boca, porque, si todas las cosas salían bien, era un hecho que haría hasta lo imposible para reconquistar a su compañera Gryffindor.

* * *

- "En un laberinto de corrientes de agua, resguardada por serpientes, ahí donde la luz no alcanza, donde todo son sombras" – leyó Luna en voz alta. Le ofreció el pergamino a Hermione, junto con el último de los diarios de su madre. La castaña revisó la traducción. Era su método de trabajo. Lo que traducía una, la otra lo revisaba y viceversa. Se tardaban un poco más, pero por lo menos así evitaban indeseables errores.

- Parece ser algún tipo de indicación, una pista – opinó Hermione.

- Si, verdad – asintió Luna – Interesante.

Harry y Ron aparecieron al final del pasillo de la biblioteca, ambos con semblante serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó Hermione.

- Malfoy acaba de contactarme – indicó Harry, mientras él y Ron tomaban asiento en la mesa frente a su novias – Creo que cada día mejoramos en esto de la Oclumancia y Legeremacia.

- ¿Y qué dijo? – inquirió Hermione.

- Voldemort quiere reunirse con Alexi – informó Harry – Snape no pudo sacarle ninguna razón.

Hermione y Luna se vieron entre sí.

- ¿Y Alexi? – cuestionó Hermione.

- Se negó, por supuesto – respondió Harry.

- No lo entiendo, ¿con qué fin querría Quien-ustedes-saben hablar con alguien que lo traicionó? – preguntó Ron confundido.

- Para matarla, de eso no cabe la menor duda – manifestó Harry.

- Si quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho. Es decir, ha tenido incontables oportunidades – apuntó Hermione – Esto me suena a algo más personal. Sólo piénsenlo: la madre de Alexi fue una de las más importantes mortifagas de Lord Voldemort; Alexi es la única que conoce sus planes sobre la Antorcha. A mí me parece que hay algo más que no sabemos.

- ¿Cómo qué? – soltó Ron confundido.

- No lo sé – concluyó Hermione.

- Cambiando de tema, he pensado que sería una buena idea reunir al ED otra vez – expuso Harry bajando su tono de voz.

- ¿Frente a las narices de Bellatrix? – saltó Hermione con aprensión.

- Estuvimos en la clandestinidad por meses sin que Umbridge nos descubriera – señaló Harry – Si contamos con el apoyo de Mcgonagall, pasaremos inadvertidos.

- No estoy segura – expresó Hermione – Mira lo que ocurrió con Virginia. Lo mejor es mantener tranquila a Bellatrix hasta que hayamos conseguido la ubicación actual de la Antorcha. Cualquier error podría costarnos muy caro.

- Hermione tiene razón… como siempre – apoyó Ron – Además, hay otras cosas de las que deberías de preocuparte, Harry – el aludido arqueó una ceja sin comprender - ¡El partido contra Hufflepuff! ¡Es el domingo!

- Ron, ¡esto es más importante que el Quidditch! – exclamó Harry exasperado.

- A decir verdad, Ron tiene un buen punto a su favor – afirmó Hermione, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de su amigo – Eres el capitán del equipo, Harry, un amante del Quidditch y casi no hemos entrenado para este partido. ¿No crees que Bellatrix sospechará que tramamos algo si no le prestamos al quidditch la atención que se merece? – cerró el diccionario que estaba usando y lo hizo a un lado – Hay que guardar las apariencias.

Harry se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, suspirando con cansancio.

Esa misma noche, siguiendo las precauciones de Hermione, Harry reunió al equipo de quidditch en la sala común de la Torre de Gryffindor con el objeto de ponerse de acuerdo con el entrenamiento de la semana. Era lunes, lo cual significaba que aún disponían de cuatro días de entrenamiento, el cual sería, por supuesto, intensivo, para evitar cualquier sospecha.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, durante el entrenamiento de la tarde siguiente, Andrea Mcford entró al estadio de quidditch acompañada de Sirius y Remus. Permaneció en las gradas las tres horas de entrenamiento, con su vigilante mirada pegada sobre cada uno de los miembros del equipo. Harry incluso podía jurar que su confiable Saeta de Fuego había fallado un par de veces al dar una vuelta y al acelerar por su culpa. También le atribuía la inesperada bludgger que golpeó a Ron en el abdomen y lo mandó al suelo, dejándolo sin aire por varios minutos. La situación se repitió el miércoles y el jueves, resultando en una contusión en la cabeza para Dennis Creevey y un hombro dislocado en Dean Thomas.

- Voy a suspender el entrenamiento de mañana – declaró Harry mientras ingresaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, acompañado de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Olvídate de los entrenamientos, ¡imagínate lo que hará el domingo en el partido! - planteó Ron alarmado - ¡Matará a alguien!

- ¿Enfrente de todo el colegio?, francamente lo dudo – exteriorizó Ginny sentándose al lado de Luna en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

- Es Bellatrix, está loca – puntualizó Ron tomando asiento en un sillón individual.

- ¿Algún avance, Luna? – inquirió Hermione posicionándose al otro lado de la rubia, muy para disgusto de Harry, quien se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Siguen atoradas en esa frase? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Cuál frase? – cuestionó Ginny. Con sus recién adquiridas responsabilidades en "El Chismologo", la pelirroja había perdido el hilo de la investigación. Luna le ofreció sus apuntes, señalando la oración que encabezaba la página. Ginny la leyó en voz baja varias veces, cada palabra resonando en su cabeza como un eco de tiempos pasados, de un momento ya vivido. _En un laberinto de corrientes de agua, resguardada por serpientes, ahí donde la luz no alcanza, donde todo son sombras_.

_En un laberinto de corrientes de agua…_

_Resguardada por serpientes…_

_Ahí donde la luz no alcanza…_

_Donde todo son sombras…_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- La Cámara… la Cámara de los Secretos – tartamudeó Ginny pálida, alzando su vista del cuaderno. Hermione cogió el objeto entre sus manos, al tiempo que Harry y Ron se erguían y se acercaban a las chicas.

- En un laberinto de corrientes de agua… las tuberías – concluyó Hermione – Resguardada por serpientes… el basilisco. Ahí donde la luz no alcanza, donde todo son sombras… es subterráneo – irguió su cabeza, observando con emoción a sus amigos – Ginny tiene razón. Es la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Pero eso es imposible – refutó Ron – Si fuera la Cámara de los Secretos, Harry y Ginny, incluso el mismo Quien-tú-sabes, la habrían visto.

- Demonios – maldijo entre dientes Harry. Acto seguido, emprendió el camino hacia la salida y abandonó la sala común. Todos se vieron entre sí extrañados antes de seguirlo.

Harry recorrió los pasillos en dirección al baño del segundo piso, golpeándose internamente la frente. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Sus dos visiones con Fidelius Mcford tomaron lugar en la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡El difunto profesor le había informado que ahí se encontraba la Antorcha! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido y olvidarlo? ¡Podrían haber llegado a la Antorcha hace meses!

Entró al baño, siendo recibido por Myrtle La Llorona, quien enseguida comenzó a reprocharle por su falta de visitas. Harry optó por no prestarle atención, dirigiéndose al conocido lavabo que ocultaba la entrada a la Cámara. Posó su mano derecha sobre el grifo de este, acariciando la serpiente grabada en él. Se concentró en la serpiente y abrió la boca pronunciando un demandante "¡Ábrete!" La palabra emergió de sus labios como un ligero y estrangulado silbido.

El lavabo se movió y descendió lentamente ante los ojos sorprendidos de Hermione y Luna. Ron y Ginny únicamente se movieron nerviosos, dando un paso atrás. Una vez que el lavabo desapareciera y el hueco fuera completamente visible, Harry saltó en él. Conforme se deslizaba sobre la tubería, recuerdos de hace cinco años regresaban a su cabeza en forma de torbellinos. Terminado el tobogán, cuando cayó al suelo, por un momento levantó su cabeza en espera de ver a Lockhart tratando de levantarse y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mas se topó con la profunda oscuridad que recordaba muy bien.

Se puso de pie de un brinco al oír ruidos provenientes de la tubería. Se apartó del punto donde había caído justo a tiempo antes de que Luna cayera sobre su espalda.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó Luna emocionada y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro. Harry la ayudó a levantarse rápidamente, evitando por muy poco a Hermione, la cual no tuvo tanta suerte, pues fue golpeada por Ron mientras intentaba pararse.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Ron irguiéndose de inmediato y ofreciéndole su mano a la muchacha.

- Olvídalo, Ronald – lo cortó Hermione asiendo la mano del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y Ginny? – inquirió Harry, agarrando de la mano a Luna y liderando el camino hacia la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Fue a buscar a Neville y a Sirius – informó Hermione. Alzó su varita y pronunció un ligero "Lumos", que brindó un poco más de luz al oscuro túnel.

Los cuatro marcharon por el túnel en completo silencio, hasta que alcanzaron la zona del derrumbe.

- ¿Algún hechizo para arreglar esto Hermione? – preguntó Harry tras echar una vistazo al pequeño hoyo por donde él y Ginny hubieran atravesado años atrás. Era demasiado estrecho para ellos ahora.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y lanzó tres esferas de luz hacia el techo con la finalidad de poder ver mejor el daño. El techo mostraba un gran número de grietas y, a juzgar por ellas, las piedras eran lo único que mantenía en pie el viejo túnel. La muchacha resopló, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Esto no será sencillo – indicó Hermione.

Para cuando Ginny llegó acompañada de Neville, Remus y Melisa, los cuatro habían conseguido establecer un encantamiento de levitación en el techo, que prontamente fue reforzado por Remus y Melisa. El hechizo no sería permanente, sin embargo les daba el tiempo suficiente como para entrar y salir de la Cámara sin problemas. Quitaron las piedras que obstruían el paso y prosiguieron, topándose, metros más adelante, con la gruesa pared donde relucían las dos inmensas serpientes talladas. Harry volvió a repetir el silbido, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de parte de Remus y Melisa, quienes, a pesar de saber sobre su capacidad para hablar pársel, jamás lo habían escuchado. El muro se partió por la mitad, abriendo paso a la comitiva, que se introdujo en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus y Melisa observaban pasmados las gigantescas estatuas de serpientes que se alzaban a sus lados. Ginny iba muy atrás del grupo y se notaba a la perfección su incomodidad al estar una vez más en ese lugar que en múltiples ocasiones había acechado sus sueños. Luna había logrado zafarse del agarre de Harry y saltaba de un lado al otro contemplando todo con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Harry se detuvo en medio de la Cámara, examinando todo con la mirada. Una puerta, Fidelius Mcford mencionó una puerta secreta.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – cuestionó Remus. Harry volvió su cabeza hacia él. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor del esqueleto del basilisco, todos excepto Luna, quien admiraba la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

- Una puerta secreta – anunció Harry aproximándose a sus amigos.

Una dulce e infantil risa cruzó el vacio de la estancia, repicando en los oídos de Harry. El muchacho giró su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del origen de la risa que inundaba cada rincón de la Cámara.

- ¿De dónde viene esa risa? – inquirió Harry.

- No tengo idea, pero me pone los pelos de punta – expresó Melisa.

- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Ron confundido. Ambos voltearon a ver a sus acompañantes, quienes los observaban extrañados - ¿Qué risa?

- No la oyen – comprendió Harry con desanimo.

- ¡Por aquí, chicos! – indicó Luna apuntando con su índice a la colosal boca abierta del Fundador de Hogwarts.

Una pequeña niña estaba sentada en el borde, columpiando sus piernas y riendo alegremente. Su largo y verde cabello resplandecía en la oscuridad de la Cámara. La Antorcha de la Llama Verde.

- ¿Qué se supone que debemos ver? – inquirió Ron ladeando la cabeza.

- La puerta está ahí – afirmó Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho se acercó lo más que pudo al rostro de Salazar Slytherin, interponiéndose en su camino el foso de agua frente a él.

- Si el heredero de Slytherin estuviera aquí, sería más sencillo – expuso la niña sin dejar de sonreír – Podrías traerlo contigo la próxima vez.

- Está ahí, en la boca – aseguró Harry.

- ¿Y cómo pasamos? – preguntó Neville.

Se sumieron en un profundo silencio, tratando de pensar en algún método para atravesar el foso.

- El esqueleto – articuló Ginny.

Cada mirada se posó sobre el gigante esqueleto.

Fue necesario que todos pusieran de su parte para mover el esqueleto y colocarlo de tal manera que formara un puente entre ellos y la boca de la estatua. Lo escalaron con lentitud y cuidado, colándose uno por uno por el estrecho túnel que años atrás fuera el hogar de la serpiente. Descendieron sujetándose de las paredes para no resbalar. La niña iba dejante de ellos, visible únicamente para Harry, Luna y Melisa, guiándolos. Después de un gran número de metros recorridos, una diminuta luz se vislumbró al final del túnel, luz que aumentaba en intensidad conforme avanzaban. Finalmente, arribaron al final del túnel, hallándose en un vestíbulo iluminado por innumerables antorchas empotradas a las paredes. Frente a ellos, una inmensa puerta de metal les impedía el paso. En ella, una serpiente se presentaba enroscada en sí misma, creando una espiral perfecta, que abarcaba toda la superficie de la puerta, y culminaba con su cabeza, justo al centro, sus fauces abiertas y su viperina lengua extendida.

- Necesitas las llaves si quieres acceder – señaló la niña con su mano la lengua de la serpiente.

Harry se avecinó a la puerta viendo la cabeza del viperino animal. Los detalles eran tan magistrales que Harry esperaba recibir una mordida en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no ocurrió. Fijó su atención en la lengua de la víbora y se percató de que en ella se encontraban dos agujeros, uno ovalado y otro circular, el primero de mayor tamaño que el segundo.

- Parece una cerradura – supuso Hermione colocándose al lado de su amigo. Los demás habían formado un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Traes la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas, Harry? – inquirió Lupin. Harry movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Siempre – asintió Harry.

Metió una mano debajo de su camisa y jaló la cadena que sujetaba la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas y la medalla en forma de rayo, regalo de Melisa. Se la quitó y apoyó la punta de la Llave sobre el primer orificio.

Una delicada y burlona risa retumbó en las paredes de la habitación. Harry giró su cabeza hacia atrás. La Antorcha, ahora transfigurada en una hermosa jovencita, los veía divertida.

- Mi poder anula al de la Llave, lo lamento – explicó la Antorcha – Necesitas las llaves si quieres acceder.

- ¿Llaves? – repitió Harry - ¿Dónde están?

La muchacha sonrió con superioridad.

- Las guarda él – respondió la Antorcha – Voldemort.

* * *

- Así que técnicamente estamos igual que ayer – resumió Sirius después de que Remus le relatará lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. Estaban reunidos en la Sala de Oclumancia, a pocos minutos de que fuera la hora de la cena.

- Por lo menos ahora sabemos dónde está - indicó Hermione desde el inmenso sillón – Será más sencillo protegerla.

- Hay que avisarle al Ministerio – apuntó Remus.

- E idear un plan para conseguir esas llaves – añadió Harry. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre el muchacho.

- Eso es imposible, Harry – habló Ron - ¡Quien-tú-sabes las tiene! Apostaría lo que fuera a que las escondió muy bien y las protegió con toda la magia oscura existente en este mundo.

- ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vamos a dejar a la Antorcha ahí, aguardando el momento en que Voldemort venga por ella? – preguntó Harry molestó.

- Está aquí, Harry – intervino Arabella – No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts.

- ¡Infiltró a uno de sus mortifagos, entró hace un año en busca de la Antorcha y nos secuestró mientras dormíamos! – enumeró Harry - ¡Hogwarts no es un lugar seguro! ¡Mucho menos sin Dumbledore!

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Buscar las llaves, regresar y abrir esa puerta? – aventuró Ron escéptico.

- No, tengo un mejor plan – declaró Harry.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Era una broma! ¡No era para que lo tomaras literal! – exclamó Ron.

- Usaré mi legeremancia para saber cómo son las llaves y su localización exacta – comenzó Harry – Con esa información podremos maquinar un plan para conseguirlas.

- Eso es una locura, Harry – opinó Remus.

- Es mejor que encerrarnos aquí, poniendo en peligro la vida de cientos de estudiantes, en espera del día que Voldemort venga a tocar en nuestra puerta y Bellatrix se la abra gustosa – estimó Sirius.

- ¡Sentido común, Sirius! ¡Sentido común! – saltó Arabella, poniéndose de pie y con las manos sobre sus caderas - ¡Se lo pasó a Harry porque es un joven de diecisiete años, pero tú eres un adulto!

- ¡Es nuestra mejor opción! – aseguró Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Harry – tomó la palabra Hermione – Voldemort no sabe que la Antorcha está en la Cámara de los de Secretos, tenemos la ventaja por ahora, hay que aprovecharlo.

- Muy bien, lo esencial ahora es poner al tanto al Ministerio – señaló Melisa – Ya después decidiremos qué hacer.

* * *

Aguardó impacientemente a que sus compañeros gryffindors quedaran profundamente dormidos, sin parar de pensar en las dos llaves que Voldemort tenía en su posesión. La idea era simplemente escalofriante. Si por alguna razón el Señor Tenebroso llegaba a enterarse de la localización actual de la Antorcha, nada lo detendría para conseguirla, ni siquiera esa puerta impenetrable. Era imperativo arrebatárselas si es que querían proteger a la Antorcha y, con ella, al mundo entero.

Una hora después de que Seamus apagará las luces, se levantó de su cama y salió del dormitorio. Una vez en la sala común, se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la puerta y en los dos orificios circulares donde encajarían perfectamente las dos llaves. Permaneció de esa manera, inmóvil, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que el cansancio del día pudo con él. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara profundamente dormido.

Despertó horas después gracias a los fuertes rayos de sol que atravesaban las ventanas y caían sobre su rostro. No recordaba haber soñado con nada en especial, sin embargo, en su cabeza se repetía la imagen de una mansión, la de un relicario, un anillo y, curiosamente, el rostro de Alexi.

- Supongo que la mansión ha de ser la guarida de Voldemort - aventuró Harry esa tarde cuando él y sus amigos se reunieron en la biblioteca. Ya no tenían nada que investigar, mas el lugar había demostrado ser el mejor sitio para planificar su próximo movimiento.

- Entonces estamos buscando un relicario y un anillo - habló Ron.

- Que seguramente Voldemort debe guardar bajo extrema seguridad - añadió Hermione.

- ¿Y Alexi? ¿Por qué apareció en tus sueños? - preguntó Neville.

- Ella fue una mortifaga, sin contar que su madre fue una de las más fieles seguidoras de Voldemort - señaló Harry - Probablemente ella sepa la ubicación exacta de las llaves.

- Tendríamos que hablar con ella - propuso Ginny con su mirada fija en un pergamino.

- Y planear como obtenerlas - apuntó Harry. Todos se vieron entre sí - ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

- Eso es un hecho, pero, ¿Como esperas que lo hagamos con Bellatrix vigilando todos nuestros movimientos? - cuestionó Ron - Si nota cualquier acontecimiento extraño, le avisará al instante a Voldemort.

- Debemos aprovechar un momento en el que esté distraída – indicó Luna – El partido de quidditch.

- Por supuesto, Bellatrix estará demasiado ocupada provocando caos, que no se fijará si alguno de nosotros falta – declaró Ron.

- No creo que sea tan fácil – opinó Hermione – El partido es una buena coartada, pero aún así notaría la ausencia de alguien.

El grupo se sumió en el más profundo silencio, el cual fue roto por Ron, quien bufó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ojala todavía tuvieras el giratiempo – comentó Ron – Así podríamos estar en dos lugares a la vez.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, su mirada fija en su novio.

- ¡Ron, esa es una brillante idea! – lo apoyó Hermione - ¡Usaremos el giratiempo!

- ¿Cómo? Se lo regresaste a Mcgonagall al final del tercer curso – puntualizó Harry.

- ¿De qué giratiempo hablan? – inquirió Neville.

- Si, se lo regresé – asintió Hermione, un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas – Pero tengo otro giratiempo en mi posesión.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville.

- Cuando ocurrió la batalla en el Ministerio, robé uno de los que guardaban allí – confesó Hermione no muy orgullosa – Entre los miles que se rompieron, jamás lo notaron. Pensé que podría sernos útil en un futuro.

- ¡Hermione, eres brillante! – exclamó Harry.

- ¡Una ladrona brillante! – añadió Ron, ganándose una mirada fría de parte de su novia.

- Usaremos el partido de quidditch, ¿no? Entonces, cuando concluya, un grupo irá en busca de las llaves, utilizando exactamente el mismo tiempo que dure el partido – habló Luna – Y regresará sin que Bellatrix o alguien pueda culparlos porque, en teoría, estaban jugando quidditch – la muchacha sonrió emocionada - ¡Qué interesante paradoja de tiempo!

- Suena como un buen plan, sin embargo nos falta mucho – intervino Ginny – No sabemos dónde está la mansión que supuestamente es el escondite de Quien-ustedes-saben y si lo supiéramos, él estará ahí. Meternos sería un suicidio.

- Debemos de sacarlo de ahí – señaló Neville.

- Pero, ¿cómo? – preguntó Ron. Otro silencio se cernió sobre los seis estudiantes.

- Alexi – pronunció Luna en un susurró.

Todos la voltearon a ver desconcertados.

* * *

- No – se negó Alexi rotundamente.

- ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! – exclamó Sirius.

Ambos recorrían la laberíntica Sala de las Profecías en el Departamento de Misterios, Sirius unos pasos atrás de Alexi. El merodeador había sido escogido para comunicarle a Alexi el plan que Harry y compañía habían ingeniado horas atrás, dada su cercana relación con la pelirroja y poder de convencimiento.

- No necesito hacerlo – indicó Alexi – No seré el chivo expiatorio de su estúpido plan.

- No serás el chivo expiatorio – refutó Sirius – Te irás antes de que Voldemort se entere de lo que sucedió en su cuartel.

- Eso si su plan funciona, lo cual realmente dudo – manifestó Alexi – Con Voldemort o sin él dentro, ese lugar es la definición de trampa. Potter y su estúpido séquito necesitaran mucha suerte para salir ilesos de allí.

- Suerte y un mortifago infiltrado – apuntó Sirius no muy convencido. Alexi se detuvo en seco y lo volteó a ver.

- ¿Snape? ¿Van a quemar a su único informante? – inquirió Alexi incrédula.

- Vamos por todo o nada – estableció Sirius.

- ¿Te acabas de escuchar? ¿Acaso han pensado lo que pasará cuando Voldemort regresé a su guarida y la encuentre ultrajada? – cuestionó Alexi – Sabrá cuáles son sus planes, comprenderá al instante que hallaron a la Antorcha y donde está. ¡Estarán iniciando una maldita carrera por ver quien llega primero!

- Y nosotros tendremos la ventaja – puntualizó Sirius en actitud de triunfo – Para cuando Voldemort comience a mover a su ejército, nosotros ya habremos evacuado Hogwarts. Lo contendremos el tiempo suficiente para que Harry consiga la Antorcha primero. Con la Antorcha en nuestro poder, Voldemort será pan comido.

- Y Potter morirá como un héroe – concluyó Alexi. Sirius frunció el entrecejo – Sabes que eso es lo que ocurrirá. La Antorcha es un arma demasiado poderosa como para que alguien pueda controlarla. Potter morirá en el intento.

- No necesariamente – rechazó Sirius. Alexi rodó los ojos y continuó caminando - Por favor, Alexi. Te necesitamos.

Alexi se paró, su vista fija en una de las tantas esferas brillantes que reposaban en los anaqueles. Gruñó molesta por lo bajo y se giró para encarar a Sirius.

- Muy bien, pero será bajo mis condiciones, Black – declaró Alexi cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Eduard Mcford contemplaba el techo de su suntuosa oficina, repasando en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de escuchar de boca de Sirius Black, quien estaba sentado frente a su escritorio. Una estratagema para vencer a Voldemort, cuyo éxito dependía enteramente de un chico de diecisiete años y sus amigos. Recordaba las palabras de Dumbledore en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix antes de que el viejo hechicero muriera. "Harry es nuestra mayor esperanza; debemos protegerlo con la vida". Demasiada presión para un pobre niño. A su edad, él solamente se preocupaba por sacar buenas calificaciones y por quien sería su conquista de la semana. Por supuesto que todo eso cambió al graduarse y formar parte de la resistencia contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Había perdido a buenos amigos en esa época y en recientes fechas a su hermano mayor y a su madre. Aún se negaba a sumar a la lista a Andrea.

- ¿Quiénes irán al escondite de Voldemort? – preguntó Hernel de pie a un lado del escritorio de su hermano.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger, Black y yo – respondió Snape ubicado a un lado de la puerta.

- Más un grupo selecto de aurores – añadió Hernel – Si no me equivoco, es el único lugar donde no has buscado a Andrea, ¿no? Es probable que esté ahí.

- Mientras menos seamos, mejor – manifestó Snape – Una turba atacando el cuartel general causaría mucho revuelo. El señor oscuro se enteraría y Alexi correría más peligro del necesario.

- Todo eso es cuestión de logística – reaccionó al fin Eduard – Nuestros mejores aurores los acompañaran y el resto del Ministerio abocará sus fuerzas en Hogwarts. Controlaremos a Bellatrix, sacaremos a los alumnos y convertiremos el Colegio en una fortaleza.

- Pueden dejarme a Bellatrix a mí – propuso Sirius con cierta ilusión.

- Oh no, Bellatrix es mía – enfatizó Eduard con malicia – Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermana gemela. ¿Quién la conocerá mejor que yo?

* * *

Después de platicar con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff y quedar de acuerdo en la marca de una hora antes de que cualquiera de los dos buscadores atrapara la snitch, Harry, en compañía de Melisa, se teletransportó a la Cascada de Fuego para hablar con Alexi. La inefable discutía con Snape las especificaciones de su encuentro con Voldemort cuando ambos arribaron al lugar. Se presentarían solos y sin varita (por supuesto que ninguno de los dos requería de una varita para realizar algún conjuro) en el viejo cuartel destruido que se hallaba cerca de Ville Park. La anteriormente mansión había sido propiedad de la Madre de los Mortifagos y, a juzgar por las palabras de Alexi, guardaba importancia para los dos.

Una vez terminada su conversación, Snape se retiró y Harry se puso a la tarea de mostrarle por medio de su legeremancia a Alexi los dos objetos que entrarían a buscar al escondite de Voldemort.

- El relicario nunca lo he visto – manifestó Alexi con indiferencia -, pero el anillo…

Metió una mano por el cuello de su blusa y jaló una cadena de plata. De ella colgaba un fino anillo de plata con una esmeralda circular incrustada en ella. Alexi se quitó del cuello la cadena y se la ofreció a Harry. El muchacho la tomó entre sus manos e inspeccionó con más detalle la joya. La piedra presentaba la letra "S" flotando dentro de ella y en la parte interna del anillo se podía leer claramente el nombre de Salazar Slytherin.

- Voldemort se lo regaló a mi madre – explicó Alexi – No sé cuando, ni por qué – la mujer tomó un trago de una copa de vino que sujetaba en su mano derecha – Al morir, me lo quedé yo. Voldemort nunca me lo reclamó, así que no tuve ninguna intención de devolvérselo. Al fin y al cabo, fue un regalo.

- ¿Me lo prestarías? Para abrir la puerta – pidió Harry. Alexi se tomó de un trago el contenido de su copa y acercó peligrosamente su cara a la de Harry.

- Cuídalo con tu vida, Potter – advirtió Alexi en el tono que sólo una serpiente sería capaz de alcanzar.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie, agarró la copa de vino que reposaba sobre la mesa del comedor, se la llevó a la boca y abandonó la habitación tomando de la alcohólica bebida.

Pasaron el sábado perfeccionando el plan. Todo era cuestión de sincronización. Al mismo tiempo que el juego comenzara, Alexi se reuniría con Voldemort y el grupo que entraría al cuartel del Señor Oscuro iniciaría con su misión. Contaría con alrededor de una hora, tiempo durante el que los dos buscadores harían la pantomima de buscar la snitch y Alexi trataría por todos los medios de alargar su conversación con el mago oscuro. Visto desde cualquier punto, la pieza más importante del rompecabezas era la pelirroja. De cuánto tiempo mantuviera a Voldemort a su lado dependía el éxito de toda la operación. Por otra parte, estaba Bellatrix. Eduard aparecería en el juego de quidditch con la excusa de dirigir personalmente la vigilancia del evento y disfrutar de un buen partido entre Gryffindor, su casa, y Hufflepuff. Era un misterio como se las arreglaría para poner a la mortifaga fuera de juego, mas, en caso de que no fallará, Bellatrix se las vería muy difícil encerrada en el castillo y rodeada por un ejército de aurores.

La mañana del domingo arribó como un balde de agua fría para todos los involucrados en el ardid. El Gran Comedor como siempre se encontraba envuelto en la euforia característica previa a un juego de quidditch y entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff se lanzaban vítores y abucheos. Ginny le daba instrucciones a Colin y a un grupo de redactores del "Chismologo", mientras Neville platicaba con Seamus, Dean, las hermanas Patil y Lavander Brown. El gryffindor había considerado que si una batalla era inminente, lo mejor era reunir una vez más al ED; Harry reconoció que la idea era maravillosa. Ron y Hermione conversaban en una de las esquinas de la mesa, poniéndose de acuerdo en los últimos detalles, aunque a Harry le parecía más una escena amorosa. Y él y Luna eran los únicos que desayunaban como si se tratará de un día más y un juego de quidditch cualquiera. Harry debía admitir que la tranquilidad de Luna era contagiosa. Y tampoco es que pudiera pensar con claridad al ser observado por el gigante sombrero en forma de león que su novia llevaba puesto en la cabeza.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha hacia el campo de quidditch, Harry podía observar una gran determinación en todo el equipo, una determinación diferente a la que mostraban antes de jugar un partido. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que ocurriría y estaban listos por si el plan en general fallaba. La contienda entre los equipos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff transcurrió sin ninguna eventualidad. La falsa Andrea Mcford estaba sentada en la grada de los profesores flanqueada por Eduard Mcford y la profesora Mcgonagall, ambos apoyando a su equipo y compartiendo comentarios entre ellos. Harry y el buscador de Hufflepuff, Summerby, rondaban el campo fingiendo estar buscando la pequeña pelota dorada. Luna se hallaba en una de las gradas de Gryffindor junto a Neville, quien había recibido explicitas instrucciones de Harry de cuidar a la rubia y no separarse de ella en un solo momento, por supuesto, sin que la ravenclaw se enterara. Sirius había tomado el lugar de Virginia como comentarista, puesto que el merodeador ostentara durante sus años en Hogwarts y para el que era perfecto. Harry había extrañado tanta emoción en un comentarista desde que Lee Jordan se graduó hace dos años.

Pasada la marca de la hora, ambos buscadores se pusieron a la tarea de localizar la snitch, siendo Summerby el que alzará su puño en lo alto al ubicarla muy cerca de una de las gradas de Slytherin. Y entonces, todo comenzó. El equipo de Gryffindor abandonó el campo de juego mientras el de la casa de Hufflepuff celebraba su victoria. Se introdujeron en el vestidor y, al instante, Harry, Ron y Hermione se cambiaron de ropa.

- Eduard acaba de salir del estadio con Bellatrix – anunció Sirius al entrara en el vestidor acompañado de Luna, Neville y Arabella. Según el plan, Melisa y Remus seguirían los pasos de los Mcford – Un grupo de aurores los siguen de cerca.

- Hermione, ¿ya estás lista? – cuestionó Ron a la puerta detrás de la que la castaña se estaba vistiendo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Hermione con cara de concentración y su mirada fija en el giratiempo colgado sobre su cuello.

- Muy bien, reglas – habló Hermione con determinación – Nada de interactuar con uno mismo y nada de detenerse – hubo una pequeña pausa un tanto incomoda – Con detenerse me refiero a si alguno… muere.

- ¡Positivismo, por favor! – exclamó Ron. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Ginny.

- Esperen diez minutos, si después de ese tiempo no hemos regresado, avisen a la Orden y al Ministerio – instruyó Hermione.

- Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa – apremió Sirius sujetando su largo cabello en una colita atrás de su cabeza. Hermione asintió y señaló para que los que fueran a viajar la siguieran afuera de los vestidores, a las escaleras que unían a estos con el campo de quidditch. Ron y Sirius la siguieron inmediatamente.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y él se la regresó antes de ir tras sus amigos y padrino. Una vez afuera, la muchacha les hizo señas para que se acercaran lo más posible y pasó la cadena del giratiempo por el cuello de los cuatro. A continuación, clavó su atención en el reloj y giró para atrás las manecillas exactamente quince minutos antes de que el partido y la reunión de Alexi comenzaran. Soltó la cuerda del reloj y el tiempo empezó a transcurrir hacia atrás frente a sus ojos. Ron y Sirius, que nunca habían sido participes de un viaje en el tiempo, observaban todo con los ojos desorbitados. Al terminar el proceso, Hermione apartó la cadena de sus acompañantes.

- Tú turno, Harry – indicó Hermione guardando el giratiempo debajo de su playera.

El aludido tomó de la mano a Sirius y Ron y estos asieron a Hermione, formando un círculo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la persona de Severus Snape. Abrió sus ojos y en un pestañeo su entorno cambió. Ahora se encontraban en medio de un bosque, ocultos convenientemente por un prominente árbol.

- Espero que vengan listos – los recibió la voz de Snape a su derecha.

Los cuatro lo voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver que no sólo estaba acompañado por un grupo de aurores. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, recargado en el árbol, varita en mano.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – estalló Ron. El pelirrojo aún no olvidaba el atentado contra su vida.

- Puede ser de ayuda – respondió Snape.

- ¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí? – inquirió Sirius.

- Mi madre está demasiado ocupada cuidando a mi hermana hospitalizada – declaró Malfoy con frialdad.

- Olvidemos esto y concentrémonos en el objetivo, ¿de acuerdo? – intervino Kingsley, líder del grupo de aurores, todos miembros de la Orden que Harry había visto una o dos veces antes.

- Quédense aquí, les avisaré cuando el Señor Oscuro se haya marchado – apuntó Snape.

Acto seguido, se desvaneció del lugar con un audible "crack". Ron se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en uno de los árboles cercanos, con su mirada fija en Malfoy. Hermione se sentó en el pasto, cogiendo su varita con fuerza entre sus manos y revisando su reloj de pulsera. Harry decidió acompañarla y Sirius por su parte inició una plática con los aurores.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que el patronus de Snape, una cierva, arribara al punto de reunión y con la voz del antiguo profesor de pociones pronunciará: "Ahora". Todos se pusieron en marcha, en dirección a una mansión oculta en lo más profundo del bosque, conducidos por la luminosa cierva.

* * *

Alexi observaba desde lejos el descampado donde se alzaban los restos de la antigua mansión de la familia Creenwell. Eran pocas las veces en las que había estado en ese lugar, usualmente siempre acompañada de su madre. Alejandra Creenwell era una mujer seca y fría, incluso con sus mismos hijos. Rodulphus y Rabastan nunca habían gozado de una sonrisa de su parte o un cumplido, sin embargo, Alexi era un caso diferente. Sus hermanos siempre le habían recriminado el ser la favorita y la pelirroja nunca pudo negar tal acusación. Era la única persona a la que la severa mujer le sonreía, la única a la que no trataba con condescendencia y la única para la que siempre guardaba un buen consejo o una felicitación. Alexi nunca pudo comprender el por qué, que la hacía diferente de sus hermanos y el resto del mundo, al cual su madre odiaba declaradamente.

No fue hasta el día de su muerte que lo comprendió todo. Por qué despreciaba tanto a los seres humanos. Por qué era tan inexpresiva y sin ningún rastro de conciencia. Por qué se había casado con un hombre que a todas luces le era repulsivo. Por qué no les demostraba su amor a sus dos hijos mayores. Por qué era su favorita. Todo en una sola línea.

Sintió el cambió de energía a su alrededor y suspiró determinada. Ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás, viendo de reojo al monstruo que acababa de aparecer detrás de ella. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Snape descendía por la escalera principal realizando un recuento en su mente. Cuatro mortifagos cuidando los calabozos, dos en la puerta principal y cinco más rondando por la casa. Once mortifagos que debían de ser eliminados en el menor tiempo posible, con precisión y rapidez. Si alguno llegaba a escapar, le avisaría a Voldemort y, entonces, el final sería inminente. Sacó una pequeña esfera grisácea de entre su capa. En su camino por la mansión, se encargó de cerrar puertas y ventanas mágicamente. Sumando los conjuros protectores alrededor del cuartel general que impedían aparecerse dentro de la casa, todos y cada uno de los mortifagos quedarían a merced de su poción. Dejó caer la pelotita al suelo sin que nadie lo notará y se teletransportó fuera del lugar. Desde afuera, pudo ver un grisáceo humo extenderse a lo largo y ancho de la residencia y a los mortifagos buscando desesperadamente una salida. Sonrió con malicia, justo al tiempo que su patronus arribaba a la escena.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sirius contemplando la escena. Su cara de sorpresa era idéntica a la de sus acompañantes.

- ¿Los mató? – inquirió Hermione alarmada.

- No, es una poción para dormir de efecto instantáneo – indicó Snape – Estarán inconscientes alrededor de ocho horas.

- ¿Y podremos entrar con eso en el aire? – preguntó Ron un poco asustado.

Snape metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una bolsa de cuero. La abrió y se la ofreció a Kingsley, el más cercano a él.

- Contienen un antídoto que contrarresta los efectos de la poción – explicó Snape, mientras el auror inspeccionaba el interior de la bolsa, sacando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla de ella.

- ¿En serio? – pronunció Sirius escéptico.

* * *

- Alexandre – la saludó con tétrico contento el mago oscuro – Que alegría verte de nuevo.

- Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo – habló Alexi cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho - ¿A qué debo que Lord Voldemort deseará verme?

- Nada en especial – manifestó Voldemort – Temas de negocios.

- ¿Negocios? ¿Conmigo? – cuestionó la mujer – Según recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos intentaste matarme.

- Fue la ira del momento – expuso Voldemort quitándole importancia – Me esperaba la traición de todos, menos la tuya. Sin embargo, podemos dejar todo eso en el pasado, donde pertenece, y pensar en un nuevo futuro.

- ¿Y cuál es tu propuesta? – inquirió Alexi.

- Te ofrezco cambiarte al lado ganador ahora que aún puedes – indicó Voldemort – Potter y su grupo de seguidores pronto caerán y será una lástima que tan magnífica bruja caiga con ellos.

* * *

Tras ingerir cada uno un sorbo del líquido dentro de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, cuyo sabor distaba demasiado al de la embriagante y dulce bebida, el grupo se introdujo en el escondite de Lord Voldemort. En el vestíbulo, decidieron dividirse: Snape, Kingsley y un par de aurores irían a los calabozos con el objeto de rescatar a los prisioneros; los otros tres aurores se encargarían de aprisionar a los inconscientes mortifagos; Sirius examinaría la planta baja; Ron y Hermione revisarían el segundo piso; y Harry y Draco el último.

Harry emergía de la tercera habitación inspeccionada, cuando vislumbró a Malfoy al final del estrecho corredor, tratando de abrir una puerta.

- ¿No abre? – preguntó Harry. Draco lo volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada impregnada de sarcasmo.

El moreno se acercó al slytherin, quitando de su cuello la cadena de oro donde colgaba la Llave de las Puertas Abiertas y ahora también el anillo de Alexi. Encajó la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Malfoy bufó, entrando el primero en la habitación, la más grande que habían visto hasta ese momento. Comparando la limpieza y lujo de esta con la suciedad y pobreza del resto, sin lugar a dudas debían estar en el cuarto principal del Señor Oscuro.

- Debe estar aquí – aseguró Harry dirigiéndose al escritorio.

* * *

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que el derrotado no será otro? – espetó Alexi. Voldemort frunció la boca – La profecía es muy especifica. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir si el otro no muere. En lo que a mí respecta, ambos disfrutan de la misma posibilidad de triunfar.

- Potter es un niño sin experiencia y débil – estableció Voldemort.

- Que con un año de edad venció al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos – rememoró Alexi. La furia del Señor Oscuro era palpable en el ambiente - ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer ahora? Te aseguró que no se quedará sentado en su cuna como cuando era un bebe.

- ¡Mi poder es mil veces superior al suyo! – exclamó Voldemort - ¡No hay forma en la que sea capaz de vencerme!

- Como tú digas – soltó Alexi con indiferencia – Mi respuesta es no.

* * *

Snape pasaba con rapidez por el pasillo que separaba a las dos líneas de celdas, a penas iluminando el interior de cada una con su varita. Ninguna cara le parecía conocida. Ningún preso era el que buscaba. Maldita sea. Estaba comenzando a creer que Andrea Mcford en verdad había muerto semanas atrás. Se detuvo ante la última celda, apagando su varita. La luz emitida por las varitas de Kingsley y los aurores iluminaban la gran parte del calabozo detrás de él.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Desde el primer momento en que se topó con ella, al ser ambos escogidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador para Slytherin, la única mujer de los Mcford se convirtió en un constante dolor de cabeza. Le lanzaba indirectas, trataba de agradarle y varias veces le había ofrecido su ayuda en sus juveniles venganzas contra Potter y compañía. Nunca le agradó, siempre pareciéndole una insufrible niña hueca. Y, aún así, se sentía furioso por su desaparición, por su innegable muerte.

Se dio la media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, su estoica máscara una vez más en su lugar.

- Ed… – susurró una casi inaudible voz a su derecha.

El anteriormente profesor de pociones volvió su cabeza hacia el punto, su varita en lo alto. Pronunció un "Lumos" y la celda se iluminó. Al fondo, hecha ovillo en la esquina izquierda, estaba una persona. Su largo cabello castaño cubría su rostro, mas su forma era la de una mujer.

- Ed… - repitió el bulto.

Snape apuntó con su varita a la cerradura y la hizo estallar. Empujó la reja, ingresó a la celda y se inclinó ante el cuerpo. Retiró el cabelló de su cara, descubriendo a una pálida, golpeada y con los ojos entornados Andrea Mcford. La mujer no paraba de repetir la palabra "Ed" como un mantra y su mirada estaba perdida.

El hombre llamó a Kingsley, mientras cargaba a la semiconsciente mujer entre sus brazos.

* * *

- Estoy ofreciéndote tu salvación, una vida en el nuevo mundo que crearé para los magos y brujas - argumentó Voldemort - ¿Acaso prefieres morir?

- Mi madre me enseñó a luchar – respondió Alexi. Ante la referencia a su más leal sirviente, el semblante de Voldemort se suavizó levemente – Luchar por tus convicciones aunque el final de esa lucha sea la muerte. Ella murió defendiendo sus ideales y yo moriré defendiendo los míos – suspiró una vez más, descruzando sus brazos - No tengo ningún problema contigo. No me interesan tus planes, ni tus métodos. Pero odio que me ordenen. Yo no nací para seguir ciegamente a nadie. Nací para hacer lo que quiera con mi vida y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Tus partidarios no son más que ovejas descerebradas. Yo no soy así. Usas el miedo para reclutarlos. A mí me enseñaron a no temer. Pides lealtad, pero la verdad es que soy incapaz de tal cosa. Sólo soy leal a mi misma y a lo que pienso y lo que pienso es que hay sangre sucia excepcionales. Los muggles se ganan su derecho a vivir por cada insignificante cosa que deben de hacer sin magia; no son peores o mejores a nosotros; no somos superiores o inferiores a ellos. Y una de mis mejores amigas es una elfina doméstica que no pasa su vida lamiendo las botas de sus dueños. Adoró causar miedo, mas valoro mucho más la amistad, el amor – tomó un paso hacia él – Quieres que sea como tú. Como mi madre. Sueñas con eso, pero no lo soy y nunca lo seré. No me criaron para serlo. Mi madre me crió para ser independiente, para ser yo misma. Así que quédate con tu propuesta. Seré parte de la Orden o pelearé por mi cuenta contra ti hasta que te pudras en el infierno o cambies de parecer. Y moriré haciéndolo o tal vez viva para verte muerto, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que no vas a ganar. No importa cuánto lo intentes, tú cruzada está destinada al fracaso desde el principio. Y tú lo sabes.

Una mano rodeó el cuello de la mujer impidiendo que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Alexi veía con calma la cara viperina de Voldemort a un palmo de distancia de la suya. Ironías de la vida. Moriría justo en el mismo lugar que su madre veinte años después.

* * *

- No hay nada aquí, Potter – puntualizó Malfoy tirándose sobre la cama de Voldemort.

- Sigue buscando, tiene que estar aquí – ordenó Harry buscando frenéticamente en el librero y en cada libro.

- Harry – irrumpió en la habitación Hermione acompañada por Ron – El segundo piso está limpio. Y tenemos que marcharnos. El juego de quidditch terminara en diez minutos.

- ¡No lo entienden! ¡No tendremos una oportunidad como esta otra vez! – exclamó Harry exasperado.

- Harry… - comenzó Hermione aproximándose al muchacho. Un rechinido provocó que Harry bajara su vista hacia el suelo que la muchacha recién había pisado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – inquirió Harry.

- No… no lo sé – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Madera podrida? – aventuró Malfoy sentándose en el pie de la cama.

Harry se acercó al punto donde se localizaba Hermione, se hincó y golpeó el suelo. Al escuchar el sonido característico de un sitio cóncavo, los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Está hueco – indicó Hermione, agachándose del mismo modo.

Con un Wingardium Leviosa, la joven levantó la madera dejando a la vista de todos un orificio repleto de objetos de diferentes tamaños y formas. Tuvieron que quitar tres maderas más para conocer la extensión total del agujero. Escarbaron entre los objetos en busca del relicario, hasta que Ron alzó en lo alto del aire el objeto.

- ¡Misión cumplida! – festejó Ron.

- _Por ahora, deliciosos bocadillos_ – silbó una ligera voz.

Harry levantó su cabeza justo al mismo tiempo que la inmensa serpiente mascota de Voldemort, Nagini, se lanzaba con la boca abierta sobre Ron.

Alzó su varita lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo Malfoy fue más veloz, empujando a Ron. Los dientes de la mortífera serpiente se clavaron en el brazo derecho del rubio, quien emitió un alarido de dolor. Harry y Hermione lanzaron ataques contra la serpiente, la cual liberó a Draco de su agarre y se arrojó contra los dos magos. Estos intentaban por todos los medios mantenerla a raya, no obstante la hábil réptil esquivaba todo conjuro expelido en su dirección.

- ¡IMMOBILUS! – gritó Ron, su voz clara entre los gritos de Harry y de Hermione.

La serpiente quedó paralizada en el aire, su boca abierta y a centímetros de sus caras. Harry y Hermione voltearon a ver a su salvador. El pelirrojo apuntaba con su varita a la herida en el brazo de Draco Malfoy, de la cual brotaba la sangre a borbotones, murmurando nervioso. El rubio se quejaba con fuerza. Los dos gryffindor corrieron al punto donde estaban y se agacharon ante el herido slytherin.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡No me dejas concentrar! – lo regañó Ron.

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – chilló Draco.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – preguntó Sirius llegando a la escena acompañado de Snape.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! – estableció Hermione.

- ¡Tú, ve con Kingsley y salgan de aquí! – mandó Sirius observando fugazmente al mortifago. Snape le dedicó una fría mirada, antes de abandonar la habitación. Sirius se hincó ante Malfoy - ¡Harry, teletransportanos!

- ¡¿Ron, tienes el relicario?! – inquirió Harry entrelazando sus manos con las de Sirius y Hermione, quienes sujetaron al aludido de los hombros. Ron apuntó a una cadena colgada a su cuello, de la que pendía la pieza de joyería, sin detenerse en sus conjuros. Había logrado contener la hemorragia a duras penas.

El moreno cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en Hogwarts lo más posible, ignorando con dificultad los quejidos de Draco. Separó sus párpados y en menos de un segundo desaparecieron del lugar.

Nagini cayó al suelo pesadamente buscando a sus presas molesta.

* * *

- Eso ya lo veremos, Alexandre – siseó el Señor Oscuro.

A continuación, se desvaneció en el aire y Alexi cayó al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo ruidosamente. Su respiración y ritmo cardiaco tardaron unos minutos en recomponerse y la pelirroja se tendió boca arriba sobre el verde pasto de la colina.

- Más te vale que haya funcionado, Potter – amenazó Alexi con voz más ronca de lo habitual.

* * *

Y aquí está otro capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Estamos en la recta final y eso significa que comienza lo bueno. Prepárense para mucha acción en el próximo capítulo. La batalla final empieza.

Quiero agradecer a PedroI y a severus-L-black por sus comentarios; este capítulo es para ustedes.

Adiós ;)


End file.
